


A Falling Star Won't Grant Your Wish

by TaurusVersant



Category: Gravity Rush, NieR: Automata (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Gravity Rush Spoilers, Nier Automata Spoilers, The Gravity Rush characters in a Nier Automata setting, You Have Been Warned, if you haven't played all the games you'll be spoiled
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-10-20 21:59:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 26
Words: 140,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10671609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaurusVersant/pseuds/TaurusVersant
Summary: In the age of the 12th Machine War YoRHa have made great successes pushing the Machine Lifeforms back. Newly developed weaponry has enabled continued offenses, and they have cleared large swathes of land of Machines.However one mission, chasing a high power Server, found something. A lake of black liquid beneath the earth, the machines worshipping it. Not understanding, YoRHa disrupts it, and the Nevi emerge.A decade later all successes have been beaten back. Nevi are flimsy on their own, easily broken, yet have formed symbiosis with the Machine Lifeforms, inhabiting them and granting them increased power and a strange warping ability. The Machine Lifeforms evolved in response, and have become extremely dangerous. There are now only a few beachheads left on the planet.Within YoRHa completion of the Gravity Core means the new X Unit, codename Kat, is ready for testing. Providing she is able to succeed against the Machine Lifeforms she will serve as concept for mass production of the Cores.Yet there are many factors not yet known, within and without YoRHa, and the more the Machine Lifeforms and Nevi are pushed back, the more they will evolve. What might emerge?It would scare you to know.





	1. [R]eincarnation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Underlined text indicates an OST track link for recommended listening.

[In her dream](https://listenonrepeat.com/?v=XRf5XKeo-DQ) she is soaring through the air, clouds wrapping around her and splitting apart as she races across the sky. Twin columns of black and white flow with her, yet they are neither chasing nor being chased, simply there as well. In the distance is a tower, its peak so high above the earth it seems to touch the stars. She is being called there. It awaits her.

She accelerates.

A sound echoes in her mind and the world flickers. Almost disappears, but for her desire to remain within it, to remain in flight. She struggles. The sound comes again.

“She's waking.” The voice is calm, objective, low yet feminine to her ears. “I hope you are done.”

“As well as I can be,” the second voice has more personality to it, jovial, old and male. She does not recognise either. “We'll just have to wait and see.”

“Nothing else we have done has worked,” the first continues to state facts, but perhaps there is a tone to it. Perhaps she is annoyed. “Do you believe this will?”

“Well,” the second has reservations, pauses for a moment, “who can say? But I believe it will. I have a good feeling about this one.”

Another pause. The first laughs. “You sound almost human, saying it like that.”

The sound. She's waking. She hears the second voice, one final time, before she forgets everything about this dream. One last thought.

“Well, that's how we are now, isn't it?”

\---

“Alright, diagnostics green across the board, I'm seeing activity on receptors for sight and sound, I'd say you're good to go! Wakey wakey, rise and shine. You've got a big day ahead of you, you know that? Well, I guess you wouldn't yet, huh?”

She's not thinking, and that's the first thought she becomes aware of. Where logical thought, rational understanding, is meant to go there's nothing. Nothing is wondering why she's here. Nothing is wondering who she is. Nothing is wondering what is happening. She doesn't know any of those things and her mind isn't attempting to figure them out. Her panic at that absence of thought, it quickly overtakes her. Her body begins to shake.

“Wo-woah there, hey hey, it's okay it's okay! You're okay!” A touch upon each cheek forces her to focus, forces her to lock eyes with the one standing over her. The shade of his skin, the lightest brown. The shape of his hair, white and unkempt. The shine of his eyes, like gold. Who is he? She doesn't recognise him. She doesn't know who he is.

She doesn't know who she is.

She sits up.

“Okay, okay, good, you can move, great!” He'd removed his hands from her cheeks, stepped back so she had room to move. She tried to stand, but a wave of some strange feeling caused her to nearly collapse the moment she lifted off the bed. She stayed seated upon it.

“Uh, hello? I know you can hear me, are you there? Hi?”

Her mind, so full of turmoil, ignored his words. She didn't understand, there was nothing in her head that could understand. Why was so much missing? She didn't know where, or what, or who, she was. And the ability to question that, to search for the truth, wasn't coming. Her thoughts kept stopping at that lack of understanding, unable to get any further. She shook again.

“Ah hell I warned him about this, should have fixed the Pod and synchronised it first!” The voice was annoyed now and, without properly parsing his words, she felt that annoyance aimed at her. This moved an emotion to finally emerge from her own mind, a response to his own. Anger of her own.

“You.” A hand reached out and grabbed at his shirt, black and textured strangely, and pulled him down to lock eyes with her. “Tell me what you know.”

“Attention.” The robotic voice echoes from behind the man, and only then does she see it, the floating box, limbs dangling loosely from its base, hovering behind him. She doesn't recognise it either. “YoRHa Unit X is currently displaying violent tendencies. Preparing alert to summon backup.”

“Pipe down 153.” The man says the number one digit at a time and the robot stops moving. “She's just confused, it's fine. Go back to monitoring chatter on the system.”

“...affirmative.”

Something about that interaction, it prompts a feeling within her like nostalgia. Whatever these two are, whatever their relationship is, she recognises them, even if she can't remember anything about them. But that recognition alone, it's enough to calm her down, just a little. It means something of who she was is still inside of her. She lets go of his shirt and leans back where she sits.

“Phew, okay, where to start?” He's tall, she evaluates. Although she's not standing he's definitely taller than she would be if she was; she can tell that already. His expression seems relaxed and friendly, even as he frowns just a little and thinks. The type who it'd be incredibly rare to see genuinely upset. That's what she sees. But who is he?

“I'm 7S, a Scanner-type android under YoRHa. You are, or were, 5B, a Battle-type android for the same. You were severely damaged in our last offensive, and have just come out of a very long rebuild. Does any of that ring any bells?”

YoRHa... something within her mind activates at the word, begins to remember almost immediately. Like a keyword built into her subconscious, just hearing it fills her with knowledge. Just hearing it teaches her so much.

YoRHa: a special battalion of androids stationed in the Bunker – a station orbiting the Earth – fighting for the sake of humanity. Humanity: hidden on the moon, waiting for the Earth to be cleared of the Machine Lifeforms that populate it. The Machine Lifeforms: a superweapon unleashed upon the planet by an invading alien species, the androids' opponents in an eternal conflict.

She knew those things now, and thus knew what she was. She was an android, a member of YoRHa. Her name was 5B. Or no, it had been. The robot had called her X. What did that mean?

“Who am I?”

The question upsets him, though he doesn't show it much at all. Somehow she can still tell. How well did she know him, to read such things in his face? And yet she doesn't remember him at all. 7S? The name doesn't mean anything to her. Then again, neither does 5B. Or X. None of those names mean anything.

For the third time her heart-rate accelerated, and her body began to shake under the stress. Who was she? Who was she? Who was she? Who was she?

Who was she?

She didn't notice, until time had passed, that he'd wrapped his arms around her, was holding her tight. Only when it was over did she become aware, and only then did she ask him to release her. He did, stepped back again, and looked at her with concern. He cared. She could tell.

She forced herself to calm. Tried to, at least.

“There were...” he seemed reluctant to say it, but continued all the same, “complications... during your rebuild. You were in pieces when we recovered you before and, in the end, your memory systems were severely damaged. Even after the repair, they just won't acknowledge the backups we have from when you were 5B. We're... not sure how much you'll ever remember. I'm sorry.”

It hurt. She nodded dully, but it hurt. The thought of the person she'd been being gone, unable to be recalled, it stung. But what could be done? It seemed like there was nothing left. Even still...

“I need to notify the Commander that you're awake,” 7S gestured to the door, allowing her to finally study the room. It was hexagonal in shape, the corners all full of piles of mechanical parts, some stacked more neatly than others. There were no windows, a single desk nearby to a second door with a monitor attached to it, and the bed she was on in its centre. Naturally she did not recognise it at all. “Are you okay to wait here until I get back? I can help you switch back off if you don't want to be awake.”

“No.” This was the first decision she made as her new self, whoever she was, and she made sure it counted. She wouldn't run away. This was her first decision. “I'd just like to think.”

He, 7S, seemed to understand that, nodded and smiled. “Just try to relax, you'll be okay, promise. Even better than okay! You'll see! Things are going to be great!” With those heartfelt words he took off at full speed, leaving her alone with her thoughts. Laying back down, she settled and closed her eyes, looking within herself for answers.

Finding few indeed.

\---

[“Ah, X, on your feet I see.](http://youtubeonrepeat.com/watch/?v=6kafHrOBgGo) Very good, I knew the vertigo would not be a problem.”

The one addressing her, having just entered the room, was not 7S. He was even taller, wore a coat of white over a white uniform, with strangely curled pink hair and a single eyepiece covering his left. He was smiling, but there was neither tooth nor heart to it.

She'd lain still for a while, but after 7S didn't come back and her thoughts didn't help with anything, she'd forced herself to stand. Walking was... strange, it didn't work the way she felt it should, but after a while she had picked up on how to make her body move again. She supposed that was what he meant by 'vertigo'.

“Who are you?” He nodded at her question, unsurprised by it. It seemed he knew she had no memories. She imagined that if she had, she would have known. Imagined 5B would have known. She didn't.

“I am S-I, head of engineering within YoRHa, creator of every advanced technology we have used since beginning our efforts against the Machine Lifeforms. And also the one who rebuilt you.” He seemed pleased to announce that, yet she found herself unimpressed. Maybe if she could remember any of the technologies he had made? She couldn't.

“What does X mean?” 7S was an obvious name, Number 7, Type S. 5B was obvious. Number 5, Type B. S-I wasn't obvious. X wasn't obvious. She didn't understand either.

He nodded again, never losing that smile. She got the feeling he enjoyed explaining things. “X is a special designation within YoRHa, standing for 'Experimental'. You are no longer a Battle-type android, instead the bearer of the Black Cat Gravity Core, which I have created to fight against the Nevised Machine Lifeforms. I believe instead of a number you will be provided a codename when working out in the field, but it has yet to be decided. The Commander will inform you when you meet her.”

She'd opened her mouth at the word 'experimental' and then failed to close it again as S-I went on. This was... too much, she wasn't prepared for this many new concepts. Why was she missing all of her memories? Surely she should have been prepared for this. But she wasn't and she couldn't make her head work the way it should. Finally, after what felt like far too long, she squeaked out one word in a desperate bid for understanding.

“Nevised?”

He waved a hand absently, glancing past her. She turned to look and saw the desk, the only other notable piece of furniture in the room. The mass of parts atop it, now that she focused, looked like they'd come together to make a Pod, though white as opposed to the black and red 153. “Once I have completed the final tuning of your Pod, it will be able to provide you with all of the information you lack of the world. Unfortunately getting it synchronised with your new systems took longer than I expected, and you reactivated before it was done. My apologies for that.”

His apology surprised her, and she nodded quietly, accepted it and said little more. S-I moved on to sit at the terminal, his hands becoming a blur of movement across it as he continued the modification of her Pod. Her Pod, huh? She didn't know anything about it, not yet. But perhaps it knew her. Perhaps it knew 5B. She'd need to ask when it was done.

Not wanting to spoil S-I's focus, she turned to study what else filled the room, but none of it was particularly interesting. She sighed quietly. S-I gave no sign that he had noticed it.

The pounding of footsteps signalled 7S's return, his entry to the room so enthusiastic that he was unable to prevent falling right over the bed in its centre, she luckily standing nowhere near it. S-I immediately snapped at him to be careful, with 7S making a clever remark about cleaning up the room in response. She laughed.

It was involuntary, but it came from deep within her, and she laughed long and hard, for the first time in the memories she had.

That she was crying in the same moment did not occur to her until she was done.

The brush of cloth upon her face startled her, looking up to see 7S offering something to dry her eyes with. Slowly she accepted it, slowly she brushed at her face, confused by the strength of the emotions that had just run through her. They'd shocked her, and she was silent for a while, 7S doing her the decency of saying nothing in return.

“Here.” When she was done, when she'd returned the cloth, he held out another to her, pitch-black this time, yet strangely patterned on its interior. She took it from him, but did not know what to do with it. “Like this.” He had one as well, she noted, watched as he bound it over his golden eyes. Though she did not understand, she did so as well. Blacked out her vision.

Only for it to return in far greater detail than ever.

The room she was in, she could track every detail within it. She could see S-I tapping at the terminal behind her, steadfastly ignoring the two androids before him. She could identify what composed the piles of parts stacked neatly in different corners, see 7S not only by sight but by a marker on a map she had to focus on to be aware of. There was so much it was almost overwhelming. She blinked rapidly.

“Generally,” 7S continued to tell her things every YoRHa knew, which she appreciated immensely, “we only put these on when we're in the field, a lot of us prefer leaving them off when we're in the Bunker. Though, uh, you should probably keep yours on all the time.”

She paused, thinking about that statement. 7S had seemed uncomfortable in making it. “Why?”

He shuffled his feet a little, and though she could not see his eyes through the cloth he now wore, she was sure he wasn't looking at her. What was the problem?

“It's... your eyes,” 7S admitted it at last, after an almost uncomfortable pause. “They're red and that's usually a sign of machine infection. It's just best people don't jump to conclusions when they see them.”

She'd raised a hand to her face, touched at the cloth that covered her eyes. They were red? What did that mean? “My eyes are... red?”

“A notable but harmless side-effect,” S-I spoke without looking up from his screen, clearly listening in all the same. “It is not something we were able to change.”

7S was frowning at that, but nodded when she focused on him. “People get really jumpy about logic viruses. You'll be better off with them thinking you just prefer to wear your visor.”

He'd said that, but she was already in the process of removing the cloth, her vision already feeling so much less without the host of information it provided. She looked around the room, saw nothing she could use, and frowned, looking back at him. She couldn't tell his expression without seeing his eyes.

“I want to see myself.” She didn't know what she looked like, she'd realised. That her eyes were red she knew now, but what else? She could look down, tell her skin was a similar hue to his, though darker than S-I's. She could touch her hair, and bring enough into her sight to tell it was a bright blonde. But what did she look like? She didn't know. And that upset her.

“Here.” 7S reached forward, raised up her hand that held the cloth visor. Though she made a noise of complaint, his guiding hand still led her to cover her eyes once more. A moment later, a notification blinked in to the centre of her vision. 7S's face was shown, with a green accept and red reject button next to it. Text above it read 'Accept Vision Sharing?'. She focused on the green button and the entire notification winked out of sight.

It was strange, this twofold vision she now had, her own sight of 7S mixed with his view of her. He was looking at her, serving as mirror, and allowing her to see herself in whole. So this was who she was? She stepped in closer, increasing detail, and studied herself, ignorant of 7S's surprise at her approach. She liked her appearance, she decided, though her small stature was surprising. Had her size been reduced as part of the rebuild? She got the feeling Battle-type androids should be larger. Why was a Scanner like 7S so tall anyway? That didn't make sense.

Lowering the cloth covering from just one eye, she was able to see it with the vision provided to the other. It was red, vibrantly so. 7S blinked, disrupting her vision.

“Oh.” Finally aware of just how close she had moved towards him, so that she could study her own appearance, she leaned back, slightly embarrassed. That had been perhaps a little too personal. She readjusted the visor to cover both eyes, though the vision 7S was sharing with her was now gone. Well, she'd seen herself now. She was happy. “Thank you.”

“Time to go see the Commander then!” Regaining himself he announced it cheerfully, enough so that she felt like smiling at him. He smiled even wider in response, beckoning her to follow. And so she did.

The path through the winding, sterile halls of the Bunker weren't familiar to her, they didn't take her back to her past. Though it was unquestionable she had once walked them so many times they had become rote, now they were new and unknown. That dichotomy upset her, but 7S's presence helped her keep control. At least until she passed by a window.

The strength of the glass was unquestionable, to have even the slightest risk of damage foolish. But still, to be able to see through it, to see into the void beyond, to see the blue planet below, it was stunning. Something 5B had seen many times before. Something she never had.

“Oh.”

7S stopped, looked at her, then the window, and nodded, stood by her side and waited. She wasn’t sure how long the view transfixed her, how long she spent coming to terms with the reality in which she was here and the person she'd been before was, if not gone, lost. But it was a long time all the same.

“It's beautiful.” 7S was right, and she agreed with him immediately. This was the Earth, the planet they fought to make home for the humans once again. Peace, she'd do anything to make it a place upon which one could live. Destroy all the Machine Lifeforms. She was sure that was a decision she'd made once before. One she easily made again.

“Let's go.” But for now she was to just take it one step at a time. Control her body, make it move, and follow 7S to the Commander, whoever that was. Perhaps finally learn just what she was here to do. And who she was meant to be.

Voices echoed from behind the door 7S stood before, each muffled yet one clearly masculine and the other feminine. She strained her ears, listening, but gained little at all. Not until the doors slid open, just as the communication line ended. The last line, spoken by the woman facing the screen, she heard.

“Glory to Mankind.”

Unaware of herself she placed a hand at her chest, just as 7S did the same. She wasn't completely gone, not every part of her past had disappeared. Some things she still remembered. She focused on that. Focused on the belief more would return in time.

“7S, thank you for bringing her.” The Commander's hair was long, silver, hung freely around her shoulders and back. The outfit she wore was simple, betrayed nothing of her, besides the low neckline revealing her cleavage. A strange black marking wove its way around her neck and the side of her face, its meaning unknown. In truth, she looked more strange than the leader-type expected, at least until she focused her gaze. Then she looked as if she could move a battalion with a word.

“X, former YoRHa Unit 5B, how are you feeling?”

“Confused.” That was the most honest word she could have, she felt confusion far greater than anything else right now. Parts of her mind still remained, objective facts and understanding bound to YoRHa. She knew their types, knew their foes, knew how to fight. Being a Battle-type she remembered. Being 5B she did not.

“Hmm, understandable.” The Commander revealed no thoughts of her own in response to that, simply nodded and moved on. “Short of relying on your own memory to repair itself with time and exposure to stimulus, our only other option is a complete decrypting of a previous backup of 5B. Unfortunately the complexity of such a task is only achievable by S-I, who we cannot spare the time. I am sorry, but you will have to go with only what your own mind can restore for the moment.”

The potential, even one day, of being provided a written log of her thoughts and actions was enough. She nodded quietly, understanding the way things were for now. Unsure what to say next. 7S spoke up.

“Commander, could we get a full briefing from the beginning for her? She seems to be missing everything to do with the Nevi.” She looked at 7S while he said that, feeling vulnerable in having others comment on her missing memories. Yet neither 7S nor the Commander looked perturbed, and indeed the Commander nodded.

“Very well.” The room they were in was plain, a desk, a few seats, a screen that you could only tell was a screen by the faint glow to its surface. The Commander indicated the seats: 7S sitting himself first before nodding to her to do the same. She sat, and waited for the Commander's words. Waited for understanding.

“YoRHa was established prior to the 12th Machine War, in which we are currently partaking, tested in cold operations before the war officially began. Since that time rapid developments in technology, provided by S-I and the Council of Humanity stationed on the moon, allowed us to push the Machine Lifeforms back like never before, to eradicate them from huge areas of land. It was believed we were finally destined for victory.”

The Commander's eyes were focused upon her, so fierce and unyielding that she felt she could not move, could not nod or do anything but listen. Listen she did.

“It was as we were hunting down what we believed to be the final active Machine Lifeform Server that it occurred. Pod recordings are all we have left of the moment, each android present in the mission lost. They pushed underground, to locate the Server, only to find a lake of black liquid – not oil but something else. Machine Lifeforms surrounded it, but did not attack, instead remained bowed to the liquid. Having been fighting just moments prior to arriving on the site, the androids attacked the Machine Lifeforms, and scattered their remains into the lake. This is, we believe, what caused the awakening.”

She felt something familiar about this. She knew this. She could almost remember, gaining memories only seconds after they were said. Another part of her mind returned to her. In spite of the topic, she found herself smiling.

“The creatures emerging from the liquid do not make sense, not to any systems we have to study them. Nor can they be captured, they slip through space with ease. They are not durable, indeed each has a notable core that can be easily disrupted, dispersing the creature, yet they are aggressive and numerous. Much like Machine Lifeforms themselves.”

“The Nevi.” She found herself surprised by saying this before the Commander, but 7S and the Commander both nodded in response, the former smiling widely. He seemed thrilled she remembered.

“Can you continue?” That the Commander now asked her that, it meant that she should do her very best to do so. She nodded, looked for the words, and spoke to let them flow.

“The Nevi... were numerous, and appeared wildly, yet were not ultimately threatening. At first we were confused, yet able to deal with them. However, after a time, Machine Lifeforms with Nevi nesting inside of them began to appear. More durable. Able to defy gravity. Able to slip through space like the Nevi themselves. We became outmatched, and our victory slipped away.”

“The Machine Lifeforms have evolved since,” 7S continued on, picking up for her as her own memories ran dry. “It's been ten years, and they're something else now. Everywhere on the planet is back in their control, the Servers have spread once again, it's a bad scene. We've been performing skirmishes to try and keep an operational area, but it's been rough. For all of us.”

It must have been one of those skirmishes that brought 5B to her end, that led to her being rebuilt as X. Neither name meant anything to her still, but it seemed it was time to accept them. What else could she do?

“But now you are complete.” The Commander rose from her seat, looked down upon her not with pride but determination. “The Black Cat Gravity Core allows you to manipulate gravity around you, to change the direction it moves with a thought. As opposed to Flight Units, which have not had the mobility necessary to face Nevised Machines, you are able to move with far more precision. You are the first and, with proven successes, we will continue production to produce more and more BCGC-outfitted androids.”

Control... over gravity? Had S-I truly created the means to do so, installed such in her? She didn't feel that power. But then, how would she even know? What did she truly understand about herself? She frowned.

“Do you have a concern?” The Commander's question startled her, and she rapidly shook her head.

“No, I'm just thinking. I need to do a lot of that to, uh, find myself, I think.”

The answer seemed good enough, the Commander nodding. She seemed very understanding. “Although your type under YoRHa is officially X, you will be provided with a codename to use for communication with all other androids. Our ability to create BCGC units is classified information, and not to be shared. Do not explain yourself to anyone ever, understood?”

She nodded. Then paused. “What about when I'm using my abilities in operations?” Was she supposed to keep herself a secret?

“Use your abilities as you see fit, simply do not explain them. I understand you will attract much attention when visible to others. You must work past that.”

“Understood.” That made sense, she supposed. So now she should be briefed by S-I on how to use these abilities? She looked to 7S, who seemed surprised by her doing so. He gestured back to the Commander, who briefly held a hand over her mouth and coughed.

“The BCGC is named after an animal from ancient times, which is said to always land on its feet. So too are you expected to never be caught off-guard, and to always remain in control in the air. As such, we've extended the name to you, and have chosen to refer to you by the codename: Kat.”

The name flashed up in her vision, provided by the cloth she wore. It seemed to fit itself amongst a mass of information about her current statistics, before those details faded out when she unfocused from them.

“Kat.” This name... it made her feel something. Something 5B didn't. Something X didn't. She was... Kat.

She nodded and, for the first time since she had awoken, felt like things might be okay.

Now 7S rose from his seat, now she did the same. The Commander looked over the two, eyes always focused, always unflinching. She raised a hand, placed it over her chest.

“Kat, you, with 7S providing support, are the key to our success against the Nevi and Machine Lifeforms. With your aide we will establish victory once again, and eradicate both invaders from the world, restoring it to human hands. Glory... to Mankind.”

“Glory to Mankind.” She said it and it was natural, something she'd said so many times before, her voice joining 7S's in the same moment. They were dismissed. It was time to return to S-I, to learn just how to control the new power within her.

To learn how to become the key to salvation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A friend of mine and I were chatting about mapping Gravity Rush characters to Nier: Automata characters. To make it better, I came up with a fancy plot. And now here we are. To say I played myself would be an understatement.
> 
> Buckle up, folks. It's going to be a wild ride.


	2. The [Q]ueen's Coronation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Underlined text indicates an OST track link for recommended listening.

“[All briefed? Good.](https://listenonrepeat.com/?v=089Nz2l3uMg)” S-I rose up from his seat as Kat and 7S returned, the white metallic box on his desk turning to face them as well. Focusing upon it, Kat could tell it was the Pod S-I had been working on, halfway rebuilt. Its arms were still detached, and whatever allowed it to float like 7S’s clearly wasn’t installed yet, but it did seem able to observe its surroundings.

That said, Kat didn’t remember that much about Pods at all. She got the feeling they were assistants for YoRHa units in the field, but specifics beyond that weren’t there. She’d ask 7S, or her Pod, about it later.

“Now that that is done, we can return to what is important.” S-I hit a switch near his desk, opening the only other door in the room, directly across from the first. “The Black Cat Gravity Core provides numerous abilities that must be tested to ensure functionality – in truth I disagreed with the Commander for wishing to speak with you immediately after you awoke, preferring to send you out only after you had undergone testing. Unfortunately she rarely changes her mind after deciding upon something, no matter how wise it would be to do so.”

The way he said that immediately rubbed Kat the wrong way, only 7S’s nudge at her back keeping her from saying something less than diplomatic. She got the feeling that if S-I had his way, and she’d been thrown immediately into testing as opposed to being treated as an actual person by the Commander, she might have lost it completely. The Commander’s choice was far better and she knew it.

“Can’t help what’s done,” 7S seemed to have a history in diffusing these situations, with how quickly he’d caught Kat and gone on to wave off S-I’s words, “no sense complaining when it’s test-time now, right?”

“Hmm.” S-I paused next to the doorway, looking directly 7S’s way. Kat couldn’t tell at all what was on his mind but, after a moment, the scientist slash engineer nodded and indicated the doorway. “X, if you would be so kind.”

She moved to the doorway, but made sure to say one thing to S-I before heading inside. “It’s Kat.”

The room inside was completely empty – a perfectly clear floor, no metallic scraps anywhere. The ceiling was far higher, however as opposed to the six of the last, it only had four walls. Still no windows. For all the space, it felt claustrophobic. Kat agreed with herself once again that if she’d been put in here immediately after awakening, she might have lost control entirely.

It wasn’t until the notification popped up in her sight that Kat remembered she was wearing the cloth visor YoRHa used; it had returned to being second nature for her almost immediately. Nonetheless it was still jarring to see a dialogue similar to 7S’s vision sharing appear, though this one without options. Instead it simply showed an icon of S-I’s face, and a notification that a connection had been established. Moments later the icon dropped to the bottom right of her vision.

“At all times the Black Cat Gravity Core ensures a stable gravity field around you.” S-I’s voice droned on in her head, as if reading off a prepared speech. How much time had passed between her being injured and being reactivated? Days? Weeks? She didn’t know. “By changing the direction and force of gravity within that field you are able to perform precise and unrivalled omnidirectional movement. We will now test your ability to use these features. To begin with, activate the Black Cat Gravity Core in order to enter a state of suspended zero gravity.”

She baulked. “How am I supposed to do that? You can't just say activate and expect me to know what to do!” That sort of just-do-it instruction, it was ridiculous! How did S-I have so much time he could prepare a speech he sounded bored reading, yet not figure out how to actually instruct her in using this power? He sighed and she frowned at that response. He was a really terrible teacher!

“Humour me and try, X. Your abilities are meant to come naturally to you.”

She didn't stop frowning, even as she attempted to do so. Even as she gave one quick response. “It's Kat.”

The Gravity Core within her was supposed to give her control over gravity, that was what she had been told. But just knowing it was inside her did nothing, she didn't know how to access it. She couldn't feel any sort of connection to it, or understanding of it. How did it even work? No-one was explaining anything like that! She stepped around the room, not feeling a single thing different about her, and jumped, landing on her feet again awkwardly. She couldn't feel the power at all.

Just try? Fine. With a dismissive gesture she raised her arms, tried to lift herself upwards without jumping. Just applied force upwards. Like this?

The realisation that she was now floating, suspended above the floor, stunned her. She'd... done it after all. Right?

“Like this?”

“Confirmed. Now shift gravity to pull you upwards.”

Okay, so she just had to think it, right? Without complaining this time Kat focused upwards, tried to think about being carried in that direction. Immediately force took her, far faster than she'd expected, and her head slammed into the ceiling, her body falling and pressing hard against it a moment later. Whoops.

“You are required to adjust yourself with the shifting of gravity. Return to the floor and then shift upwards once more.”

Fine, fine, show no sympathy for how she'd just hit her head, she got it. That S-I, he really only cared about his work, huh? She'd stick her tongue out but it really wouldn't mean anything. Might as well just do what he said.

Returning to the floor was easy, with her back pressed against the ceiling she simply had to think about moving downwards and gravity shifted. Her feet hit the ground and though there was impact, it didn't shake her even a little. Surprisingly so, actually.

“The gravity field around you will assist in nullifying impacts, reducing the damage you will take from collisions. Nonetheless they will still rattle you, so have a care about your landings.”

S-I's pointed advice did nothing for her mood, even if it was informative, and she gave no response as she looked up and focused, turning with the force that carried her. Her feet hit the ceiling, her vision flipped around, and Kat was now standing upside-down, pinned to the roof by the force of gravity she commanded. Wow.

“Confirmed. I would like to allow you a moment to practise freely manipulating gravity. Advise when you are ready to continue testing.”

Well, at least he was polite about that. Honestly, now that she was picking it up, Kat had truly wanted to just spend some time flipping about. So at least S-I had given her that much. She gave him a point of favour for that.

It was interesting, shifting gravity around herself. She could feel her body being pulled this way and that as she moved, the forces of gravity always applying to her, even as their direction constantly changed. The floor, the ceiling, the walls, she was able to stand against each, change from one to the other with a thought. Notifications provided by her visor always showed a pointer instructing her which direction was 'down', as well as a gauge for how long she was able to shift before her Core needed to recharge. She was adapting to it quickly.

“I'm ready to continue.” Once more on the ground, Kat awaited S-I to give further briefing on her abilities. Being able to rapidly change gravity was one thing but using it to fight the Machine Lifeforms was another. She was unsure how she would do such.

“In order to appropriately power it, your Black Box has been integrated with the Black Cat Gravity Core.” S-I immediately dispensed more information, seemingly having been waiting for Kat to be ready. She wondered if he'd been watching her while she was testing out shifting gravity. He probably had. “As such, there are numerous differences between yourself and the functionality a normal YoRHa unit has available. Firstly, you do not have the option to self-destruct. In the event of critical damage, your body must be retrievable, and so we cannot allow it to be destroyed. Please adjust your strategies in combat to be aware of this.”

Self-destruction, right, that was an ability YoRHa units possessed. The ability to overload the fusion reactors in their Black Boxes, releasing enough power to level a city block. Had she ever had to do that before? Had 5B been in such a position where the only option was to sacrifice herself as effectively as she could? Kat couldn't remember. Well, not that it was relevant anymore.

“In its place you have been outfitted with an overcharge ability, similar to one used by previous YoRHa models. However, while that ability drew power directly from the unit’s own health, you will power it by providing energy harvested from your foes.” A gauge on the left of Kat’s vision started to blink, completely empty, topped by the letters ‘SP’ written in an excessively fancy manner. She got the feeling S-I had designed that himself.

“SP stands for Spatial Power,” S-I continued to explain, “that being what we have named the energy Nevi appear to use to act. The golden bands you wear are designed to absorb that energy when Nevi are slain, before transporting it to a storage unit inside of you. This energy will serve as fuel for both your overcharge state and the Gravity Armaments. Damage to the bands should be nearly impossible, but if you note any report it immediately.”

The golden bands… Made aware of them, Kat considered the clothing she wore for the first time. It was formless on its own, black cloth that felt the same as 7S’s. Indeed she could tell, just by running her hands over it, that the shape of the clothing she wore, how it wrapped her body, was defined entirely by the golden bands worked into it. They were solid, cold, and almost impossibly smooth. She ran her fingers over them, enjoying the sensation.

“Right.” Kat nodded, deciding she’d properly investigate her clothes later. Probably best to get back to the briefing on her powers. “So the overcharge? And, uh…” what was it he had said? “the… Gravity Armaments?”

“Overcharging and the Gravity Armaments both require Spatial Power to function.” S-I’s tone was a little different, pleased almost. With her? Or with explaining this? Kat wasn’t sure. “To overcharge, you must have more than the specified threshold of Spatial Power stored.” Studying the gauge, Kat noted a design-change at about the ninety-percent mark. “Doing this will rapidly vent the Spatial Power into an extremely powerful field around you, however the Black Cat Gravity Core will be drained by maintaining it. Once it runs out and the field disperses, you will be unable to shift gravity until you have recovered. Use this ability wisely, or it will be your undoing. As for the Gravity Armaments, those will be explained and made available after testing has concluded.”

Okay, that made sense. Kat nodded to herself, she understood that.

“What's next?”

Holes in the floor opened, platforms rising with sets of white crates stacked upon them. Curious, Kat approached, looked them over and moved them. All empty.

“The gravity field around you is capable of manipulating other objects close to you. With the current data we have on functionality, you are able to hold three different objects at one time. Please test handling these crates.”

Oh, so her gravity field extended to things besides herself? Did that mean she could lift others? Did that mean she could throw Machine Lifeforms around? Interesting. Kat found herself imagining uses, designing movements, executing strategies inside her head, so much so that S-I had to resume communication to ask her to continue the test. She sighed and held her hand out over the stack.

Immediately the topmost crate lifted up, floating under her hand. It spun around, moving to orbit behind her, as two more followed suit. Soon enough the three were all circling Kat, held there with barely a thought. She smiled and shifted gravity, suspending herself from the ceiling with the crates still in tow. This was really something.

“You are able to launch objects held in stasis around you. Apply gravitational force and launch these three as you wish. The room you are in will not be damaged.”

Well, alright then! Moving her hands, Kat targeted the remaining crates beneath her. Okay, focus and... fire! A crate shot out of the field she held it in, smashing into those below her with such force that they were pulverised. Wow, that was some serious power.

Shifting to a wall, Kat moved as she flew through the air, aiming her second shot at another pile of crates while she flew. The shot was perfect, whether by luck or skill or the programming behind her abilities, and that pile shattered as well. Incredible.

The third one Kat launched across the room, sending herself after it the instant after she fired. But it flew much faster, and exploded against the wall before she was even halfway to it. S-I's voice returned.

“Good, Gravity Shifting and Stasis Field functionality confirmed as fully operational. With extended use in the field, we should be able to upgrade your programming for faster movement and additional object control.”

Settled once more on the ground, Kat found herself feeling surprisingly good about all of this. The power of the Gravity Core, it felt good – she felt good. She may be the test model for it, to determine if this was the answer to the Nevi problem, but she found she had no issue with that. She felt... at peace. With purpose. It was good. The door to the room opened once more.

“The last thing to do then is to complete the combat equipment installation to your body. Please step outside.” The icon showing S-I being in contact with her disappeared, the link between them severed. He and 7S were on opposite sides of the doorway in the other room, the first waiting quietly, the second applauding the show she'd put on. That was... a little embarrassing. Kat pushed past him with a quiet “thanks” to stand before S-I. He was smiling thinly, looking her over. That wasn't really any better.

“During repairs, we were able to confirm complete retention of all developed combat abilities, indicating that even now you will be able to handle weapons as well as any B-type android.” Kat frowned. If they were able to track her combat abilities, couldn't they see her memories were damaged and help with that? S-I ignored her expression. “However in order to make effective use of your new abilities, new equipment has been developed for you. This will allow you to perform extremely strong physical strikes without the impact affecting you at all. Please equip yourself with them.”

A set of boxes placed before her contained what looked like armour, cylindrical enough to look suited for her limbs. She studied them, S-I having moved over to work at the terminal, leaving her to equip herself. They slid over her arms and legs with ease, seemed to lock in and connect to the gold bands covering her. They felt good and strong, like reliable weapons. The feeling of them was natural to her.

“These will provide you with additional force and protection while striking your foes,” S-I was working on the Pod again, yet found the focus to explain his work with pleasure. “However that is only their basic functionality. When charged with Spatial Power, you will be able to activate them into one of two states, Lunar or Jupiter. The prior will increase your movement abilities, the latter your combat strength. Data on use of each will be used to improve their functionality. Please use them liberally.”

Moving her arms and legs, Kat determined that the armaments suited her. She could see it now, ascending high into the sky with her gravity shifting, only to fall with a devastating kick that punctured through even the greatest of foes. If 5B had a love for battle, she was sure it was still within her. Waiting to be unleashed once more.

Although S-I seemed to have nothing more to say, 7S shrugged and shook his head when Kat looked between him and the exit. A noise of annoyance came from the scientist slash engineer each time she tried to start a conversation with 7S, leaving her in a frustrated silence, simply watching as he continued to assemble her Pod. However it was not a long process and, soon enough, the white box with limbs attached floated up off of the table.

“Activation of Pod 042, assigned to YoRHa Unit X, codename Kat, confirmed. Hello Kat.” The Pod addressing Kat by her name immediately caused her to warm to it, and she smiled at the floating robot. It didn't show emotions, but she liked to feel it was happy with that.

“X,” S-I ignored Kat's glare at him for refusing to refer to her by name, rising up from his desk to tower over her in what might have felt like a threatening gesture, were she not aware now that the power she controlled was far beyond him. “Make sure to gather significant data in the field. You are the prototype of the YoRHa All-Terrain Unit and your successes will be the basis by which we create the end of this war. Do not slacken your efforts at any time. You are the key to our victory.”

“Understood.” Kat got the feeling she didn't like S-I, but she did acknowledge two things: his passion for his work, and his drive for the same goal as the rest of them: victory over the Machine Lifeforms. She nodded.

She still wasn't sure who she had been as 5B but right now, as Kat, she wanted to use these powers for the glory of mankind. She would fight against the Machine Lifeforms and the Nevi, win back that which was lost, and serve as the frontline that YoRHa would push further and further towards victory.

That was her decision.

“[Good. Dismissed.](https://listenonrepeat.com/?v=FMBScNW_CNc)”

Satisfied, S-I returned to his monitor, once more focusing entirely upon it. 7S laid a hand upon her shoulder, indicated the exit, and the two took their leave, their Pods following after in silence, though electronic communication already rich between them. No more words were spoken. Not until the door had closed behind them.

“Don't let him order you around like he outranks you,” 7S broke the silence immediately, as soon as he was sure S-I couldn't hear him. “He doesn't have a rank, and isn't even technically YoRHa. He's one of the androids from the moon, looking after the human colony up there. The Council sent him over a while back to lend his skills to our efforts, but that doesn't make him one of us. Make sure to vet any orders he gives with an actual Operator.”

Huh. “Alright.” Kat nodded, following after 7S. She didn't exactly know what was next, but 7S seemed to have a direction for her to follow. That was good enough.

“So now that you're back on your feet and all set up, you're probably going to be given a mission soon. As a Scanner I'll be paired with you to oversee and provide on-site report, while your Operator assists from up here in the Bunker. I'll introduce you to her later. Uh, reintroduce.”

How many had 5B known? How many knew 5B wasn't who she was anymore? Kat wondered how many people she'd have to disappoint, asking for their names when they were sure they knew hers. Although she was now sure there were some remnants of 5B within her, they did not manifest as memories or personality. Just flashes of thoughts to consider. There was a clean break between 5B and her, and her own mind was developing now independent of whatever had been before.

It wasn't an easy thing to consider.

“Anyway I'm going to have to report to the Commander again, but you won't need to be there for that,” 7S seemed unaware of her thoughts, or at least was providing distraction from them. “Your room should be updated to read your new name now, so I'll show you where that is so you can rest a bit. I doubt it'll be long before we're sent down to work though, the Commander doesn't let us rest easy. She's a bit of a taskmaster, but don't tell her I said that.”

“I won't.” Kat got the feeling the Commander was the scariest person in the entire Bunker. Not one to cross.

Through the corridors 7S led Kat without a missed step, eventually stopping before a door that opened as she approached it. The name, lit up on a panel beside the door, was 'Kat'. It felt good to see.

“Alright, here's your stop,” he bowed with a smile. “Get some rest so at least one of us does before mission time. You'll hear from me soon.”

This had been... a time. But Kat was beginning to gain her feet, beginning to understand her new place in the world. She was beginning to feel ready to face tomorrow. She smiled. “7S. Thanks.”

His smile widened, pleased and toothy, before he disappeared down the corridor, leaving Kat to enter her room alone. Various books and clothing scattered about. A chair facing a window and desk. A terminal. A bed.

A bed she collapsed into readily. Still tired.

“Switching to standby mode.” The Pod, 042, settled on her desk. Kat rolled over, looked at it. Wondered.

“Were you... paired with me before? When I was 5B?” 7S had told her to rest, but this was her chance, the ability to find out more about who she'd been. She had to take it.

“This Pod has been reset as part of its upgrade process to provide full support to you.” Her expression fell as soon as it was said, and Kat rolled over to look up at the ceiling. Of course. “Nonetheless I have access to all YoRHa logs of 5B's previous missions, and can construct a personality report from that.”

Oh! Immediately Kat looked back to the Pod, and that must have been taken as confirmation for it to do so, for it instructed her it would begin immediately. She didn't know how long it would take but... it was something. Something about who she'd been. It'd be enough. She was sure.

She'd have that knowledge soon. 7S would be back soon. She'd have a mission soon. In spite of herself, Kat's eyes closed and she curled into the bed. But... until then... she'd just rest... for a little bit...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And thus is the transmission of abilities from Gravity Rush to Nier: Automata complete. Next chapter we'll be introducing more of the cast and I'll get to do what I love most of all: character dialogue. Please look forward to it. My thanks to everyone reading, I hope you're enjoying this, and continue to enjoy as more chapters are added. This story's going to go places, folks. Places will be gone to.


	3. [B]rothers and Sisters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Underlined text indicates an OST track link for recommended listening.

[“Report: Personality Assessment complete.”](http://youtubeonrepeat.com/watch/?v=IZdnJLdmRlI)

The electronic voice of Pod 042 woke Kat from her rest and, after spending a few moments processing what had just been said, she sat up excitedly, hands curling at the surface of the bed. Okay, breathe, calm down. This is her, or who she was. She nodded to the Pod and it began to speak.

“Unit 5B, originally unit A11 prior to remodelling, is a long-standing member of YoRHa. In spite of her many decades of service, she possessed to the end a defiant streak and intense curiosity, which led to her often conflicting with Support units, Operators and the Commander, as well as the implementation of very strict Pod oversight.”

Wait... what?

“Machine Lifeform Eradication Rate: 87%, within accepted average of B-unit statistics. Teamwork Assessment: adapts to 70% of fellow members, yet personality clashes with remaining 30% have led to combat inefficiency and in one case mission failure.”

Uhmm...

“Unit 5B's willingness to go out of her way to investigate points of interest to her has been recorded as a deficiency, and her high-energy approach to interacting with others has led to multiple recriminations for disrespecting the chain of command. She is considered to be 'a handful'.”

Oh.

Even being unable to think of herself as 5B now, even knowing that person was effectively gone, somehow hearing all her flaws listed out like that stung Kat's pride. She hadn't been that bad, had she? “Is there... anything positive listed? At all?”

“Responds well to positive reinforcement.”

Oh that did it. Kat finally gave in to one desire and stuck her tongue out at the Pod, before getting up off of her bed and stretching. 7S would be here soon, and when he was it would be mission time. In truth she was finding herself quite excited to return to the field, to fight the Machine Lifeforms, and to begin testing out the powers she had in combat.

Gravity Shifting, which allowed her to move as she pleased in any direction. Stasis Field, which would allow her to seize and throw things using her power. The Gravity Armaments, which took Spatial Power from slain Nevi and used it as fuel for even more strength.

Overcharge, which required a huge reserve of energy. How much? How many Nevi to prepare it? S-I hadn't made mention of that, so it was up to Kat to find out. But she wanted to. She wanted to so much.

Intense curiosity, huh? It seemed that hadn't gone away.

A knock at her door and Kat had it opening even before the sound had faded, 7S still leaning in, enough so that he stumbled and nearly fell right into Kat. She stepped back so that if he had fallen, he would've hit the ground instead.

“Hope you got some rest, we're going to be busy soon.” He was in good spirits all the same, though she got the feeling it would have to be a world-threatening situation for him to show upset. He indicated the hallway and she stepped out to follow, her Pod raising up to float beside his own.

“So are you telling me, or the Commander?” She wasn't sure how mission briefings went either, but Kat guessed that if 5B had been repeatedly told off for being too informal with the Commander, it was probably with her. Kat didn't even know her name though. Maybe that was for the best?

“Commander's briefing us, but I wanted to get you early, to introduce you to the others we'd be with. Reintroduce.” 7S once again bluntly reminded Kat that 5B had been known to others, others she would not know. She frowned.

“Do they know?”

7S paused, stood still in the empty halls of the Bunker. Thinking about it, Kat had yet to see another YoRHa member besides him and the Commander. 7S had led her to the Commander, then back to S-I, then to her room. How had she not passed another in that time? She frowned.

“How many of us are there?”

“More than you're thinking.” 7S was quick to say that, quick to make sure Kat knew they weren't dealing in single digits or anything like that. “But... thirty percent of what we had when the Nevi first appeared. It's been... rough.”

Thirty percent... Kat didn't know how big YoRHa had been before, but she was getting a strong idea of how little it was now. Their continued best attempts had been fruitless, and now they were a fraction of what they once were. It hadn't occurred to her how desperate an attempt she was at reclaiming victory, hadn't received that feeling from S-I or the Commander at all. But now she knew. Now a part of her hardened into raw determination. She would survive, she would push forward, she would be the blueprint of victory.

She would do this.

“It's known 5B was retrieved, and that she was being repaired.” 7S finally clarified that, telling Kat what others would expect. “But they didn't know about the rebuild. Some of them are going to react strongly to your new name. Ask questions. Just tell them that's the codename you've been given, no more than that. They know not to ask.”

She wasn't quite sure why she had to hide this, why she couldn't give the specifics of the power she possessed. But she intended to follow the Commander's orders, to be better than 5B had been at respecting her, and so she nodded. 7S stepped forward to the large door they had come to and it slid open. Ahead of them lay another. And through it...

The room they stepped into was the largest yet, rounded, with a curved screen taking up a huge portion of the wall opposite them, filled with information on the planet. Too many of the notifications listed one-hundred percent Machine saturation. Zero percent android presence.

Directly in front of the two was an open lift, and 7S stepped towards it, bidding Kat to follow even as she looked down the staircases to her left and right, seeing androids sitting in rows at terminals. Some glanced up at her. One kept watching until the elevator lowered and broke her line of sight. Kat didn't recognise her.

“5B!” As the voice called out to her, as she turned to face the group it emerged from, a number of events occurred simultaneously. The one who was raising his hand after calling out to her, full brown hair and a jacket covering a very low-cut top, was elbowed in the side and quickly crumpled.

The one to do it, a woman with even thicker, extremely light blonde hair, muttered something under her breath Kat couldn't pick up, but which made the man freeze where he was crouching. Both of them had clothing that made Kat think of B-type YoRHa units, black, patterned, skin shown as they pleased. The man had a bared chest, but heavy jacket over it. The woman boots that rode high, but exposed skin before her short cut pants began. Similarly long gloves ended just early enough to show some skin on her upper arms, and her top looked more like a stylised cross with fabric on the left and right, but not top and bottom. Each had a cloth visor tied around their necks, clearly waiting to be raised.

Of the other two members of the group, the other man stepped forward. His shirt ended far higher than the first's, though he did not wear a heavy jacket, instead light clothes over it. Now that he was close enough to her, her visor printed out his name. 1F. She didn't recognise it.

“[Kat,](https://listenonrepeat.com/?v=ZqQlKem4GL0)” he extended a hand, the visor he was wearing obviously telling him her new name, “It's good to see you back on your feet.”

She accepted the shake, studied the bands around his wrist. They weren't the same colour as the bands that shaped her clothing, but something was notable about them. She didn't know what. “1F.” She greeted him and he nodded, smiling lightly. Tilting his head, he nodded a second time, to the fourth member of the group, who stepped forward. 33D. Kat smiled at her, she looking quite nervous.

33D's visor was wrapped over her head, forming a bandanna, though her hair still poured out from underneath it. There was a tinge of blue colour to it, though it was barely noticeable, and Kat felt pleased picking it out. She had a good eye for colour, she decided.

Honestly, of this new group, 33D had the most skin covered, only her arms, shoulders and the very top of her chest bared by the YoRHa outfit she wore. 7S was unquestionably the most covered of them all, but for the most part Kat had observed YoRHa members definitely didn't wear any outfit based on practicality. She didn't quite know why, but had to conclude it didn't matter and was solely a case of personal style. She was thankfully okay with her own outfit, given she hadn't been involved in designing it. Probably. Maybe 5B had? She didn't think so.

“Hi, Kat... how are you feeling?” 33D had a nervous sounding voice, as opposed to the calm and relaxed one of 1F. Kat continued to smile at her, attempting to remember more about D-type androids. It meant Defender, she could recall that at least. Probably meant that in combat she would be expected to watch the backs of B-types, and move to intercept attacks they were not able to. That made sense to her. 1F though...

“Looking good!” The first man had finally made his way over, the woman looming behind him with a displeased expression on her face. He was 23B and she was 47B, the knowledge provided by Kat's visor. She didn't remember them, any of them, but they clearly knew her.

It felt wrong to have to say this. She glanced at 7S, sought some form of support, and he nodded at her, but she didn't really know what that meant. Do whatever she wanted? She sighed.

“I...” she hated saying this, “the rebuild it... didn't include my memories. Most of them are gone. I... don't remember any of you. I'm sorry.”

The reactions of each of the four were vastly different, and Kat couldn't help but study each. 33D looked downtrodden, and 1F barely changed. But 23B nudged 47B this time, she looking not upset but almost... relieved? When she caught Kat looking at her, she quickly changed her expression to be more neutral and kneed 23B in the back, causing him to yelp and hop out of her way. Kat got the feeling those two were always like that.

“Don't let them get you in their pace,” 7S said it loud enough for everyone to hear, “You always took the lead before, after all.”

“I did?” Hearing that felt strange to Kat, thinking about being the sort who'd have these four following after her. 33D may seem like she could be easily pushed around, but 1F, 23B and 47B all appeared fully capable of doing their own thing at all times. How had she, as 5B, led them in any way? She couldn't imagine it.

“You really did lose everything, huh?” 23B still seemed amused by it, which Kat couldn't help but feel annoyed by. Maybe that was just how he was? Maybe 5B was okay with him? Kat didn't know. “Well, I know at least one of us you wouldn't recognise at all, ain't that right, 1F?”

All eyes turned to the other brown haired man, who shrugged by way of response. It was only Kat's protracted stare that finally got some form of reaction from him, the slightest change in expression. Reading him was a difficult thing, she decided.

“F is a new designation in YoRHa, standing for 'Fighter'.” 1F said it matter-of-factly, seemingly repeating word-for-word what he'd been told to begin with. “It's an intended upgrade for B-type units. I'm the trial run to see if it's actually noticeable, and if it is all B-types are going to be upgraded to F-types.”

Huh. Kat nodded, considering this. Her Pod had told her originally she'd been A11, which she knew was an Attacker-type. So she'd gone from Attacker to Battle over the years, and now the next generation of combat models, Fighter, were being tested. It made sense.

“Looking like everyone's getting something special these days,” 23B said it in a joking tone, but something about it still made him sound a little put-off. “He's the next-gen model, you're... whatever you are, 47 and 33 here are S-I's pet projects, and I'm just a plain ol' B-type. Obsolete these days it seems.”

47B and 33D had both frowned at him when he referred to them as such, which Kat found notable. They were, in his words, 'S-I's pet projects', whatever that meant. But it seemed like she, as an X-type, was not the only experiment currently going on within YoRHa. Searching for an answer by taking many different paths, it made sense. Still, she found it difficult to say anything. She wished for 5B's memories, and maybe a bit of her confidence, to be able to just talk. She wanted the words to speak.

“Kat?” The voice was different again, and Kat turned to greet its bearer who had spoken from behind her. The veil of an Operator revealed her to be one, her purple hair, split into two braids, standing out against the black outfit she wore. Her name, Kat’s visor displayed, was 83O, and Kat greeted her as such. 83O smiled sweetly to hear it. Kat wished she could remember her.

“This is 83O, your Operator for… man, years now, huh?” 7S continued to fill Kat in on everything she should know, 83O nodding in agreement. “She’s one of the best, so you’re really lucky to have her you know! She made the Pandora Program and everything!”

“7S!” The male voice, roaring out from the level above, resulted in a few reactions, the most pronounced of which was the android in question nearly jumping out of his boots in surprise. The Operators around the one who had yelled muttered and made requests for peace, but he ignored them, gesturing furiously at 7S. Kat looked at 7S and he honestly seemed concerned. What the heck had he done?

“Be right there 30O!” 7S shrugged to her before heading back to the elevator, leaving Kat with the others. 23B was talking about something energetically with 1F, 33D and 47B listening in, leaving Kat with only 83O to speak to. She bobbed her head in greeting.

“He’s the worst,” she held a hand over her mouth, speaking to Kat in a conspiratorial tone. “7S is always stressing out his Operator, I don’t know how 30O takes it.” She smiled genuinely, and Kat couldn’t help the rush of appreciation she had for this moment. It felt like she wasn’t being treated any different to how she would have been before. It was good.

“And here I was told I was the one causing trouble.” Kat's response earned a quick laugh from the Operator, Kat finding herself warming to 83O more and more. Still, one thing 7S had said caught her attention. Just what exactly was… “So… the Pandora Program?”

“It’s inscrutable garbage is what it is!” 23B forced himself into the conversation, 1F behind him shaking his head at how quickly his fellow had jumped over to add his opinion. “You can’t get a single cohesive sentence out of the damn thing!”

“The Pandora Program,” 83O stressed the words, staring daggers at 23B, “runs off of the Bunker’s own Quantum Networking Server, and is capable of making accurate predictions of upcoming future events. It has been used multiple times now to ensure mission success, and saved you specifically, 23B, more than once.”

That sounded genuinely impressive, and Kat found her appreciation for 83O gaining a measure of awe as well. To make a program that could see the future? That went beyond anything she could have imagined.

“And you’re the only one who can figure out what it says!” 23B didn’t seem interested in dropping his point, even as 1F buried his face in his hands and 47B took up the role of shaking her head in disapproval. “It’s always ‘dancing lights’ this, ‘wind’s river’ that, it’s the most oblique list of statements you can imagine. For the amount of power it takes from the Bunker you’d think we could get something that, I don’t know, actually means anything?”

83O’s expression was changing for the worse as 23B went on, and Kat was worried a genuine argument was going to erupt before a quieter voice came from behind them. 33D waved to 23B, asking for advice on something, and he quickly dashed over, 47B standing just close enough to ensure distance between the two. 1F wandered over to Kat and 83O.

“Sorry about him,” he said it quietly, so only those two could hear him, “he just really hates things that make him feel stupid. Deep down he’s a good person, I promise.” Kat got the feeling that was said more for her, and 83O had been forced to deal with this multiple times before. Each sighed.

“So we’re getting a mission soon, I think?” Kat looked to 1F and 83O, who each nodded in response. “Do you know anything about it yet?” Each shook their heads. Hmm.

“Lately we’ve just been scouting areas with low Machine concentrations,” 1F interlocked his fingers and stretched, this way and that, clearly full of pent-up energy. “Maybe this time we’ll get to do something a little more interesting, especially with you here. I’m not meant to know what you are, right?”

Kat stared for a second, wondering how to answer that question. She was told not to speak of her status as an X-type, so yeah, he was right. “Uh, yeah. Sorry.”

“Don’t feel bad,” 83O reassured Kat with a pat on her shoulder, “If there were more than five people in YoRHa who knew more than half of what was going on here I’d be surprised. And only the Commander knows it all. We’re used to it.”

Something about that, the thought that everyone was doing their best barely knowing anything, it relaxed Kat more than anything else. It seemed even without her memories she was still in the same boat as everyone else.

The sound of the lift moving drew her attention, and Kat, 83O and 1F all turned to see the Commander disembarking onto the bottom floor, 7S standing at attention behind her. She swept right past the group of three, 7S joining them, and strode down to the terminals at the front of the room, the Operators working there saluting her before she bade them return to their work. 23B, 47B and 33D all moved over to Kat and the others.

“Front and centre.”

All seven YoRHa units immediately moved and gathered before the Commander, Kat caught in their motion and thankful for it. Not remembering the appropriate way to interact with others was definitely one of the most inconvenient parts of her missing memories.

“The Bunker,” the Commander’s eyes focused on the group, unwavering, unquestionable, once again giving the feeling she was an impossible being to oppose. Kat couldn't understand how 5B had ever been disrespectful to one such as this woman. What a fool her former self must have been. Even if she didn’t remember for sure. “Has been moving for the past few hours to the location of our next mission. The six of you,” the Commander obviously excluded 83O in this, “will be performing an orbital drop through Flight Units in order to take out a Machine Lifeform Ziggurat.”

The reactions were instantaneous and varied. 23B looking stricken, while 47B and 1F high-fived one another. 7S looked curious, and 33D similarly intrigued. 83O was halfway through saying her first word before the Commander cut her off.

“The movement has cost enough energy that we cannot afford to use the Pandora Program for this mission.” 83O’s face fell. It seemed she didn’t have the opportunity to use the Pandora Program nearly as much as she wanted. It wasn’t until the Commander mentioned energy usage that it occurred to Kat just how much 23B meant it used. To see the future… it probably took a lot, huh?

“What’s a Machine Lifeform Ziggurat?” Everyone paused when Kat said that, though understanding passed across their faces one moment after. Right, she didn’t know that either.

“A Machine Lifeform Ziggurat is a floating structure supported by a Goliath-class Nevised Machine Lifeform.” The Commander’s tone didn’t change in the slightest as she explained this to Kat. “They serve as bases for those Lifeforms, extremely heavily fortified and armed anti-aerial stations. It is all but impossible for Flight Units to pass within five miles of one. Because of their appearance in recent times, it has become harder and harder to land YoRHa units on the earth.”

That… sounded bad. Kat frowned. If Flight Units couldn’t get close to them, then what was an orbital drop?

“We’re going to be loaded up in special containers and dropped from above that range onto a Ziggurat,” 7S explained to her, the Commander nodding behind him. “The containers are designed for stealth, and at that height we can safely land, which we can’t do if we’re just aiming for the planet.”

“Once you have landed on the Ziggurat,” the Commander continued the mission outline, “the six of you will assemble and move together to destroy its core systems, causing it to plunge from the sky. You will need to notify five minutes prior to the falling point for Flight Units to be poised to collect you.”

Wow, that was… a first mission alright. Kat had been thinking about just being on the ground, fighting various Machine Lifeforms, testing out her powers, but no, this would be right into it. Dropped from above five miles onto a floating construct, tasked to fight through it and send it plummeting to the earth below.

Still, the others seemed roughly confident, besides 23B who was busy asking about on-site backups of their personality data. He seemed to become something of a worrywart when it came to trouble.

“The mission will begin in the next half hour, ready yourselves and assemble at the Hanger for dispatch.” The Commander saluted, drawing the immediate response of the same from the seven, and then stepped aside, dismissing them to prepare. Kat sighed, unaware that she’d been holding the noise back all that time. The Commander was just so intense. She was truly incredible.

“I’ll do everything I can to support you,” 83O cheerfully announced to Kat, before moving back to the lifts. Looking up, Kat could see the bronze-skinned 30O staring over the edge of the Operator’s level and, when he was sure 7S made eye contact with him, made a threatening gesture. Kat stepped back in surprise.

“What did you do to him?” 7S shrugged as she asked that, clearly not about to say. Kat frowned at him, but it didn’t get her anywhere. The others were moving off too, heading to the lift to ready themselves. She supposed she should go get ready too.

Actually, one moment.

“Hey, uh, 47B?” She stepped forward, touched the arm of the woman before she could depart. She stopped, looked at Kat, then nodded to 33D to go on ahead. After a moment it was just the two of them standing there before the lift. Kat forced the question out. “Why… did you look happy when I said I didn’t remember anything?”

The look on the android’s face was one of complete surprise when Kat said this, but quickly changed into a smile that seemed almost… embarrassed. It was not the reaction Kat had expected.

“Honestly,” 47B sighed, slouching a little to bring her head down towards Kat, “sorry. It’s just… sometimes it’s really convenient when people forget certain things and, uh, I ended up thinking about something I really didn’t want remembered. That was bad of me. I’m sorry.”

Kat hadn’t expected that either. Honestly, she'd been preparing for a cold shoulder. This had caught her way off guard. “So you... don’t secretly hate me or anything?”

47B looked completely taken aback by this, before a chuckle emerged from her that gave no malice at all. Kat couldn’t help but feel relaxed hearing it. “No, no, no no no, Kat, you’re one of my favourites you know? Or 5B was. I’m sure you will be too though.”

7S may have said 5B often took the lead of that group, but Kat had still been unable to picture it. Now, hearing 47B describe 5B as one of her favourites, it made Kat wonder even further just who she had been before. She had been sure there might be some secret conflict here. “Really? My Pod kind of… told me I fought with a lot of people. I was worried you might be one of them.”

47B wrapped an arm around Kat’s shoulders, guided her into the lift so the two could at least get on the move. It felt weird, but not unpleasant. Kat looked up at her as 47B smiled wider and wider. “Me? No way, we were best friends, Kat. Now the ones you did fight with though, that was awesome. I’ll never ever forget that time you hit 12B so hard he had to go in for repairs. Uh, rest in peace and all that.”

Kat's head was spinning. The more she got a picture of who 5B had been, the more she had difficulty imagining herself being that way. Hitting a fellow that hard? Was YoRHa really so dysfunctional? Or had she been? She couldn’t imagine it at all.

“Don’t worry about anything,” 47B continued to smile, continued to guide Kat on her way, “everything’s going to be fine.” 7S had said the same before. Kat couldn’t help but wonder. 47B seemed to pick up on her expression of doubt. “I mean it! Promise! One X-type to another!”

Hmm, right. Okay.

Wait, what?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so we introduce the rest of the YoRHa crew! I was pretty excited to get this chapter out, as of the current three I definitely consider it the best. Of course it doesn't hold a candle to what lies ahead. Just wait and see.
> 
> Hopefully those maybe on the fence after the first two chapters are sold by this one, I know full well how important it is to make an immediate play for attention on the first chapter alone, and I did feel like it started a little slow for me, but I also didn't want to change it beyond what it went through prior to posting. So that's just how it is.
> 
> I'd like to give special thanks to those who've read, and especially those who've left comments! I love comments, they give me life and energy, so if you're thinking about saying anything, anything at all, I strongly urge you to do so. I'll appreciate it! I may not reply to everything, but everything is seen and appreciated. Honest.
> 
> You've probably figured it out by now, but I'm operating on a "chapter every six days" schedule. If I can keep that up for the length of Falling Star, I'd say that's a pretty impressive feat. We'll see how it goes. Thanks for reading, and I'll see you for the next one!


	4. [Z]iggurat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Underlined text indicates an OST track link for recommended listening.

“[47B, wait!](https://listenonrepeat.com/?v=pwffVchtY4A)”

Kat had to chase after the taller woman, whose quick pace meant it took almost running speed to keep up with her. She was laughing to herself, amused by the expression on Kat's face when she realised what had just been said. It was priceless.

“I wish I'd known we had the option of new names.” 47B spun around, strode backwards as Kat followed after her, smiling still. “Though I guess we weren't rebuilt so much as just upgraded. So we're still B and D-types at our core. Compared to whatever mystery you are.”

This stunning revelation, that 47B knew of X-types, knew that Kat was an X-type, and referred to herself as an X-type, it had blown Kat's mind. Wasn't she meant to be some sort of secret? How was this possible? “How?”

“Relax, relax.” 47B stressed the word, raising both hands up in a request for peace. “I don't know your secrets, or anything like that. And I'd be shocked if you were anything like what 33 and I are. It's just, you know, S-I's the type who always has to be doing something. Loves making new things. He wouldn't be satisfied with just one Experiment after all.”

It made sense, Kat acknowledged it, but it was still difficult to accept. She'd been given this codename to hide the type of X, or at least she thought she had. But having another identify and refer to her as an X-type so soon after being told to keep it a secret, it had rattled her. She was unsure what to think.

“Look,” 47B moved her hands to rest on Kat's shoulders, a strong and heavy grip, “don't worry. We're all on the same side here. And you were never that stressed out about people knowing things they technically shouldn't. It's fine.”

47B seemed determined to have Kat believe her, which honestly just felt strange. She'd said she liked 5B a lot, that she thought highly of her. Did that really transfer to Kat? 47B seemed so fierce and forward, which made it difficult for Kat to adapt to her. But maybe it would just take time? Maybe the years had caused 5B and 47B to become the best of friends?

She was probably overthinking this. She was probably being rude to 47B, ignoring the friendship they must have had before. She nodded. “Right. Yeah, sorry. I'm just... still unused to all of this.”

47B smiled, completely unconcerned. “It's fine, it's fine. It must be rough, being thrown into all of this without your memories. But you're still you, I can tell. And you know, secret time:” 47B leaned in close to Kat, put her lips right by her ears so she could whisper, “I'm actually really excited to see whatever S-I made you capable of doing. I bet it's awesome. What 33 and I have is awesome too. Look forward to seeing it.”

Something about that, that childish excitement to see Kat's powers, it relaxed her. 47B was boisterous and energetic, almost exhaustingly so, but at her core she seemed to be pure in her intentions. Kat nodded, and agreed. Now her curiosity was afire as well. Just what did 47B and, huh, 33D was an X-type too – that felt weird to Kat – have that was so cool? She really wanted to see it now.

Intense curiosity... of course 47B would know that. The two of them, 5B and 47B, they'd probably spent years encouraging one another. Just briefly, thinking about this, Kat caught an idea of how she as 5B had become such a troublemaker. Not that it wouldn't have been her own fault but... well, she got the feeling 47B, and probably 23B now that she thought about it, were involved too.

“Anyway, let's move.” 47B took off now, long strides requiring Kat to move much faster to keep up as her fellow X-type's enthusiasm built. “We need to get prepared for the orbital drop. Haven't had one of those in ages, it's going to rule. And taking out a Ziggurat as well, this is the best, Kat. The best. I'm so ready!” Her excitement, it finally managed to affect Kat too, who smiled back. She didn't have context, she didn't know what this truly meant, but she knew she'd get to fight soon. And she was ready for that.

Each modified B-types, she and 47B both had a passion for combat. Each was ready to fight.

Following 47B Kat found her way to the Hanger; 33D, 23B and 1F already here, 7S yet to appear. Possibly waylaid and being grilled by his Operator, for whatever reason. Kat had no concept of how someone could make an Operator that mad at them.

“Ah, Kat!” 33D approached of her own will, which thrilled Kat immensely. The Defender android had seemed the most reserved of the group, and so Kat had wondered if the two would be able to connect. But seeing 33D making the effort to approach Kat, it set all of her concerns aside. She smiled warmly.

“Hey 33, feeling ready?” Kat said the name without the type, something 23B and 47B both had as well. Was it a nickname? It had rolled off her tongue so naturally she hadn't even noticed she was saying it until it was said. 33D showed no concern at Kat having spoken so.

“Yeah, I am!” A long barrelled rifle was floating behind 33D's back, suspended by a glowing ring of light. Behind her, across the Hanger, Kat could see 23B and 1F each standing before a rack of weapons, clearly in discussion about equipment. 47B pushed past them both and pulled the largest greatsword she could find off the wall, giving it a few test swings before allowing it to be suspended behind her back. The sight felt familiar. Kat's smile continued.

“I'm a little nervous though,” 33D admitted it to Kat, confiding in her with a softness that melted Kat's heart. “It's always been a challenge keeping up with 47B, even after this long.”

There was something to those two, Kat considered, thinking about all she'd seen so far. They were often close by to one another – 47B had seemed almost protective of her – and according to 47B they were both X-type androids. Were they meant to always be together? Was their ability something that only functioned as a pair? Kat's curiosity ran wild, trying to imagine it, attacker and defender, sharing an ability between them. She couldn't wait to see it.

“You'll do fine,” Kat reassured 33D, who smiled at her for saying so. The two made their way over to the others.

“I'm just saying she could have been at least a little supportive!” 23B's standard tone, complaining, faded in as the two approached, 47B and 1F clearly already done listening as they checked over the weapons available. 23B had already picked out a sword and spear to carry with him, but 47B only had her greatsword so far, and 1F hadn't chosen a single weapon. Kat wondered if she should take one, or if her Gravity Armaments were enough.

“You agree, right?” 23B turned to Kat, an almost pleading expression to his face. “The Commander's way too harsh; just always 'do this ridiculous thing', no pleases or thank yous or words of support. Just go do this! It's too much!”

“Uhh.” Kat didn't have anything to say here, she didn't understand their mission well enough to know whether to be concerned by it or not. And she'd made a resolution to be a better person to the Commander, so she wasn't about to say anything against her without knowing far better than she did now. Luckily she wasn't required to say a thing. 33D took over for that immediately.

“There's nothing wrong with what the Commander said!” 23B rolled his eyes slightly as 33D began, but Kat caught 47B hissing something in his ear that caused him to freeze up. That was another sight she was sure was familiar. 33D continued. “She has to be strong and direct to support us all! If she showed worry, or concern, it would compromise the rest of us. So she shoulders it all herself! Don't complain!”

For the short time Kat had known 33D, she'd never expected to hear this sort of passion from her. 23B had touched a nerve. And 33D... idolised the Commander. More to learn. Looking suitably abashed, 23B said nothing further and moved over to one of the Flight Units, a rounded container laid out before it. Now that Kat looked, six of the Units were set up, with six containers in front of them. The means for their drop.

“33, do you have any thoughts on what weapons would mix best with what we have so far?” 1F called her over and 33D moved immediately to his side, discussing the weapon layout they had so far. As the only Defender unit with the group, she was tasked with managing defensive strategies – optimising weapon distribution being one of them. 47B, with a second, even larger greatsword she had found somewhere hanging behind the first, stepped over to stand beside Kat.

“She's always been a huge fan of Lisa,” 47B spoke in a low voice. “She says she wants to be just like her, as unflinchingly calm and capable of leading others. It's really sweet.”

Kat would agree with that, were her mind not focused on one other thing 47B had just said. She hissed out the name so no-one else would hear it. _“Lisa?”_ 47B smiled, and placed a finger over her lips.

“You didn't hear it from me.”

“Sorry I'm late!” The voice of 7S announced his appearance in the Hanger, somehow looking even more dishevelled than before. Kat stared, wondering what on earth was with him. He dashed over to the group, Pod 153 floating above him.

“You do know everything 30O does to you is deserved, right?” 47B said it, but the looks on 33D, 1F and 23B indicated they agreed. Kat had no concept whatsoever how 7S could have messed up that bad.

“It's fine, it's fine,” 7S waved the words off, tugging at his clothes to straighten them out, “we worked it out. No more problems!”

A muttered “I'll believe it when I see it” was all 47B had to say before wandering over to one of the rounded containers.

“Kat, are you taking a weapon?” 1F asked this, a pair of gauntlets and a single short blade floating behind him. 33D joined 47B and 23B by the containers. Kat considered it, raised a hand, but 7S quickly put his over hers, pushing it down.

“No need, she's good, don't worry about it.” 1F frowned slightly at 7S answering for Kat, but shrugged and made his way to the containers in the end. Just those two left.

“Alright then, time for work.” 7S picked a sword from the racks without even considering it, hung it over his back without a single swing. Did he know it was right for him? Or did he intend to go without needing it? Kat wasn't sure. She stared at him, wondering many things. “You ready, Kat?”

She wasn't sure if the look she was giving him was rude or not, but he didn't react to it, smiled as ever. It was difficult to get a measure of what he was thinking at all. She felt like she should ask the others more about 7S and what he was like. He poked her in the forehead when she didn't respond.

“Yeah, yeah, let's go.” She was ready, that was true. She wanted to get out, to soar through the air, to tear apart the Machine Lifeforms. If she was so valuable as to be made an X-type unit, then she wasn't being risked beyond standard danger. This drop from the skies in a casket of steel, it didn't concern her. She moved over to join the others.

“Alright!” 7S slammed a fist into an open palm, a few of the other YoRHa units in the Hanger looking at him strangely, before shrugging and continuing their work. “Time to board. I'll help you guys get set in before boarding myself.” The others around, Kat could tell as Operators and Scanners, shook their heads, but didn't complain, stepping up to assist as well. It seemed 7S liked to get involved in everything he could.

The container opened, its inside thoroughly padded, and Kat slipped into it, claustrophobia once more settling in upon her. She hadn't considered the fact she'd be so enclosed within this thing. Had 5B been similarly uncomfortable in enclosed spaces? She'd have to ask.

“Alright we're just doing final checks out here.” 7S's voice came in through her visor, but no visuals were added. “Your Pod's loaded into the container, we'll use a separate one to manage the Flight Unit since it needs to stay outside the five mile range of the Ziggurat. Basically what's going to happen is you'll be flown down above it, we'll calculate the ideal drop point, and then let you go. Your Pod will provide visuals once you're in the air, so it shouldn't feel too bad in there. Just hold out until you've launched.”

Kat moved to nod, but there wasn't really room to do so. Also no-one would have seen it. “Right.” She'd just have to deal with it then. It sounded like 7S knew she was uncomfortable.

“Your Pod will open the container up once you hit the ground. It's very secure in there, so there's no threat to it. Also I'm pretty sure you could force your way out if you had to, which is something the others can't claim to. So it'll be perfectly fine. You'll see.”

7S's reassurances didn't quite do the same for her as they did before, but Kat nonetheless focused on staying calm. It would be launch time soon. She felt the container shift, knew it was being loaded into the Flight Unit, and waited. Almost time.

“No communications during the fall, we can't let any electrical signals leave the container, so a shield will go up around it when it's dropped. To the Machines it's just going to seem like a big rock. Deadliest rock we've got.” At the least that got her to smile. She savoured it as the connection to 7S closed, as she became alone in this confined container. Had 5B gone through many orbital drops? Had she disliked them? Had she adapted to them? So many questions, wondering who she had been before. Kat knew that even with the answers, it wouldn't change who she was now. She was different to that person, no matter how much she wanted nothing to have changed. She was a new being. And she had to accept that. No matter how hard it was.

There was a jolt. Then movement. She could feel it, feel the container she was in moving. It was in the Flight Unit, the Flight Unit was preparing to launch. The shaking, it was familiar. She knew what it meant. Could almost see herself from the outside, see the Flight Unit in the launch bay. Soon. Soon.

It launched. Acceleration took Kat and it felt good, the rush of speed pleasing to her. That, she was sure, was part of being Kat, not 5B. If she was meant to use the Black Cat Gravity Core to manipulate gravity, to move at speed in every direction, then she should enjoy the feeling. It made sense to be this way.

It interested her, as the Flight Unit pierced through space and the upper atmosphere of the planet, that Kat could so readily feel it. This container was meant to be prepared to take a grand impact from an over five mile drop, yet it shook her enough to be not nauseating but interesting. Perhaps the shielding spoken of was the point, and not the container itself? Now that she thought about it, that seemed more likely.

She didn't track the time in flight, didn't look for it in her visor. In truth she kept her eyes closed, focused on the feeling of movement through the air. It calmed her, nullified the feeling of being contained, and allowed her to relax and simply ride this out. To wait.

And then the moment came.

She felt it, immediately, the feeling of falling, of dropping from the sky. It wasn't unpleasant, not to her, and as she fell and her visor lit up with data provided by the Pod connected to the container, Kat saw what was below.

A structure of metal, spires erupting from it in all directions, floating high above the earth. The angle of descent, the acceleration, the target location, each of these things were available should she look. She could see them all. But the direction the Pod was facing did not reveal those falling with her. She didn't know they were by her side. But she believed, and she kept watching as the Pod fell and the Ziggurat expanded to fill her vision.

The impact was fierce but not what it should be for a five mile drop in a solid metal container. Whatever the shielding was, it had done its job perfectly, the container now buried halfway into the surface of the Ziggurat where it had landed. Kat waited, only faint sounds catching her ears. The container was meant to open, to release her. Soon. Soon.

A loud creaking. A shaft of light. Kat's head lifted up and she could see the container's top raising off of her. It was time.

“YoRHa Unit Kat, confirm arrival on Machine Lifeform Ziggurat.”

“I'm here!” Without a wasted moment Kat changed her gravity and flew directly up and out of the pod, flipping over in the air and readjusting gravity as she did to land lightly on the ground. Pod 042 beamed her acknowledgement up to the Bunker through the container's relay, confirming her presence. Around her four other containers were opening, and she quickly raced over to one to help its occupant escape.

[The mission had now begun.](https://listenonrepeat.com/?v=kQwHJZ835uA)

“I've got you!” As the Pod of the container she was closest to detached from it and floated up, Kat offered a hand to the one struggling to pull themselves out, drawing forth 23B and helping him onto the ground. He looked at her strangely.

“You're usually last out, guess the rebuild agreed with you.” It occurred to Kat that using her gravity powers to pull herself out had greatly sped up the process of extraction, and was the sole reason she was first out. She nodded to 23B and turned to the others, but 1F was already on his feet and 33D was helping 47B out of her container. Looking around, Kat frowned and counted.

“Where's 7S?”

Her question, it prompted momentary expressions of surprise from the others. Then explosive reactions. 47B was the first to swear.

“Oh that piece of shit I will kill him this time!”

“Are you serious?” 23B was next, his voice almost as loud as 47B's. “I was sure because Kat was here he was actually going to show up this time! That's why I didn't say anything!”

“That's why I kept quiet too,” 1F agreed in a lower tone, looking as displeased as the rest. “I thought he'd changed.”

“Wait, wait, what's going on?” Kat looked around, confused at the reactions, “What did 7S do?”

“He didn't goddamn come with us is what he did!” 47B was furious, which caused Kat to take a step back in concern. But it wasn't aimed at her. She knew that. And, thinking about it, she suddenly began to feel similar emotions.

“What? Why?”

“23B to 83O, come in.” 23B addressed his Pod, the message transmitting up to the Bunker. “Guess who skipped out on showing up. Again.” Pods had to relay through the containers the YoRHa units had arrived in, for Nevised Machine Lifeform presence seemed to warp and block communications. When the group moved away, they'd be alone. Only short-range communication between themselves available. It was one of the nastiest features of the Nevised Machines, Kat had been told.

Whatever reply 83O was giving to his report, 23B didn't show it, only nodding and agreeing with the situation. After a moment he closed the connection and looked to the others. “30O has apparently 'gone catatonic' this time.”

“He's the only one more entitled to murder that jackass than I am,” 47B muttered in response.

The sound of metallic tearing echoed around the group, looking up to see the rooftop their containers had pierced through being peeled away. A giant Machine Lifeform, its hand parting the metal with ease, was looking in upon them, eyes shining bright green. Each of the YoRHa units, besides the unarmed Kat, drew a weapon.

“Already disabled one of the major turrets nearby!” An electronic version of 7S's voice projected out of the machine as it continued to tear the ceiling and then wall down, creating a new exit for the androids. “I'll pick the other ones up when you're moving.” The four others each sighed and sheathed their weapons again.

“7S I am going to get you for this you have no idea!” 47B raised both hands in rude gestures, which went unacknowledged by the Support unit controlling the Goliath Machine Lifeform.

“Let's go Kat,” 1F beckoned to her and she followed after, the group running between the legs of the Machine. 23B and 47B both turned to run backwards and continue gesturing at 7S's claim.

It had barely been a moment of talk before Machine Lifeforms began to arrive, appearing from thin air around the group. 33D immediately called positions, raised her rifle and began to pick off long-range machines while 1F, 23B and 47B took stances in a triangle, cutting down Machines that approached within their reach.

“He's the worst! The worst!” In spite of the combat, the topic on 47B's mind was still 7S, and she focused on talking about that entirely. “I can't believe him!”

“Why did he not show up? What's he doing in the Machine Lifeform?” Kat still didn't understand, and that was frustrating her. As she asked she stayed inside the triangle formed by the three attackers, closer to 33D, watching them move. Machine Lifeforms were cut apart fairly easily by the weapons YoRHa used, but when opened revealed red and black masses flowing within them, either stitching up wounds or simulating lost parts entirely. It took locating and piercing the core of the Nevi within the Machine Lifeform to truly stop it, and the cores moved freely within the nebulous creatures. They looked tricky to kill.

“Because!” 47B emphasised each word as she swung her two greatswords, often splitting the Machine Lifeforms entirely in two. “He's our. Genius! Hacker!” The emphasis and derision with each of those two words told Kat more than enough about 47B's true opinion of 7S.

“He always says he does a better job from above, hacking local systems from the Bunker's Main Terminal since he can get around Nevised blocking using it. Here, Kat.” 1F stepped aside, a sweeping leg pushing a Machine Lifeform that had dived past him into the triangle. He used the fist weapons he had taken primarily, quick and strong blows often sending the Machines flying back. Something about the way he moved showed far more control and awareness than the others. “The Commander and his Operator keep grilling him for making the decision, but he keeps doing such a good job he gets away with it. It's frustrating.”

“The Commander's going to murder him,” 23B did well with a spear, could usually pop a Nevi's core in as few as three stabs through one of the Lifeforms. Kat admitted it was impressive as she turned to the Machine Lifeform approaching her and 33D. “She's like third in line after 30O and 47B. Though I guess you can make a bid for it too, Kat, you'd be justified.”

“Why?” Kat studied the Machine Lifeform, preparing for her first kill. It was three quarters her height, rounded, arms spinning rapidly. Its eyes glowed red to show an incoming attack, and somehow she could almost see the neither truly solid nor liquid Nevi within its body moving about, providing it a framework to support even stronger attacks. The Machine Lifeform's core and Nevi's core were bound together, and were essential to destroy to fell them. Otherwise they just kept going.

She saw, or sensed, a movement of light beneath the surface of the Machine, stepped forward and punched with all her might. The gauntlet she wore pierced through its metal body and Kat opened her hand, feeling it grasp around a sphere. She crushed it and the Machine went still. The Spatial Power gauge increased by the tiniest mote.

“Because...!” 23B said it with a grunt as he slashed another Machine Lifeform, turning to look at Kat before the words died in his mouth. He stared at her. “Wait, did you just get the core of a Nevised Machine in one punch?”

“Whaaaat?” 47B swung her greatswords around in a wide arc, scattered the Machine Lifeforms around her aside, and dashed over to Kat, forcing Kat's arm out of the Machine Lifeform and watching with feral glee in her smile as it toppled over lifeless. “Kat! Kat what is this?”

“Thought I was the core specialist,” 23B was complaining, but he was impressed as well. 1F tore the heads off two Machines and plunged his hands into the red and black creatures inside, searching for cores to crush.

“Back in formation please!”

Following 33D's order 47B and 23B begrudgingly shelved their interest, and with Kat and 1F formed a square around the Defender android, who was continuing to shoot down target Machines that were either maintaining distance, or were too dangerous to allow in close. Floating above them, their five Pods provided covering fire of various forms to keep the Machines from encircling the group completely.

It was strange, Kat found herself thinking as she continued to strike down the Machines, her punches and kicks piercing through them with ease. She wasn't using her powers yet, still finding her feet so to speak, but somehow she could sense the cores of the Machines. They weren't visible to her, but they were something like visible. Each time she struck out for one she was able to reach it. Quickly a mound of bodies built around her, enough so that the Machine Lifeforms began to have to move around it to attack the YoRHa android.

An explosion in the back of the army of Machines roared out, followed by another and another. The blasts continued, one by one, felling the Machines in greater numbers as the five YoRHa members maintained their stance. Eventually their surroundings were not opponents but corpses, piles of scrap, mechanical viscera, as far as the eye could see. Kat nodded to the others, each taking a moment to recover as well. Her first battle. It felt good.

“Sorry about the wait!” 7S's voice emerged loudly from somewhere in the pile of Machine remains, a hacked Lifeform not dead but simply buried. “I was scouting ahead and disabling defences and didn't notice how many you had on you. You guys sure are popular!”

47B and 23B immediately started cursing 7S out again, and while Kat had been wanting to say something, she was distracted by a new notification lighting up on her visor. It was S-I's face, with the text 'connection established'.

“I understand you are in combat now. Please begin gathering data on the use of the Black Cat Gravity Core. Gravity Shifting, Stasis Field, Jupiter and Lunar States, all require testing. I will be monitoring your usage of each, and using the data to further improve functionality.”

Kat didn't reply to his message, but knowing S-I was able to connect to her even in Nevised territory, was watching over her so closely, bugged her somewhat. Was he doing the same for 47B and 33D, the other two X-types? She wasn't sure.

“Hey check out that one!” 23B took a moment from telling 7S just where he could stick his 'incredible hacking skills' to point at a new Machine Lifeform to appear, standing on a platform halfway up the nearest tower of the Ziggurat. It was doing something, and it was only when the platform changed its shape that its nature as a weapon was revealed. “Incoming!”

The beam weapon fired and its blast was so sizable that Kat immediately knew the others couldn't escape it in time. She could fly upwards, but the others would not have the same luxury. Should she grab the closest, pull them out of the way at least? Would that be right?

Those thoughts, they kept her paralysed just long enough to see 33D raise her hand, no trace of concern on her face. Whether it was shock, or the Defender's calm transmitting to her, Kat did nothing. Simply watched.

A white silicate barrier formed immediately in front of 33D's open palm, spreading out to intercept the blast. It began to crack and fracture, but new layers repaired themselves faster than the old ones burned away. Around 33D's feet Kat could see the ground smoothing out, its rough surface layer stripped clean to provide material for 33D to use. A few more moments passed by and the beam's assault ended, the barrier fading away. 33D lowered her hand and raised her rifle.

“Durga Angel System at its best!” 47B happily announced it for 33D, neither 1F nor 23B showing any sign of surprise at the act. It seemed the abilities 47B and 33D had been given by S-I were already known. For 33D, the ability to strip material from her surroundings to shape into new forms. Blatantly ridiculous. Kat was stunned.

“X, go!”

S-I's voice in her head galvanised her into action, even as she wished she could tell him to stop referring to her as such, and Kat bent her legs, focused her mind, and locked her eyes upon the Machine Lifeform operating the giant beam weapon above. It was time to fly.

Gravity shifted under her will, changed its direction, and Kat soared, launched up, speed far faster than falling pulling her into the sky. She raced out of hearing range of the others, missed whatever reactions they had, to soar up the tower, to spiral past the platform. Only when she was at the peak, high above the Machine Lifeform, did she stop her ascent, hold herself in the air. Her first true strike.

“Jupiter State.” She didn't know if she needed to say it, but she did as she thought it, watched as the words flashed up in her visor, as the SP gauge glowed orange and similar colour filled in upon the white Gravity Armaments she wore. They changed shape, moved along her arms and legs, and condensed at fists and feet. Kat angled herself above the Machine Lifeform, ignoring her to continue aiming at the scattering YoRHa androids below, and extended one leg. A kick from the heavens. Gravity asserted itself once more.

There was a feeling, as Kat fell with the Jupiter Kick aimed upon the Lifeform, like the air was tearing. The speed to surpass sound, a shockwave forming behind her as she fell, as she focused entirely upon her target. A reticle kept her on point, and she knew this first impact would feel good. She knew that using this power felt good.

Her foot hit the top of the Machine Lifeform mere moments between that instant and Kat hitting the ground at the base of the tower. Yet in those few moments she experienced so much. The Machine Lifeform's body buckling, metal all but dissolving under the force applied to it. The Nevi within it unable to do a thing, deforming and flowing up around her leg as she dug so deep into it, tearing it apart with her strike.

Her leg hit the base of the platform and the entire structure groaned, began to tear away from the tower. It was falling with her now, caught by the force of her kick and ripped free from its proper place. Only in the last few moments, just as her foot came within reach of the ground layer of the Ziggurat, did Kat realise she needed to stop herself. She ordered gravity halt for her and it did, suspending her just above the ground, no force of the immediate stop reaching her. A cloud of dust shot up as the metal of the platform, now nothing but scrap, coated the ground around her landing zone. With the thought that she was done attacking, Kat noted the Gravity Armaments changing back to their default colour and shape, unable to help but make a noise of appreciation at the power she had just unleashed. S-I's voice provided a pleased “good” in her ears.

1F, 23B, 47B and 33D stared at her. 23B was naturally the first to speak. One simple word.

“What.”

“You!” 47B had a far more pronounced reaction, raced over to Kat and nearly lifted her up off the ground, “what did S-I do to you? What is this what even is this? Kat? Kat what is this?”

33D was talking to a Machine Lifeform with green eyes, clearly under 7S's command. 1F approached Kat, but seemed almost wary. Oh she didn't want that.

“I'm... not meant to talk about it.”

“I don't think talking will tell us more than what we just saw.” 1F said it, but he also didn't push the point when Kat shook her head. Not like 47B, who was basically shaking her at this point.

“Kat no come on, Kat, what is this? Kat that was awesome Kat. Kat.”

“47,” 33D called to her and that was one of the few things in the world that would always make 47B drop what she was doing. She moved back over to 33D immediately. “7S has prepared a map and route for us. We can follow it to the central core of the Ziggurat in order to destroy it. This way.”

The five reconvened, whatever Machine Lifeform 7S had been controlling missing now, and considered the direction. They'd be crossing between a few towers, over an open area, before pushing through one of the towers into the interior of the Ziggurat. Its roughly flat upper surface made for quick movement as opposed to its labyrinthine interior, but the Machine Lifeforms were better able to mass there as well.

“Going to be a big wave of them here,” 23B indicated the open area on the map projected by 33D's Pod. “We should plan for that, it'll be worse than what we had here. Probably bigger ones too, with that much room.”

“Even still,” 47B glanced over at Kat, “between the Angel Systems 33 and I have, and whatever Kat is, I don't think anything could stop us. Right 33?”

33D nodded without thinking, but then frowned and shook her head. “We shouldn't take risks. Best to plan for the worst case scenario.”

“You sound like the Commander,” 1F noted, causing 33D to make a slight noise of surprise. 47B glared at him.

“You probably want to get moving, there's a flying Goliath coming in hot.” 7S's voice came through to all five and they immediately acted upon it, racing in the direction they had indicated. A number of Nevised Machines began to appear as the group dashed between towers, some on the ground being cut through, others in the sky avoided or quickly targeted by the Pods accompanying the five. 33D didn't use her rifle, clearly needing bracing to fire it, but Kat was sure its power eclipsed all of their Pods combined. It would have to.

S-I's continued prompts for her to test her powers had Kat seizing the Machines around her with her gravity powers, launching them as projectiles to pierce through their ranks. 47B complained bitterly about Kat not explaining these cool powers she had.

“Wait.” 33D raised a hand, the four forming a perimeter around her to keep the Machine Lifeforms at bay. There was something about the Lifeforms Kat found truly unsettling, the perpetual silence as they moved and attacked. The only real sounds were those of destruction as the YoRHa androids tore their foes apart. It felt distinctly unpleasant.

“Got it.” 33D closed the communication she had, looked to the others with a grim expression. “That Goliath has moved to pre-empt us ahead, with a large number of smaller flying units up there too. We need to reroute.”

“Wait.” S-I was in the middle of saying it, but Kat had already decided to before he could begin. She ignored his voice as background noise to speak with the others. “I can distract them all. You'll only need to handle the ground units.”

The expressions she received were concern and curiosity, some wondering if she was truly that confident, others if she was truly that foolish. 33D stared at her the longest before showing a reaction, a slow nod of agreement. 23B looked genuinely surprised to see her make it. “Go, we'll believe in you.”

“I'll see you once you're through!” Kat bent her legs, focused upon the word 'Lunar' within her mind, and leaped as her Gravity Armaments moved further up her arms and legs, as they changed to a bright blue colour. One leap and she was already halfway up the nearest tower, bracing herself against it to launch out into the sky. She could move like this without even requiring power from her own Gravity Core in the Lunar State. It was impressive.

Another voice connection came in, this time from 1F. “Don't die, Kat. Losing you once was bad enough. Make sure you come back. Good luck.” That much emotion, it told a long tale of who 5B had been to those four. Kat truly wished she could keep being that person for them. But she had to move forward. For now, there was a target. Gravity changed, pulled her past the towers, and she entered open space above the Ziggurat, ready to face the Goliath ahead. Time for a real fight.

Machine Lifeforms swarmed in the air before her, an armada of shapes, behind them all, approaching with an ominous slowness, a gigantic disc, bar for the wriggling shape of red and black she could see through cracks across it. The amount of Nevi to fill it must be gigantic, the amount of cores within almost impossible to deal with. Seeing this, it finally occurred to Kat just what a horrifying creature a Nevised Goliath could be. 7S's successful hack into one suddenly impressed her all the more.

Aiming a kick at the leading member of the skybound Machines, Kat launched herself with gravity. Spatial Power flowed through and around her. And she blinked across the distance.

Her foot sunk right into the Machine, puncturing through its frame and into the core within. Having been meters away from it moments before, Kat spent a moment confused as shots raced by her. What had she just done?

“Move, X!” S-I's demanding voice continued to motivate her, for it infuriated her enough to act. She lashed out again, targeted another Machine, and smoothly appeared above it, fist piercing right through its head and pulling out the core within it. How was she doing this?

“It appears the Lunar State allows for slipping through space the same as Nevi do.” S-I's voice was in her ears, commenting on her actions as she went. “Fascinating, I had not determined that effect would take place in designing it. Please continue to attack using the Gravity Armaments.”

The Lunar State, right, she hadn't left it since launching herself up here. Her SP gauge was draining, but each time she slew another of the Nevi it restored enough to keep her going. And there were more than enough here to go for a very long time.

Kat lost herself in the flow of battle, teleporting from Nevised Machine to Nevised Machine, tearing out and crushing their cores, slipping through space and between their attacks. More and more they began to fall from the sky, their depletion aided by the Goliath that was doing all it could to attack Kat, wiping out its own allies in the process.

With the thought she'd need the power of Jupiter State to fight the Goliath, Kat deactivated the Lunar State once enough Machines were cleared away, focused on using gravity shifting, alongside grabbing and throwing the Machines with her stasis field, to take down what was left. Soon enough it was just her and the Goliath, her shifting enabling Kat to avoid its myriad shots and tracking beams.

“Had you built up enough Spatial Power, this would be an ideal test for your Overcharge.” S-I's voice wasn't condemning her, simply noting the current conditions of the battle. “Unfortunately it appears that a significant number of Nevi are required to properly charge the gauge. Worth considering for future testing.”

Ignoring him as background noise, Kat used the Jupiter State to launch another grand kick, piercing directly through the Goliath while barely feeling the impact. Yet the hole did nothing, and the Machine turned to chase after her with its own attacks, demanding she return to dodging. She wasn't quite sure how she'd go about destroying this one, unsure as to how many cores were within it. She... may have bitten off more than she could chew. She considered fleeing to reunite with the others, who surely must have made it across the ground below by now. She backed up and looked for the direction to leave.

A piercing whistle of movement faster than sound. The incredible clamour of the Goliath slamming into a nearby tower, the entire structure buckling and deforming. Metal beams breaking free and hanging from it, like broken bones, one of which Kat immediately took purchase upon to recover. What had just happened?

Something had just slammed the Goliath into a tower, destroying both Machine and structure. But the dust cloud that came from it was too thick to see who the responsible one was. What could have done that? A Flight Unit?

Flashes of blue flame escaped the wreckage, Kat's visor displaying their intense heat. Steps, footsteps along another beam of metal, and a silhouette against the dust. Dust which faded. Dust which left a figure standing before Kat, standing on the underside of a beam above her head. Staring her down as she stared up in return.

The electronic voice of Pod 042 filled the air.

“Alert: this unit is currently wanted by YoRHa for desertion. Unit-type X, codename: Raven.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Being sick is miserable, but it hasn't stopped me from doing good writing today! I won't reveal (here) what chapters I worked on, but let me tell you there's some amazing stuff ahead. Then again, there's some amazing stuff right here.
> 
> Today's Kat's first mission, and it's a doozy. First real fight scene, so I got to have some fun writing that. More character interactions, love those.
> 
> As for the ending, well I couldn't let it go too long before having her show up. How's she going to react? What are her thoughts in response to this situation? Well, you'll have to wait another six days to find out. Sorry, I don't make the rules (actually I do). Thanks for reading and, if you choose to, commenting! You're all appreciated! Have a great day!


	5. Something [L]ost

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Underlined text indicates an OST track link for recommended listening.

[Raven.](https://listenonrepeat.com/?v=EmEUoZHjE4o)

Her hair, black at base and red from halfway to tips, was long, far longer than anyone else’s Kat had ever seen. Her clothing, torn, huge portions missing, barely covered her at points. And her eyes, her eyes were the most striking blue Kat could imagine. Kat had thought before she might have a good sense for colour. These colours were conquering her. Everything about this person before her, it kept her silent and still. She didn’t know why.

As Kat stood atop a beam of metal, wreckage jutting out from a broken tower of the Machine Lifeform Ziggurat, so too did Raven. Yet gravity was clearly inversed for her, she standing on the underside of another beam, another which stretched just above Kat’s head. The gap between them, one looking up, the other down, was not large at all. Each could see the other clearly. Each was silent, watching. It was quiet.

“5B?” Raven’s voice was low, husky, full of caution and concern. Raven knew her, Kat realised then, or had before. But Kat didn’t know Raven. Not at all. Except… her Pod had said Raven was wanted for desertion. And that she was an X-type too. How many X-types were there? And who was Raven to Kat?

She found her voice, opened her mouth, and attempted to explain. “I-”

“What are you doing here? What is this? Why do you have a Core?” Raven’s questions, launched in rapid succession, immediately closed Kat’s mouth again. The Core question, Raven had to have a Gravity Core like Kat did. The two were the same. Why had Kat been told she was the first?

“I-”

“Attention: communication with deserter YoRHa members is grounds for treason. Apprehend fugitive Raven immediately.” This time Kat’s Pod cut her off, ruining her chance to explain herself. She glared at it in annoyance, but that was nothing compared to the scowl that formed on Raven’s face. Kat looked back to the other X-type just in time to see Raven raise a hand, outstretch it towards the Pod. Something was wrong.

The tail end of a warp in space caught Kat’s leg as she launched herself with her own gravity powers, grabbed the Pod and pulled it out of Raven’s attack. Kat didn’t understand it, not really, but she’d sensed something wrong in the gravity around the Pod as Raven had gestured to it. She’d known it was an attack. One she had to save 042 from.

But her right leg had been hit hard, was twisted out of shape, and Kat found herself spiralling through the air, attempting to stop her flight while still focusing on holding the Pod and ignoring the pain. It was difficult.

It was also unnecessary, for before she’d even had a chance to recover, Raven had slammed into her, a hand wrapping around Kat’s throat and shoving her into another of the towers. The impact was strong, so incredibly strong, and Kat found herself indented into the metal, unable to even struggle. Her Pod, knocked loose of her hands, had fallen down below.

“Why?” Raven’s voice was shaking, an undeniable fury coursing through her, “Why are you here? Why are you doing this?”

“I...” Raven's grip was tight, yet her hand was shaking. The anger coursing through the android, it terrified Kat, who fought to make her words heard. She had to tell her. If she didn't she'd be killed. “I don't remember!”

It was enough, enough for Raven's grip to loosen, enough for confusion to cover her face. Kat coughed, but forced the words to continue. She had to explain. She had to.

“I was rebuilt, just a day ago, after being severely damaged in the field. My memories, something went wrong, and I wasn’t able to keep them. I don’t remember anything from before then. I’m sorry, I… I don’t remember you!”

Anger was easy to read on Raven’s face. Not whatever she was feeling now. The depth of complexity to her emotions, staring at Kat, searching for the truth, Kat couldn’t even begin to fathom them. She didn’t know this person. She wished that she did. She wished there was something, anything, she could say.

“I see.” Raven’s voice was quiet now, all of that rage and anger burned away. She stared at Kat, long, so long, but said nothing else. Finally, after what felt like an age of silence, she laughed, once, in a hollow voice.

“Then maybe,” she’d turned, looking into the sky beyond, “that’s for the best. That you don’t remember anymore. Goodbye, 5B.”

“Wait, Raven!” Kat had no chance to stop her. Struggling to free herself from the tower, trying to reach out to the woman floating before her, she couldn't do it. Couldn't break free. The metal twisted, tore as she fought against it, and Kat freed herself only to fall. She was too injured to focus upon her powers. She couldn't fly.

The last thing she saw before she hit the ground, as consciousness was lost from her mind, was Raven watching, silently, from above. The expression on her face, it hurt to see. Kat didn't know why. Then she was gone, and that was the end.

\---

“[YoRHa Unit Kat, confirm status.](https://listenonrepeat.com/?v=imMSZLOElBw)” The voice of her Pod roused Kat from unconsciousness, brought her back to feel the heat of flame around her. She gasped, struggled to stand and collapsed again, her right leg completed twisted by Raven’s gravity attack, only to witness the shape of the flames. To see the ring that surrounded her.

It was a circle of fire, burning brightly in blue shades. But it was not close enough to Kat to be an attack upon her, and clearly not an unintended miss either. Not with the perfect shape of the ring. Raven had intentionally done this, but why? Still shaken, Kat had difficulty thinking. The only thing she could do was nod to her Pod, which had just repeated its request. It seemed to accept the non-verbal answer.

“Kat where are you?” 1F’s voice came in immediately, the connection established so fast she didn’t even see the notification pop up. “We’re about to blow out the Ziggurat’s Core, we can’t keep waiting any longer! What happened?”

“1F!” Had so much time passed that 1F and the others had already completed the mission? How long had Kat been unconscious after Raven’s attack? And how had she remained undisturbed for so long? “I’m fine, I’ll fly up now and catch the Flight Units. Go ahead and bring it down!”

Wait… This time, when Kat looked around at the circle of fire, she had a different thought. What if it wasn’t an attack at all? What if Raven had left her the flames as protection? Why would she? Because she had known Kat once before? She’d been so angry to see Kat here though. Why? Why had she deserted? Kat’s head hurt.

The ground shook. Immediately Kat could feel it beginning to fall, could see loose stones and scraps lifting up into the air. And though she still could not stand with what had been done to her leg, Kat's control over gravity remained. She rose up too, suspended in the air, and the Ziggurat continued to fall, to descend, faster and faster to the earth below. It was done.

The Black Cat Gravity Core’s reserve of energy wasn’t infinite, but it did recharge quickly when not in use. Nonetheless if Kat remained hanging in the air for too long she’d fall, and while she felt she could catch herself, she wasn’t keen to drop down any lower to the ground, where aerial Machines might be lurking in wait.

Luckily she wasn’t forced to wait long at all. Slowly from beneath her a Flight Unit rose up, collecting Kat on its flat top. She sighed at the feeling of it, deactivating her Core and holding on tight. She was safe.

“What the hell happened to your leg?” 23B’s voice was full of concern, his Flight Unit in bipedal mode floating before her. But 1F cut him off, insisted Kat get in the Flight Unit so they could all make it back to the Bunker. Kat appreciated that. She was ready to leave.

It was slow going working her way into the Flight Unit, her Pod coordinating with Kat keeping herself floating still in the air. Her damaged leg made it difficult, but eventually it was done, and the Unit switched into flight mode, pointed itself towards the skies.

One by one the five Flight Units rose, and as their meteoric ascent continued, Kat found her mind slip away into unconsciousness once more. Back to the Bunker. Back to base.

Mission complete.

\---

A crowd was waiting for the five returning YoRHa androids. Kat had drifted in and out of awareness during the flight back up, hearing the other four chatting to one another over comms, but she hadn't said a thing, hadn't memorised anything they'd mentioned. Why was she so exhausted? Was it a coping mechanism for the damage Raven had inflicted on her? Was it that using the Black Cat Gravity Core drained her? Both? She wouldn’t be surprised if it was both.

However it was, it wasn't until her Flight Unit began entering the Bunker itself that Kat allowed herself to return to full consciousness. Her leg hurt. She groaned at the feeling.

Last to dock, the other four were quick to help her out of the Flight Unit, those not lending a hand directly still standing nearby. Her leg had been torn open at the knee and was bent at a strange angle, mechanics visible through the mangled synthetic skin. It hurt to look at. Hurt in general.

“Allow me.” S-I forced himself directly into the group, 47B and 33D immediately stepping back and away from Kat. 1F and 23B were more guarded, insisting on helping her, but S-I brushed them aside. “I will take care of all repairs. If you please.”

“Splint it.” The Commander, standing behind him, spoke with a voice that brought everyone bar S-I himself to attention, looking over the group with unwavering focus. S-I, not facing her and not able to be seen by her, rolled his eyes.

“Skip a partial repair here and move her directly to your Lab. I demand a debriefing of Kat immediately.” The Commander’s focused, intense gaze spooked Kat, so much so that she didn’t even notice the pain until S-I bound her leg tightly. She stifled a yelp and bit at her lip. The Commander ignored the noise. “Operators will take care of you four,” she only briefly acknowledged 1F and the others, “dismissed.”

The walk to S-I’s lab was slow, Kat aided by a Scanner the Commander had picked out of the crowd. Eventually however they arrived, the Scanner was dismissed, and Kat hobbled inside. A bright and smiling 7S waved from sitting on the bed in the middle of the room, hopping up to make room for Kat. She glared at him.

“I’ll begin by deactivating all circuits starting at your upper leg, and exposing the damaged parts.” S-I set to work as soon as Kat was on the bed, ignoring the Commander as she loomed over Kat. It was very difficult for Kat to maintain any form of respectful posture in this position.

“I understand you made contact with the fugitive YoRHa Unit Raven.” The Commander wasted no time at all getting to the core of the matter, her expression, unreadable by default, made even more complex by the fact Kat had to look at her upside-down from this position. Could this be made any more awkward for her?

“Sorry about that,” 7S only barely sounded apologetic, “I was so busy overseeing the others that I wasn’t able to keep an eye on her. They had to go through a lot to get at that Ziggurat's Core you know.”

“7S, silence, I’ll deal with you in a moment.” 7S immediately went quiet at the Commander’s chill tone, backing up with a concerned look. Kat couldn’t help but not feel sorry for him at all. “Kat, explain.”

Explain? Explain what? They could check the data of the interaction from her Pod, right? Did they want her motivation in her actions? For the very few decisions she’d been able to make in that moment, Kat didn’t feel that she’d made any incorrect ones. What was this debriefing about?

“Explain why you did nothing to apprehend her.”

“She would have lost.” S-I, even while busy with both hands disassembling Kat’s injured leg, was still so willing to contribute to the conversation that he overrode Kat’s moment to speak. Kat frowned at his response.

“Kat has had her Gravity Core for a day in total, and this was her first combat mission using it. By comparison Raven has over a year of experience, and the evolving algorithms for the Mk. XII Core have clearly progressed to an extremely complex state. Despite having the superior system, Kat possesses vastly inferior experience. It was best she did not aggress her.” Taking a step back, S-I indicated the torn mass of circuitry he’d exposed. “As evidenced here.”

“That,” the Commander seemed on edge, especially with S-I taking Kat’s side, “does not excuse amicable conversation with an enemy. Raven abandoned YoRHa – she is not a long-lost ally, multiple YoRHa have lost their lives to her already. Your cavalier attitude in sharing information with her will not be tolerated.”

“Why does she even exist?” Kat, on her back, with one leg being disassembled, and the Commander busy dressing her down after she was severely injured, had lost control of her patience. She glared up at the Commander, the expression far weakened by the fact she had to look at her upside-down. “You told me I was the first with a Gravity Core! Now I find out there’s another who left YoRHa? Apparently over a year ago? And I knew her? What’s with that?”

“Watch yourself, X.” The Commander referring to her by her type did nothing to calm Kat down, though the tone was threatening enough to at least stay Kat's tongue. “Raven’s existence within YoRHa is classified information. Her desertion is classified information. Her nature as an X-type is classified information. All you need to consider is that she is an enemy of YoRHa. Do not forget that.” Kat gave no response.

“And that brings me to you.” As S-I busied himself repairing the connectors in Kat’s leg so that it could be reattached to her, the Commander turned her attention upon him. “Would you care to explain to me, S-I, why her Pod provided information on Raven so willingly?” The venom and threat in the Commander’s voice made Kat's skin crawl, and she wished she could be anywhere but here right now. The woman was furious.

“Quite simple.” Yet S-I had no concern in the face of the Commander's wrath. As a non-YoRHa android, it appeared he considered himself outside of the Commander's control. Kat had no doubt the two held no love for one another. “In order for her Pod to appropriately support her, I uploaded a complete declassified archive of all Gravity Core information into it. Contextually sealed, of course. I did not imagine she would have an encounter with that Raven on her first ever mission. I’m sure you can understand why that was outside the realms of consideration.”

“And what consideration is providing her with information classified beyond her level?” The Commander’s quick snap made Kat flinch, but S-I’s heavy hand above her knee kept the movement from affecting the delicate work he was doing. “Can you justify that? Please go right ahead.”

“It was beneficial to the evolution algorithm of the Black Cat Gravity Core.” S-I said it simply, tone never changing in the face of the Commander’s anger. “Given our current situation, I prioritised maximum evolution rate in that system, which demanded full knowledge of all current developments in the field. I did not and do not see the declassifying of Raven to her as worth costing possible months of combat development. Surely you agree?”

It was difficult following this, despite Kat’s best efforts, but what she did pick up was that her Pod would provide, at justifiable points, information pertaining to Gravity Cores in order to improve Kat's effectiveness and growth rate. If she were to guess, the fact it included information about Raven was solely because S-I had not invested any time filtering the information available, and had just dumped it all into the Pod and called it a day. She could kind of see why the Commander was so mad, even if Kat herself didn’t see the problem in what she had learned.

“I think we’re getting a little too worked up.” 7S tried to play the peacemaker, finally finding the courage to speak up again, “What’s done is done, now we need to look forward to-“

“7S!” The Commander’s biting voice immediately silenced him, and Kat felt not a shred of envy as the Commander turned away from her and S-I. “The last time you opted to aid a mission from the Terminal of your own volition, I told you it was the last time. Do you have anything to say for yourself?”

An electronic jolt at Kat’s leg surprised her, but thankfully the noise she made did not draw the attention of the Commander or 7S. S-I, with a pleased nod, stepped back, allowed Kat to sit up and see her leg already reattached. Didn't even seem damaged in the slightest.

She stood and tested it, raised and lowered it a few times, and noted it felt exactly as before. Completely fixed. Wow, S-I really did work fast.

Behind the two, the Commander’s dressing down of 7S was reaching a new level, 7S stammering to excuse himself. S-I loudly interrupted. “If you two would be so kind, since you are no longer required in my lab to oversee Kat here, please leave.”

The look the Commander rounded on him with was withering. S-I did not react to it in the least.

“7S, with me.” And yet the Commander acquiesced. Her stride was purposeful, intent, and quickly left the lab of S-I, a far more morose looking 7S following after her. He gave Kat a quick glance when he passed her by, but she had no support to offer him. She was sure he deserved whatever he got for the choices he had made.

“I must admit surprise.” When the doors were closed S-I spoke up, surprising Kat herself, who had assumed he would have asked her to leave as well. He was looking at his terminal, and even from here Kat could tell it was showing data on her meeting with Raven. Had S-I acquired all of that through normal means? Or taken it without consideration for protocol? She got the feeling she was better off not knowing.

“The blue flame generated around Raven is a by-product of the Mk. XII Gravity Core, a waste product from its functionality. Yet she appears to have mastered an ability to control and direct it, weaponising it for herself. The complexity of her evolved control system must be astounding, I wish I could gain access to it.”

Kat wasn't really sure what to say. S-I seemed pleased to be telling her his observations, but uninterested in hearing any response. She stayed quiet as he continued.

“Yet it is fascinating that she is even still alive.” S-I dutifully ignored Kat's presence, speaking aloud perhaps more for his own benefit than hers. “I was sure her systems would break down without regular maintenance after more than a few weeks. How has she done it? Has she found an ally somewhere? If we regain contact with the Resistance, it may be worth investigating that.”

The Resistance, that seemed like something that was important – Kat didn't remember it either. The rate at which those around her mentioned things that were common knowledge, only for them to be beyond her, was frustrating. But she wouldn't ask S-I, he never cared for anything beyond his work. She'd just ask her Pod later. That was the wisest choice.

“What is most important is she appears to still be attacking Machine Lifeforms.” S-I wasn't stopping, studying the data he had and remarking on it as he went. Did he always talk aloud like this? Or was he trying to involve Kat? She couldn't tell. “She'd have to be to have developed her control system to such a complex state. If only there was a way to access it.”

He was repeating himself now – Kat was done here. S-I was just talking for his own sake, and Kat was honestly too tired to deal with that. She may have been repaired, but her exhaustion still hadn't gone away. She was ready to go. Leave S-I with his data. She didn't care.

... okay she cared a lot.

“Who was Raven to me? She knew me.” S-I looked up at Kat, expression neutral, neither displeased with her question nor her continued presence. She didn't understand him at all.

“It is interesting,” he said in a voice that didn't seem that interested at all, “The way fate works. The last of the A-type androids, A11and A2. Both made into B-types, 5B and 6B. Then both into X-types with Gravity Cores. It is fascinating that that is the case, would you not agree?”

Kat was silent. Raven was... once an A-type just like her? And they were the last? Every other YoRHa that had once been an A-type was dead? They must have known one another since the very beginning then. Always been there for one another. And now Kat didn't remember her at all.

The expression on Raven's face made far more sense to Kat now. It was the expression of loss and loneliness.

“You chose to make me an X-type,” Kat said the words in a quiet voice, thoughts crashing within her head. “It wasn't entirely fate, was it?”

“Hmm,” S-I made a noise of acknowledgement, “I suppose not.”

He didn't give anything more, and honestly Kat didn't want anything else. She'd been given enough. The door to the lab opened, and she took her leave. She had a lot to think about.

“[God, finally. There you are.](https://listenonrepeat.com/?v=DEIdfo7xtrU)” And was immediately pulled aside by 23B. Nearby, 47B and 1F nodded to her, 33D absent. Kat looked at them with surprise.

“Come on,” 1F gestured down the hallway from where they were, “Let's go relax. I think you need to take it easy after that, I always tense right up when the Commander's mad, even if it's not at me.”

Honestly, she needed it. Kat nodded and the others set off with her in tow, 23B and 47B switching between discussing the mission they'd just completed and a series of crude jokes Kat was sure she'd find hilarious if she were in a better mood. Her mind though, it was just a maelstrom of thoughts. About Raven. About who they'd been to one another. And about that complex expression she'd made when told Kat didn't remember her.

“Hey, you okay?” 1F's query surprised Kat, but she supposed it was obvious she had a lot on her mind. 47B and 23B weren't speaking, though they weren't looking back either. It was quiet as Kat looked for words.

“Did you know 6B?” S-I had told Kat that was Raven's name as a B-type, before being remodelled into an X-type and given the codename of Raven. By everything she had heard, 5B had always spent time with the others, 23B, 47B, 33D and 1F. And 7S, of course. Had Raven as 6B been another with them? Did the others know her? And who she was to Kat? She felt she had to know.

The next time Kat saw Raven, she wanted to face her as someone who, even if they did not remember, knew what they had forgotten.

“She didn't... really spend time around us.” 47B said it, not turning around to look back at Kat as they walked. Kat wasn't sure where they were heading, but she was fine with it. Right now she was fine just to have them around. “6B wasn't one for crowds, or high-energy conversations. She didn't join in when we were all around, just hung around quietly nearby. We didn't get much of an idea about her, sorry.”

Kat frowned. Had Raven really been the type to avoid groups? But if she valued Kat so much as to be hurt by her loss of memories, then the time Raven must have spent with her must have been often alone. Was Kat the one person Raven trusted, having known her for so long? To lose the one person you trusted in your life...

Wait, no, that didn't make sense. Raven left YoRHa, she deserted. Why should she be so distraught by the thought of 5B being gone? There was no way she could have returned, was there? So then... was she waiting for 5B to come to her? She'd told Kat it was better she didn't remember, so then...

Did Raven expect 5B to desert YoRHa too? Kat stopped walking.

“Hey.” 1F, 23B and 47B were all looking at her now, their faces each expressions of concern. How much did they know? Were they keeping anything from her? Kat looked for something, anything, but she couldn't see secrets just by looking at another. She felt herself growing frustrated.

“Is there... anything I don't remember that I should? That I absolutely shouldn't forget?”

They glanced to one another, and Kat was sure she was about to snap, but then the three shook their heads, almost in unison. 1F took charge of answering. “Honestly, you know about as much as the rest of us already. We don't really get told things. And really, you act a lot like 5B already. Your personality is still mostly the same, you're just shook up by the missing memories. It's not like she's gone. You're still her. You really are.”

Was she? Was she really? Was Kat 5B? Or was 5B gone and Kat newly made? She couldn't answer that. The others seemed to believe it was the former. Maybe she should too.

“Sorry.” In the end, it was too much for her to think about. She needed to step away from those thoughts, or else they'd tear her apart. 1F cared. 23B cared. 47B and 33D cared. That was what mattered. They, she'd trust. She believed in them. “Thanks.”

The trio smiled and continued to escort Kat, lead her down pathways deeper into the Bunker. Eventually they reached the target room, and 1F waved Kat to be the first to enter. Thus she did and this is what she saw.

The room was round, without corners, the ceiling curving up from the edges to form a dome. Windows ringed it, providing a view of the earth below, and various furniture was scattered about. A number of YoRHa units stood and sat around the room, Kat's visor tagging each with their designations. They seemed to be reclining, and chatting amicably. Some looked up at Kat's entry, but none focused on her.

Nearby, set up in a pile of cushions surrounded by empty lounges, 33D waved Kat over to her. Not entirely sure of her environment, Kat joined the Defensive Unit on the floor, 33D smiling warmly at her, which was nice. Kat did her best to return the smile.

“This room's the nicest thing the Commander's ever done for us,” 23B took charge of explaining it, sinking into one of the lounges. “Turns out having somewhere to relax does wonders for morale, so we got this room set up to just go to and be. Can't even tell how long we've spent in here total.”

One of the Pods floating above the group began rattling off a number, but 23B shushed it only a hair too slow to stop 47B nailing it with a cushion. The Pod stopped talking.

1F fitted himself into a stack of the cushions 33D had arranged, leaning backwards and raising his arms to remove the visor he wore. Kat had noticed that of the four of them, 1F was the only one who wore his visor all the time, and had felt relaxed by the fact he did. It would help her be comfortable never removing hers as well. Now though, looking at him, seeing his silvery eyes, Kat felt concern. Why had he...?

“It's good to unwind,” he looked over at her with a smile, “disconnect and just be for a bit. You can take your visor off too, you've probably forgotten how good it feels to get rid of it. You basically never wore yours out of missions before.”

Oh. Kat glanced around, and noticed that the others were all looking at her expectantly. They were waiting for her to remove it. But she wasn't meant to. She... “I... shouldn't.”

That was the wrong answer, for now they were curious. 47B, who had been working her way into one of the lounges, almost launched herself out of it, was on her knees besides the sitting Kat, looking right at her face. The expression the android wore was fierce curiosity. Kat was sure it was one she herself had shown many times in the past as well.

“Oooh, are your eyes super-weird because of your whole,” 47B moved her hands in a strange gesture, “'thing'? You've gotta show me. Come on, Kat, show me!” 23B groaned, shaking his head at 47B's excitement.

“You'd best let her see, she won't ever shut up about it if you don't.” That only bought Kat a moment's reprieve, as 47B shot 23B a fearsome glare. He didn't seem phased by it.

“Hey!” She turned back to Kat, but spoke to the others around her, “Look away for a bit, give her some privacy! It's okay,” she'd turned back to Kat, addressed her quietly, “You can just show me. Then I'll stop them from bugging you about it.”

“You're the only one bugging her now.” 1F also received one of 47B's trademark glares, but much like 23B went unaffected by it. 33D looked happy just burying herself in the cushions.

“Come on!” For all the degree the others weren't demanding Kat reveal her eyes, they weren't stopping 47B either, and Kat was feeling quickly pressured by them. She began to rise up, but 47B held her down with a hand on each shoulder, and Kat found herself toppling onto her back from that. Not wasting an opportunity, 47B positioned herself above Kat, a hand above each shoulder, a knee on each side of Kat keeping her locked in place. The hungry curiosity on her face almost made Kat shiver. She and 47B had no doubt been the best of friends and worst of influences upon one another back in the day. “The others won't look, I won't tell them. But you can trust in me, I'll keep your secret about your ultra-messed up eyes. Come on, Kat, show me! Please?”

Something felt profoundly off, having 47B positioned atop her, asking Kat to show her eyes. But 33D, 23B and 1F had all turned their heads aside, weren't looking at this show. Kat couldn't tell if any of the other YoRHa scattered about were studying this closely. She had no idea how common of a scene this was. And thinking about that let her guard down enough that she only noticed her visor leaving her face when 47B had successfully removed it.

The noise of disappointment from 47B, seeing Kat's fiercely shut eyes, was audible. But she hissed at the others to keep looking away moments after, before placing a hand directly next to one of Kat's eyes. It was only the clearly unhappy expression on Kat's face that made 47B stop, that made her withdraw her hand. Kat refused to open her eyes.

“Kat...” 47B's voice was softer now, distressed, “Is it really that bad, that you can't show us? I'm not used to this. You can trust me, you know? Right?”

Had 5B mattered to her that much? 33D was the closest to 47B without question, but maybe before, as 5B, Kat had shared a strong bond with the Battle-type android as well. 47B had said they were the best of friends after all.

“Please?” her voice, so gentle, so soft. So unlike the normal 47B she had grown to know, Kat found it hard to resist. This must be how they were. She sighed deeply.

“47B... what you see is... it's not what you think. Alright?”

She felt the woman above her shift. That had to be acknowledgement. Slowly, with her pulse pounding, Kat opened her eyes, just a little.

47B was close to her, her face so close, staring directly at Kat's eyes. Kat could see it, almost in slow motion, as recognition crossed the woman's face, as she sat up so rapidly, eyes wide in shock. Kat shut her own again just as fast. They were silent.

“Oh.” 47B's voice caught. She hadn't expected that, of course she hadn't. Who could? “Right, I... I get it now.” Cloth pressed against Kat's face, 47B reaffixing the visor to her. She felt her shift, move off of her, and allow Kat to sit back up. To look around as 23B shot a brief glance at them, noticed everything was back to normal, and turn properly to look at them again. 1F and 33D soon turned back as well. Each looked at 47B. She waved them off.

“It's not that cool. Don't worry about it.” Kat was sure a statement like that would only fuel their curiosity, but to their credit not one of the three remarked on what was said. What 7S had told her, how people would immediately react to seeing red eyes, that had stuck with her, and 47B seemed proof of that. The shock... it was far more pronounced than if Kat had simply had some strange looking eyes. She had the eyes of an enemy.

It made sense, that reaction. Kat never wanted to see another have it again.

1F saved her, and everyone, from that awkward silence by remarking that 7S would be lucky not to be dismantled right now. Kat relaxed as each of the four began venting about his escapades, which ranged from annoying to outright unbelievable. How was he such a troublemaker? Kat couldn't believe it. Honestly, by the time they were done, she was starting to believe the Commander really was going to reduce him to spare parts.

Still, it was good, this right now. Just the five of them, without the need to consider the mission or battle. Just being themselves. It was just a brief little moment, before the next time they'd be called, but it was enough for Kat to feel a little more like she belonged. A little more like what she imagined 5B was like.

It was good to be this way. So it would be, until next they were called.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A chapter for character insight, perhaps you'll learn more about how many work today. Perhaps you'll come back to this after future chapters and see more in it. It's my hope the names of the characters have started to become synonymous with their Gravity Rush equivalents for those who've figured it out, but perhaps even without you're starting to successfully tell these individuals. Hopefully. I wouldn't be very good at this if I couldn't make each character identifiable, even with such names!
> 
> As always, I want to thank each of you for reading and each of you who comments, I appreciate it deeply. Have you a friend who's also a fan of Gravity Rush and/or Nier Automata? You should recommend this fic! Word of mouth is the ultimate power, after all, and I'll never turn down a new reader. Chapter six in six more days. What will happen then? Who knows!
> 
> Me. I know. See you then.


	6. City of [D]ust

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Underlined text indicates an OST track link for recommended listening.

[Over the next few days](https://listenonrepeat.com/?v=2FG1RTDelOU) things were quiet. No new missions, no deployments, and so Kat and her fellows spent that time in peace. 7S turned up eventually, looking appropriately chastised, and informed them he would most definitely be joining their next mission. 47B informed him that if he skipped out again, she'd do what the Commander wanted to but didn't. He nodded meekly after that.

83O was the one to tell them what was actually going on – that YoRHa was monitoring the remaining Machine Lifeform Ziggurats near the one Kat and the others had destroyed. Machine Lifeforms had incredible combat evolution speed, and so the loss of one did not mean the others would be similarly vulnerable. And YoRHa simply had not had the resources necessary to strike all six in the target area at the same time.

In the time they waited, Kat and the others could often be found together. Not solely as one large group, often as pairs or trios, they spent time with one another, and Kat learned. She learned that 1F was formerly 22B, he and 23B models activated at the same time who had always worked together. She learned that 23B was something of an unsuccessful flirt, and got the feeling that 47B's continued policing of him, especially around 33D, was born from personal experience with his style.

She learned that 47B loved trouble, even if she wasn't involved in it, and often stirred up others. Thankfully the majority were used to her, and she never quite got the drama she lived for. And Kat learned, more and more, just how much 33D idolised the Commander, and did all she could to mimic her traits. For someone who presented themselves so meekly, 33D was staggeringly strong-willed when it came to copying the Commander.

33D's leadership, displayed during the Ziggurat Mission, had impressed Kat deeply. When Kat mentioned that to her, the Defender android's face showed deep embarrassment at being complimented so. In her place, 47B looked truly proud.

Sometimes in the rounded room at the base of the Bunker, other times in the command room all the Operators worked from, the six of them gathered and spoke. Although occasionally discussions would become energetic enough that the Operators asked for their silence, it was always asked in jest. In truth the noise and presence of life was appreciated. The Bunker was far too quiet these days.

The next mission began with a start. The six of them were gathered together in the command room, the Operators working away above. The Commander was nearby, discussing with those at the front of the room, considering the observations of the Machine Lifeform Ziggurats. Enough data had been scouted to attempt to take down another. To widen the hole they had punched in the Machine Lifeform's defences. It was then that it happened.

“Uhhh.” One of the Operators said it loud enough to catch the attention of the others around, and they looked at her as she tugged at the sleeve of the one next to her. The two briefly conversed, then the second rapidly set upon her own terminal. Moments later she stepped back, a hand raised over her mouth. The Commander, nearby as well, saw it and turned to them.

“Commander,” the two Operators saluted, were told to report moments later. They looked at each other, then back to the Commander. The first one spoke up. “The Machine Lifeform Ziggurats we were monitoring, they're... they're gone.”

The room went silent. Kat and the others with her had gathered nearby, but those words stunned even them. The Ziggurats were... gone?

“Explain. Now.” The Commander's voice was as steely as ever, unshaken by what she was told. Once again Kat found herself impressed by the woman's unwavering focus and drive. Once again she understood why 33D was so admiring of her.

“I... I don't know, Commander, they're just gone!” The Operator was almost panicking, hands a blur at the terminal she was in front of. “One moment they were there, the next they were all just... gone!”

“Is it a Machine Lifeform trick?” The Commander's refusal to be deterred allowed her to see other options, and the two Operators, more around them pulling up information on that same region, checked again. Moments later they shook their heads.

“No, we're not reading any cloaking signals, and the Machines shouldn't have figured out we can see through theirs yet. Plus we're getting signals from the ground, which they were jamming before. They're really gone!”

“Is there anything, anything at all, you can detect? Any reason why they'd be gone?”

“Uhm,” another Operator, now scanning the area, spoke up, all heads turning to look at her. “Maybe I'm reading this wrong but... I'm picking up an incredibly strong electrical field at the location each Ziggurat was last detected. Like, stupidly strong.”

The others brought up new scans now, and quickly verified that what she'd detected was true. Electrical signals at each missing Ziggurat were detected, and each was determined to be almost obnoxiously huge. No-one had any idea what to make of it.

Things got very busy after that point, and Kat and the others were strongly told to keep it down as the Operators did everything they could to try and determine what had happened to the Ziggurats. But in the end nothing came of it. The Ziggurats were gone, and the electrical signals faded away. And that was that.

“YoRHA Units, report in.” The Commander stood tall as Kat, 7S and the others arranged themselves before her, standing at attention before she had them stand at ease. The Operators behind her remained hard at work, searching for clues on the missing Ziggurats. “We have determined the five remaining Machine Lifeform Ziggurats preventing our access to the earth's surface have disappeared. As such, we finally have means of reconnecting with the Resistance, and re-establishing our supply routes with them.”

Since S-I mentioned it off-hand, Kat had learned what the Resistance was. Groups of non-YoRHa androids that formed on the earth's surface, working together to maintain bases under enemy lines, scouting the Machine Lifeform environment and performing guerilla raids against them.

YoRHa had served as elite strike units in a partnership with the Resistance, and relied on them for both providing bases of operations around the world, as well as information on the Machine Lifeforms nearby. It was a mutually beneficial arrangement, especially since, ultimately, YoRHa and the androids on the earth shared the same goal. Return the planet to human hands.

“Your next mission will be to rendezvous with the Resistance and confirm our intention to continue working with them.” The Commander addressed the six, focused gaze moving from one to the next. “You will fly down through the hole we now have through the Machine Lifeforms' aerial cover, land far enough from the Resistance to not give their location away, and then travel to their base and serve as go-betweens for YoRHa and the Resistance. Using your location as guide, we will send a Loading Station down to the Resistance Base, which will enable the transport of materials between surface and Bunker for as long as the Ziggurats and their signal blocking systems remain missing.”

Down to the earth! For Kat, she had never been down to the planet, even though she felt a powerful longing to go there, to tread the world humans had once walked. This would be her first time, going with the others, going to the Resistance to lend their aid. To learn more about the spread of the Machine Lifeforms and Nevi on the earth and, perhaps, to prepare plans of counterattack.

“The Flight Units are being prepared now; do what you must and be ready to depart in the next half hour.” The Commander raised a hand, placing it over her chest. “This is our chance to regain territory once lost, and we will not let it slip by our hands. Glory to mankind.”

Kat saluted. As did the others. The same words, each said them from the depths of their selves. “Glory to mankind.”

So dismissed, they left for the Hanger. Or at least all intended to. Kat was stopped on her way out by a voice calling to her, 83O waving energetically from the level below. “Kat! Kat, come look!”

“Oh boy you're in for it.” 23B moaned and shrugged, but 1F took care of just pushing him out the doors of the command room, 33D heading after them. 47B and 7S followed, the second being closely watched by the first.

“Ignore 23B's complaining, it's honestly pretty interesting how it works,” 47B winked at Kat. “Enjoy!”

Unknowing of 83O's plans, Kat nonetheless wandered down to her. The Operator was grinning enthusiastically, those closest to her in various states between tired and intrigued themselves. 83O focused entirely on Kat.

“I got permission from the Commander to run the Pandora Program!” 83O announced it with excitement. Once again, Kat recalled that by the way everyone spoke about it, the Pandora Program demanded a significant volume of power from the Bunker. Such was the cost of gazing into the future.

“Okay, so how does it work? Is it just going to read out text or...?” Kat had been told the Pandora Program ran off the Bunker's own Quantum Server, but beyond that she didn't know anything about it. 83O smiled and brought up a program on her terminal, the word Pandora displayed across its top.

“The results from the Pandora Program are encrypted, I have to run it through a special decrypting program that's based off of my own systems. You could almost call the Program an extension of my own mind, running as a separate process. That's why it only works with me!” 83O was clearly thrilled to be explaining this to Kat, which honestly reminded her slightly of the excitement S-I displayed when describing his own works. Kat liked 83O far more than S-I however.

Soon enough data arrived through the program, though true to 83O's words it appeared completely unreadable. Nonetheless 83O seemed pleased, and set to decrypting it, promising Kat it wouldn't take long. The results would be worth it, she assured her, just wait and see.

Thus, after five more minutes, 83O with a smile read off the Pandora Prophecy for all those listening.

“Chase a falling star into a sea of darkness. Face the moon and the sun where they rise. Lightning too disappears into the night. The Tower Will Rise.”

Kat blinked. “Uhm?” Some of the Operators around the two sighed.

“That's one of the more esoteric ones, 83O.” The one closest to her didn't seem that impressed. “Any ideas at all?”

“That's easy!” 83O seemed full of brightness and smiles, thrilled to have run the Pandora Program. If it was that closely connected to her, perhaps she received feedback from running it? It might be that 83O had slightly ulterior motives in this. But, Kat realised in thinking that, she didn't really mind at all. Hmm, that must be a 5B trait. “The falling stars are going to be the YoRHa androids coming down in Flight Units,” 83O easily interpreted the Prophecy, convinced of its accuracy. “After that they'll see the opportunity for a sea of darkness, and need to brave it. That will lead them forward!”

Okay, Kat kind of understood that. All the same she now appreciated what 23B meant by the prophecies being rather unintelligible. They seemed a little... abstract. “So what is this Prophecy... actually doing, exactly?” 83O didn't seem concerned at all by Kat's question, and went on to explain happily.

“The Prophecy outlines upcoming events, and acts as a guide to them. It's all about interpreting it to understand what's ahead! We know you're about to go down to the earth as the falling stars, so we know you'll encounter a sea of darkness. There'll be a moon and sun you have to fight, then you'll see lightning disappear. Then... 'The Tower Will Rise', huh? I'm not sure about that one!” 83O didn't have a single concern in dissecting the Prophecy, which none of the other Operators seemed up to countering the basic outline of. Kat wondered just how useful knowing these events were forthcoming would be. But she didn't want to upset 83O, so she smiled back at her.

“83O, thanks for showing me this. I'm happy I got to see the Pandora Program.” The Operator's smile widened so much it looked almost comical, and 83O quickly rushed Kat off, told her to get to the Hanger and head down to the earth. It was amusing seeing her fussing about. Kat nodded and took her leave.

In the Hanger three of the YoRHa members were already mounted in their Flight Units, ready for departure. 7S was talking to another Scanner nearby to one of the unoccupied Flight Units, 47B hovering just behind him. It seemed she'd truly taken it upon herself to ensure 7S followed up on his promise to join the mission. Kat didn't blame her.

Of all her fellows, 7S had been the one most difficult to get to know over the past few days. Oh he was always willing to talk, always told jokes and smiled and made nice with others, but it was hard to get his true thoughts out of him. The others confirmed it too, you were never quite sure what he was up to. He was a bit of an oddball. Some, like 1F, got caught up in his pace and joked along with him. Some, like 47B, never quite trusted him. Kat still wasn't sure what to think. But she did believe he cared. That, at least, she was sure of.

“Your Flight Unit is ready,” an Operator approached Kat, directing her to one of the currently empty Units. “Once all six of you are loaded up, we'll begin launch procedures. Your Pods already have the necessary coordinates; you'll be flying in formation through the new dead zone in the Machines' anti-air defences. Are you ready to depart?”

Kat nodded, followed directions, and moved over to her Flight Unit. 7S looked her way as she did and smiled, and while she returned the smile, she did it while pointing directly at his Flight Unit. 47B behind him gave Kat a thumbs up.

Soon enough Kat was loaded, communications with the others in their Units established. 23B and 1F did a fantastic job providing voices for the conversation they could see but not hear 7S and 47B having, and Kat and 33D soon found themselves struggling to keep their laughter from overtaking them. Finally, after what seemed like far too long, 7S entered his Flight Unit and 47B her own.

“What's so funny?” 47B could tell immediately in 33D's voice she'd been laughing, and 33D's refusal to elaborate certainly earned suspicion, but there was no more time for discussion. It was time to launch.

Two at a time their Flight Units departed the Bunker, transformed into flight mode and launched down towards the earth. Their next mission begun.

In truth the flight was quick. 1F and 23B were in top form on the way down, their sense of humour designed to be played off of one another. While often on his own 1F was analytical and focused, 23B seemed able to get an entirely different set of emotions from him. The two were experts at understanding one another and working together, Kat finding herself feeling almost jealous listening to them. 1F and 23B, 47B and 33D, those partnerships where each knew the other completely, she didn't have something like that. 7S she didn't know at all.

The thought came to her, just prior to landing, that 5B and Raven might have been that pair. But Kat didn't remember anymore. That thought she was not happy to have had.

The Flight Units swept in under treetops, landed on giant branches and deposited their contents, before quickly rising up once more. The risk of losing them was far too great, and so once a delivery was made they had to retreat once more to the Bunker. For now the six YoRHa androids were alone on the earth.

[“Welcome to the planet!”](http://youtubeonrepeat.com/watch/?v=c91tGrRzL8s) 7S's entertained voice came to Kat through her visor, his location identified by a map she could study if she looked for it in the corners of her vision. The six of them were scattered around the area, but ultimately all close enough together. Some higher up the giant trees, some lower to the ground. It looked like 47B was already waiting down below. Kat smiled and stepped forward, let gravity catch her and lower her down to join the other.

“It's just...” 47B started talking to Kat immediately, the moment the X-type touched the ground and released control over the gravity around her. “I don't get it. You're not, forgive me, aerodynamic enough for flight, not the way you move. I don't get what you're actually doing.”

Kat smiled. The mystery of her abilities, it was one she'd fully explained already that she was forbidden to explain. She was allowed to use her powers freely, but told not to discuss what it was she was actually doing. And though the others had accepted that, some surprisingly readily, it didn't stop them from discussing it amongst themselves. Making theories. Searching for the truth.

Each was convinced it was some form of flight, which allowed Kat to avoid needing to form an adequately blank expression should they guess correctly. Indeed they were stuck in a circular rut, and had yet to logic their way out of it. It made things easier for her.

When discussion had first begun she'd expected 47B to one of the ones most pressuring of her to reveal her secrets, but when Kat said she was forbidden from describing her abilities, the Battle-type android had just shrugged and nodded. That was so out of the ordinary for 47B that Kat had ended up later on asking 33D why she'd just accepted that. 33D was the wrong person to ask though. She gave Kat the same answer Kat had to give the others. They weren't meant to discuss it.

Honestly, if it wasn't for the fact her Pod was always observing her, and that Kat was convinced S-I had a way to see through her eyes at every moment, she'd probably have revealed all to 47B in exchange for 47B's own secrets by now. Alas that option just wasn't safely available. So they each had to stew in their intense curiosity. What suffering.

“Pod, outline what our satellites have observed of this area.” 33D was with them now, 1F and 23B nearby as well. A marker on Kat's radar indicated 7S was still in the treetops above. She snapped at him to get down to join the others, but he lightly replied that he was observing from the treeline. She didn't like that he always kept a distance like that, but then he had told her before that's what Scanner-types did. Maybe this was natural. Whatever. She turned her attention back to 33D as the Defender android's Pod spoke up.

“Satellite readings indicate heavy Machine Lifeform forces at the following locations in the immediate area. Calculating optimal route to Resistance Base while maintaining minimum interaction with hostiles.” The Pod connected to the visors of the group, updated their maps, and provided a path. 33D nodded her appreciation and turned to face the direction indicated.

“Kat, you lead while 47B keeps the rear. 1F in second, 23B fourth. I'll be communicating with 7S, who's going to be keeping at a distance to cover us. We're avoiding as much combat as we can, but if we have to fight we will. The most important thing is we're not seen once we're within a half-mile of the Resistance Base. If we give them away to the local Machines, that's the worst possible outcome. Got it?” The group nodded, 7S connected in to the discussion agreeing as well. 33D, once they were on missions, did well in copying the Commander's intensity, though out of missions she was still so light of word. It was such an interesting contrast to see.

Progress was good through the heavily forested areas, Machine Lifeforms avoided almost completely. The few that came too close 7S interfered with, his hacking abilities as strong in person as they were from the Bunker. Something about the fact he was almost equally effective when on the ground really annoyed Kat that he'd skipped out before, especially since it had been her first mission. She didn't like it at all.

Once the trees began to thin however, once the group settled into more open plains, it became more difficult to move. 7S and 33D did excellently, the former controlling Machine movements with pinpoint hacking, while the latter made full use of her rifle to pick off targets from afar, but still there were times the group was required to fight. Advised not to take off too high into the air, Kat focused more on the use of her Stasis Field, grasping the Machines and throwing them into others. This invited further discussion of her powers.

“So it's definitely forcefields.” 23B once more favoured the spear, still well able to spot and pierce the cores of Machine Lifeforms. Unlike those on the Ziggurat, none of the Machines encountered on the ground were bound to the Nevi, ultimately making them easy pickings for the YoRHa androids. Non-Nevised Machines just could not compete.

Yet even with fixed core locations, Kat continued to prove the most effective at it, using an almost supernatural sense for their locations. 23B was a close second though. It was impressive, and Kat wished she didn't outshine him so.

“She's creating bubbles around targets to push them around, and lifting herself up with them as well. Definitely forcefields.”

“I don't know,” 1F was different to 23B and 47B, and even Kat in truth. Though all four of them had, at one point, been B-type androids, he was now a Fighter-type, and that involved a change in style. There was something strange to his movements, a different way of holding himself, and the speed with which he slipped through his foes, the precision with which he struck and dismantled them, it was something else entirely. Sometimes Kat was hit, and stumbled. 47B roared her way through thrashing machines. 23B avoided as best he could, but could still be blindsided. 33D worked as hard as she could to keep them all from the worst of the Lifeforms' attacks.

But 1F didn't get hit. He was never surprised. Watching that, seeing how much more he was, Kat became convinced the Fighter-type trials would be a success. That all the active B-type androids would soon be upgraded. How could they not, with such visible success? It only made sense.

“If they were forcefields,” 1F continued when the current wave of Machine Lifeforms had been cut down, “It'd make more sense to trial them out defensively. Get them installed in a D-type. Offensive uses should come later. I think it's something else.”

Kat smiled at the discussion, but gave no answers. She wasn't permitted to.

The open plains gave way to grey streets, concrete dust blown by streaks of wind dashing between collapsed buildings. The city was thick with Machines, yet the keen planning of 7S and 33D, the first of which was rarely seen but often heard, kept the group out of the line of fire as much as possible. Eventually they entered a building and 33D waved them to stay down. She began to speak quietly through her visor to 7S.

“Hey Kat, check the satellite imagery of this city, it's huge!” 47B whispered it in her ear, nodding excitedly when Kat turned her head to face her. Looking for information in her visor was always surprisingly easy, the system seemingly knowing what its user desired, and Kat studied the map provided. Wow, this city really did stretch on forever. For as much as it was a ruin, it was still shockingly whole. She didn't quite understand why.

“We've got a route.” 33D's voice was low now, the instruction that the group should minimise noise clear. They were within the half-mile radius after all. And so the five moved, their sixth teammate assisting from places unknown, and despite a moment where Kat was sure a Machine Lifeform would see them, ultimately their destination was reached undetected. A building, maybe just a tiny bit less ruined than the others, greeted them, its front completely barricaded bar for an entrance that required a physical switch be flipped. 33D ushered the group into its lobby, following after them a moment later.

They had arrived.

“So this is where they're set up, huh?” 23B looked around the open floor, not watching his volume any further. “Little less open than the last Base we were at.”

“Things are pretty clearly worse around here,” 1F followed up, watching 33D as she walked across the room to an elevator shaft. She gestured to the others to join her. So they did.

The Bunker had elevators too, but the technological difference between those and these relics was staggering. You could barely feel a Bunker elevator moving you between floors. You could feel this one moving you an inch with your entire body. Kat would have preferred to just airlift the group down the shaft herself.

Nonetheless they didn't have the option. The five piled into the elevator, 33D hit a specific series of buttons, and it began to descend underground. 23B made a crack about the Resistance's technology compared to YoRHa's own.

When the elevator's doors opened once more, the first thing the group saw was 7S waiting for them. Kat wasn't entirely sure how he'd made it here first, especially since there hadn't been any sign of another entering the building they had, but here he was, as chipper as ever. When he smiled at them, she did give him one in return, for he had been helping the entire way. The pleased expression on his face at her response was almost comical.

“Base is just this way, let's go.”

A guide wasn't really needed, the hallway had no other exits. After a few yards the hallway turned, and when it did the group were met by another, leaning against a doorway. He looked up at them and spoke in an annoyed tone.

“Well well, look who showed up. Got tired of looking at the earth from above, huh? Felt like taking a tour on foot? Hope you're not expecting a bed and bath, coming down here.”

For the man's brash tone, he wasn't heavily built. Indeed he was rather skinny, wearing an open vest and tight pants. No armour at all. His hair was a light purple, his eyes similar in colour to 1F's. His arms were folded and he didn't seem about to move.

“We've been sent to meet up with the Resistance, could you let your leader know we've arrived?” 33D didn't let his attitude get to her, which showed why she was in charge of diplomacy instead of, say, 47B who whispered to Kat that she could probably shoulder-barge that scrawny punk right through the door before he had a chance to react. Kat held a hand over her mouth to hide her smile.

The Resistance man tilted his head and didn't move. “I dunno, did you YoRHa goons secure the area? If a bunch of Machine Lifeforms come down here after you I'd rather have you lot between them and me.”

Immediately done with discussion, 47B shoved her way past the group to stand right in front of him, looking down with annoyance. She only had one word to say. “Move.” Not cowed, the man stared back at her, his curled lip showing a scathing response being prepared. Unfortunately for him, the option to deliver it wasn't given.

“Misai, have the YoRHa units arrived ye- oh there you are.” The door the Resistance man was leaning against opened inwards, the one now known as Misai immediately falling on his back. In the open doorway stood an android with an ancient appearance, one strange to the YoRHa members. What was the point of an android looking like an aged human? They looked at each other with surprise.

“Gawan!” Misai complained immediately, lying flat on his back after the fall, “You can't just open the door whenever you feel like it, you don't know when enemies might be about!” The old android could only chuckle in response.

“Of course, of course. Anyway you six, come on in. Our leader is ready to receive you.”

The slapstick moment was awkward, really, but the six YoRHa androids could only shrug in response. What else was there to do? 47B made sure to go first just so she could step right over Misai before he managed to haul himself out of the way. Kat couldn't see it, but she was sure there was a huge smile on the Battle-type's face for having done that.

The main room of the Resistance Base was sizable, stacks of parts, weaponry, equipment, furniture, storage, and literally everything salvageable or potentially beneficial scattered about. Various androids looked up and focused on the YoRHa six, Kat looking around in equal curiosity, but they moved right across the room without stopping, and eventually found themselves standing before a trio of androids. 33D introduced them. The man in the centre of the three introduced himself back.

“Welcome, YoRHa androids. I am D'nelica, leader of the Resistance here. To my left is our strategic commander Yuri and to my right our chief engineer Adreaux. It is good to have you here.”

D'nelica was the tallest of the three, a tower of a man, bald yet bearded, with a focused gaze that reminded Kat somewhat of the YoRHa Commander herself. Yuri was barely shorter, still only 7S competitive in height, with very short-cut brown hair and chiselled features. The third, of a far more reasonable height as far as Kat was concerned, lifted the goggles he was wearing and winked to the group, giving them a wave. Kat began to wonder if there was some form of hierarchy based on how little hair you had in the Resistance. Such a thing would put all the YoRHa androids at a disadvantage, she felt.

“Commander!” A new voice echoed out and Kat began to turn to it, only to be pushed roughly out of the way as an android shoved right past her to stand before the trio, saluting immediately. “Nevised Machine Lifeforms are massing around the building. It is likely they followed these YoRHa androids to us!”

Voices broke out immediately in discussion, but Kat ignored them as she sat back up, eyes focusing on the legs of the one in front of her. They were strange, very mechanical, unfitting for most androids. As her eyes moved up the figure before her, Kat studied the features of this android. The mechanical structure built into her back. Her blonde hair, tied tight. The look of distaste she gave when she glanced down at Kat. Kat stared defiantly back.

“Yunica, take the YoRHa androids out through the sky exit. They'll be able to find their way down from there, and it will draw attention away from this building.” Yuri was the one delivering those orders, D'nelica saying nothing. It made sense to Kat, considering Yuri was apparently 'strategic commander', but it made her wonder what exactly D'nelica's job actually was. Probably rude to ask that though. The android who had pushed her over, Yunica, immediately complained.

“Commander these androids are a liability, they haven't fought a ground battle against Machine Lifeforms in ages due to being cut off by the Ziggurats. It is unwise to have them assist us.” Okay, now Kat was seriously feeling insulted. 47B muttered something about taking out far more Machines than this loudmouth and the two immediately went to staring daggers at one another. Yuri sighed.

“We'll take what we can get, Yunica, so get moving. And don't leave them behind.”

As displeased as she looked with the idea, Yunica still saluted, still instructed the six to follow after her. 7S began to say something about helping the Resistance get set up, before 47B grabbed him by the collar and began dragging him along, only releasing him when his yelping got to an annoying level. Throughout this show Yunica at the lead kept her mouth shut in a tight line.

Behind her, 1F and 33D were talking. Kat focused in on their discussion.

“Is this a good time to get the Loading Station received? If it lands nearby, we can immediately make use of it, and we're at the right location now.”

33D nodded to 1F's words, and instructed her Pod to make the call as soon as they were out in the open. Yunica rounded on them.

“Don't get it into your heads that you YoRHa androids can do whatever you feel like just because you're 'special models'.” The way she said those words, the derision in them was clear. Yunica had no love for YoRHa. “We've survived without you this long, and it's known you always bring trouble. You were the ones who unleashed the Nevi Plague after all.”

“Hey!” 47B was having none of that, and immediately released 7S to stride ride up in front of Yunica, towering over her as well. “That's not on us. You can blame the individuals if you want, but they're all dead, so it's pointless. Now stop complaining and let's go get rid of those Machines before they overrun the Resistance on your watch, alright?”

The narrowed eyes, the curled lip, all of those features on Yunica's face showed she wanted nothing more than to snap back at 47B. But she forced herself past those feelings and turned on her pointed feet once more, continued her stride. Kat put a hand on 47B's shoulder to help calm her a little as they continued on.

The passageways Yunica led them through, they twisted this way and that, sloped up now and again, and eventually came to another elevator shaft. Yunica boarded it and waited for the others to join her. To describe the ride up as awkward would do the sensation a disservice. This was far beyond the level of 'awkward'. Kat almost couldn't stomach it.

When the elevator's doors opened the seven spilled out into the room they had come to. It was sealed, windowless, and barely lit at all. Yunica moved without a missed beat to one specific point in the room, and lifted off of the ground up to the ceiling. The trail of heat visible from the mechanism on her back, it showed the ability of flight she possessed. 47B poked Kat in the shoulder and gestured at it. Kat shook her head in return.

Whatever Yunica had done, it was successful, and a staircase lowered from the ceiling. Noises could be heard from up above, mechanical sounds of Machine Lifeforms in the air. Yunica stared at the group for just a moment, before wordlessly flying up, entering the battle. Kat and the others looked to each other.

“Time to go.” 33D hefted her rifle, was the first on the stairs, leading the others up.

The battle was joined.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New location, new characters! Unlike the YoRHa androids, there's no need to try and guess who's who amongst the Resistance, their names are their own names. Do I regret naming the YoRHa as I did, obscuring their Gravity Rush equivalents? Not really. Just hoping it doesn't prove too difficult for readers to parse the who's who. If it does, at the very least those currently commenting are already on top of it.
> 
> Six more days to chapter 7, and I'm already excited for when the day of posting comes. For now though, it is time to once more bid you farewell. My thanks to everyone who reads, my special thanks to everyone who comments. You help motivate me to do my best for what's to come.
> 
> And truly, believe me, the best is yet to come. See you next time!


	7. Resisting the [T]ide

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Underlined text indicates an OST track link for recommended listening.

[It was chaos in the skies above.](https://listenonrepeat.com/?v=HQBUuEZa-t8) Machine Lifeforms swarmed the air, raining shots down upon anything they detected as being outside their Network. Immediately, as soon as Kat took off from the building, it was into a storm of bullets, one she could barely push aside with her gravity field. It was shocking. But it was also necessary.

For the others in the building, if they were going to make it out, make it down to the streets below, all eyes would need to be on her. Thus Kat had taken to the air, and thus she now drew the ire of the Machine Lifeforms. Most of it, at least.

A series of explosions followed Yunica's flight, a long lance mounted to her right arm piercing through Machine Lifeform after Machine Lifeform. Thanks to the speed at which she moved Yunica was able to ignore their cores, for the power she struck with caused the Machines to detonate entirely. Kat found herself feeling admiration for Yunica's power in spite of the rudeness with which the Resistance Android had treated Kat and her friends. Some things just couldn't be questioned, and the power of Yunica was one of them.

The Machine Lifeforms Kat and the others had encountered, from the moment they arrived on the planet until they reached the Resistance Base, had all lacked Nevi. That was odd, the others had told Kat, but not impossible. Some areas were just naturally less attractive to the Nevi. They'd never figured out why.

Now though, now every single Machine, in the air and on the ground, had a Nevi inside of it, had its core fused to the red and black creature's own. Kat didn't understand the why of that at all. But she did know one thing. She now had a source of fuel.

The Gravity Armaments could be activated with only the tiniest sliver of Spatial Power – all Kat had to do was strike down a few of the Nevised Machines in the air, or follow after Yunica's trail of destruction, and she had enough power already. Enough power to wield her weapons.

The way the Machines were spread about, it was clearly time for the Lunar State. Kat thought the command, her equipment changed colour and shape to suit, and she slipped through space, unable to be tracked by the Machines as she vanished from point to point, unleashed destruction upon each she appeared before.

With the combined power of she and Yunica, the Machine Lifeforms in the sky concentrated entirely upon them as each evaded the waves of attacks – Kat by her control over gravity, Yunica by her incredible speed. A connection came in to Kat's visor.

“Alright testing testing, hello hello, YoRHa do you read me?” The voice was male, and familiar enough that Kat was sure she'd heard it just moments ago. She couldn't recall the specific owner however. She'd been distracted. Nonetheless, she replied.

“I hear you!”

“Ah, excellent, excellent, good to know this works.” The voice was pleased, and Kat had to wait for it to finish lauding itself before it explained what was going on. “This is Adreaux, chief engineer of the Resistance! I'm going to be providing support to you all, since this city is still the Resistance's territory. These Machines don't know what they've stumbled into!”

Another notification came in to Kat, this one in text form. 7S and the others were all on the ground now, clearing out a perimeter of Machine Lifeforms away from the Resistance Base entrance. It was best to lure the Machines there.

“The entire city is rigged with scanning systems and cameras,” Adreaux happily rambled on, “I'll open connections for your Pods, who can use the data to provide better information about the Machine presence around you. Go ahead and make use of it! It'll be nice for more than our regulars to do so!”

Regulars, huh? The only Resistance member Kat knew was aiding them right now was Yunica, but maybe there were others. Actually, judging by the perfect way in which Yunica was avoiding attacks from all angles, Kat got the feeling that the flying android must already be making use of the omnidirectional vision. If she was patched into that system Adreaux had spoken of, that would make sense. Explain something, though not nearly everything.

Not why the Resistance had an android with power that matched the strongest of YoRHa.

Kat's Pod, 042, connected in to the system, providing Kat that same vision. She could see it now, the Machines positioned around her, above and below, as clearly as she could track her fellow YoRHa members and even Yunica herself. It was a powerful system. One worthy of respect.

Yunica and Kat struck in similar manners – while Yunica pierced through Machine after Machine with her lance and incredible speed, Kat was using the Jupiter State of her Gravity Armaments, the tremendous force generated by them allowing her to burst through groups of Machines without slowing an inch. Whether fist or foot-first, as long as Kat flew with all the speed gravity could give her, no Machine could resist her power. They all fell to pieces as she pierced right through them.

A series of explosions rang out from a few blocks away.

“What's that?”

“Ah some of our Resistance Members have a certain... let's call it proclivity for explosions.” Adreaux seemed fully aware of what Kat was seeing, which she felt a little uncomfortable with. Maybe he could just tell the explosions were what was on her mind. “They're effective for single units to take out large numbers of Machines. Don't worry though, Chaz knows where all the structural points to be avoided are. He won't knock anything down.”

Another explosion and a large cloud of dust shot up into the air. The electronic pause was almost audible itself.

“...probably.”

“7S, what's the situation?” Adreaux's rambling, happy-go-lucky commentary was somewhat relaxing in the heat of battle, but Kat still needed to know what was going on around her. 7S's voice came back quickly enough.

“These Machines are really aggressive, as soon as they know we're here they come surging in. We've got a good perimeter, and that Yunica keeps flying by and blasting a whole bunch out of the sky, but it's an uphill fight. I'd call you in but I get the feeling you're actually helping more by splitting the attention of the lot in the sky.”

“It's interesting!” Adreaux chimed into their conversation, clearly patched into the same call. “Nevised Machine Lifeforms haven't ever been seen in this region before, never coming down past the Ziggurats up above – it was always just the regular Machine Lifeforms. But I'm only reading Nevised signals here. Where have all the normal Machines gone? It's strange. Interestingly strange!”

“It's clearly the fault of the YoRHa androids!” Yunica's aggressive assertion meant she was on the call as well, likely added in by Adreaux. “They must have led the Nevised Machines to the city!”

“Yunica relax,” a new voice, male, came in through the call – it seemed absolutely everyone out and about was on it. “Adreaux was watching them come in on the camera systems the entire time, if there was something following them he would have known. This is a coincidence at best and a planned strike at worst, not the fault of YoRHa.”

A noise of complaint from Yunica, followed by more explosions, was all she had for them. The male voice sighed. “Hey, YoRHa in the air, it's Kat, right? Can you swing by the location I'm sending you and distract the Machines for us? Bulbosa and I are getting pinned down here.”

Kat didn't know this person or the Bulbosa he mentioned, but she saw the marker appear and veered in the direction indicated. The directive from the Commander was to help the Resistance, but Kat would have done this even if she hadn't been told to. She wouldn't settle for others being hurt. Not on her watch. In the Jupiter State she surged through the sky, an orange comet tearing through the Machines.

The explosions were pretty easy to trace – Kat could tell where the two Resistance members who'd called for her were, but she couldn't spot them through the obscuring smoke. Probably so that Machine Lifeforms couldn't either. With the attention of the aerial Machines on her, crushed by Jupiter State or assassinated by Lunar, Kat watched as the markers indicating the location of the two moved to an area with far less Machines. They'd moved quickly the moment they were given the chance. Experienced fighters to be sure.

“Alright!” Adreaux's voice was loud and triumphant, as pleased as ever. He seemed to be having the time of his life. Given Kat and the others were presently fighting for theirs, she didn't find it that entertaining. Adreaux continued regardless. “Permet's all loaded up and ready to fly! Yunica, on guard!”

“Roger!” Yunica's voice came through in response, followed moments after by 7S yelling about a lack of cover from the air. Whatever Yunica was doing, she'd abandoned the others for it, leaving them in danger. Kat quickly raced to join them.

The area the YoRHa units were set up in was already strewn with Machine parts, the Lifeforms not yet slain more Nevi than Machine, their bodies broken away to reveal the red and black creatures within attempting to maintain form.

23B and 1F were doing the same as always, maintaining two points opposite one another, each building a pile of Machine corpses. 1F was better able to avoid their blows and tear them apart, but 23B killed faster, his honed instinct for striking cores something special. 33D in the centre of the space was continuing to shoot, her rifle emitting bursts of steam with every shot. Was it overloading? She might be overusing it. That was a concern.

7S was right next to 33D, pointing at Machine Lifeform after Machine Lifeform, each exploding shortly after. 33D was covering him, Kat observed as she continued to draw the attention of those in the air, the Defender's work allowing 7S to keep hacking the Machines around them.

47B had turned into a monster.

The sight of that creature had stunned Kat for a moment, seeing a beast five times the size of an android smashing through wave after wave of Machine Lifeforms. It was mostly white, lacked features outside of a general humanoid shape, and the information Kat's visor provided indicated it was made of white silicate much like the material 33D used through the Durga Angel System. The tag her visor read on the beast was 47B, and had she not known that, Kat would have called it the scariest monster in the city. Perhaps she still might, given how it tore Machines apart. Even Goliaths were no match for its strength.

“Attention:” a female voice, new again, was on the communication line. It was official, business-like. It had the following message to say: “Aerial Bombardment of Machine Lifeforms will begin shortly. Please evacuate the following areas.”

Strike locations and countdowns appeared in Kat's vision. One mere seconds away appeared directly atop the YoRHa units below.

“33!” Kat dived, her gravity reaching out, and grasped a wave of Machine Lifeform corpses, cast them over the head of the Defender android. 33D possessed the Durga Angel System, a means to manipulate her surroundings and reshape it to her will. This material, let it be enough!

33D's reaction was quick as Kat flew over her, provided the bounty of parts. Rifle dropped, hands raised, a bright light glowed around the Defender android. The way it vented from 33D's body, it seemed to change her appearance, the colour of her hair, the very air around her. The shimmering glow from her shoulders, it almost looked like wings.

Kat's vision vanished, all she could see was white. Then the rain of explosions, then horrible horrible shaking. Then silence. Deathly, endless, silence.

For however long it lasted, it ended with the sound of cracking and shattering. Kat shook as the grip on her loosened, as the white silicate material disintegrated and coated her in dust. She had been held in the hands of the giant monster that had been identified as 47B, and was just quick enough to reach out and catch the android in question falling from its remains. Blearily, grasped in her field of gravity, 47B looked at Kat and smiled.

“Oh... that's how it works.... I get it.” Seemed being held by Kat's power was enough for 47B to figure it out. Kat just smiled back at her.

“That looks like it took a lot out of you.” 47B coughed and some of the white dust came out of her mouth, before she smiled again. She seemed pleased with herself all the same.

“Kali Angel System, Kat. It's the coolest. Right?”

Kat nodded. “Yeah.”

The same sound as 47B's Angel Body shattering echoed out from behind Kat, and she turned to see the metal and silicate shielding 33D had created disperse as well. From within it 33D, 7S, 23B and 1F emerged, coated in the dust, looking around the area. There were no Machine Lifeforms left at all. The area was clear.

“You six alright?” Adreaux's voice, delivered by electronic means, received six displeased reactions instantaneously. Kat simply said “No.” Some of the others used slightly more creative ways to indicate their displeasure. “Hey now that's not on me,” Adreaux seemed upset by being yelled at, quickly attempting to defuse the frustrations of YoRHa. “Okay well it kind of is in that I programmed that targeting system, and forgot to add you in as recognised allies before launching Permet, but, uh...” having dug himself into a hole, Adreaux's voice drifted off. Kat looked at 47B and shook her head in disbelief. 47B laughed.

Two more androids arrived on the scene.

The first was Yunica, harrowed but unharmed. She was supporting the second, who nearly collapsed to her knees as soon as she landed, as soon as the mechanism keeping her afloat deactivated. A large amount of machinery was strapped to her body, steam venting from it indicating she had just used it to its limit. Honestly she looked like a weapons platform, given the amount attached to her body. One by one the pieces detached, falling to the ground, as Yunica continued to ensure the other android remained on her feet. Only when the helmet was removed did the first of the two flying androids breath a sigh of relief.

Seeing her express so much care for another, it tempered Kat's dislike of the woman. She watched as 33D and 7S approached them.

“Are you alright?” The woman who had been bearing the weapons array spoke breathlessly, her chest heaving with exhaustion. If Yunica were not supporting her, it was clear she'd be flat on the ground right now. With the helmet removed Kat could see her hair was black, and her skin very light, but not many of her features stood out besides that. She was wearing a very small visor however, more two circles of screen with wires connecting them to hold over her eyes. It looked inefficient.

“We made do.” 33D had the decency not to lie, not to pretend all was okay after that. The bombardment targeting the area the YoRHa six were concentrated in had nearly been a disaster, one only averted by the Durga and Kali Angel Systems protecting them. 33D, who could control and shape her environment using the Durga Angel System. 47B, who could construct a body of incredible size and strength around herself through the power of the Kali Angel System. So these were the works of S-I? Kat had to admit, S-I's ability to create power was an incredible thing. Scarily so.

“So you did.” Yunica didn't say it with spite or aggression this time, either having somehow accepted the YoRHa members, or simply too busy caring for the android she supported. She didn't move to interrupt when 33D held out a hand to the one yet unintroduced.

“Permet,” the android introduced herself. “I'm sorry you had to fight so long to buy me time to arrive, it takes an age to equip all of the launchers.”

“They're crazy strong though,” 7S, per his type, was immediately curious. “I mean the Nevised Machines are gone. Gone gone. How did you even carry that much artillery to clear out that many? I've never seen anything like it! You two are... really strong. You know that, right?”

There was something implied in his words, and though Kat had now moved close enough with 47B in tow, she couldn't pick up on the complexity behind it. Yunica and Permet didn't reply.

“Hey Kat, 47B kept you safe then?” 23B and 1F were checking the remains of the Machine Lifeforms for any that may still be trying to reform, but it seemed as if the heavy rocket barrage had destroyed every Machine and Nevi, cores and all. That unnatural strength, it was strange, wasn't it? Where had these two acquired such power?

“What do you think?” 47B seemed pleased, despite also being about as tired as Permet was, needing Kat to support her. “I bet she thinks my power's even cooler than hers now, right Kat?”

Put on the spot, Kat found herself unable to compliment 47B's abilities, which earned her a response of 47B sticking her tongue out at Kat. Permet laughed in a quiet voice at the show, and when Kat looked at her, she briefly caught Yunica with something that looked almost like a smile. The blonde android quickly changed to a frown when she saw Kat looking at her, however.

“Let's have you eight get back underground, before more Machines arrive.” The voice coming through to them was not Adreaux's, instead Yuri's, to whom Yunica immediately saluted despite him not being anywhere near. Did she expect him to see her through the cameras? Or was she just always like that? Hard to say.

1F and 23B led the way, 33D and 7S with the others – Kat supporting 47B and Yunica aiding Permet. Though she always turned her head away whenever Kat looked, that didn't stop the X-type android from spotting Yunica glancing at her many times. She didn't have a clue what was on the Resistance member's mind. She'd ask though. Later. Kat decided on that.

[Back in the Resistance base](http://youtubeonrepeat.com/watch/?v=OUpGltfOU10), the eight were welcomed warmly, Resistance members crowding around them. Questions were quick to fly about, some for Kat and her ability to soar through the air, others for 47B and 33D and their own strange powers. It appeared that the camera system Adreaux had spoken of had been available to everyone here, and those who hadn't gone out had still watched the battle.

A red-haired android shoved his way through the crowd to stand before Kat.

“Thanks for the assist up there.” His voice was familiar to her, the one who had called for aid before. He had been at another point in the city, distracting the Machines as well. Thanks to the two points of interest created to split their attention, Permet had been able to safely take to the skies and unleash her barrage. It seemed a time-tested strategy for the Resistance. Kat was impressed.

“No problem, we're here to help.” Yunica made a noise at Kat's statement, but when Kat looked at the woman she refused to look back. Kat didn't understand her at all.

Another android, darker skin, more heavily built, and hair everywhere on his head bar its top, forced his way to stand besides the first. “Fine work in the skies, couldn't have done it without you, right, Chaz?” The red-haired android nodded as this one continued. “We've used a strategy like that before, but no way we could have created as much of a gap in the Machine's attention without you six YoRHa chipping in. Good job, good job.”

“Bulbosa,” Yunica stared at the man, who shrugged at her in return, clearly not caring for whatever she was communicating to him. The complexity of their interaction went right over Kat's head.

“Indeed, well done.” Yunica, Chaz and Bulbosa stood at attention as Yuri arrived, the other Resistance members crowding around them calming as well. Permet attempted to stand, but her legs appeared to give out, forcing Yunica to quickly catch her. Yuri showed no reaction. “While an eventful first contact, I believe we can now officially begin reconnecting this Resistance Base to the Bunker. During the battle we did detect the Loading Station's arrival in the city, which will serve as a drop-off and pick-up point for remotely controlled Flight Units. Communication with the Bunker has already developed a list of materials each side needs. I will have Resistance members assisting immediately.”

33D nodded, once more taking the lead. She was quiet-spoken, calm, but didn't show any nerves. For as often as Kat had spoken to her in the Bunker, it still came as a surprise whenever the Defender-type channelled the Commander’s intent.

“You sound just like Lisa, talking like that!”

The old android, Gawan, dropped the Commander's name like it was nothing, then laughed at the uncomfortable expressions the YoRHa androids gave in response. Knowing the Commander's name was one thing, but using it was entirely another. It just wasn't done. Most of the time.

47B had told Kat a story about 5B calling the Commander Lisa to her face, which had utterly horrified Kat. She'd emphatically announced she wasn't going to be anything like 5B after that. Most of the androids around her had laughed and said the words “too late”.

Yuri, the strategic commander of the Resistance, didn't seem to have anything to say as Gawan stunned the YoRHa androids. In fact he stepped away to talk to some others, leaving the group attempting to parse the one with the appearance of an old man. Eventually it was Kat who found the words to blurt out, her curiosity the most unstoppable of them all.

“Why do you look like that?”

1F and 33D looked at Kat like she'd just come up with the worst insult anyone could imagine, while 47B laughed so hard she actually wrenched herself free of Kat's grasp and laid down on the floor. Gawan, to his credit, didn't bat an eyelid.

“I'm retired, little missy, just an old hand helping around the Base now. No battles for ol' Gawan, none of those.” The look from Kat clearly showed she didn't get it, for he sighed and explained in further detail. “Don't know when it happened, but one day I just realised I felt old. Same body for millenia, but after a while you just... can't feel the same way you used to. I'd learned about human aging, so I redesigned to suit it, and it suited me. That's all there is to it. Even androids age, even if we need to work to show it. That's all there is. Sometimes we just get tired.”

That, that Kat only kind of understood. She could, if she really thought about it, begin to picture the reasoning, but it still didn't make full sense to her. She couldn't imagine being so tired. But she accepted it and apologised for being rude. Gawan waved it off as nothing.

“Yunica!” The voice of Misai, who had been absent earlier, echoed across the Resistance as he returned to the underground base, absolutely loaded with mechanical parts. Even from the distance she was away from him, Kat could tell they were the armaments Permet had been using. “Stop letting Permet leave these lying around when she unequips! What happens when a Machine Lifeform makes off with them?”

“There aren't any left, Misai!” Yunica snapped back, and the two were immediately butting heads, each halfway across the Resistance Base from one another. Chaz and Bulbosa muscled their ways over to Kat and the others.

“Those two are going to be at it for a while,” Bulbosa held a hand over his mouth to whisper to the YoRHa androids, “Come on, let's go relax. Bet you YoRHa types don't get real food up there in space, yeah?”

While androids didn't specifically need to eat, they were built such that they could do so all the same. YoRHa didn't though. So the offer was... well, some took to it more readily than others, 23B and 47B at the forefront. Apparently it had been too long since their last real meal.

Caught in their pace, Kat found herself dragged along, and set to doing what she did best: fulfilling her curiosity. The Resistance Base was packed with people, and so she studied them. Looked and listened and learned. Gained understanding once lost.

Chaz and Bulbosa were the responsible field units of the Resistance. The first was an expert at quickly assembling and positioning explosives, while the second had a keen eye for studying their surroundings. As a team they could prepare traps in moments, diverting and controlling Machine Lifeform attention however they wished. It wasn't as effective on Nevised Machines – though what was – but ultimately they'd made their names as the most successful members of the Resistance when it came to ensuring a job well done.

Yunica and Permet were enigmas of incredible power. Apparently Adreaux was responsible for them, but no specifics beyond that were known. Yunica had been a Resistance Member for a while, and then one day she just looked like that, with that mechanism built into her back and her legs redesigned. She could fly, she could tear Machines apart with her lance, and she never ever stopped. Permet wasn't nearly as fitted for combat, but she appeared to be the only one capable of equipping and wielding the weapons array that could clear city blocks of Machines in an instant. It was ridiculous, a statement the Resistance members agreed to as soon as Kat made it.

Misai, who even now was arguing with Yunica, was the means of keeping order, apparently. His endless complaining about the mistakes of others caused many to avoid them to escape his wordy wrath, and only a few androids, like Yunica herself, were capable of ignoring him. He had an important use, the YoRHa androids were told. When they looked over to see him still butting heads with the Resistance android as powerful as any YoRHa member, they had to accept he had guts.

“So how is Lisa, anyway? Haven't seen her in forever.” Gawan re-entered the conversation as the Resistance members, and half of the YoRHa forces, ate. Kat was still unsure about food, and 1F and 33D had politely declined, but 23B, 47B and 7S seemed more than pleased to consume. Kat wasn't entirely sure how she felt about the prospect. If she was going to try food for the first time, she'd prefer to start with something light, not an entire slab of meat.

“When did you last see her?” 1F was the one to ask this, fulfilling Kat's curiosity on the matter. Someone speaking about the Commander in such a familiar tone was weird. 33D was watching the old android with absolute focus. Kat smiled a little at the sight.

“Oh, Lisa used to be one of the ones in charge down here,” Gawan continued on, informing the group of this new fact. 33D made a noise of surprise that those around her couldn't help but chuckle at. Kat frowned.

“Wait, is Lis- the Commander not a YoRHa android?” 33D shot a look at Kat that could only be read as 'don't call her Lisa'. Kat nodded quickly back to show she got it. Gawan laughed.

“Course not, she volunteered to lead the YoRHa project when it was just a sparkle in the eyes of those who set it up. They needed a good earth-based android to lead after all, someone with field experience. It was a real blow to us when she left, but D'nelica stepped up to the plate admirably enough. Kept things running. Knows how to make decisions! That's a leader for you.”

Hang on this was way too much. The expressions on the others clearly showed that it had never occurred to them before that the Commander wasn't a YoRHa model android, and Gawan was continuing on like it was nothing, telling a tale of Lisa – the Commander! – from back in the day. 33D seemed absolutely riveted listening to it.

“Hey 7S?” the Scanner android was seated next to Kat, allowing her to lean over to speak with him. He nodded to her to continue. “Why's this all a surprise? Haven't you guys met with the Resistance before?”

7S swallowed the last of the food he was working on before answering Kat's question. “We've met different Resistance groups, but not this one before. The thing is they always offer food, it's their hospitality to YoRHa thing. You should try some by the way, see if you like it.” Kat decided to save taste-testing for another day.

“Y'all making buddy-buddy here then?” Misai had arrived at the table now, his argument with Yunica finally over, and quickly began loading up a plate with food. The insistence of the Resistance androids on eating was weird to Kat, but she supposed it was something they just did. A way to bond by sharing a meal? Or a way to emulate humans to feel closer to them? Hard to say. There was way too much going on for her to process it.

She felt overloaded.

“Need a moment?” 7S read her like a book. It probably wasn't that disguised, that Kat was overwhelmed by everything that was going on. Busy days like this, she wasn't used to them yet. It took time to adapt. She nodded and he pointed out a quiet area nearby for her to retreat to. Kat took the opportunity gladly.

So much had happened since the day begun. The Machine Lifeform Ziggurats had disappeared. Kat, for the first time in her memories, had come down to the earth, fought her way into a city with the others, and entered the Resistance Base. There she'd seen far more androids in one place than YoRHa contained entirely, conflicted with one that had power comparable to her own, and entered battle against a mass of Nevised Machines so sizable that the battle had seemed impossible.

And yet one other Resistance member had successfully ended the battle, shot down all the Machines in the area. In the wake of their victory the Resistance had all but begun a high-energy party, offered food – weird – and spoke about the Commander's origins as an earth-bound android – very weird for reasons Kat couldn't quite make sense of. Just... so many things. She was exhausted.

The sound of another moving nearby made her look up. Permet was here. She smiled at Kat. Kat smiled back.

“Your name is Kat, right?” Permet sat down next to Kat, who had positioned herself amongst a stack of parts and containers to kind of just... blend into nothing. It had felt good to disappear for a moment. But maybe a conversation with just one other person would be okay.

“And you're Permet,” Kat nodded to her. “What you did today was... kind of scary, honestly. I don't know how you did it.”

Permet raised a hand, laughed while it covered her mouth. She didn't let the smile fade when she lowered it again. “That's all Adreaux – he's the one who designed all the weapons and installed the programs to use them in me. And I needed you all to help, there's no real defensive measures on that equipment. If even one Nevised Machine Lifeform took interest in me while I was locking on it would have ruined everything. That's why I needed Yunica to cover me.”

Yunica was nowhere in sight, now that Kat looked around. She nodded at Permet's explanation. “She's... driven.” Permet laughed lightly again. She was nice, Kat decided. Reminded her a little of 83O.

“She's not all bad,” Permet at least was honest enough to acknowledge there was some bad. “She's just very focused on fighting the Machines. She drills in on one thing she can do and then does it unerringly. Everything else gets a little... discarded.”

Kat nodded, even though she didn't exactly get it. But Permet did and that was fine enough, she decided. She nestled further into the pile of parts. Permet seemed to understand.

“We can talk later. It's a good time to rest now.” As Permet stood to leave Kat thanked her and she smiled once again. At least one friend made in the Resistance. Good.

Kat was tired. The Gravity Core, each time she entered battle with it, when the adrenaline was gone she felt like she could barely stand. The next time she caught S-I, she'd ask him to do something about it. But, for now, she just needed a moment.

Just a little bit... to rest...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More Resistance development! We're finally running out of characters to introduce, but for those keeping score against the Gravity Rush cast, you know we're not quite done yet. Still some more yet to go. Look forward to that.
> 
> And look forward to the next two chapters! They're some of my best work in my opinion, and I'm excited to be posting them. If you've been considering letting a friend know about this fic, now's a good time, to get them set up for what comes next!
> 
> As always, I want to extend my thanks to those who read and especially those who comment. TV love comments. That's the truth.
> 
> Alright, that's it for today! See you in six more days for when things turn UP.


	8. [M]arch of the Machines

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Underlined text indicates an OST track link for recommended listening.

[It was the feeling of shaking](https://listenonrepeat.com/?v=JvoOER1VrV0) that roused Kat from her sleep. At first she didn't really understand, didn't consider the meaning of the shaking and what she was meant to do in response. The voices around her weren't distinct, and the sight of those attempting to keep towers of crates and storage from toppling did nothing for her.

At first.

Then she was on her feet, the shaking everywhere. Not just her – those around her, all she could see, even the very ground, everything shook. Kat didn't understand, not fully, but she did see a tower of machinery tipping. The other androids had cleared a large region around it, fearful of how it might fall. She raced towards it.

Even in the few days since she was first activated as an X-type android, Kat's abilities had rapidly developed. S-I was thrilled with this progress, had tested her regularly, and rewrote and expanded the programming behind the Black Cat Gravity Core multiple times already. And, each time he did, it was the most natural thing in the world for Kat to continue using the powers she was granted. Like she was destined to. So strange.

Flashes of those thoughts were always in her mind, existing in an inconsistent mix that rarely took enough shape to acknowledge. As Kat reached out to the tower of parts, as she felt the gravity under her control expand, she stepped and lifted off of the ground, placed her hands against the tower, and lifted it too. Suspended it above the shaking earth. And waited.

From her place, held in the air and distinct from what was occurring around her, Kat watched. She saw Resistance androids propping together containers and storage elements, creating piles that would lean upon one another instead of simply toppling over. She saw others helping those who had fallen stand again, others still bracing against walls to keep on their feet. She saw Yunica and Permet; the first hovering above the ground holding the second to her, watching equally. The two locked eyes. At that distance, Kat couldn't tell Yunica's thoughts. She continued to examine.

There were the others. 33D had created a platform of the white silicate she could form and command, its true source unknown to Kat. However it was, the Defender android had insured herself and those with her against the shaking. Kat thought she could see other Resistance androids under 33D's care as well. Good.

Eventually the shaking stopped, the Resistance and YoRHa androids calmed, but it had lasted long enough to worry Kat. She stared at the ground, looking for cracks that seemed wider than before. For how heavy the quake had been this room had survived quite well. There must be something to that as well. She made her way over to the others.

“Yes, yes,” Adreaux was already at work upon the stack of terminals he had linked together, Yuri and D'nelica overseeing him, “running perimeter checks now. If anything's fallen, I'll tell you. If anything's different, you'll know. We're not getting caught off-guard this time, oh no no no.”

“Good,” D'nelica was the one to speak, Yuri conversing with Yunica and Permet as they arrived on the scene. “Ensure you check for Machine Lifeform activity as well. After the last quake they took the chance to push forward into previously unoccupied areas. We'll not have them surprise us again.”

Huh. It was interesting listening to those two speak, and Kat attempted to focus on them, only for 7S to distract her. She indicated to the Resistance Leader, but 7S shook his head and continued anyway. What was so important?

“83O got in contact with us while you were out,” 7S waved to 33D, who joined them as well. “Satellite scans from the Bunker have shown serious Nevised Machine Lifeform presence in the surrounding area, city and plains. We may have to help the Resistance change locations, which isn't going to be easy. But digging in here could go real bad real fast.”

The city they were in was one of tall spires and shadows, the region one of perpetual twilight thanks to the broken rotation of the planet, damage millennia old. It was large and sprawling, broken by battle and repaired by unseen Machine hands constantly, with the Resistance and the territory they can claim ownership of just the smallest of parts.

Around the city were wide plains, some green and grassy, some cracked and barren. From the west Kat and the others had approached, arriving in an overgrown forest and travelling over open land until the city's shadows embraced them. In that time they'd seen Machine Lifeforms, here and there. Not enough to cause trouble. Not enough to be a threat.

The data Kat was now being provided, her Pod connecting it to her visor, showed enough of the Machines to make her breath catch. That was horrific. Was there even a way out of that? She looked to 7S and 33D with concern in her eyes.

“We'll talk to D'nelica first,” 7S looked at the Resistance's leader, “get his opinion, but I don't think this city is going to be survivable soon. The loss of the Ziggurats may have caused the Machines to concentrate on the ground instead. We're going to need a smarter way to connect the Resistance and Bunker after this.”

“Kat.” Yuri, the strategic commander of the Resistance, approached her, Yunica behind him looking most displeased. Kat nodded to the man, wondering what was on his mind. “Your ability of flight, I was wondering if we could borrow it. Usually after an earthquake we’d send Yunica out to do scouting, however with your aid the amount of time it would take would be halved. It would be most beneficial to a quick recovery.”

Ah, of course Yunica was displeased with that, the woman seemed to hate the idea of YoRHa being involved with anything to do with the Resistance. Well, as it turned out, Kat had a little measure of spite in her, and the chance to displease Yunica after the way she'd acted before was more than tempting. Kat nodded to Yuri without thinking any further on it.

“I'll help Adreaux follow you.” 7S didn't seem upset by Kat's agreeing to help, and moved over to the Resistance's chief engineer. Pretty quickly the two seemed to be speaking the same unintelligible techno-language. Kat shrugged her shoulders and followed Yuri's directions, followed after Yunica. Two androids sent out to see what had changed in the wake of the earth's upheaval.

The path they followed was the same as before, through twisting tunnels leading up from the underground base to the rising tower, which they'd emerge from to fly out above the city. This time, at least, the air shouldn't be thick with machines. Now if only the silent march as Kat followed Yunica weren't so incredibly awkward.

“Hey.” Yunica ignored Kat, of course, which only motivated Kat to try even harder. She was going to get through to this woman one way or another. No more displeased glances, no more snobbish attitude. Kat wouldn't stand for it. “Hey!”

“What?” Yunica spat the word, stopped and rounded on Kat. She did not, however, seem prepared for Kat to have moved right up to her face, and stepped back rapidly from the closeness. Kat frowned.

“Yunica, can you just, stop? Stop all of this? This entire... thing, you're doing? You're not helping anyone.” The frustration Kat felt, she wondered about its source. Had 5B been the type to lash out at those who acted this way? Was Kat carrying on the will to try and smash the attitudes of the recalcitrant? She was still learning about herself, learning about what made her feel what way. Even as annoyed as she was, Kat couldn't help but value Yunica for this experience.

Without this woman's obstinate rejection, Kat wouldn't have learned just how stubborn she could be.

Yunica had turned again and was walking away. Kat wouldn't let it rest. “What's your problem with YoRHa? Literally everyone else gets that the Ziggurats cut us off from the earth. Everyone else gets that the actions of the ones who woke the Nevi aren't on the rest of us. What do you want from us?”

Yunica stopped. Her hand, the one without a lance mounted to it, was balled up tight, and shaking. Kat said nothing more, and took no further steps. Just waited. Waited for whatever came next.

“I want it to end.”

Kat blinked. Whatever she'd been prepared for, however much yelling, or accusations she'd been sure she was ready to handle, this she hadn't expected. That honest, tired answer. She didn't know what to say. Not really. So she said the one thing she could. And made a claim far bigger than any one person should.

“I will.”

“What?” Yunica turned, stared at Kat. No animosity this time, just... a stunned silence. She didn't understand what Kat had said, not one bit. Even knowing she was saying something she couldn't live up to, Kat doubled down all the same. Focused her gaze.

“I'll end it. I'll fight the Machines until there's none left. I'll fight the Aliens until they're all gone. I'll fight the Nevi until they're nothing but memories to be forgotten. I won't stop. I promise.”

The two were silent, staring one another down. Kat wondered about her declaration, about her motivation. But each time she thought of it, she knew she wasn't lying. She knew she intended to fight. To make things right. To free the world for humanity to return to. She knew that the promise to do that was part of her, an unquestionable part. She knew it.

Yunica was the first to blink. “I... see.” She didn't sound frustrated, or upset, or anything really. Just kind of blindsided by the passion Kat had expressed. If anything she looked confused. But she said no more against Kat, simply turned and continued on. When Kat sped up to walk beside the android, Yunica's face showed no displeasure at her having done so. Kat had to conclude she'd made some sort of positive impact. Hopefully.

Once out on the rooftop each could see the city was changed. While some buildings had held out after the quake, others had collapsed, whether on their own or in a cascading rain of destruction. Some areas of the city were completely demolished now. For the way it had looked before, Kat was sure this quake had to have been the strongest one yet. She looked to Yunica. Yunica was frowning as she stared out over the city.

“Where are the Machines?” She spoke less to Kat and more to herself, or perhaps to Adreaux if she'd connected to communications. Kat notified her Pod to connect her in since they were about to start.

“Usually they'd be out in force after a quake,” Adreaux's voice, clearly talking to Yunica, was audible now. Kat listened in quietly. “They've always repaired everything to the way it was before, for whatever reason. But nothing... is this... do Nevised Machines not do that?”

Machines repaired broken buildings? Kat patched through to 7S.

“Yeah they have an obsession with not changing their environment, it's really weird.” 7S provided some logs to Kat's Pod, which forwarded on to her. Images of Machines observed restoring broken buildings, patching up whatever they could. That was... strange. She'd never heard of that attitude before.

For the first time as Kat, it occurred to her that she knew far less about the Machine Lifeforms than she should. She frowned.

“Well, for now you two should follow the routes I've provided. Just look from above, minimise confrontation, and we'll see what we see.” Adreaux kept his calm, though whether that was on his own or with Yuri overseeing him, Kat was unsure. Whatever the case, a set of directions appeared for Kat. Looked like this was the way she was going then.

“Looks like it's time to-oh.” Kat had turned around to speak with Yunica one last time, but the Resistance android was already in the air, racing away from Kat's direction. Hmm. Okay then.

The survey from the air was quiet, the Machine Lifeforms never rising up to investigate. Kat saw some, here and there, but in no real concentrations, flying in the face of what 7S had told her earlier about the Machines massing around the city. In fact, it looked like there were even less than when Kat and the others had first arrived. That was... weird.

Kat continued to follow the path, reporting what she saw, listening in as Yunica reported, but ultimately neither had anything to say. That is, until Kat was scouting just at the very edges of the city, near to where the plains began.

“Commander!” Yunica spoke in a tone Kat had never heard from her before, one almost panicked. Immediately Kat stopped flying through the air, set down upon a nearby rooftop. Whatever was happening...

“Visuals established.” The sight Yunica was seeing, Adreaux received the same, sent it back out to Kat. Made sure all could see it. Made sure all could understand.

Yunica was flying in the air, high above a region without towers or buildings. It was just past the city's edge, out in the grey plains where no life grew. Cracks and chasms, torn open by the earthquake, defined the shape of the land, and were all that gave it definition. All besides one other thing.

A building of black stone, layers stacked atop itself forming rising tiers, had erupted from the ground. The cracks around it, the way its base was sunk into the earth, it showed that this building had only just emerged. An ominous presence hung around it.

And, from every direction, up the stairs on each side of the structure into its unknown depths, Machine Lifeforms marched.

While flying around Kat had wondered where all the Machine Lifeforms had gone. The Bunker's scans had revealed a huge presence of them in and around the city, but far fewer than could even be considered normal were in sight. Now she knew. Now they all knew.

Even as Yunica watched, the Machines continued to pour into the building. Yet for their numbers, swarming from all directions, the building showed no signs of capacity. Whatever was inside of it, wherever it led, it clearly had room for an almost impossible number of Machines. This was...

“We need to investigate this immediately.” Yuri was capable, deserving of the title 'Commander' which Yunica treated him with. Yet again Kat wondered what D'nelica's role was given Yuri's leadership skills. “Kat, I want you and Yunica to rendezvous at a point to be provided. The rest of the YoRHa squadron, as well as key Resistance members, will join you. Whatever is occurring, it must be understood. The Machines cannot be allowed to surprise us. Go.”

And so the mission transformed. What was meant to be scouting alone was now the investigation of a Machine structure, one absolutely surrounded by and packed full of Machine Lifeforms. Something felt wrong, but Kat drove past the feeling as she flew to the marker point Adreaux provided. 7S and the others were on the way, she was told. She and Yunica would simply need to wait for their arrival.

And then they'd face whatever terrors were taking place ahead.

Yunica had settled at the point, amongst the closest ruins of a building next to the city's edge. She nodded to Kat, a look of pure focus on her face, as the YoRHa android alighted next to her, took point to watch the surroundings. Machine Lifeforms marched through the streets, towards the strange structure of black stone, and as Kat focused on them she was sure of what she said next.

“They're all Nevised.”

Millennia of combat against the Machine Lifeforms had provided understanding of their ways, how they acted, how they could be predicted. But the Nevi, they'd only been around for a few decades, and their symbiosis with Machines even less. They weren't understood. They couldn't be predicted. And whatever they were doing... Kat truly had no idea.

But she didn't like it.

It wasn't that long before 7S arrived, the others in tow behind him. 23B and 1F, 47B and 33D, of course. Chaz and Bulbosa too, nodding to Kat and Yunica as they arrived. And, behind them again, Permet and Misai. Each was loaded with weaponry, but far less than what Permet wore on her own when assaulting the Machine Lifeforms from above. It seemed Misai had been helping with transport. Yunica immediately went to Permet.

“The plan's as follows.” 7S outlined their movements, discussed with Yuri before the group had left. “The YoRHa team will be creating a distraction, starting a fight at the following point near to the structure.” 7S's Pod displayed a map on the ground, the point 7S indicated lighting up and transferring to the visors of the others. “Based on how the Machines act we'll go forward, but we're expecting them to either ignore or surround us. If they ignore, the YoRHA team will provide an entryway for the Resistance team to get inside the structure and survey it. We'll keep the channel open for you to get back out, which you should prioritise doing. This first investigation is just to dip our toes in, get a feel for what this actually is. One look is all we need.”

Kat nodded, considering. Even with this many Machines, if she and the others created a battle zone, they'd be pretty well off. She was confident in them. “What if they attack?”

“If they attack,” 7S indicated another point on the map, “They'll be drawn away from this point, which the Resistance team can then use for entry. Entry-point will depend on Machine reaction, basically.”

“And extraction?” Yunica wasn't snapping at 7S for taking the lead, but perhaps she simply recognised Yuri's hand in this strategy. She was exceptionally loyal to him, Kat felt.

“That's Permet,” 7S indicated the Resistance android, who nodded to the group. “Misai's going to help her get loaded up to full assault mode, and then she'll take to the skies when you guys need to go. Everyone here's tagged as allies now, so the firing system will avoid us, meaning the chaos of Permet's attack will give us our out. Make sense?”

It was a simple strategy, so much so that no-one had further questions, but it was unquestionably a solid one. Yuri was a strategist that saw directly to the point it seemed. Kat nodded.

“Alright, Kat,” 7S turned to face her, “we're going to be relying on you to start the fight with a big dive from above. In the immediate chaos the others will be in with you, while I hack from outside the fight. If I can take advantage I'll try and get a Machine inside the structure to survey myself, but Nevised Machines can easily tell when another's been hacked. With that many around... it's going to be hit and miss.”

The last time 7S had fought he'd been right in the middle with the rest of them, being covered by 33D. This time he'd be on the outside, striking inwards. Kat nodded. Good, this strategy was good. It felt right. Something felt wrong, but this felt right. She took to the air with one final round of blessings from the others, and then soared out above the march of Machines. It was time to begin.

She had enough Spatial Power remaining from before. Jupiter State. Gravity warped around her, preparing, packaging itself like a coiled spring. Was this a way gravity was supposed to function? Kat had learned to bend it such. She felt the pressure upon her mounting. She felt the force within her building. Just. One. More. Moment.

She launched. The air screamed and split, waves of sound following her meteoric descent, and with perfect aim Kat's foot found the head of a marching Goliath Machine. It split open like rotten fruit, metal scattering in the split-second before Kat had passed through it entirely to hit the ground, and the Nevi within it thrashed wildly. Yet it could do nothing against the strike. The shockwaves followed and blew out the area around Kat, sending the Machines flying away from her. Satisfied with her entry, Kat struck a pose and waited for the first counterattack.

Yet she was not prepared in the least for what came next.

She'd felt something was wrong. She hadn't known what. Because the current of sound had been muted, low, barely audible. No-one had picked up on it. Not from the distances they observed. Yet now, surrounded as she was, Kat heard it, loud and clear.

Heard the voice of the Machines.

“[March.](https://listenonrepeat.com/?v=6mUuKJbYoCs)”

“Wh-?”

“Kat!” The others of YoRHa arrived, burst through a flank of Machine Lifeforms dutifully making their way to the black stone structure. 47B and 1F were first by her side, taking a stance next to her. 23B and 33D followed after. 47B snapped at her. “Focus!”

“Wait, no!” This was all wrong – Kat immediately connected into the voice channel shared between the group. She didn't understand. “Why are the Machines talking?”

“March.”

“Kat relax,” 7S answered back, calm and secure. “Some Machines talk, it doesn't mean anything. They consume information and then it gets spat back out, whether that means fighting, acting to their surroundings, or talking. It's okay.”

“What's with her?” Misai sounded amused, “How's a YoRHa never heard a talking Machine before? She fresh off production or something?”

7S answered, but there was a bite to his tone that said to stop talking about it. “Or something.”

“March.”

“This isn't exactly random.” The other four were already striking, preventing the Machines from walking by them. But no other Machine seemed bothered by the destruction, continuing on into the structure. Kat was sure now that nothing would stop them. “They're all saying the same thing. And doing that thing. They have to know what it means!”

“It's coincidence!” 47B wasn't using the Kali Angel System to fight, which told Kat it was something that couldn't be overused. If it wasn't, there'd be no reason for the X-type not to be in her giant form right now. It would be ideal for wiping out as many Machines as possible. “Kat, relax. Everyone gets a little freaked out by their first talking Machines, but you pretty quickly realise they don't understand the words. It's fine.”

“March.”

Every last Machine said it in unison. Like a low rumble it swept across the plains, from Machine to Machine, carrying out to the furthest edges of their numbers. The four YoRHa on the attack, they had to have destroyed over a hundred already. And yet it was only the smallest wedge of the waves pouring into the building. Why was this happening? Kat didn't understand.

And the terrible feeling wasn't going away.

“We're inside!” Communication from Chaz, Bulbosa and Yunica with him, came through to the others along with a video feed. “The Machines really don't care, we're standing right in the middle of them and they're just ignoring us. Some push us out of the way if we get too close, but that's it. It's... really weird.”

“Where are they going?” 7S was in charge of local strategy, as Nevised Machines made long-range communication unstable. S-I hadn't revealed to Kat how he had contacted her on the Ziggurat before, but it seemed it was probably something specifically to do with her being an X-type. It bugged her, but she hadn't gone to the Commander yet to try and push the point.

“Down.” Chaz looked over a ledge in the centre of the building, winding staircases filled with Machines leading down into the depths. It was deep, very deep, the Machines marching ever on. Kat felt sick looking into the blackness they disappeared into, only their red eyes still visible from above. Something was very wrong.

“I'm going to look at it!”

Every other android in the field immediately told Kat not to, but she ignored them all and took flight, raced over the heads of the Machines as they dutifully ignored her. Ignored all there was bar for their one desire.

“March.”

The building was large, large enough for Machines to climb the staircases at its four sides almost ten at a time. The level entered from those staircases, there was little to it – a giant pit with winding staircases leading downwards, the Machines swarming along them, moving ever down. Down and down and down into the darkness below where no light fell. Kat stared into the pit, her insides churning. What was this? What was so wrong?

“March.”

“What are you doing?” Yunica's yell reached Kat, forced her to look up and see the three Resistance androids keeping out of the tide of Machine Lifeforms. Each of them looked far more concerned at seeing Kat so close to the edge than anything else. But they didn't understand. No-one understood.

“Something's wrong.”

“March.”

“Kat get out of there!” 7S's demand was pitched, fearful. He didn't understand. Kat stared into the darkness, watching the red eyes disappear. There were less than before. In fact, as she watched, she could see more and more disappearing. The darkness it was...

“It's rising?”

Something was wrong.

“March.”

She felt sick.

“March.”

It was...

“March.”

It was...

“March.”

It was coming.

“March.”

“It's gravity liquid!” Kat's scream came from the depths of a self buried deep within her, memories lost but core still true. She didn't know why she knew the name. She didn't know why she could tell what it was. But she knew. And her scream was one of horror.

“Liquid.”

The voices of the Machines changed, the word washing in waves from those who heard it out of the building, down the sloped stairs, through the endless tide of Machines, out to their very fringes. Adreaux, monitoring cameras still active in the city, heard a Machine say the word and frowned. Knew nothing more. Nothing of the horror taking place.

“Gravity.”

“Liquid.”

“March.”

The pitch was different. Intense. Driven. Consuming. Kat stumbled back. A Machine bumped into her and pushed her forward. 7S was screaming at everyone to get out, to leave the building immediately. The Resistance members, they were escaping, Yunica running Machines through with her lance. Explosions outside were Permet's bombardment, aiding their escape. The Machines pushed Kat forward, towards the edge.

“Gravity. Liquid. March.”

Some tipped over now, eschewed the stairs entirely, fell into the blackness, disappeared. Kat could see it clearly, not rippling, not disturbed in the slightest, but accepting all that came to it. How many thousands of Machines had already entered such a thing? How many had risen it up from below?

How many were still called towards it?

“Gravity! Liquid! March!”

She stared into it, the liquid as it rose. Black, infinite, filled with depth. Source of the ruination that had plunged the world back to despair. It rose, the Machines filled it, disappearing into it before they were even hidden from the light now. The pit was almost filled. It was almost filled.

It. Was. Almost.

“Stop.”

Moments from being pushed too far, shoved by the Machines into the void, they stopped. All stood still. All waited. The world was deathly silent. 7S's yells at Kat to respond went unheard. She stared, transfixed by the horror. None moved. None moved at all.

Red eyes shone around her. The black liquid rippled. Red eyes shone.

“She is coming.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been waiting to post this chapter. We're turning the key in the ignition, igniting the engine now. The party is beginning. Another six days and she'll be here. I hope you're ready.
> 
> It took me a while to pick the right tracks for this chapter. The Wretched Automatons was an easy choice, but it was a real struggle looking for something to kick in with the voice of the Machines. I think Rising Death/The Brink of Memories worked pretty well though. No challenge for the next chapter though, the title and tracks are already chosen.
> 
> I did end up adding character tags to this fic and I'm pretty sure I saw my reads increase, so maybe they worked? Hopefully. That should also help people cross-check to keep their YoRHa codes to Gravity Rush characters in tact. I hope it helps.
> 
> As always, my sincere thanks to all readers and (especially) commentors. You guys give me the will to go on. That's it for this week. Leave your thoughts, and look forward to the next chapter.
> 
> It's a Doozy.


	9. Dark [S]ide of the Moon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Underlined text indicates an OST track link for recommended listening.

[Kat ran.](https://listenonrepeat.com/?v=67d2DoJu7C8)

The Machines, unwilling or unable to stop her, she pushed aside, forcing her way out of the building of black stone. It had taken all she could to wrench herself away from the gravity liquid, to escape its grip upon her mind, and now she was running. Running even as the voices of the Machines, filling up the land around her, echoed. Even as they raised in pitch further and further.

“She is coming.”

“She is coming.”

“She is coming.”

The earth was shaking. Kat stumbled, lost her balance, and avoided hitting the ground only by catching herself with her own powers. Some Machines caught in her field of gravity floated around her, repeated their message over and over, a mantra of madness in her ears.

“She is coming.”

“She is coming.”

“She is coming.”

Kat could see the wreckage of explosions, Permet's artillery rain having destroyed many Machines already. Yet so many more remained, filling Kat's field of vision, all standing still, all raising their arms – for those that had arms – and all chanting the same words.

“She is coming.”

“Kat let's go!” 7S was furious, and in truth Kat couldn't find it in herself to blame him. He sounded panicked. Whatever this was, it was far beyond what they were prepared for. Kat rose up, higher and higher, shot the Machines caught in her gravity into the distance, and raced towards where the others were, gathered atop the ruins of a collapsed building, holding their ground against the shaking. 33D was keeping the building steady using the Durga Angel System. Their vessel in the storm.

Explosions were loud things: you heard them, you felt their vibrations, you could see the flames and feel the heat. This explosion was quiet, could only be felt by the absence of sensation, and was so cold it sapped the warmth from your skin. Kat spun in the air, staring with wide eyes, watching what took place. Watching in fear.

The black liquid had burst upwards, pierced through the rooftop of the structure, and formed a pillar, a tower held against all logic of how liquid should behave. The Machines still around, they toppled, cracked, and red-black creatures leaked out of them, taking off into the air and flying towards the tower. Disappearing into its grasp.

Over and over, as the earth shook, as the black pillar rose, the Nevi returned to their source. The voices began to wane. No-one was left to speak them. And thus the shaking stopped. Thus silence reigned.

It was hard to tell, for this land was in eternal twilight, but the sky darkened, just a bit.

“Kat!”

7S yelled it again, drew her attention but not her sight. This pillar, something was horrible about it. She just couldn't tell what it was. But something was so very very wrong.

“Kat get down here and let's get some distance from that thing!”

It was moving. The same sense that told Kat where the cores of Nevised Machines were told her this, that the liquid was moving. Its height did not change, its width did not change, but it was moving. Condensing. Its base rising. Concentrating.

“What's happening?” Her own voice sounded weird, like it wasn't coming from her head. She felt distant, transfixed. Something was wrong. She watched the liquid, now completely free of the building, floating freely in the sky. Edges rounded. The pillar collapsed from the top and bottom. Wrapped around itself. Space wrapped around itself. And now it was just an orb, an orb of denseness, an orb of warped space and liquid that existed in impossible realms bled into their own.

One more time. Kat's own voice. She didn't know who was speaking it. But she heard it loud and clear, uttered by her own lips. The last message of those who marched.

“[She's here.](https://listenonrepeat.com/?v=YMKskuvJTcs)”

The orb twisted into a shape, a form. A body, limbs, head. Blackness bled away, white skin revealed. A woman. A what?

Her hair was green, long, waved strangely in the air opposing gravity. Red lines patterned her nude skin, twisted around limbs and waist, wrapped around neck and breasts. Two wings of white emerged from her, but not from the back. The sides of her head. They were small.

“Kat move it!” 7S yelled her name and she turned, looked to him. Felt the warping of air. Saw the flow of darkness. Saw the woman appear before the androids gathered below. A wave of blackness surged out from around her.

“No!” Kat dived. Even as she did, events took place almost too fast to track. A hand of brilliant whiteness burst free of the black energy, 47B's Kali Angel form rising up. Yet the hand shattered a moment later, the woman from the black liquid floating in the air, unhindered by gravity. The androids, Resistance and YoRHa, were scattering. 47B swung with her other arm, yet it was cut clean away by a mere swing of the nude woman's own. Her power was overwhelming.

“Lunar State!” Kat warped through the air, gravity twisting to teleport her. Her leg lashed out, seeking the back of her opponent's green-haired head, but that being's reaction was too quick – a hand shot up, grasped Kat's swinging leg tight, and pulled, threw her with astounding force into the ground. Kat gasped as she hit it, unable to slow her fall with gravity. What was that thing?

Yunica raced from behind as Kat fell, lance pointed straight at the strange woman. It didn't find its mark, the nude one simply moved the slightest amount, letting the tip pass her by, before a swing of her hand cut it free of the lance, a swing of her other catching Yunica in the face and sending her flying.

A rain of artillery fire coursed through the sky, and explosions surrounded the being. Bought the androids a second.

“I can't hack her!” 7S's voice was clear, “Whatever that thing is, it's not a Machine or android!”

“Then what?” Yunica was hauling Permet through the air, the speed she had enough to compensate for the heavy armaments weighing the other android down. “An Alien? A Nevi? What is it?”

“I don't know!” 7S had no means of offence, and was stuck providing directional support to the others. Notifications rapidly came in to Kat's visor informing her of the positions of others and where to move herself. She followed them.

The smoke from the explosions cleared and the woman remained floating above them. Her expression was twisted into a look of disgust. It chilled Kat to see. But the chill that came when the nude being raised both arms was far more terrifying.

The ground cracked. Seeping, bubbling, black liquid poured up from beneath it, emerged and pooled. Gravity liquid. So much gravity liquid. So much that...

It moved. Red lights formed in the liquid, bubbled, and rose free from it. Twisted into shape. Some small. Some large. Some of the bubbles forming together into giants. Some floating in the air. Some rooted to the ground.

Dozens? No. Hundreds? Yes. Thousands? Maybe. Nevi, black creatures from the depths of gravity liquid, rose up and surrounded the androids. A deep horror settled within Kat at the sight.

“What the hell is this?” Misai was the least combat focused, though most combative, of the Resistance androids, and was dutifully concerned at these developments. 23B and 1F took point in front of him, Chaz and Bulbosa nearby watching for what might come. The Nevi swayed, but performed no action.

47B, the white silicate arms of her giant self reformed, reached up to the woman floating above this all. The swing of her hand in response, this time it was nullified, 47B’s arm transforming in a way that negated the strike entirely. Kat could see it, 33D integrated into the back of 47B's form, using the Durga Angel System to support her. So this was the combination of Kali and Durga Angel? A giant of mutable form. A true monster S-I had made for the sake of humanity.

Notifications showed Yunica getting Permet far out of the way. Permet’s artillery fire, it might be their best chance. Yunica needed to protect the android capable of delivering that power. She was right to do what she had done.

The woman made a noise as 47B refused to die to the swings of her hand, swings that rippled the air, rippled space itself. The Nevi swayed in her direction. She spoke, a single command, and began the madness of battle once more.

“Kill.”

The Nevi surged.

Immediately Kat was forced to attack. A fist in the Jupiter State struck a Nevi and shattered its core, sent waves through those nearby. The power the armaments gave her, it allowed her to force through the pain of attacks, to strike and strike and strike. She broke through those around her.

Chaz was a genius with explosives, able to concoct them from materials and Machine parts in an instant. But there weren't many Machine parts left around him. His abilities were waning. He wasn't meant for this kind of fight.

Bulbosa used a heavy gun, kept Nevi back with a spray of electric pellets. Chaz and Misai, both forced down to using blades they kept as backup, stayed behind him, 1F and 23B covering their rears. This was not a battle they should have been drawn into. This was bad for them.

1F and 23B knew how to kill Nevi, whether in Machine Lifeforms or not. Target the cores, strike decisively, tear them apart. But Nevi don't leave corpses, there were no piles of bodies they could build to control the flow of their enemies. These waves, they couldn't build breakers against them. How long could they last, as an endless tide washed against the YoRHa duo? The odds were not with them.

47B and 33D were bound together in white silicate, the form of a giant featureless woman refusing to be broken by the being born from gravity liquid. And though the green-haired woman held incredible power, could rend space with the swing of a hand, she proved unable to best the Angels before her. The two were at a stalemate.

7S had disappeared. A marker on Kat's visor told her he was alive, but there was little he could do here. He was right to have fled.

Kat fought. She fought and fought and fought. Nevi of singular cores she evaporated with a single Jupiter strike, whether kick or punch. Those of multiple, the Lunar State allowed Kat to strike each core in an instant, slipping through space from target to target. Each she killed fed more Spatial Power to her, allowed the Gravity Armaments to continue. The gauge ticked higher.

She had meters for the conditions of the other YoRHa. 23B had lost half of his health, 1F a third. 47B and 33D were holding out, but the woman they were fighting was growing cleverer by the minute. She opened a hole in the ground beneath a foot of the giant being the two comprised, struck as they tripped. The damage was repaired quickly, but it was damage nonetheless. The two X-types couldn’t do this forever. This battle, they were going to lose it. What could be done?

Kat struck another Nevi. The conditions of those around her decreased. She took strikes and shrugged past them. Continued to fight. Another core. More Spatial Power. More numbers surrounded her. More numbers sapped from her allies.

She struck out. The Spatial Power gauge flashed. It was full.

It was full.

“It's full!”

Beyond ninety percent and a new ability became available, a new ability for the X-type Kat, possessor of the Black Cat Gravity Core. Overcharge, a means by which all the Spatial Power in her body would be vented. Her Gravity Core would bind it in a field around her body and the field would be both weapon and armour. She'd never gained enough Spatial Power to activate it before. But now... now!

“Overcharge!”

Whether or not she needed to say it was unnecessary. She said it. And power surged through and around her. Kat charged.

The first stretch of her hand caused all the Nevi in front of her to disappear, all the way up to where the others were fighting. Claws, great and terrible, erupted from the blackness concentrated around her hand, each hand, and with each swing of them Kat watched Nevi disappear, popping out of existence under the gravity she commanded. 1F and 23B couldn't help it. They stared at her in shock. Kat turned her eyes upwards. The woman.

The air split for her. Space split for her. Faster than Lunar. Stronger than Jupiter. She appeared before the nude creature and Kat's hands crossed over her. Claws, horrendous twisted things filled with power. Space warped and tore. The woman warped and tore. And screamed.

Each sunk to the ground, each with power bleeding away. Kat's Gravity Core, it was already exhausted from binding this power into a form. The Spatial Power disappeared and Kat, depowered, hit the ground. She hoped enough information would come from this moment to have S-I upgrade the time she could remain in that state.

The woman, she bled red. Whatever she was, it was a creature that bled like any organic being. The cut into her was deep, muscles and flesh viewable in the steaming wound as she thrashed on the ground, screaming in pain. 47B, in her giant state, stepped over Kat and brought a foot crashing down upon the being.

It didn’t connect. Not with her.

Pinned to the ground by her own exhaustion, Kat watched as light shone out of the woman's wound. As a hand shot out of it and stopped 47B's stomp entirely. Light continued to pour. The woman screamed. And the hand pushed up so strongly that 47B toppled back.

Its skin was dark. Kat watched as the hand hit the ground, as another shot out of the wound bleeding light. The two hands heaved, a mass took shape, and from that wound another emerged. Its skin dark, its hair white, lines of white and circles of red patterning its body. It appeared male, though much like the woman lacked genitals. Once free of its source, the woman now gasping and bleeding on the ground behind him, he looked at her. Looked at the others. His face contorted into a grin.

And he raised his arms.

The gravity liquid surged again. Orbs erupted from it, red. And shapes took form. Nevi appeared. Another army, ready to attack. Except, this time...

“They're... white?”

No record of white Nevi existed. No records of anything like this existed. Kat, barely able to stand, knew she wouldn't be able to overcharge again, not in time to cut this man down like she had the woman. He, in fact, was paying Kat no mind now, had picked the woman up in his arms. His gaze, when it came back to her and the others, was one entertained. He said it too. That one same word.

“Kill.”

And the Nevi attacked.

This was worse. Kat swayed in their masses, dodging as best she could, striking as best she could, but her hits were weaker and her reactions slower. Damage was building. 23B and 1F were doing all they could, but they were suffering as well. The white silicate body of 47B was decaying, breaking apart faster than 33D could rebuild it. They were exhausting.

The man was gone with the woman, but the army of white Nevi remained.

Was this the end?

Lost in battle, lost in pain, lost in the struggle to survive just a little longer, Kat was slow to see it. Slow to realise what was happening. It was only when the voices of others reached her that she saw the Nevi were less. Saw they were disappearing, one by one.

Saw them being destroyed by the army of Machines encircling them.

“What?” Kat stared. The Nevi weren't even attacking her now, too busy fighting off the Machines assaulting them. She looked at the others who were the same. 1F and 23B standing, ragged and exhausted, but alive. 47B and 33D were free of the white silicate body, neither able to stand without the support of the other. All staring. What was happening?

A Nevi fell, a tide of Machines swept over it, and when it parted a figure stood before Kat. It was tall, taller than she was were it not slouched over so, with a strange head of metal and red cloth. Its clothing was odd – jacket, shirt, tie. It looked like nothing Kat had ever seen before. It tilted its head, as if studying her. Kat stared at it. The two stared at one another.

“Did you know,” the being's voice was strange, electronic, any feature behind it unrecognisable, “that a grown cat was called a queen by the humans?”

Kat stared. Who...?

“Well,” the figure went on to shrug, “no matter. It's all cleared up for now. See you, Gravity Queen.” Machines swarmed around the being again. Then it was gone. The Nevi were gone. And the Machines took their leave, some rising into the air, some marching off into the distance. The battle ended.

In a manner none could have expected.

Silence. Kat looked to 47B. 47B looked back at her. 33D looked back at her. She looked at 1F. 1F looked back at her. 23B looked back at her. Each looked to the other. Each looked to the broken remains of the building from which the gravity liquid had poured. Each looked back to the other.

...

What?

“[What the hell?](https://listenonrepeat.com/?v=ubMf__iB8iI)” 23B was the first to lose it completely, throwing his arms up into the air, weapons grasped by his Pod as they left his grip. “What was that? Who were those? Why did they make Nevi? Why did they make _white_ Nevi? What in the absolute goddamn-”

“23B!” 1F stuck a hand out in front of the other's mouth, forced silence. Not very well, as 23B's rant could still be heard through the fingers of the Fighter-type android. 1F ignored it and gestured with his other hand to the other YoRHa androids, “The Resistance are all pretty badly off, we're going to have to help them back.”

The others had remained atop the ruined building they’d fought from before, while Kat, 47B and 33D were on the streets below. Patching in to the visuals shared between their Pods, Kat studied how everyone up top was doing. Bulbosa was sitting heavily, Chaz leaning against his back. Misai was face-down on the ground.

“Pod, what's the status of the Resistance members?”

“Scanning.” 042 hovered over the trio, its sensors providing a readout to Kat's visor. Bulbosa had done the best, though was covered in superficial wounds. Chaz's right side was heavily damaged, leg and arm non-functional. Misai had taken a severe blow to the head, and couldn't regain consciousness. That was potentially very bad.

“Kat.” 33D and 47B had made their way up beside Kat, each clearly exhausted. The use of their Angel Systems to that degree, it was clear that was the maximum power they could currently extract. If it weren't for them, everyone here would have died almost immediately. Kat told them that directly.

“You're the same.” 47B mustered enough energy to smile, to stick out a fist and push it against Kat's shoulder. “Whatever that... thing you did was, it was the real deal, I've never seen anything like it. S-I made a real monster in you, you know that? Glad you're on our side.”

Kat smiled back. They'd survived, at least. “That's us. Just a couple of monsters fighting for the sake of humanity.” The three X-types shared the moment.

“Kat!” The sound of 7S drew all their attention, watching as he raced through the city streets to the remains of the building they'd fought atop. He looked exhausted, clearly close to collapse after the stress of the events that had just come to pass. Kat moved to offer a hand, but stumbled and had to take a knee. No-one here was okay. Not after that. 7S looked up. “Is everyone alright? Anything I can do?”

“7S, up here,” 23B was the one to call, to gesture the Scanner to climb up to the others. “Can you take a look at Misai and Chaz here? First is out, second is missing controls to his right side.” 7S nodded, and immediately made his way to the injured pair, connecting to their systems and examining what he could. No-one was prepared to do anything besides spot fixes here, but any corruption in their systems 7S could handle. Best to get that taken care of as soon as possible.

“So what was that?” 47B spoke to 33D and Kat, the three still on the ground while the others stayed at the peak of the building's remains. “That woman came out of the... what did you call it, Kat? Gravity liquid? ...why did you call it that?”

Kat looked at 47B in surprise. What? Why had she called it that? It was because... “Isn't that what it's called?”

The other two stared at her. 33D shook her head. “Kat, no-one has seen that liquid since the Nevi first appeared. We only have the Pod recordings of the original lake being disturbed. It's never been seen since.”

Now Kat stared. What? Then how had she known its name? How... how had she known its name?

“Hey, time to go!” 7S called it out, Bulbosa supporting Chaz, 1F and 23B supporting Misai. The six androids descended down from the ruined building, reached street level to join with the three others. Kat looked around.

“What happened with Yunica and Permet?”

“Ugh,” 7S shook his head, “Nothing good. Permet got really desperate to try and save you all and tried setting up way too strong a bombardment; she blew out her own systems and dropped out of the sky like a rock. Yunica barely caught her and, because Permet weighs so much with that stuff on, it was a bad catch all the same. The two had to limp off back to the Resistance, and they only did that because I basically said I'd shut them down if they tried to go back in otherwise. They would've just made things worse trying to save you.”

The YoRHa androids nodded. If Permet or Yunica had invaded in an injured state they likely would have died. Likely split the attention of those fighting and exposed them to more injury. 7S's call had been correct. It would have been foolish for them to enter the fight.

Still... “It's really lucky then,” Kat was the one to say it, “That that Machine decided to save us. For... whatever reason.” Immediately 7S was on alert.

“What Machine? Kat, what are you talking about? What happened?”

Kat frowned. Hadn't 7S been watching closely? “Didn't you see? When the Nevi were about to overrun us, a whole bunch of Machine Lifeforms showed up and suddenly started fighting them. Then a tall humanoid Machine talked to me and left. How did you miss that?”

7S shook his head. “I saw the Machines come in, but I didn't see anything like a humanoid one. And it... talked to you? What do you mean? Machines can't talk. Not like... talk talk.”

“It did!” Kat insisted, though none of the others could back her up. They hadn't been close enough to hear its voice. “It told me humans used to call adult cats queens!” Everyone stared. 7S sighed and scratched his head.

“Kat, that's just Machine nonsense. You're not about to start asking us to call you a queen, are you?”

Surprised by 7S's response, Kat felt her face heat up. “Wh-no! Just... it talked! It definitely talked like a person! You'll see it in my data logs!”

“Alright, alright,” 7S raised his hands, clearly past arguing, “Let's just drop it. I think we're all ready to go back to the Resistance Base and just stop for a bit. Sound good?” In spite of Kat's annoyance at how 7S had treated her, the fact that every other person agreed immediately stole her ability to argue. She sighed and nodded as well. The nine androids departed, making their way through quiet streets back to the Resistance Base, away from this nightmare scene.

Yet ultimately it could not be forgotten. From gravity liquid a new being had appeared, from that being a second. What they would do, what would come next, none could fathom. None could know. For knowing would terrify them beyond words.

Thus ends the first act.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thus ends the first act. I wrote this entire chapter in one sitting directly after finishing chapter eight, the words flowed and, honestly, this is one of my favourites pieces of work to date. I feel truly proud about how this chapter went. So I hope you guys enjoyed it too. If so, throw me a comment! You know I can't get enough of those. Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed.
> 
> Announcements!
> 
> You may have noticed that the recommended listening tracks are actually embedded into the chapters now. Two reasons: 1) it makes it easier to listen at key points and 2) there's no pre-chapter spoilers in the implications certain tracks will have. You can go back and find all of the previous chapters have had their suggested listening embedded as well. You may find when rereading some that the music really helps. I hope it does, at least.
> 
> Second announcement! With this being the end of the first (of three) acts of this fic, I'm going to accelerate things a bit. The nine chapters so far have been released at a pace of one every six days. Let's kick that up and make act two's release schedule one every five days. Can I handle that? Sure hope so!
> 
> Okay, that's it for this chapter. Let me know your thoughts, which I love to hear, and let me thank you for reading. I hope you're enjoying this. Things aren't about to stop happening.
> 
> No-one stops.
> 
> See you next time (five days) for chapter ten!


	10. [A]ftershocks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Underlined text indicates an OST track link for recommended listening.

[“Fascinating, fascinating!”](http://youtubeonrepeat.com/watch/?v=5SW1Zy6-EDw)

Adreaux was almost irresponsibly interested in the report provided by Kat and the others, hung on every word about the beings that appeared from the gravity liquid and their command over the Nevi. S-I and the Commander, who had been patched into the same briefing as well, kept quieter counsel at first, but Kat was sure they too were full of thought. How could they not be? How could anyone not be?

Kat was tired beyond measure, barely on her feet, yet still so fascinated herself. The dull beat of terror that she'd felt when exposed to those beings, that remained, but such a thing couldn't help but mix with her curiosity. She feared, yes. But she also wanted to know.

Oh she wanted to know.

“That concludes our report.” 7S had taken care of the majority of the report, being a Scanner and all, though 33D and Bulbosa had added in their observations as well. Chaz and Misai were still undergoing repairs, and were excused from reporting. The others, none injured too badly, had all stood for this, as D'nelica, Yuri, and Adreaux opened a channel to the Bunker so that the Commander and S-I could share the briefing. It had been essential to report as soon as possible.

“I will consider what you've told me and be in contact with you all soon; until such a time please remain with the Resistance and recover your strength. Bunker out.” The Commander severed the connection, but a moment later S-I opened one himself to speak with Adreaux. It seemed the two engineers had much to discuss. Yuri and D'nelica turned to the YoRHa and Resistance androids.

“You've done well, in spite of the troubles you've faced.” D'nelica was the one to speak, eyes passing from one android to the next. Kat had often wondered what D'nelica's role was in comparison to Yuri, but it was while being addressed by him that she started to get a true sense for the why. Yuri was smart, and capable, but there was something commanding to D'nelica. Like any order he gave had weight. He really did resemble the Commander in that way.

“To begin with, I'd like to thank you YoRHa six for assuring the lives of the Resistance members with you. Had you not been here, and we had sent a dispatch to investigate that structure, I have no doubt that multiple Resistance members would have lost their lives when that woman appeared. My gratitude.”

The YoRHa androids nodded, Kat amongst them, but she felt a slight glare upon her all the same. Not for nothing either – she understood why. That was... probably a conversation someone was going to have with her sooner or later.

“For now, as your Commander has stated, please consider the Resistance a place of safety for you to stay within. We will not call on you again until you have fully recovered. Dismissed.”

Yunica and Permet stayed behind after D'nelica dismissed the group, but Bulbosa took his leave with the YoRHa androids, escorting them away from the Command Corner, as Kat had learned the Resistance members liked to call it, and out into the main floor.

Despite the Resistance Base, an underground chamber beneath a city building, being entirely open besides a few pillars, the sheer amount of materials, parts, machines, and junk collected had become walls, defining entire regions which Resistance members happily named. The Resting Place was where the majority were most often concentrated, an old-world music box constantly playing, though various other areas were popular as well.

The Command Corner, where Adreaux's entire setup was and D'nelica and Yuri could be found overseeing the city, was only approached when someone was either called or had something to say. You didn't just hang around there normally. It was a little different from the Bunker where, while the Commander stood at the front of the Operations room, others were always nearby enough doing their own thing. Kat observed the difference and remarked on it, but no-one really thought much about it. Just made a noise of acknowledgement and continued on.

“Hey Kat,” 7S put a hand on Kat's shoulder as Bulbosa was showing off the Resistance Base to the others. The look on his face said it all, and Kat nodded glumly. The others noticed, and nodded as well, but didn't give Kat expressions of support this time. Again, justified.

The two stepped outside the Resistance Base, outside its main entrance. Misai had been guarding this doorway before when first they arrived, but now he was out cold inside the Base. Repairs would take some time, Adreaux had told them, the internal damage was a lot worse than expected. Kat felt terrible about it. She wasn't about to feel better either.

“153,” 7S addressed his Pod, the floating robotic assistant lowering down from its usual place above their heads. 042 was around as well, though had little to say. Kat waited as 7S's pod opened a connection to the Commander. A projection showed her face, clearly in her room, out of the hearing of any other. Kat and 7S saluted. The Commander nodded to them.

“YoRHa unit Kat,” Kat felt her mouth dry as the Commander addressed her, “explain yourself.”

It wasn't a surprise, not really. During the mission the Resistance androids had seen the pit, seen the Machines going down into it, and prepared to leave. Had Kat done nothing, not gone in there, the androids would have regrouped and backed away. They may have watched the gravity liquid tower form from a distance, may have seen the woman take shape, but they would have been far further from her than they were. The battle would not have begun.

Had it not been for Kat's insistence on entering the structure, and her refusal to move when others demanded her to, the battle would not have begun. The androids had all survived, even if two of the Resistance members had suffered significant damage, but what was that really, compared to not engaging to begin with? 7S had been in charge. He'd made the call. She'd ignored him.

Now it was time for her to face the consequences of her actions.

“I felt something amiss and acted on it.” The Commander expected Kat to speak plainly before judgement was passed, and Kat intended to do so. “Which led to my inspection of the pit and determining that it was filling with gravity liquid. In the wake of that observation I...” Kat paused, and refocused herself. Honesty. “I found myself unable to be drawn away from it. There was a presence to it that made it difficult for me to move and respond. I take full responsibility for my failures in that situation, and understand that it was those failures which led to the battle which took place.”

“Hmm.” The Commander made a noise of acknowledgement that gave away none of her thoughts. Kat wished she could tell something, anything, about how that woman thought. She was an inscrutable enigma.

“Why do you refer to it as gravity liquid?”

47B and 33D had asked the same thing. Told Kat the black liquid had never been seen since the Nevi first appeared. So how had Kat known to call it that? In truth...

“I don't know, Commander.” That was the truth. “As soon as I saw it and realised what it was I said the name without thinking twice about it, like I knew it intrinsically. It may be a memory from 5B? Or my Gravity Core allows me to identify it as gravity liquid. I don't know for sure.”

“Hmm.” That same noise, the Commander clearly deep in thought. Mysteries to Kat were a concern, for her and others. If 5B had known anything, anything kept secret, that being known by Kat was a problem to others.

For 5B and Raven were related in some manner, and Raven had deserted. If 5B had known anything of what had driven Raven away, if Kat had inherited any of that knowledge... Kat fully understood why others might be concerned about her. But she didn't intend to leave YoRHa. She didn't intend to leave this fight. Yet she said none of that, for she knew showing she understood the fears others had would only cause those fears to mount further. She stayed quiet.

“If it is the case,” the Commander finally continued, “that the gravity liquid had an effect upon your Core, then it could be explained why you were so resistant to fleeing the scene, why you so willingly disobeyed orders. Nonetheless, Kat, you will need to take responsibility for your actions. That battle was entirely caused by your unwillingness to follow orders and, despite the information we gained, it was not one we should have joined.”

“I understand.” Ultimately, she did. The woman, the man who came from her, their ability to summon Nevi, the white Nevi, gravity liquid – much had been seen that would be incredibly valuable information from here on. It could be argued that Kat's failure to obey orders would have a net positive effect. But it did not negate the fact she disobeyed orders and she understood that.

The Commander’s pause after that was long. She was being far kinder, in truth, than Kat had expected when the call began, but perhaps she saw that Kat understood. Perhaps she saw that external factors had been in play. Perhaps she saw much about what would come of this. A few moments more and the woman sighed.

“Were you to injure one of those two beings in such a way again, would a third come out of them? Or a fourth?”

Kat and 7S looked at each other after this question. Thanks to the power of her overcharge, Kat had cut the woman nearly in half. Yet instead of dying she'd instead produced another being from her wound, who had taken her and fled. That he had taken her with him, it implied that she was not dead, for there would be little reason to otherwise. The worst case situation, which they had to assume was true, was that the woman had survived the wound and would recover. That she and the man would both continue on.

Kat thought about it.

“It's hard to say,” she came to a conclusion, outlined it to the Commander, “I'd have to see them again? It may be that there was always meant to be two. It may be that because the woman had just been created, there was enough power in her to create the man when her life was in danger. Or it may be that when one is wounded significantly they do make another. I think... I think I could tell if I saw them again. Because they're made from gravity liquid. I'm sure I have a sense for it.”

“Acknowledged.” The Commander nodded. “Nonetheless, if you come into contact with those two in the future, your priority is not to fight them. Pull back, connect to an Operator, and report. There will be no battles without a solid plan behind them, preparing for the worst case possibility. Understood?”

Kat saluted. “Yes, Commander!” The Commander nodded once again.

“Continue to support the Resistance while you remain with them. D'nelica has a keen mind for controlling his environment, you can learn much from him.” Kat and 7S glanced at one another, hearing the Commander speak in such a manner of another. She really had come from this Resistance group before, huh? “I will be in contact again soon. Until then, Command out.”

Only when the connection dropped did Kat and 7S lower their hands, did Kat exhale fully. She always got so tense when talking to the Commander. Maybe it was good that she did though. If she were truly relaxed, she might act improperly like 5B had. Maybe this was for the best.

“You got off easy.” 7S said exactly what Kat was thinking, and she agreed immediately.

“I thought she was going to tear me apart for it. The others all seemed fine with the prospect of my getting decommissioned after that.”

7S shrugged. “Well, you did get them into the fight with that monstrous woman, whatever she was. You can't blame them.” Kat shook her head.

“No, I can't.”

Back inside the Resistance Base it took a minute to find the others. 1F and 33D were still in the Resting Place, while 23B and 47B had joined Bulbosa for another meal. The giant tables Resistance members gathered at, they spoke of a sense of community, and the ability to share a moment's peace in eating. Even if it was unnecessary for survival, sharing the act seemed to help the many androids of the Resistance bond with one another. Kat kind of got it.

“There's actually a lot of giant wild deer in the city,” Bulbosa was explaining to the other YoRHa. “Because it's so overgrown, animals can live here pretty easily. We keep an eye on the population, harvest and store, and usually only eat after a major event. Just so happens things get really busy with you YoRHa types here.”

47B showed little decorum, working through a slab of meat, chewing constantly. Her expression read great pleasure in doing so. Kat's curiosity finally caught.

“I... might try some.” 7S, 47B and 23B all smiled at her, Bulbosa handing over a plate. Okay, meat, right. Put it in your mouth and start moving your jaws to crush it with your teeth. Then swallow. Okay, right, try this. Uhm... “Could you... not look at me so intently?”

Caught by Kat, each of the androids turned their heads away from her, attempted to continue talking. But they still kept throwing looks at her. Ugh, so nosy and inquisitive. Just like her, she guessed.

She cut some meat and put it in her mouth and just hoped instincts still worked for androids. Tried to eat.

When the sensation of taste reached her brain, Kat realised she'd set foot on a path she could never ever leave. 47B started giggling watching as Kat cut another slice of meat and put it right into her mouth, caught between savouring the taste and wanting more. This was incredible. And humans did this every day? Unbelievable, unbelievable!

“Told ya,” 23B gestured to 7S, “same as 5B in every respect. Course she'd still love food.”

It didn't even surprise Kat to hear 5B had enjoyed food, not now that she was digging in. This was astounding, she was losing her mind at how good this was. Everything else became background noise. More food!

“Well you're enjoying yourself.” It took this one voice to break through to her, and to make Kat look up at its speaker. Using a metal rod to balance himself, Chaz smiled at her, though it was slightly lopsided. His right side was moving again, but not perfectly. Seemed it would take some time to heal. Hopefully it would heal. Kat shifted her chair a little to indicate Chaz should sit next to her. He took the offer happily, learning the rod against the table once he no longer needed it to stand.

“You okay?” She'd had to swallow the food to ask, and that was another experience to remember. Humans were incredible. Kat wondered what other banal features to them would blow her mind to experience. Chaz nodded.

“I'll heal eventually Adreaux said, just that it's better to let my own systems do it naturally than to force a fix. I'm going to be out of commission for a while though, might take the time to train up some rookies, teach them the ways of explosives. Couldn't help to have a few more deft hands.” Kat nodded, Bulbosa remarking that he was glad Chaz was the type to actually listen when told to keep out of fights. 23B finished his food and threw his own opinion into the ring.

“You Resistance types are crazy anyway, going out like you do. It's a real hell of a thing that your survival rate is so good, you know those Machines are monsters.” Kat frowned. Was that meant to be reassuring? 47B and 7S weren't speaking, but they weren't casually eating either, instead watching 23B as he spoke. “Like if I weren't a YoRHa, if I was a Resistance member without being made for fighting, the hell I would. Scouting sure, but keeping out of Machine attention would be my deal. You got real guts for going out there to fight as you are.”

“23B you ass,” 47B spoke before anyone else got the chance, “just because you're done with the food you were given doesn't meant you need to start eating your own damn foot. Shut it already.” 23B looked at 47B in surprise, but 47B's line had earned her chuckles from the other Resistance androids around, and defused whatever they might have been feeling from 23B's words. He was not great at speaking with others, Kat decided.

“7S.” Permet was the one calling to the Scanner, Yunica standing beside her but saying nothing. She was studying her surroundings, but Kat didn't see any sort of distaste on the android's face in doing so. Maybe she'd grown to accept them? Permet continued. “Our Commander wants to talk to you about our next mission.”

“Sure sure,” 7S nodded, standing up, “I'll be right over. You coming, Kat?”

It seemed weird for the offer to be made, but Kat decided she would go. She'd prefer not to be sitting at the table if 23B decided he wanted to make a meal of his other foot. Hopefully 47B could keep him reined in.

D'nelica, Yuri, and Adreaux were in the Command Corner, as always. Yunica saluted again when she returned, but no-one really acknowledged it and Permet just stood at attention. There was a lot to be read in that, Kat was sure.

“That S-I is really something, a certified genius.” Adreaux had nothing but praise for the chief scientist slash engineer of YoRHa, which Kat couldn't really disparage. While S-I's interest in his work alone made him somewhat difficult to interact with, he was unquestionably one of the most talented inventors there could be. After all, Kat's Gravity Core, and 47B and 33D's Angel Systems, were his creations. Who could argue with that?

“We've arranged for YoRHa to send down a number of scanning devices,” D'nelica spoke up, addressing the gathered androids. “Once they're in our possession, we intend to use them to study the remains of the structure the gravity liquid and unknown beings came from. We hope to learn from this information which can be used in dealing with the possibility of a future encounter.”

A return to the structure... Kat looked at 7S. While it was unlikely the two beings would still be there, going back left a bad taste in Kat's mouth. Maybe she was just scared something would happen again, and she'd be unable to walk away once more? The enticing and conquering nature of gravity liquid, how it had bound her in place by sight alone – just remembering it caused Kat's skin to crawl. She didn't want to go back.

“Who are you intending to send out to do so?” 7S shared none of Kat's concerns, at least not openly, and focused only upon what the actual plan was. That was why he took the lead in planning with 33D, Kat supposed.

“Adreaux will be the one operating the systems and performing investigation first-hand.” Yuri was the one to outline this, the mission already planned. “We intend to make use of Kat's abilities to transport the devices, moving them to the intended location. Yunica will be providing guard in transport, while the YoRHa squad will meet at the outskirts of the structure to act as full guard when investigating. Of course, in the event of any detection of those unknown beings, an immediate retreat is expected, regardless of whether or not the devices must be abandoned.”

Something about the way Yuri referred to Kat's abilities made it feel like he knew more than he should, and Kat stared at him, receiving a slow nod in response when he noticed. Had the Commander told him? She supposed if the Commander trusted D'nelica, knowledge of Kat's abilities would be useful to planning. Still, Kat had been forbidden to tell her fellow YoRHa about the truth of her powers. Why did the Commander get to tell whoever she wanted?

“When are we heading out?” 7S continued to focus in on the now, leaving Kat to think her own thoughts. She appreciated the invitation to join the briefing, but realised there was very little she could contribute to it.

“Once all the scanning devices are delivered, we'll begin. We're expecting the starting point to be in the next two hours. Stand by until then.” 7S nodded in response to D'nelica, then turned to Kat.

“Guess we might as well relax until it's go-time then.”

[The time until the mission began was quiet.](http://youtubeonrepeat.com/watch/?v=BBpsslOahzs) 23B had opted to take a nap after eating, and 47B had gone on to return to 33D's side. The Defender and 1F had been having a long conversation, or so Kat got the impression, but it had been sidelined when 47B arrived. Kat wondered what the two quietest members of their group could talk about for so long. No answers were revealed.

Eventually the notification was received that the items being delivered from the Bunker had arrived. The Loading Station, located nearby in the city, served as a specialised drop-off point for Flight Unit deliveries, and was the core of interaction between Bunker and Resistance Base. It had been too long since the Ziggurats entered the air and prevented such connections from existing. It was good to have one restored.

Kat and Yunica took off for the Loading Station, while 7S, 33D, 47B, 1F, and 23B escorted Adreaux to the meeting point in the city, which they'd move from to the structure. The leaving time of each was such that they were expected to arrive at the point at the same time, and so there was little time to waste. Kat and Yunica quickly followed the directions to the Loading Station.

As expected, a series of crates were waiting for them. Kat's stasis field had been upgraded to five objects already, her usage of it enough for S-I to confidently extend it to those effects, and so she was able to lift the five containers all at once. She got the feeling S-I was responsible for packaging them and had known to provide exactly five for her. Yunica watched quietly as Kat's gravity field collected and suspended each metal crate.

“That's not normal.”

Kat started in surprise at Yunica's comment, looking at her in curiosity. Yunica was frowning, but that was just a natural expression for her. She seemed deep in thought. Kat wasn't sure what about. “What isn't?”

“You.” Yunica stared Kat down. “Everything about you. Your abilities. Your relation to that 'gravity liquid'. This. None of it is normal.”

Kat stared back. Well... yeah? Obviously she was a special creation, though not wholly unique given Raven's existence. No-one in the Resistance had ever heard of Raven before though. Kat had, subtly, asked around earlier. Absolutely not one sign of anyone knowing a single thing about the former YoRHa X-type. Frustrating.

“I don't think we get the luxury of 'normal'.” Kat's eyes widened to see Yunica actually stumble on a laugh at her response. She'd done it! She'd made Yunica laugh! Her wide smile was so much so that Yunica's frown, trying to calm Kat down, did absolutely nothing. Kat had gotten to her!

“Well, let's move. We need to meet with the others, and if we waste more time, we'll be late. Let's go.” Yunica's task may be guarding Kat while Kat transported the containers, but that seemed to slip her mind as the Resistance android took off into the sky first, refusing to look back at the perpetually grinning Kat following after her. Across the sky the two flew.

The meeting point was within the city limits, the structure in the plains still beyond sight. The arrival of Yunica and Kat, it was definitely just on the heels of the others, who were still scouting the area. 47B was constantly hovering behind Adreaux, making sure he didn't wander off. It seemed his curiosity might be even more consuming than Kat's. She worried for someone like that, especially one who wasn't a fighter.

“Okay, I get it.” 23B was the one to say it, pointing at Kat when she arrived. With five crates orbiting her it was now fairly clear, apparently. 1F and 33D nodded as well. “When you called that stuff 'gravity liquid' it got me thinking, but it's pretty obvious now what you're actually doing. Can you talk about it now that we've figured it out?”

Kat blinked. Could she? Honestly... she doubted it. “The Commander would probably still yell at me. Sorry.” 23B sighed.

“Still,” 1F followed up, trying to grab onto one of the containers and being unable to stop its orbit, “this is kind of... I mean 47B and 33D have something incredible, sure, but they're not actually manipulating one of the fundamental forces of reality. You're a little... I mean this is... Kat, you get me?”

Kat nodded. She understood exactly what 1F meant.

“Alright, enough lazing around.” 7S being the one to say that received the most undignified snort from 47B, the most incredulous glare from 23B, that Kat couldn't help but laugh, 33D also covering her mouth. 7S looked almost offended. “Seriously, let's go. And hopefully no more surprises, okay? I guess... try and keep your senses tuned for more of that liquid, Kat. Warn us if you feel something's wrong.”

Oh, that hadn't occurred to her! If she was able to sense gravity liquid, then she'd be the one who could detect strange happenings in advance. Kat nodded. She'd do her best!

From the meeting point it was a quiet walk to the city outskirts. The Machine Lifeform presence, it was basically non-existent now, the huge numbers originally detected clearly summoned by the gravity liquid as sacrifice. Instead of the Resistance needing to flee the city, they were now given the chance to make far more of it theirs than ever before. A truly golden opportunity.

At the city's edge, where the streets gave way to lifeless dusty plains, Kat felt the first inkling of something and told the others to wait. It wasn't... the same feeling as before, but she did feel something. Only when she, and the others, got closer to the structure, close enough to see it once more, did she gain a measure of what that was. They all stopped.

There were Machines at the structure. Not that many, a few dozen, but Machine Lifeforms nonetheless. But their actions were strange, the Lifeforms not moving in ways that were normal. Some were aimlessly milling about, while others were moving broken pieces of black stone. What were they doing?

They'd seen the Machines first, and so as the group slowly approached to better study the situation, the second surprise was slow to be revealed. For while the Machines had been visible at the outer edges of the structure, those gathered closer to its centre had been more hidden. It wasn't until they were close enough that each android went rigid, staring at what lurked about alongside the Machines. What wandered happily amongst them.

Nevi. White Nevi. What the...

“Did the Commander say anything, anything at all, about white Nevi?” 7S shook his head at 23B's question, that movement his only answer. Kat watched the creatures, trying to understand anything about them, but they really showed nothing notable at all. They were just... being. So strange.

“Okay,” 7S turned to the others, “I think we definitely need to scout this out, but subtly. I'm going to sneak forward, see what I can find, while you guys stay back here. Try to keep out of trouble, it shouldn't take me too lon- where's Adreaux?”

They were too used to working on their own. The YoRHa androids had accounted for one another and that was enough. Yunica had been too focused on watching the Machines and Nevi. No-one had been paying attention to the scientist who was even more curious about the world than Kat. A fatal mistake.

“Adreaux!” The name wasn't yelled so much as spat, cutting across the plains but not so far as to reach the Machines. It didn't matter though, now that the group looked, they could see Adreaux already far too close to the structure, hidden behind a piece of wreckage from the gravity liquid's ascent. He was really doing this, getting right up in there, huh? Even Kat realised how absolutely stupid that was.

Quickly, yet subtlety, the group slid from cover to cover, dashing to try and catch Adreaux before he ruined everything. He became aware of them soon enough, and instead of staying put like a good and helpful android, proceeded to sneak even closer to the Machines. Unbelievable!

In the end it was up to Kat, who launched herself with gravity along the ground, flew just above its surface, and grabbed hold of him mere steps away from the Machines, wrapping a hand around his mouth to keep him from speaking. Seriously, what a guy! Now crouched behind a rock, Kat waited for him to stop struggling and calm down. She really couldn't believe he'd be so reckless.

“Hmm?” The sound was electronic, difficult to parse. It sounded alert however. Kat looked, this way and that, as she heard mechanical footsteps. She'd need to dash to the next rock while hauling Adreaux, get him away from these Machines. Whatever their deal was. They were Machines still!

She did leap back, searching for another hiding place as the Machine Lifeform that had approached lifted the slab of rooftop above its head. Unfortunately Adreaux's squirming had made things awkward, and Kat had dropped him, been forced to take a stance before him instead to serve as guardian. Oh, she would have words for him after this was all done, she absolutely would!

The Machine Lifeform, holding the slab of stone above its head, was somewhat rounded, with a cylindrical head. It looked different from most other Machine Lifeforms, which surprised Kat. They followed templates, as far as she was aware.

A rumbling, electronic noise echoed inside of the Machine. Kat raised her hands, preparing for battle. Only to be floored entirely as a voice came from the one before her.

“Ah, the androids, about time. Grab a rock and start helping, our village isn't going to build itself.”

... what?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the wake of last chapter's events, the world is changing. YoRHa and the Resistance are doing their best to handle it, but there's more surprises still to come.
> 
> Trying a different youtube repeater for the OST tracks for this chapter, hoping it will load faster. If you use it, let me know how it compares to previous chapters, and I might go back and edit them. Shame you have to select the tab to start it playing though. Wish it was automatic as soon as you clicked the link.
> 
> As ever, my deepest thanks to all readers and commentators. The community for this fic is small, a subsection of a small fandom crossed with another. But I do very much care for this story I'm telling, and I hope it serves to entertain. After all, it's what I love to do.
> 
> Five more days until the next chapter. Look forward to it. Thanks for reading! See you next time.


	11. The [V]illage Machines

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Click on the Underlined text for an OST track as recommended listening. If the link doesn't work, let me know so I can fix it!

[“... huh?”](http://youtubeonrepeat.com/watch/?v=jjDO91gNiCU)

The Machine Lifeform made a disapproving sound. “Well, what are you standing around for, get to work!” It put down the slab of ceiling, indicating a pile of rubble nearby. “Bring that up inside already!”

Blindsided beyond measure, Kat couldn't help it, just nodded blankly and took a step forward, raised a hand, and had the rubble lifting under her control. Followed after the Machine Lifeform as it once more grabbed the slab and set off.

“Kat!” The others were racing in now, clearly without a single idea of what was happening. 7S, 23B, 1F, 47B, 33D, and Yunica, each held a weapon, each pointed it forward, confusion written on their faces. The Machine Lifeform turned back to them without concern.

“And the lot of you too!” It sounded almost cantankerous, “If you're just going to loiter you can go do it somewhere else, I need working hands to build this village!”

It was almost comical, watching the androids deflate in response to the Machine. The looks they exchanged, pure unadulterated shock written across their faces, it said it all. The same as Kat felt. The Machine Lifeform grumbled and started marching back up the stairs of the structure.

Kat and the others just looked at each other.

23B clutched his head. “... what?”

“No, wait, what?” 47B was the next, looking this way and that. No one had answers for her. No one had any answers. A mass of voices broke out at once.

“Why the hell is the Machine-”

“-thought they didn't talk-”

“-clearly aware-”

“-the hell is going on here?”

“Okay! Okay okay okay!” 7S raised his hands, a plea for peace. Everyone turned to him, hoping he had something wise to say. He cleared his throat and straightened his stance. “So I have no idea what's going on.”

Aaaand back to many voices speaking simultaneously.

“But!” 7S raised his voice again, once more got their attention, “we should try to figure this out. And if the Machines and... Nevi... aren't about to try and fight us, let's just... not pick a fight ourselves, okay?”

It was really weird to consider that, to think about walking amongst Machines and Nevi and being fine. But... if they could, they should, right? 1F raised a hand.

“Adreaux is gone again.”

Oh for the love of...

“Fascinating, fascinating.” Adreaux was up the stairs already, speaking amicably to a diminutive Machine Lifeform. Hearing the footsteps of the others, he turned to them with a wide smile. “You will not believe the things I have already been told – this is one of the most interesting days I have ever lived in my life! These Machines have so much to say!”

The prospect of talking to Machines was weird, but this entire day was weird. Kat shrugged her shoulders and turned to a pair carrying a large piece of stone between them. “Uhm, hi?” She waved to gain their attention. They turned to her.

“We are going to have a child!” The first spoke with what could only be called a happy tone, an emotion Kat really hadn't expected. Then again, what was she expecting? All of her expectations were wrong right now.

Wait, a child? That didn't make any sense.

“We are going to have a child!” The second, at the other end of the stone slab, echoed the first, as the two continued to move it further into the structure. As Kat looked around, she could see Machines bringing stone pieces up to the pit in the structure's centre and hurling them in. Huh.

“Uhm, are you?” Kat didn't understand in the least what these Machines were saying, but asking for more was all she could do. The second addressed her in return, speaking in the same cadence Kat had just used herself.

“Uhm, are you?”

Kat blinked. Hang on... “Are you just repeating what I say?”

Same tone. Same words. “Are you just repeating what I say?” Kat frowned. This Machine didn't have any sort of logical thought at all. But it was still moving the stone. Why? The first spoke up again.

“We are going to have a child!”

The second echoed. “We are going to have a child!”

Kat wandered off to talk to anyone else.

“Stones first questions second!” The Machine Lifeform that had spoken originally, the only one so far showing actual understanding, was snapping at 7S each time he opened his mouth, indicating the mass of rubble that surrounded the structure. Not only had the roof been blown off by the gravity liquid's ascent but the walls had collapsed as well, leaving only fragments surrounding the pit at the structure's centre. Not much cover at all.

When Kat looked into the pit though, it was to gain a feeling not like the terror from before, but also not like any she'd ever had. If she were to describe it, it would be like vertigo, were she not insulated against the sensation. At least, she thought she was.

White Nevi filled the pit, crawling along its walls, up and down its staircases, digging into holes carved into its sides. The stones thrown down by the Machines were being assembled into platforms, at least five layers as far as Kat could see, quite likely more. This shared work between Nevi and Machine, they were constructing a home. A village, the leader Machine had called it. Why?

“Uhm, excuse me?”

“Work first questions later!” The Machine Lifeform coordinating it all seemed displeased to be addressed, but showed surprise immediately after to see Kat holding a block of stone in her gravity field. It studied her, then nodded. “Good.”

“What's... your name?” The Machine watched another pair turning a slab of rock into the pit before answering, nodding to itself as progress continued. Kat couldn't read at all what it was thinking.

“Bolsey.” It gave the name, then turned away again. “And help us get this done first before you ask more. You're slowing us down.”

Kat really didn't think she was, especially given a lot of the others were already caught in the flow of helping. 47B, 1F, and 23B were moving stones far faster than the Machine Lifeforms, shrugging when they spotted Kat looking at them. What else could be done? Adreaux was quizzing Machine after Machine, while Yunica, 33D, and 7S could be seen gathered together at the base of one of the staircases leading up the structure's side. Likely talking about how utterly, mindblowingly, weird this entire situation was. That was the only topic Kat wanted to talk to the others about.

For the moment she fell into the pace of moving things. Thanks to her gravity powers Kat was the most effective at moving the rocks, and could even shift some so large that the androids, or Machines, would instead break them apart before moving the pieces. This, of course, quickly came back to bite her when she tossed the first one down.

“Hey!” A Machine Lifeform rapidly clawed its way out of the pit, getting right up in Kat's business. She raised a hand, but caught herself before she actually attacked. Its eyes were green, after all. No sign of attack imminent. “Watch where you're tossing things! You nearly blocked up our home! Nearly sealed my boy in there!”

Its... boy? Kat really didn't get this at all, but nodded and apologised all the same. The Machine made an annoyed noise and clambered back down. 47B nearby laughed at Kat for getting in trouble. Kat stuck out her tongue in response.

Ultimately it wasn't too long before all the remaining rubble was gone. The area around the structure was cleared, the stairways up its sides cleaned, and the pit now filled with platforms of constructed stone, Nevi and Machines nesting in indentations cut into the walls. It was surreal beyond measure, and as she sat at the pit's edge, legs dangling over it, Kat really couldn't process it even a bit. 47B, 23B, and 1F with her were similarly silent, just watching as the beings below moved about. It didn't make sense at all.

Nothing made sense.

“Alright,” the rounded Machine, Bolsey, was nearby, and addressed the androids who had worked. “You did a good job. We got settled in far faster than we would have without. Thanks for that.”

“Then then then!” Adreaux was immediately standing right next to Bolsey, intense curiosity written across his face, “Would you be willing to answer questions now?” The Machine Lifeform seemed to express almost tiredness in the way it moved after the question, but nodded all the same. Kat and the others started listening in as the two spoke.

“We've never encountered a Machine Lifeform before that spoke in any intelligent manner – what makes you different from all others?” Immediately Adreaux cut to the core of the matter. The four combat YoRHa androids turned physically to watch the exchange.

“When I disconnected from the Network my own learning algorithms began processing my surroundings,” Bolsey seemed to have no problem explaining itself, Adreaux nodding rapidly as the Lifeform spoke. “The way all Machines act, it's because they're part of the Network, and the Network doesn't need to think and act like an individual being. As soon as you disconnect you can think like normal. It doesn't take much to pick up on how to do it.”

Disconnecting from the Network... that was a phrase that took a moment to unpack. It was known that the Machines were networked, that the Servers hidden across the globe ensured Machines were all part of the same mind. But for a Machine to be disconnected from that mind, and to then go on to become an independent thinker and actor, it meant way too much. Kat's head hurt thinking about it. By the looks on the faces of the others, they were having similar difficulties.

“Fascinating, fascinating,” Adreaux said it again, “So why did you disconnect from the Network, if I may ask? It seems a significant choice.”

Bolsey shrugged. “Wouldn't call it a choice.” Huh. Okay then. Kat supposed that was all they were going to get on that topic. Then maybe this village was for all the Machines disconnected who could find it? But then what about...

“Why are there Nevi here?” She was the one to ask this, Adreaux looking slightly disappointed that Kat was taking over questioning. Bolsey turned to face her.

“They're not hurting anyone,” Bolsey answered stiffly again, “Don't see a good reason to chase them off. Seem to understand speech, helped dig the holes. Good company, honestly.”

Nevi as good company, Kat really couldn't fathom any of this. It was clearly happening, but even so, it was far beyond the realm of understanding she possessed. She hadn't been prepared for this at all.

“Why here?” 1F asked this now, Adreaux completely cut off from question-time. “This isn't exactly... what I'd call a desirable location.” Bolsey only had shrugs to give.

“I don't see anything wrong with it, the Networked Machines will probably avoid it after those things appeared. Gives us all a chance for peace. That's all we want, really.”

“What are they?” And 47B was the one who got to ask the question that really mattered, the one they'd been building up to. All eyes were on Bolsey now. Everyone wanted to hear the answer to this. Whatever answer it was.

7S, messing with one of the scanner devices nearby, stopped working on it to focus fully on the topic as well.

“Hard to say,” Bolsey was all shrugs, but kept talking anyway, “You never know what a Nevised Machine is thinking. They follow Network orders, but they don't talk back. Don't know if those things are Nevi or Machines, can't really say anything about them. I remember the original gravity liquid lake, but we never got much out of it. All it really did was transfix. A huge part of the Network was focused on just... looking at it. Keeping Machines nearby to watch it. It affected all of us, by the end. Made us slower. Less responsive. Wasn't until it was disturbed and the Nevi appeared we started to bounce back. Rough time for the Machines.”

Huh, that was interesting, for what they were told. Not the answer to their question, but... Kat's mind linked point A and B together. “Wait, is the reason YoRHa did so well against the Machines before the Nevi appeared because they were all distracted by the gravity liquid they'd found?”

And just like that, all the successes of YoRHa in pushing for the earth's freedom were undermined. 47B and 23B groaned and put their heads in their hands. Kat felt bad for asking the question.

“Anyway,” Bolsey continued, “I appreciate the help. But try not to cause a fuss here, we'd all rather just live quietly without any fighting or trouble. I'm sure you understand.”

Adreaux nodded, then launched into an entirely new set of questions about the Machine Lifeforms. 7S finally interfered and dragged the Resistance engineer away, calling to the others in the same moment. “Alright, I think it's time we head back to the Resistance. Bolsey, it was nice meeting you. Hopefully we won't intrude by visiting again?”

“Long as you're not bringing trouble,” Bolsey didn't have any problems with 7S's farewell, the android setting foot on one of the staircases leading down into the pit. “Bring some mechanical parts next time, we could always use more for repairs.”

“Right.” 7S nodded, then indicated to the others, who all stood and moved to follow after. “Kat, can you get the scanners?” As she went over to pick up the device in her gravity field, Kat heard 7S continue. “Yunica and 33D set up a relay point for us while we were here, and I've been beaming information directly back to the Resistance. The Commander will probably have been briefed by the time we're back, so we can go talk about it with her. Let's move.”

And so, just like that, YoRHa left the Machine Village, their minds full of turmoil. As they walked across the dusty plains, heading for where cracked earth gave way to dusty roads once more, 47B was the first to speak.

“So... which idiot was it who said Machine talk didn't mean anything?”

23B laughed. “Pretty sure you said that.” 47B raised a finger in response. Each laughed amicably while the gesture transmitted.

“It makes sense,” 1F had been rationalising, “because most Machines _are_ connected to the Network and when they are they just... don't think. Not like individual beings.”

“But if becoming disconnected not only makes them think but, like, chill out,” 47B spoke a lot in hand gestures, creating one to indicate Bolsey and the others, “then doesn't that mean if we break the Network all the Machines stop? Then we win, right?”

“Not necessarily.” 7S was maintaining their walking pace, refusing to slow down and forcing everyone to keep up with him. “If each Machine gains individuality, leaders could still appear that command armies. And we don't know how the Nevi affect them – Bolsey didn't, and none of the White Nevi are nesting in Machines.”

“Yeah let's talk about that!” 23B this time. “White Nevi again! I mean that guy summoned them to attack us, but on their own they seem... placid. Looked happiest just hiding in holes in that pit.”

“Don't overthink it,” 7S insisted on keeping everyone in line, “let's just get back to the Resistance and then go from there. We scouted, we learned something, now we need to work through that with Command, okay?”

Grumbling from the others at 7S being so pushy replaced the conversation, much to 7S's own preference. The YoRHa androids continued on, 33D and Yunica having made their own way back. Adreaux wasn't bothering to involve the others in his internal conversation, mulling over the experiences just had.

The streets of the city were quiet still, cracked and broken buildings lining them, features forming waypoints to guide the androids back to their base. Back down into the underground room, divided into smaller rooms by countless mechanical parts and scrap. Back to stand before D'nelica and Yuri as Adreaux settled in with his terminals and a connection to the Commander was opened once more.

[As a new conversation began.](http://youtubeonrepeat.com/watch/?v=Gm-X7KBBacM)

“The information you have provided is already being processed.” Once more it was the Commander and S-I present, visual and audio feeds connected from Adreaux’s terminal to the Bunker. D’nelica and Yuri stood nearby, the five creating one unit of command that any android would obey. “Though because of its weight it is difficult to make an adequate judgement on it at this time. We may send other Scanners to investigate the village and its occupants.”

“More escorts, please!” Adreaux seemed to care nothing for any rank or status, reminding Kat of S-I himself. No wonder those two could get along so well, they were basically the same. She supposed that made Yunica an equivalent to an X-type, if Adreaux really was the one to have made her and Permet’s weapon system. “I could spend a decade speaking with those Machines and not be sated, there’s so much to learn about them!”

“Adreaux,” D’nelica’s commanding tone bought the engineer’s focus, had him face the Resistance leader in silence, “what are your strategic evaluations from what you’ve seen?”

Adreaux stood and addressed the crowd. “It’s clear that individual Machine Lifeforms immediately gain some form of sentience as soon as they’re disconnected from the Network, even the most recently disconnected were able to respond to stimulus in a roughly appropriate manner, although it can take years for proper parsing of their environment to take place. Bolsey, the leader of the village, as he’s calling it, is the oldest of the Machines, with an entirely different model, and has been disconnected the longest. In terms of sapience, he appears the equal of any android.”

Some of the Machines in the village had been… flaky at best, but Adreaux was right about that one; Bolsey was clearly completely cognizant, capable of understanding and interacting with his surroundings as intelligently as any other. Yet it had also become quite clear that the majority of the other Machines, even though they were disconnected, were following Bolsey’s directions simply because he gave them, rather than acting out on their own. Kat and the others had spoken about this on the way back, so whether Adreaux had co-opted their discussion or simply had it with himself was unknown. He continued on.

“Given the clearly varying natures of Machines once disconnected, it is difficult to estimate the damage mass disconnections could do. While it would significantly dismantle their wave-based tactics, the possibility of individual leaders manifesting increases rapidly. And it is unlikely that amongst how many of those there might be, they will all be peaceseeker’s like Bolsey. Adding to that, we still do not understand the effect of being Nevised upon a Machine’s psyche. A disconnected Nevised Machine could be… almost anything. We should absolutely not move to attempt disconnection strategies without controlled tests first committed.” Adreaux nodded, concluding his report.

“Agreed.” S-I added into this, all eyes turning to him. Kat and the others of YoRHa on the earth were here for this debriefing, and watched closely yet silently. It was not their place to speak here. “All understanding we have of Nevi action is that they are capricious beings. It may be that the White Nevi, outside of the unknown beings' commands, are passive, yet that is not the case for Black Nevi. And we have yet to see a White Nevised Machine. Too many unknown factors to make a significant plan.”

The Commander nodded. “For now we have gathered a significant amount of data, which will serve as the platform by which we gather more. The most important factor to stress in this is not to take these events as a reason to assume communication is possible with other Machines, those part of the Network are unreachable. Internalise that immediately.”

She had been thinking that, Kat admitted. If Machines could talk and reason then surely de-escalation was possible. But no, the voices she’d heard originally, when amongst the tide of Machines marching upon that strange structure in the wasteland, they’d just been obeying a will. A command. They were repeating an order. Voices wouldn’t reach them. She nodded.

“For the moment we will work on expanding our position within this city,” D’nelica took over once more. “With the Machines’ numbers sapped by recent events this is a prime opportunity for the Resistance to make entire regions either inaccessible or uninteresting towards them. In addition, we can use this expansion to connect out to the new Machine Village and open a channel of permanent contact, which will allow continued monitoring of them.”

“We’ll begin outlying expansion plans immediately,” Yuri nodded, taking D’nelica’s high-level goals and preparing to turn them into executable actions. “As always, the assistance of YoRHa will prove invaluable to our efforts.”

“Agreed.” The Commander addressed the YoRHa androids standing at attention, “You will each continue to support the Resistance – their expansion and securing of this city will go a long way to helping both YoRHa and Resistance recover much of what has been lost since the Ziggurats first appeared.”

Kat saluted. The others saluted. The mission clear. Their goals outlined. Since the Ziggurats disappeared, since Kat awoke, things had been looking up, even as the world twisted chaotically around them. Let whatever mysteries come that came. Kat was ready for them. She was sure of it.

“7S.”

Thoughts of victory and planning stopped as the Commander continued, addressed 7S, didn’t drop the line. Kat and the others looked at him. What was up?

“You and Kat are required back up at the Bunker. Flight Units will meet you at the Loading Station in a half hour. Ensure you are there. Bunker out.”

Huh? Kat looked at 7S while everyone else looked at her, no understanding of the reason for her summons within her. Yuri cleared his throat.

“You two should head out to the Loading Station then, the Resistance will welcome you back upon your return. In the meantime we will coordinate with the other four YoRHa units. Safe flight.”

47B and 23B shrugged, 1F and 33D showing less movement though perhaps equal… not concern, consideration? The four of them were all considering why Kat and 7S would be summoned back up to the Bunker. No answers though. No ideas.

“Kat, come on, let’s go.” 7S tugged at her arm and got Kat moving, following after him as he led the way. At walking speed they’d be at the Loading Station with time to spare, so Kat skipped offering to just fly 7S there herself. For the moment the two walked in silence, Kat mulling over her summons. She got the feeling 7S wouldn’t answer if she asked why they were called up, or would just say he didn’t know, but eventually her curiosity got the best of her. Better to just ask, right?

“Hey 7S?”

“No idea.” 7S knew immediately what was on Kat’s mind, and gave the answer without a missed beat. Kat deflated a little to hear it, even if it was what she’d been expecting. “The Commander’s impossible to predict, and since you’re being called up it might involve S-I too. Better to just roll with it, you know?”

She understood, sure, but that didn’t exactly mean Kat was pleased ‘rolling with it’. She wanted to know, dang it! 7S smiled a little when she expressed that sentiment. Said that expression was nostalgic, coming from her. Kat didn’t know how to feel about that.

As the Flight Units descended, as Kat watched them land atop the Loading Station while thoughts of all she’d experienced so far ran through her head, she had one last question for 7S. Turned to him as he turned to her in response.

“7S?”

“Yeah?”

“Is… everything alright?”

He seemed confused by the question. Looked to the side, then the sky, before back to Kat. Then he smiled. That same smile he always gave. The smile that said it was alright. Seeing it was enough. She calmed.

“Things are rough, but we’re getting through it. Don’t worry, Kat, everything’ll work out, just wait and see.” He said it so honestly, it had to be real. Kat nodded and stepped into the Flight Unit, closed her eyes and enjoyed the sensation of its movements. Back to the Bunker. For whatever came next.

\---

[In her dream](http://youtubeonrepeat.com/watch/?v=eTbPe_u4Ugw) she is walking through a desert, the sand shifting under her feet. Pillars of bone erupt from the earth around her, some bleached white, others stained black, together forming a path leading into the distance. Beyond the horizon, rising up into a cloudless sky, a tower awaits her arrival. Yet no matter how fast Kat moves it gets no closer to her. How frustrating.

A voice echoes.

“I don’t know, we’re losing more and more each passing moment. It’s only a matter of time until the Servers-”

She recognises the voice, though does not know it. It is tired, old and male, full of consideration. A second, younger, low and feminine, interrupts it.

“We need to do something, or else we’ll lose everything to them. Our previous strategies are useless here.”

“I know, I know.” The first again, it’s so tired. It’s been trying for so long. They all have.

A moment of silence. Kat takes another step towards the distant tower.

“Hmm?” This is a third voice, and unlike the first two is completely unfamiliar to her. It is young like the second, though male, and sounds curious. Kat feels a presence around her, yet sees nothing. She stops. “Look, see who has found the way to her patron. How did you end up here, YoRHa Kat?”

“It is not impossible,” the female voice, “given her situation, for her to stumble across us. Well, do you think it is time to elucidate?”

The first voice, the oldest of the trio, cuts in. “No, no, that did nothing for the previous two. It’s best she doesn’t know. She’s doing fine as she is.”

“Hmm.” The other two made the noise at the same time. Kat tried to speak, to call out to them for understanding, but gained nothing in return. No voice from her. No voice in reply. A presence weighed down upon her.

“Then Kat,” it’s the third voice, the one who had found her, “You’ll need to sleep again, and forget all you heard. Continue doing as you have. And we’ll find out if that’s enough, isn’t that right?”

She’s losing herself, and drifting away from this place. As her memories bleed away, as Kat’s mind unfocuses, the first voice speaks one last time. One last thing to forget before she awakens.

“At this point, all we can do is hope.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When I first started planning out this fic, I started matching character to character, before they became their own independent figures. Some of the matches are pretty obvious, and have been pointed out at the start before the more original nature of the Automata side of this came in.
> 
> For a while though, there were two Nier Automata characters I'd considered wholesale importing, without any justification or reasoning. They'd just be here in this setting. Those characters were Jackass and Pascal. Ultimately, when I decided to use Bolsey as the leader of the Machine Village, that ousted Pascal and Jackass went with him. Alas.
> 
> Bolsey isn't a Gravity Rush character developed by any means, so I kind of just took the name and slapped it on a character that probably doesn't match the original at all. That's okay though. I'm allowed to do these things. I am in direct control.
> 
> Finally, another dream. If you compare it to the first, in the very first chapter, you might find many similarities. Wholly intentionally, I assure you.
> 
> Next chapter in five more days. As always, my deepest thanks to readers and commentors, I love being able to share this ridiculously niche fiction with you. Have you considered sharing it with anyone else who is a fan of both of these games and feels like reading some (hopefully) nice writing? You should!
> 
> That's it for this chapter. Enjoy, and I'll see you for the next one!


	12. Pandoran [P]rophecies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Click on the Underlined text for an OST track as recommended listening. If the link doesn't work, let me know so I can fix it!

“[All systems looking good](http://youtubeonrepeat.com/watch/?v=guoOn-z008c), no oddities detected in neural pathways, everything checks out!”

“Then reactivate her.”

Kat was slow to rouse, blinking blearily in the cold white light of the Bunker. She was in the Bunker, that's right, they were flying back up from earth. That was the last thing she remembered, being in the Flight Unit on the way back up.

... why was that the last thing she remembered?

Kat sat up quickly.

“Woah there! Good morning!” 7S's voice greeted her, the YoRHa Scanner standing next to the bed Kat had been lying upon. She nodded at him, then immediately moved to stand, looking around the room. Oh, the Commander and S-I were both here too... why?

“Calm down, Kat, all is well.” The Commander's voice was one that demanded attention, forced Kat's eyes to her, forced Kat's response to follow the order. 'Calm down', what kind of person could simply tell you to do so and have it work? Kat stared blankly.

“What... what happened? The last thing I remember is being in a Flight Unit. Why am I here? What's-”

“Hey hey, it's okay!” 7S cut her off, hands on her shoulders. Was that a motion to calm her? Kat couldn't tell if it was working or not. She felt all muddled up, her mind still in a haze. Why were her thoughts so slow to come? What had gone on within her mind while she was out?

“Your Pod deactivated you while you were flying up, so that your conscious mind would not be able to connect to the Bunker's systems until we deemed it safe to do so.” The Commander didn't have any more platitudes to try and help Kat relax with, instead focusing directly on the raw truth. “Once you arrived we transferred you to S-I's lab, where he and 7S performed a full scan of your entire system to ensure no corruption had occurred. Only once we were convinced of sanity did we reactivate you. That is what happened.”

Kat's mind was reeling. She'd been deactivated? Her Pod could just... turn her off at any time? She hadn't known that. Or remembered it, if 5B once had. That was something to feel concerned about enough as it was, but the actual problem was...

“Why did you think I'd been corrupted?”

The Commander had just said it – 7S had assisted in the scan. So he hadn't been deactivated. What was wrong with Kat that she'd been a risk, why'd she need to be scanned before being allowed to be conscious in the Bunker? She didn't understand. Her head was still foggy.

“042.” The Commander addressed Kat's Pod and it immediately obeyed her order, replayed a recorded voice clip for Kat. It was the voice of Bolsey, the sapient Machine Lifeform they had encountered. The words were:

“I remember the original gravity liquid lake, but we never got much out of that.”

Kat stared. 7S and S-I were both looking at her, obviously waiting for her to get it. It made her feel stupid, and she frowned. The Commander sighed.

“In your conversation with the Machine Lifeform Bolsey, that was the first mention of the term 'gravity liquid'. Are you aware of the meaning of that?”

It took a moment still. So what if Bolsey was the first to say it, that was its name. Except... no, it wasn't, not to the understanding of anyone but Kat. She'd said it, and not even known where the name came from. So then, why had a Machine... oh.

“Oh.”

“Exactly.” The Commander nodded. “There is no reason why both you and that Machine Lifeform should refer to that liquid as 'gravity liquid'. More to the point, Bolsey confirmed that the name came from the time when he was connected to the Network. If it is a name the Machine Lifeforms use, then why did you know it as well? I'm sure you can understand our concern.”

Right, of course. Kat nodded. The reason she knew, without question, that it was called gravity liquid, was it because of the Machine Lifeforms? Had they affected her in some way, a way she didn't know or even recall? If they had, it obviously wasn't dangerous, or 7S and S-I would never have let her reawaken. And there was no way they'd miss it if there was something inside of her from the Machines.

There was just no way.

“So then, I'm okay now? All good?” In response to Kat's query the Commander nodded, earning a breath of relief from the X-type. In that case... “Should we prepare to head back down to the Resistance then? They'll need our aid in expansi-”

“No.” The Commander cut Kat off even as she spoke, causing Kat to shut her mouth tight. Wait, why not? “S-I has requested you remain here for study of your Gravity Core's evolution. As the prototype for the BCGC Squadron,” the Commander dutifully ignored S-I's pointed 'Black Cat Gravity Core' in response to her use of the acronym, “the most important role you have to play is providing data that will allow us to create more androids like you. You will remain in the Bunker until that is done.”

Kat frowned. She understood, of course she did, but that didn't mean she liked it! She wanted to be down on the earth, fighting the Machine Lifeforms, seeking emancipation of the world for human beings. Not holed up here in space as a lab rat for S-I to poke at.

“It won't be that long,” anyone could tell what Kat was thinking, so 7S's reassurances didn't come as a surprise. “We'll head down again in no time, it'll be fine.”

Kat tilted her head and focused on the Scanner. “We?”

“7S is not derelicting his duties this time,” the Commander said it without a single change in her usual tone, showing no humour at all, but 7S's expression couldn't help but make Kat laugh. No-one commented on her having done so. “Given the amount of data we have recently come into possession of, I intend to have a full strategic discussion with him. By the time it is done and you have completed S-I's testing, the two of you can return to the earth.”

There really wasn't an option to disagree here and, knowing that, Kat nodded. The Commander nodded in return and then left, 7S following after her. Leaving just Kat and S-I alone. Kat glanced at him from the side.

“You have had a number of adventures already.” S-I indicated the bed once more, expecting Kat to return to it. She really didn't want to, but she also knew there wasn't a choice. Kat sat again. “I have rewatched your encounter with the unknown beings from the gravity liquid many times already, and have yet to grow tired of the sight. Of how the woman twisted out of the liquid and attacked, of how the man emerged from her. It is so very fascinating.”

“You and Adreaux both like that word,” Kat considered aloud. 'Fascinating', it seemed to be a term that existed independent of right or wrong, good or bad. It did not matter how disastrous something might be, if it was 'fascinating' then those like S-I and Adreaux had no problem praising its existence. Kat could still taste some of the fear from when that woman of the gravity liquid had appeared. It wasn't 'fascinating' to her.

“Adreaux is a boon to the Resistance, and also appropriately guarded about his secrets. He revealed absolutely nothing as to why Yunica possesses the power she does to me, despite my cajoling. Where on earth that engineer found the means to create such an android is a mystery that will haunt me.”

S-I's praise of Adreaux smoothly segued into expounding on the mystery of Yunica, a mystery Kat herself had already considered. Yunica's ability of flight was only eclipsed by Kat's own mastery of gravity, the Resistance android the second greatest being in the air after Kat herself. While in direct combat Yunica wouldn't be able to defeat 1F or 47B, her speed and flight presented the woman with an incredible variety of options for combat. And whatever it was that gave her that flight, it seemed unknown to S-I.

After all, an entire flying YoRHa squadron should exist by now if such a design was known. The point of Kat was to create flying units after all.

Well, no, that wasn't true, it was to create a gravity manipulating squadron. Kat considered what it would be like to have a second with her powers, the two working together to achieve more than one could alone. Then what about with three? With five? With twenty? Twenty Kats all focusing on the same target, directing their power against it?

The Black Cat Gravity Core Squadron might just be the key to victory after all. They could redefine the world. Something about that thought caused Kat to feel intimidated by her own power.

“Your use of overcharge was the difference between victory and defeat,” S-I was continuing onwards, done now talking about the unknown beings. “However had it lasted longer you may have been able to strike down the man as well and eliminate those beings entirely. That is not your fault, you maintained the ability for as long as it was available. Now it is my task to take what we have learned from that instant and transform it into more.”

More time in overcharge? That was exactly what Kat desired. The feeling of power, of commanding that field of gravity in such a destructive way, it was intoxicating, and Kat did desire more of it. She'd been able to strike down the woman, that horrible monster, in an instant. No matter what opponent appeared, with her overcharge Kat was sure she could win.

If S-I wanted to make sure she could last longer, she wouldn't complain at all. “What should I do?”

“Have patience, to start with.” S-I's response immediately crashed Kat's mood and she frowned at him. He didn't acknowledge it. “While I am currently interfacing with your systems and downloading archived data I could not retrieve at a distance, it will take some time to convert said data into new updates to apply. Once the download is done go spend some time elsewhere, and wait for me to contact you again for updating.”

Wait, so then why'd she sit down to begin with? Had S-I told her that just to make Kat stay still? Kat continued to frown, but it obviously didn't get her anywhere. S-I was focused entirely on his terminal, watching the data coming in from Kat's Gravity Core, from whatever monitoring systems he had installed in her. Thinking about that, Kat decided to ask anyway. Nothing ventured, nothing gained.

“Can you connect to me no matter where I am?” S-I paused, then looked up at Kat. His expression gave her nothing, as always, and so she was forced to wait for his response. And then forced to decide how much of it she believed.

“From the Ziggurat you were still high up enough for my monitoring program to allow me to connect to your systems, however on the earth it is different. You need to be within close range to a system I have created as a relay, whether the Loading Station or the scanning devices you took to the Machine Lifeform Village. However at the Village I was more interested in studying everything but you, as you were not actively using your power. I was not able to watch your battle against the unknown beings until you had returned to the Resistance and were within a relay's range.”

S-I loved to talk about what he had made and how it worked, so in the end Kat figured that everything he'd said was probably accurate. Once on earth, outside the radius of S-I's machines, she was free of his vision. That was something worth remembering.

“The archive download is done, you are dismissed until I call for you again.” And just like that Kat was no longer required. She didn't need S-I to tell her twice, bounding off of the bed and making for the exit. Just as she reached it, and the door slid open, S-I said one more thing. One more thing Kat got the feeling only she was meant to hear. “Should you encounter Raven again, it would benefit us both to lure her within range of one of my relays. If we can acquire an archive of her combat data, we could gain months of development in a matter of moments.”

The door slid closed, and Kat had to fight to unclench her fists. If she met Raven again, she had questions to ask, questions she didn't need anyone listening in on.

Everyone was telling Kat how much she was still 5B deep down, but Kat didn't feel like 5B, just a pretender wearing her body. And the core of that feeling, the one reminder that she wasn't who she had been before, was Raven. Whatever was between 5B and Raven... Kat wanted it back. And if not back, at least explained.

The next time she found Raven... the next time she'd get answers.

That was what she'd do.

“[Ah, Kat!](http://youtubeonrepeat.com/watch/?v=Vhkf9ONMEs4)” A new voice broke Kat from her thoughts, drew her attention and her mind away from remembering Raven. 83O was standing in the corridor, clearly having been waiting for Kat to be dismissed. Kat smiled at her and the Operator smiled in return.

“Hey 83O, how're you doing?” Kat liked 83O without reservation. The Operator was friendly, accepting, and treated Kat entirely as herself. Although the damage to android technology across the planet, combined with the signal blocking released by Nevised Machines, meant it was difficult to interact with the Operator when on the earth, the few times 83O had been in contact with Kat had each helped her relax. Kat appreciated her immensely.

“Come on, let's go!” At the moment, however, it seemed like something was on the Operator’s mind. A hand took Kat's own and began pulling at her, leading Kat through the corridors of the Bunker, back to the main command centre.

“Woah, 83O, what's the rush?” 83O was almost going too fast, and Kat had to really move to keep up with her. For the amount she knew her, Kat knew 83O only got this excited about one thing. So as they reached the command centre and the Operator explained, Kat didn't find herself surprised at all. Of course.

“The Commander gave me permission to run the Pandora Program again, so we're going to get a new Prophecy!

They were at the entrance of the command centre now, the top level that gave view out over the room. An open lift platform just ahead connected to the ground level, while staircases to the left and right led down to rows of Operators at terminals, monitoring what they could find. There were more Operators than combat units nowadays, but that didn't stop them from finding things to do. There was always something new out there to observe. Always another chance for victory, should you look.

Kat stopped, shifted her hand to grip 83O's wrist in return, stopping the Operator from racing down the staircase she was moving towards. 83O stopped immediately, unable to take another step with Kat holding onto her, and looked at Kat in concern. “What's wrong?”

When she heard the last Prophecy, Kat had begun to think. It was... oblique, to describe it fairly, a series of statements that didn't really seem to do much of anything. Had any of them truly come to pass? As much as Kat didn't agree with 23B's blatant dismissal of the Pandora Program, she didn't find herself that enthused by it either. In truth the only one excited about running it was 83O. Why was that?

“83O, do you... get anything, from running the Pandora Program?” The two stared at one another. Kat could see it in her face, as 83O bit at her lip, that she was worrying now. That wasn't what Kat wanted, not truly. She just wanted the truth. She tried to relax herself, and to lighten her expression. Reassure the Operator. It was fine. “It's okay, if you don't want to talk about it. I just... wonder.” 83O shook her head.

“No, it's... you're right. Again. I forget sometimes, that you don't actually have 5B's memories, so when you ask something she knew...” Kat nodded. 83O had clearly been close to 5B as well, so it made sense that 5B knew this secret. Whatever it was. 83O calmed herself and continued.

“The system I decrypt the Pandora Prophecy through is built into my own body. I don't specifically get feedback from the Prophecy itself, but the act of connecting to it and processing it is...” 83O floundered, struggling for words. “It's like I'm seeing the future too. Like I get a brief moment, just a single instant, where I see that there is one.”

... huh? Kat blinked. That hadn't been what she expected. 83O was so excited to run the Pandora Program because she saw not the future itself, but that the future existed? What did that mean? 83O could clearly tell Kat didn't understand.

“We're always on the razor's edge,” she continued, “Living each day wondering if it's going to be the last. The Machines, we fight and fight, but we're pushed back each time. For so long it felt like we were all slowly dying, like we were sliding into the abyss. But, each time I decrypt the Prophecy, I can see it, just a glimpse, of what's ahead. And every time I see that we're still there, every time I... I can go on. I can rely on another day. Sometimes, running the Pandora Program is all that keeps me going. It's all that keeps me sane.”

Kat was silent. Honestly, when she'd suspected an ulterior motive before, she'd just imagined that perhaps the experience of decrypting the Pandora Propehcy was pleasurable, that it was something 83O enjoyed. But no, it was deeper, far deeper than that. It wasn't for pleasure. It was to convince oneself that there was a tomorrow. Kat felt admonished for having ever thought of 83O as being selfish in this. 83O gave her a gentle smile.

“Also it feels amazing.”

Kat spluttered and started choking on nothing. 83O laughed without reservation.

“Yoouuu,” Kat forced out the word, eyes narrowed at the laughing Operator, “5B told you what she was thinking, didn't she?” The Operator couldn't help herself, nearly doubled over. Her laughter was infectious and Kat, through her indignation, couldn't help the smile.

“You really are 5B,” after a while 83O recovered, at least enough to speak, “you know that, right? The memories might be gone, but you are the exact same person. Kat... I'm glad you're you. Truly, I am.”

5B... Kat still didn't know. Her own turmoil at her existence, separated from the person she was before by a distance no-one could truly measure, it was something Kat was sure she'd be dealing with for the rest of her life. There was no way to know for sure.

And there was only one person who could tell her truly. Kat was sure of that.

“You don't have to worry,” Kat shelved those thoughts and smiled at 83O, who smiled back in response. “As long as I'm here, I'll make sure we have a tomorrow. I'm meant to be the future of YoRHa after all.”

Wait, was she meant to say that? Kat tensed, but neither her Pod nor 83O remarked on it. A little too close to the line there, Kat felt. 83O tugged at her arm again. “Come on, let's go get the next Prophecy!”

Now consenting to be led along, Kat followed after the Operator, down to the terminal she controlled. The others around all looked up at her, some pausing their work – waiting to hear what 83O would divine. In spite of complaining sometimes at the difficulty of interpreting the Prophecies, they all seemed interested in hearing them all the same. Kat smiled at that.

It was a similar wait to before – 83O ran the Program, an encrypted data block was returned, and she began to decode it. A few minutes passed, the Operators nearby idly working but focusing on 83O, only to sit up straight when she announced it was done. With pleasure, 83O read off the next of her Pandora Prophecies.

“Watch for where the storm will go. The little prince awakens. Have faith in the mirror. The Tower Will Rise.”

It wasn't only the other Operators around her this time that frowned, 83O did as well. Something was in that Prophecy. Actually, Kat knew this one as well.

“It said that last time.”

“Yeah,” 83O nodded, brow furrowed, “it did.” 'The Tower Will Rise', that was twice now. The others around were talking.

“Is the storm to do with what happened to the Ziggurats?”

“Who is the 'little prince'?”

“What is 'the mirror'?”

83O usually gave thoughts on the Prophecy, helped its interpretation, but this time she was focused entirely on internal dialogue. Kat waited, listening to discussion, before needing a moment away from it all. 83O didn't stop her when Kat wandered back up the staircase, down its opposite to the other rows of Operators. There was one here she'd been meaning to talk to for a while.

“Hey, uh, 30O?”

The Operator had dark skin, almost black, with bright golden eyes. His long white hair was slicked back, exposing his forehead. The Operator veil he wore over the lower half of his face moved as he did to look at Kat. She couldn't tell his expression until he removed it, and only then did Kat relax. He was smiling.

“Now here's an android who listens to her Operator!” He addressed all the Operators around him, each of which sighed with exhaustion at his words. Oh, had Kat just stumbled into a situation? “83O's so lucky to have you, Kat, someone who checks in, who listens to the advice she gets, who goes on the missions specified without running deceitful programs to convince you he's actually on the mission until others report he's missing.”

No-one had to explain what was happening to Kat, she immediately understood. The chip on 30O's shoulder at being in charge of managing 7S was obvious to anyone who spoke with him for even a minute.

“Uh, maybe I should g-”

“Kat, let me tell you something,” 30O pretended not to hear Kat attempting to excuse herself, indicating the terminal he was sat in front of. “Did you know 7S once rewrote my terminal monitoring program to tell me you were him so that I'd always think he was on missions when you were? The amount he gets away with is unbelievable! Unbelievable!”

Oh, that was... wait a second.

“Wait, was 7S always on missions with me before? When I was 5B I mean?” 30O looked at Kat in surprise at the question. He obviously knew to call her Kat. He should know about the lost memories, right?

“Did he not mention it before?” Kat knew that 7S was part of the group 5B had been in, alongside 1F, 23B, 47B, and 33D. And Raven, kind of. But the thought of him being on all her missions was... okay, it made sense. Why was it weird to her?

“I guess I just... if he spent that much time around me I thought I'd be able to understand him better. The others I spent time with I can get, mostly. But 7S is just kind of... mysterious.”

30O laughed at Kat's response. “He is indeed like that. 'Mysterious'. Mysterious pain in the butt! If you ever catch him disobeying mission orders to do his own thing you throw him over the horizon for me, Kat. Or at least request my transfer as Operator to someone else. For me?”

Kat's Pod had once told her that 5B's intense curiosity led to her interfering with missions. Since then Kat had identified that 47B's own streak of mischievousness matched up well with the feelings of curiosity Kat herself felt, the two easily playing off of one another. If 7S, and his penchant for doing his own thing, ever synchronised with the two, then it would be a disaster without question.

Kat made a mental note to never let that future come to pass. She nodded at 30O. “I'll keep an eye on him.” 30O smiled genuinely to hear it, reaffixing his veil and returning to work. So freed of this slightly awkward conversation, Kat made her way back over to 83O's side of the room. There the Operator was speaking aloud with the others, putting her thoughts to mind.

“I think the 'Sea of Darkness' was the gravity liquid, which those unknown beings came out of. That might make them the 'Sun' and 'Moon'.”

Kat didn't even know the information on her experience had been shared publicly – hearing the Operators use the term 'gravity liquid' was profoundly offputting. Nonetheless as soon as she saw her, 83O gestured for Kat to step forward again. She continued speaking.

“There was a mention of lightning in the last prophecy, and a storm in this one. Given the electrical signals at the positions of the disappeared Ziggurats, I'd estimate that's related.”

“Then,” another Operator, “We need to track those electrical signals? They'll go to the... 'little prince'?”

83O nodded. “I don't know what the 'little prince' could be. Or what the mirror is. All we can do is keep our eyes open.” All the Operators agreed with that. 83O turned to Kat. “I'm going to tell the Commander about the Tower as soon as I next see her, I don't like that it occurred twice in two Prophecies. I have a bad feeling about it.”

Kat herself didn't know nearly enough about the Prophecies to have those instinctive reactions herself, though 83O's bled off to her. The Tower Will Rise. Kat inscribed that phrase in her mind, alongside a feeling of concern. Something to remember.

“We haven't,” was it rude to say this? It was honest, at least. “really been able to use the last Prophecy. We only recognise what it tells us after it happens. Have we.... really been able to use them before?”

83O didn't seem surprised by the question, but perhaps she was still worried. Her hands danced across her terminal and another batch of text appeared. Kat read it herself.

“Seek the ruined army. Find the one who struggles at the edge. With a push she will soar. The means of our salvation.”

Kat paused. She could feel her body stilling, her mind reeling. She knew what this meant. She knew what this was. Her eyes shifted, her gaze turned to 83O, who nodded in response.

Oh.

“It was thanks to this Prophecy that we were able to find you!” 83O seemed thrilled to say it. “The details aren't exactly clear, but as soon as I read it off to the Commander she immediately had a team assembled to go get you. So, uh, I guess it saved your life?”

Kat was silent. 5B had been lost in an offensive, she knew that. Critically injured. Since she'd been reactivated, since she'd begun learning about YoRHa once again, one question had come up to her. YoRHa were on the edge, struggling to hold on. There were barely any combat-worthy units left. A number of Operators had been converted, but they didn't have the same experience as the original models. Their deployment was measured carefully, to ensure they wouldn't be lost.

So then, in an offensive where she was the only survivor, how had Kat been retrieved? She hadn't asked the question before. But now she knew the answer.

83O's Pandora Program had told the Commander to retrieve Kat. Kat's mouth was dry.

“83O,” she felt herself stumble even speaking, “Thank y-”

“Don't worry about it.” 83O cut Kat off immediately, not concerned about Kat's reaction. “I'm thankful for it too! If you'd truly died I... I would have missed you. So I'm glad my Prophecy was able to save you! I'm... really glad.”

The two spent the moment. There was much in Kat's head now, much to consider, but for just a little bit she let it slip away. She and 83O were just there, being silent. It was good.

The command room doors, at the top of the room, opened with a silent hiss.

“Ah!” Immediately 83O was on her feet, immediately she raced up the stairs, Kat hot on her heels. The Commander was just stepping into the room, sans 7S, coming to a stop as she saw the two androids approaching her. Each pulled to a stop once they were off the stairs.

“Report.”

83O was the first to answer, standing at attention as she spoke. Kat listened in as the Operator outlined the latest Pandora Prophecy, as well as the concern she felt at the repeating line within it. The Commander nodded.

“I'll circulate the information amongst the Operators, and set up a monitoring crew for identifying possible instances of 'The Tower'. We won't allow it to catch us by surprise, have no fear, 83O. Thank you for all you've done.”

83O's rigid stance wavered a little under the Commander's praise, something even Kat hadn't expected. But she corrected herself, thanked the Commander, and returned back to her terminal a moment later. That left just Kat and the Commander standing up there alone. Kat opened her mouth to speak.

“Outside, Kat.” The Commander turned around, gesturing for the X-type to follow her. So she did, moving to follow the Commander such that the two stood in the hall outside command, the doors sliding shut. Only then did the Commander give Kat leave to speak.

“83O showed me the Prophecy that made you save me.” Kat spoke plainly, the Commander nodding in return. Her eyes, they always showed nothing, just focus. How often did the Commander let her guard down, how often did she act like a normal person, instead of the leader of YoRHa? Maybe never. Kat got the feeling being 'on' all the time like that would drive her crazy. Just another sign of the Commander’s unfaltering will. “Did... did anyone die going to get me?”

The Nevised Machines were an insatiable tide, that was what Kat had been told. Her battles against them, they had been controlled, measured, planned. The Ziggurat didn't have the numbers that existed on the ground. The assault in the city she had the skies to keep her safe, away from their greatest bulk. And had it not been for Permet's artillery fire, perhaps the YoRHa squadron would have been overwhelmed by the numbers on the ground. Perhaps.

So what about back then, that failed offensive where 5B was almost lost? What had happened then to save her? The Commander’s face showed nothing even as she answered the question.

“Two YoRHa units were destroyed in the retrieval mission of 5B. All others safely returned. While a painful loss, it was ultimately the correct decision. Your retrieval was necessary for hope to exist. Do you understand that?”

Not really? Kat shook her head, and the Commander sighed. Gave the slightest show of emotion. Continued.

“The Gravity Core in its current stage does not adapt to whoever it is installed within, from the moment the Black Cat Gravity Core was completed we were searching for an android that could use it. Raven was the only successful YoRHa in our history to correctly merge with a Gravity Core, and she deserted YoRHa before we could gain any meaningful research from her. Despite S-I having completed the Core, we had no-one who could use it. We were running out of options.”

Kat blinked. She'd been the option?

“83O's Prophecy told us that you were the one who could wield the Core, and so you were. It is the information we gain from your usage of it, Kat, that will allow us to create a standardised model, a Core that any YoRHa can use. We do not know why it is that you and Raven were the only successful adopters of the Core, S-I has been unable to determine such, but you are. Ultimately, the lives spent to save you will be worth it, if you are able to help us turn this tide. It is up to you to make sure they were not spent in vain.”

There was emotion. Shown barely, only a little, but Kat could finally see it. Could see the Lisa behind the Commander. Kat nodded immediately.

“I won't let you down.”

The Commander shook her head. “Us, Kat. This isn't for me. This is for all of us. This is for the human race. It's bigger than any android could ever be. Never forget that.”

The Commander shouldered an entire species' hopes and dreams. Converted the world around her into purpose and aimed that purpose at salvation. 33D's idolisation of her was beyond understandable. Kat started to feel some of it herself.

“The ones lost,” thoughts in her mind came to form, and Kat voiced them as she found them, “couldn't we restore them from backups?” The Commander shook her head.

“When the Ziggurats appeared, when they cut off the world below from us, we began to bleed materials, unable to restock each time they were used. The more YoRHa fell, the more we tried to replace them, the more we lost. In the end, it reached the point where we could no longer create new units. We've already cannibalised all of the transport units we had, hence why we need to use Flight Units to bring YoRHa members between the earth and Bunker. We've been pushed to the edge, Kat. So close to being pushed over.”

For a moment, just a brief moment, Kat heard tiredness. The same tiredness in Yunica. The same tiredness in Gawan. The Commander had it too. Fighting for so long, being worn down, struggling to keep going. Fearing that it was all for naught. Of course it would take its toll. Kat straightened and stood tall.

“I'll do it. I'll make sure we get through this. I promise.”

This moment was different from any other, for the Commander's guard, her absolute intensity, had slipped. There was a twitch to her face, betraying a smile. Kat didn't know what to say. The Commander nodded to her. “Thank you, 5B.”

And now Kat truly didn't have words to speak. She stared, silence took hold, until the Commander's own words caught up with her. Her eyes widened, just a bit.

“Sorry, Kat. My apologies.” Kat shook her head.

“Am I... that much like 5B?” Thinking about it, what truly surprised her was that the Commander was the first to slip up and call her that. Maybe because the others always wore their visors, which tagged Kat as 'Kat' to their sight? The Commander didn't have that. She was required to remember at all times. Maybe it wasn't a surprise she was the first to refer to Kat by that name.

“Exactly alike.” The Commander confirmed it, speaking with such confidence that it couldn't be questioned at all. Even still, Kat couldn't help but feel put off hearing that from the Commander. It was clearly obvious in her expression that she thought so, for the Commander spoke again. “Is that... a problem?” Kat considered her words before answering.

“It's just,” she was careful to say it, making sure not to speak improperly, “I was told that 5B was... a bit of a handful-” Kat had to stop for a moment, for the Commander actually laughed at this. This was unnerving. Kat continued. “And I'd decided I didn't want to be like that, I didn't want to be... rude, or troublesome. So hearing from you I'm just like 5B is... is that bad?” Kat had tried to be respectful, but she had still lost her temper at one point. Was that enough to make her the same as 5B? The Commander shook her head.

“I won't pretend there haven't been times you've stressed those around and above you. Many times.” Just hearing that made Kat feel worse. “But ultimately everyone knows your dedication. There's no question of it. Continue being as you are, Kat. You are doing fine.”

She was doing fine. Kat breathed out slowly, nodded, accepted the words. “Thank you, Commander.”

The moment was past. The next time Kat looked at the Commander, it was to see the same unfaltering being, the one who never bowed nor broke for anyone. The Commander fixed her with a focused gaze.

“Once S-I calls for you, report back. I want you back on the field as soon as possible. Retaking the city the Resistance is built in, restoring our supply routes, these things are the key to YoRHa's revival. For the sake of our future, we will be relying upon you.”

Kat saluted. “I will do my best, Commander!”

She would. Kat would fight the Machines. She would fight the Nevi. She would fight to free the earth and restore it to human hands. That was her belief. That was her will.

That, she decided, was who she was.

One who fights for the future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Both looking back at Pandora's Prophecies from the games, as well as how other people handle them in their fics (are you reading StumblingCamelid's Shifting Dreams? You absolutely should be!), there's a pretty clear-cut difference between them and how the Pandora Program here works. You could say that's a difference in setting but honestly I just feel like I haven't nailed down the format and feel of the Prophecies. I might do an actual in-universe fic sometime with some Prophecies, for fun and (Aki's) profit.
> 
> Today we get to spend some time with a few of the Bunker's denizens, and learn a little more about them. Anything interesting? I hope so!
> 
> As usual, I want to thank everyone who reads and comments - as much as I enjoy writing this, it's seeing people enjoy Falling Star that fills me with joy. Five more days to the next chapter, where things will happen and then keep happening. Possibly forever? Maybe!
> 
> See you then.


	13. Heaven's [J]udgement

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Click on the Underlined text for an OST track as recommended listening. If the link doesn't work, let me know so I can fix it!

[S-I's call](http://youtubeonrepeat.com/watch/?v=ZNJ6LO1QIyk) for Kat's return came soon enough. A message delivered by her Pod, not directly to her which Kat found herself appreciating, instructed her that the next upgrade for her system had been prepared. Accepting this, Kat made her way back to the lab of S-I, the android sent by the Council of Humanity to aid YoRHa in freeing the earth of Machines.

S-I was clearly a genius – Kat, 47B, and 33D were direct proof of that. Raven too, Kat supposed. Two androids who could control gravity, two who could produce and manipulate white silicate into a form and tools of power. Shifters and Angels.

So S-I's intelligence Kat respected, yet ultimately she had never found herself quite comfortable around him. His dedication was unquestionable, but was it to the cause or simply to his own work? His work served to further their cause yes, was essential to overcoming the Nevi and Machines, to restoring the world, but how much did S-I really care about saving everything? Kat got the feeling it wasn't at all.

She didn't say it, because that would be rude, but Kat already believed that S-I truly only cared for his work, and seeing it in practise. She supposed it was lucky then, that he was aimed in the right direction. The Council of Humanity had chosen well in directing him as they had.

“The nature of the overcharge state makes it... difficult to measure in theoretical scenarios.” S-I began talking the moment Kat was through the doors to his lab, not wasting even a moment getting into what mattered. Kat watched as he barely afforded her a glance, focused entirely on his terminal. He and the Commander were the only androids in the Bunker who wore colours that weren't black – S-I's outfit pure white while the Commander's was more tan. Kat studied him, his tall build, his bright pink hair, and considered. You really could tell that S-I and the Commander weren't YoRHa androids. They didn't have the same presence. Though their own was far more unique.

The Commander was unquestionable and unshakable. S-I pointed, passionate about one thing alone. Different from those who focused on the fight and the struggle, stood tall amongst their foes. Huh, she was introspective now, Kat noticed. What was so on her mind that she was thinking these things? She wasn't sure.

Oh wait, S-I was still talking.

“-while I am confident the modifications will result in an extension of the time you can remain in that state before the Black Cat Gravity Core exhausts, it is almost impossible to determine how long. Despite the amount of Spatial Power required, and your penchant for using it for the Gravity Armaments, I would prefer if you could attempt to build enough to overcharge again as soon as possible.”

Kat nodded, appreciating that. The Gravity Armaments were important, a key to fighting, but perhaps being slightly more reserved in their use would help her retain more power. If Kat had used them even slightly less in the battle before she would have been able to overcharge so much faster, and struck down the woman before the battle worsened for the others. Perhaps Chaz or Misai wouldn't have been wounded so much.

“That being said, I have also improved the Spatial Power efficiency of the Gravity Armaments, which will provide for longer periods of use. Your liberal use of them so far has provided a wealth of data that will go towards improving this technology.” S-I was, as always, pleased to be announcing his achievements. Honestly, Kat was okay with this. They benefited her after all.

“Were you able to upgrade the Stasis Field?”

S-I shook his head in response to Kat's query, tapping at the terminal to display information Kat couldn't possibly read from her position. “The jump from five to six is proving difficult, more data still necessary. However your gravity field, and the amount of gravity you can apply, has increased as well. I will apply the updates to your systems and the Gravity Armaments now, please sit and relax. Your Pod will need to deactivate you.”

Again, huh? That her Pod could turn Kat off whenever it willed was an uncomfortable feeling, but ultimately Kat accepted it. Sat, leaned down on the bed in the room, and was out before she knew it. Soon to wake up with more power than ever.

Power for the purpose of salvation.

\---

“[The activation process](http://youtubeonrepeat.com/watch/?v=YHQU30ujdkQ) will take roughly forty-five sec-”

“Get her up now!”

Auditory parsing came in early, allowing Kat to hear the voices. Mental processing came shortly after, her systems still reactivating one by one. The voices were S-I and 7S. S-I was calm as always, matter-of-fact.

7S was frustrated, almost panicked.

... that wasn't right.

Kat sat up immediately, her vision blurring in. The rough shape of 7S, bent over so his face was next to her, came into sight. Kat put a hand over his face to help her centre herself. He didn't seem to complain about it.

“Kat, we need to go.” The voice was muffled, coming from beneath her hand, but it still reached Kat. She frowned, feeling her body slowly restoring itself. Standing, that works. Taking her hand off of 7S's face, that's good. She could see clearly now. S-I was at his terminal. He always was. 7S rose up. He looked stressed.

That could only be a bad sign.

“7S, what's wrong?” As she spoke Kat found her perception realigning itself, the voice that started feeling odd becoming completely natural in the space of three words. The reactivation process, it had been rushed. But she was on her feet now, and it wasn't the full forty-five seconds.

Kat got the feeling it was the panic in 7S's voice that helped her recover that fast.

“Let's go.” 7S grabbed Kat by the hand, almost yanked her off of her feet as he strode to the lab's exit. S-I made no motion to stop or even speak to the two, and so Kat was quickly led out of his domain. 7S set a path to the Hanger.

“Hey!” As a combat model Kat was stronger than 7S, and so even though he was taller, it was no problem at all for Kat to pull her hand out of his. She came to a stop and he turned to her, looking frustrated. What was going on? “I know you're stressed about whatever is going on right now, but talk to me. Please?”

7S's shoulders heaved, a deep sigh coming out of him. He moved, indicated the path to the Hanger. Kat started walking, he alongside her. So he spoke.

“Ten minutes ago,” 7S had a good speaking voice, was well able to report what he studied. An important trait for Scanner models, “in the Command Centre, we detected an abnormality in the region of the earth we were scanning. After the Ziggurats disappeared we'd created a monitoring program for electrical signals, to try and determine what had happened to them. It went off. Big.”

The Operators who'd first discovered the electrical signals at the sites of the missing Ziggurats, Kat remembered, had described it as 'stupidly strong'. For that to happen again... “What was it?”

“We still don't know,” 7S shook his head, increasing his pace. Kat made sure to keep up with him. “It started above the city the Resistance Base is in, and rolled over it like a stormcloud. The signals got so dense we couldn't tell anything about what was going on beneath it. It basically stopped our scanning systems dead.”

That was bad. How much electricity did it take to completely block out YoRHa's scanning systems? Probably a ridiculous amount. What the heck was that? “So we can't see the surface?”

“No,” 7S shook his head again, “it cleared out after a few minutes. The electrical aftershocks still prevent detailed scanning, but we were able to get satellite imagery again.”

A sinking feeling took shape within Kat. No, it couldn't possibly... “What did you see?”

7S stopped. The feeling Kat was having grew worse. No...

“It's gone.” The words hit her with weight beyond measure. Kat would have stumbled, had she not already stopped as well. It couldn't be... 7S nodded grimly. “Right down to the underground, the building the Resistance Base was built under is gone. Just a crater.”

Kat's mind was full of blank noise. Gone. Gone. “Then-” she choked the word out, and got no further. 7S's expression, the one that should always be relaxed, happy-go-lucky, unconcerned, was not there. His brow was furrowed. His lip was curled. This couldn't be. It couldn't...

“We don't know for sure,” the slightest light, the slightest ray of hope. Kat stared. What did he mean? “Because of the heavy electrical interference, it's impossible to detect Black Box or Pod signals from up here. There might have been some escapees. We need to find out.”

Kat started moving in the direction of the Hanger immediately. “We need to get down there.” Her tone was absolute, unquestionable. 7S was the same. They moved quickly.

In the Hanger Flight Units were already prepared. The Operators and Scanners still up here stood at attention as Kat and 7S walked past them, approached the Bunker's only means of connecting to the earth below. Containers were set out, and the plan was quickly explained. In order to avoid risking the Flight Units, Kat and 7S would be dropped from above the electrical remnants. Once on the ground they'd move together, their Pods already equipped with programs to monitor any electrical changes in their environment, just in case of a repeat of the phenomenon. Kat nodded, satisfied with the plan. She didn't care in the least that she'd have to travel in one of those claustrophobic containers again – she needed to be back on the planet immediately.

She had to know. She had to find them. If they were gone she'd... she'd...

“Kat.” 7S put a hand on her shoulder. It brought her back to reality immediately. That was a 5B trait, something her friends knew. That contact, it took her out of her thoughts. She nodded at him.

“Let's go.”

Into the containers. Into the Flight Units. Movement. Launch. Flight. Descent. Re-entry.

Drop.

Her Pod in the container provided Kat sight – she could see the clouds parting. Readings of the electrical signals, invisible to the eye yet obvious to scanning systems, told the tale quite clearly. Whatever had caused this was significant. Yet the presence of insanely powerful electrical storms was not a known thing. Before the Ziggurats had disappeared no-one had ever detected such a thing. Why now? What was happening? Those thoughts filled Kat's mind until the point of impact, so powerful that it threw her focus aside.

When Kat's thoughts did realign she was no longer thinking of the storm. The container was opened by her Pod, gravity quickly bent under Kat's will to extract her, and she was atop 7S's container moments later, her hand seizing his and hauling him out.

Time from awakening to earth: twenty minutes at best. A new record. Neither android on the ground cared.

“7S, what have we got?”

7S was already interfaced with his Pod, scanning the environment. Kat attempted to get what details she could from her visor as well, but even asking 042 to show her its readings, it was difficult to parse. This was the kind of thing best left to Scanners. She'd be better off going on foot.

The remains of the Resistance base weren't that far away...

“The electrical presence is still reducing,” 7S called out to Kat, she already a few paces on the road to the location her friends had last been seen. “Whatever happened here, it seems to be over. Hopefully.”

“Stay close,” Kat stopped, gesturing 7S to catch up to her, “if you detect anything I want you in range of my gravity.” 7S smiled, though it was strained, when he reached her side again. He nudged her with an elbow.

“You're not meant to talk about that in the field.” Kat stuck her tongue out in response. Tried to avoid thinking about it.

Each noticed it long before they addressed it, but it was only as they were approaching the crater, the electrical signals still so thick in the air, that Kat was the one to say it. It was bugging her too much to leave unsaid.

“There aren't any Machines anywhere.”

“Mhm.” 7S nodded agreement, his Pod, 153, confirming. Within their scanning radius, for the entire time they'd been in the city, not a single Machine Lifeform had been detected. That was beyond unusual – it was downright eerie. The two YoRHa and their two Pods, they were the only moving things for miles.

Kat hated it. She was sure 7S did too.

The crater was... absolute. When it came into view, when the two beheld it with their own eyes, it stunned them silent. It was horrifying. Yet awe-inspiring. The power involved, it went beyond all measure of sense. There was just no understanding it. Kat bowed her head, unwilling to look.

She couldn't stand the sight.

The entire tower was gone, not even wreckage remaining. A crater sloped downward, other buildings nearby collapsed into it, but its centre was clear. Stone, burnt black, and little else. It was all gone, destroyed beyond measure. It was stunning.

“7S,” Kat breathed out his name, eyes still turned downwards, “what could possibly...?”

“I don't know,” his voice was quiet, lacking all of the energetic charm she was used to. It distressed her, though ultimately only as part of this entire tableau. Nothing was right. Kat hated all of it. “I've never heard of any sort of power like this. It's... scaring me.”

Her too, Kat admitted quietly. Whatever caused this, whether some strange natural event, or some being behind it, it seemed impossible to oppose. She didn't have a clue what to do. But she couldn't stay here. She needed to get away from this. “What do we do?”

7S sighed. His Pod confirmed that even at this range, no android signals could be detected. The sinking feeling inside of Kat gained even more weight.

“We need to try and learn more about this phenomenon.” 7S set a goal, gave Kat something to focus on. She appreciated it, even if she didn't know how to achieve it. “To start with, if we can get any sort of witness account of what happened here, that'll go a long way to helping us get started identifying what is doing this.”

“Witness?” Kat looked at 7S, most decidedly not at the crater, “How are we going to find a witness? The only people who would have seen it are g-” she stumbled on the word 'gone' and stopped speaking. 7S shook his head, and gave the slightest reassuring smile. Kat wasn't sure if it helped, but she appreciated it all the same.

“No, there are others who might have seen it. Close enough to the city, but outside of it all the same. Isn't that right?”

Oh! Kat felt her eyes widen in response to this, realisation rapidly filling in. Of course, of course! “The Machine Village!” 7S nodded. Kat extended a hand to him. “Let's fly there, I want to get away from here as quickly as I can.” 7S nodded again. Both Pods around them reminded Kat to take them in her gravity field as well, otherwise they would be left behind by the speed she moved at. Kat did so.

And so the pair of androids and Pods flew across the sky, away from the place the Resistance Base had once been. Through the skies where electrical signals slowly faded, over the remnants of buildings upheaved by earthquake and shattered by bolts of lightning. The strongest bolt had been right above the Resistance Base, but various others had clearly fallen. The city had been ravaged.

As streets gave way to cracked earth, as buildings were weeded out by dust alone, Kat breathed out slowly. She was happy to be in the air. She was happy to be outside the city. Those were the only two things she was happy about right now. And, as she approached the ruins of the structure the gravity liquid had emerged from, the ruins repurposed by Machine Lifeforms disconnected from their Network, disconnected from the will to fight, Kat focused on that sight alone.

Thus she was the first to see it. Thus her pulse rapidly accelerated. Thus she curved down to the ground even as both Pods spoke in unison. She didn't need to hear it. She could already see.

“Black Box signals detected.”

“[47B!](http://youtubeonrepeat.com/watch/?v=3jVWCagRHa0)” The drawn out cry of her full name drew the android's attention, and 47B's mouth widened in shock as the meteoric Kat raced towards her. Kat deactivated the gravity field moments before reaching her, dropping 7S and the Pods, her own feet hitting the ground right into a run that tackled directly into the taller woman. Being taller didn't help her, 47B was toppled immediately, Kat's arms wrapped tight around her.

She hadn't intended to cry, to feel that much emotion, but the relief coursing through Kat was so strong she couldn't help it. She'd been so sure they were dead. But now, now!

“Okay, okay!” 47B unsuccessfully tried to stand, in the end just giving up and letting Kat keep her pinned to the ground. She patted Kat's back. “We're okay, Kat, we're okay.”

A chuckling laugh was what drew Kat's attention, had her look up to see 23B and 1F sitting on some rocks arranged at the top level of the Machine Village. Kat could hear 33D's voice behind her, where she'd dropped 7S. Thank goodness. Thank goodness!

“Were you... always so emotional?” 47B's attempts to get Kat to stand back up were met with no success, and in truth only managed to draw Kat's attention back to her. Kat frowned at the woman, her volume of cream blonde hair spread out beneath her. She was smiling at Kat. But...

“I thought you'd all died!” Her voice caught saying that, but Kat reminded herself that everyone was fine. They were right here. She had 47B pinned to the ground right now. Everything was fine. Everything was... fine.

“We nearly did!” 23B was the one to say that, reaching a hand down to Kat. She took it, and let him pull her up onto her feet, 47B standing back up as well. They were here. They were all here. “As soon as the storm rolled in we got everyone out, had multiple groups split every which way. Then boom! Resistance Base gone. Lost damn near everything, but no-one was in it when the bolt fell. Can't believe we got away with it.”

Kat lowered her visor, wiped at her closed eyes, the tears of an android something rarely seen. She was feeling embarrassed now by the amount of emotion she'd shown. She was sure that, once upon a time, it had been a point for YoRHa androids to avoid that. No-one was telling her otherwise now though. She was happy for that, at least.

“So then, is everyone here?” The androids around her nodded. 1F was the one to explain.

“Bolsey agreed to let the Resistance members move into the bottom level of the village, which is pretty deep down there. There's a few groups scraping the city for parts to start outfitting it as a new base, but most of them are down there now making do. Adreaux is modifying 33D's Pod to track the one who did it.”

Kat paused. Wait... “The one who did it?”

The role of speaking passed back to 47B, who nodded to Kat. “I saw it, just after the big bolt fell on the building. There was something up there, something in the clouds. I couldn't see details, or anything about it, but I know there was something. That lightning, it came from something, Kat. Something up there.”

So there really was something with that power, Kat almost couldn't believe it. Her silence, considering that, gave 33D and 7S the chance to join the conversation.

“The Loading Station got done in too,” 7S reported to Kat, the others already in the know, “so we’re going to have difficulty communicating back to the Bunker for a bit. I’m going to give Adreaux a hand with his work, see how quick we can rig together some systems to help get the Resistance back on their feet.”

“Bolsey,” 33D took care of explaining their situation, something Kat had been wondering about for a while now, “agreed to let us move in when we asked. As long as we ‘contribute parts to help keep the Village healthy’ and promised to lend help if trouble came this way.”

That was something else, and Kat remarked on it with surprise. She hadn’t expected Bolsey to be so accommodating, had figured the Machines mostly wanted to be on their own. To be so willing as to put up the entire Resistance in the basement, that was, it was something. Almost too much of a thing.

“I’ll look into that, too.” 7S intercepted Kat’s thoughts, the others all agreeing with him. It was obviously strange, but then what about this wasn’t strange? Even still…

“Whatever controls that lightning,” Kat began to speak, looking around to make sure the very few Machines on the top surface weren’t paying attention, “it definitely intentionally targeted the Resistance Base. What if it… tries again?”

7S raised a hand, indicating silence. A Machine Lifeform nearby was moving, but it went the opposite direction, not paying them any attention. 7S lowered the hand after. “We’re going to use the time between the Ziggurats falling and the attack on the city as a baseline, predicting that to be the minimum between attacks. I know it’s pure conjecture, but if whatever does that can attack with that power whenever it wants, there’s nothing we can do about it anyway. Before it attacks again, wherever it might target, we have to find out what it is and how to stop it. 33D and I will try to help Adreaux get started with defences, but we’ll also need to go scouting for clues. We need to know.”

Between the Ziggurats falling and the city’s attack, that was what, two days at best? Kat didn’t like that at all. But what choice did they have? She nodded.

“Okay,” 7S approached the pit, the one lined with staircases, the one broken into multiple levels by rubble weaved together by Nevi and Machine – the many layers of the Machine Village. “I’m going to head down to talk to Adreaux and the others. Do you want to come, or stay up here?”

“I’ll stay up here.”

The answer was immediate, and in that immediacy absolutely honest. That pit, the gravity liquid that had emerged from it might be gone, but being that far under the earth, being down where it had emerged from, it gave Kat horrible feelings just thinking about it. She did not want to go down there if she could help it. And right now she could.

“I’ll stay with her.” 47B gave a friendly salute, receiving nods from the others in response. They had to talk to the Resistance’s leaders, make plans for what to do next. The unknown beings were still out there, and a third, with command over electricity of incredible power, lurked about as well. All mysteries to be solved, all threats hanging over their heads.

So much to do it was exhausting. Kat sat down on a piece of rubble with a heavy sigh. 47B sat right next to her, nestled up beside her. The contact was appreciated, reminding Kat that no-one was lost. She’d been so scared.

“I really thought you’d all been killed.” 47B made a noise at Kat’s words, moved an arm just enough to show she was still here. Kat murmured an appreciative response. “I didn’t know what to do. I’m a YoRHa, I fight for humanity but… it’s you all that are all I have. It’d hurt too much to lose you now.”

“I know what you mean.” 47B spoke in a quiet voice, the two right next to one another. This moment, it was theirs alone. “I think if I were the only one left, I’d probably die. Not… by choice just… I’d stop. I wouldn’t be able to go on and I’d stop. And that would be it.”

Kat nodded, rubbed a hand across her face. She didn’t want to cry again. “The Commander told me,” 47B turned her face to look at Kat with interest, clearly waiting for her to continue, “that two YoRHa died when a group was sent to get 5B back. YoRHa we can’t rebuild anytime soon with our lack of materials. Did… did I know them? Were they close to me?”

Kat hadn’t been able to ask this of the Commander, but the thought of those she cared for sacrificing themselves for her had hurt to have. Even still, she needed to know. She needed to know the truth.

“Kat,” 47B spoke softly, lifting a hand to brush a hair away from her forehead, “if the rescue group for you had been made up of all the androids that liked 5B there wouldn’t have been anyone left in the Bunker to welcome you home. We’re pests, you and I,” Kat laughed at 47B’s words, “troublemakers who get in over our heads whenever we can, but we’re honest. People tend to like that. That prophecy 83O made that gave us the justification to go get you, we’re all thankful to her for that. I called 23B a right shithead for making fun of the Pandora Program like he did.”

Kat smiled. “Thanks, I’ll do the same next time I catch him.” 47B laughed in response.

“You do that.”

Most of the Machines and all of the White Nevi in the village lived below the surface of the ruined structure. Holes dug into walls served as homes for them, platforms of stone worked together the ground on which they walked. Being up above on the surface, visible from all around as the only notable structure in the wastes, it was a little too stressful for them.

But Kat loved it. Loved the view of her surroundings in all directions. She sighed.

“So… you and 33 were there, right?” 47B nodded. “Thank you.” 47B smiled, moved an arm and pulled Kat just a little closer.

“I’m the same as you. I don’t want to lose anyone. All of us, you, me, 33, 23B, 1F, even that lazy jerk 7S, we’re all we’ve really got. Gotta stick together. That’s how we survive. That’s how we win.”

47B’s words, her true thoughts and feelings, they helped to wash away the last of the stress and fear Kat had felt, imagining that all those she cared about were gone. Finally, since the moment she awoke in the Bunker to 7S’s panicked voice, she relaxed.

The two were silent for a time, watching the dust plains and the swirls caused by wind coursing over it. The clouds overhead showed nothing of the storm that had raged before, a storm Kat had not been witness to. The way 47B described it though, it sounded like being under it felt like the world was ending. Almost scarier than the gravity liquid and the beings that came from it. Almost.

47B stood and stretched. “I hope whatever’s attacking with that storm gets it soon, I was really excited for material gathering.”

Kat smirked. “Not fighting?”

“I can fight whenever,” 47B shrugged, “but getting the Bunker back to full operating condition would mean so much more. Getting all the YoRHa members back. I miss a lot of them too, you know?”

Only conceptually. Kat didn’t remember anyone from before she’d awoken. Realising that, 47B apologised. But it was fine, Kat waved it off. She understood all the same.

“I miss the busyness,” 47B continued, illustrating a scene of the past Kat couldn’t remember. “H-types in the Bunker bugging us B and D-types for the injuries we took. Scanners running around, curious about everything. Even the occasional E-type keeping an eye on us all. It was busier back then. Better. I miss it.”

Kat knew the types of YoRHa – that was something she remembered. The original combat models, Attackers and Gunners, combined and upgraded into Battlers. Scanners, Defenders, Healers. … Executors.

“Are there any left at all?” Kat didn’t specify what type she meant, but 47B shook her head all the same.

“Nah, with how few YoRHa we had left, we had to prioritise. All the H-types got remodelled into Defenders, and all the E-types into Battlers. Some of the remodelled Healers still do repair work at the Bunker, but in the field it’s all about protecting in battle. As for E-types… we’ve got too much on our plate to worry about what they were used for. The last few that hadn’t been remodelled got, uh…”

47B paused, but Kat already knew. Said it all the same.

“Raven.”

47B nodded. “Uh, yeah. I think so. I don’t know, I’m not meant to know about that.”

If there was one thing Kat had learned from 47B, it was that 47B and Kat both were the type to pick up lots of things they weren’t meant to know about. Each would probably be worth keeping an eye on to an Executor, were they not X-types tasked with securing the future of YoRHa. Kat didn’t say anything more on the topic. She didn’t need to hear more about Raven from anyone else.

Anyone but Raven herself.

“So come on then,” 47B turned back to Kat, a little sparkle in her eyes, visor tied around her neck, “anything good up at the Bunker? Any Operator dramas? You think we can get emotional you’ve never seen a bunch of Operators dealing with their feelings. It’s a sight.”

Kat laughed. “I met 30O. Still don’t understand how 7S drove him so far.” 47B laughed wildly, and immediately launched into a story of her own about 7S in the past.

Between gasps of shock and bursts of laughter, Kat paused and savoured this moment. Savoured this survival. They were here. They were okay. And that would continue on. She was sure of that now. Whatever came next, they’d face it together.

That she believed, now and forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here we have the arrival of chapter 13, full of suitably lucky events. Given Raven's Gravity Core is the Mk. XII model, did it occur to you that Kat's own Black Cat is therefore number 13 itself? That's the sort of fun with numbers you get with my writing work! The good stuff.
> 
> Speaking of fun numbers, while not true of page or word count, this should be the halfway mark of chapters. My goal is to make this a 26 chapter fic, though until I finish it we won't know for sure how long it ends up being. We will see though. You will be notified when it is done.
> 
> As for this fic, things are about to start accelerating now. An excellent series of chapters lie ahead, I not so humbly brag. Hopefully you enjoy them. Hopefully you enjoyed this one! If you did, consider leaving a comment! Comments give me power and fill me with the will to keep on trucking. It's my hope that what I make entertains, so hearing that it did in any form is thrilling for me. Even just a simple sentence, it'll mean something, I promise.
> 
> That said, I thank all my readers, and hope that even after finishing this chapter you continue having a good day. Five days until the next one, and let me say, that is one you will not want to miss! See you then!


	14. [Y]earning for the Truth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Click on the Underlined text for an OST track as recommended listening. If the link doesn't work, let me know so I can fix it!

[True to her word](http://youtubeonrepeat.com/watch/?v=s1kgizg3lhc), Kat refused to go down below the top layer of the Machine Village without being specifically ordered to. Her Pod always remained with her, other YoRHa went up and down as they pleased, but Kat stayed right where she was. She was fine up here.

It was 23B at the moment keeping her company, weaving a story of a past mission they'd all been on. Every time one of the others told Kat a story it helped her, helped her ground herself and, while not remember, inscribe the story as a memory. 'This is a thing that happened to me.' Each tale told she internalised as part of who she was. Tried to make her own.

It certainly wasn't easy, and often Kat struggled with feelings of not being who 5B was, but she pushed through it all the same to continue on. The others all relied on her to be herself. So she kept doing that. No-one had complained yet.

“So there we were,” 23B set the scene, “the five of us on the biggest ship you've ever seen, absolutely filthy with parts and equipment for the Resistance Base setting up on the next continent. There'd been so much Machine activity over the ocean between the old Base and new one that the Resistance had begged for as many YoRHa as they could get, but we'd been the only ones available. 7S had skipped out to stay at the Terminal, of course.”

“Of course,” Kat laughed, having heard far more stories of 7S avoiding missions than going on them. Not that, in the end, he didn't help from the Terminal, but it wasn't the same. And he wasn't meant to. The fact he got away with arguing his results every time was truly amazing. Kat had no idea how he did it.

“Well of course the majority of Machines were airbound, meaning we were all shooting them down,” 23B continued. “That rifle 33 uses is the latest model, but S-I had made a bunch of versions we were all using before. Meant to be replacements for Flight Units, since we couldn't risk them anymore with our lack of materials. So we started shooting the Machines down, when 33 and 47 get the stupidest idea they could ever have.”

Kat raised an eyebrow, given it was 23B providing this opinion. He seemed to overestimate the threat of things a lot. “Go on.”

“So the problem is the enemies were all above us, right?” 23B raised his hands to complete the scene, indicating the air above where the two were sitting. “So 33 starts making platforms for us to jump from to get up in the middle of them! She's suspending ground for us to fight off of. And it works!”

“No!” Kat believed it, but the reaction she gave was exactly what it took to keep 23B telling the story as energetically as he was.

“Yes!” He confirmed, nodding his head, his thick brown hair bouncing around as he did, “she really did that! We really did that!” 23B laughed, before continuing. “So of course a Goliath shows up, because when you start taking out Machine Lifeforms a Goliath shows up. And 47 says 'I'll use the Kali Angel System!'” Kat struggled not to laugh at 23B's truly awful impression of 47B. “So before 33 can even yell at her not to do it she's turned into that giant woman and of course the damn platform breaks!”

23B had a way of telling stories, that was something Kat realised. He seemed to enjoy having an audience, putting on a show full of bluster. Of their group, he was definitely the best at maintaining humour. It helped.

“We got through it all in the end,” fast-forwarding through the combat, 23B moved to conclude, “but ever since we made sure to tell 47 to check her footing before she goes all Kali Angel again. She hates it.”

Kat laughed. And internalised that. She'd get 47B herself next time. She'd see to it.

“Ahhh, all worth it though,” 23B leaned back, looked up into the twilight sky above. “You don't remember, do you Kat, what the sun really looks like from earth? When that ship passed the threshold, when we got to see the sun over the horizon, it was... damn, I want to see it again.” 23B smiled at the memory, savouring the moment. Shortly after, he give Kat a small grin. “Just means we have to survive whatever’s happening here and go back, right? Get through all those horrible monsters and make it out alive, yeah?”

Kat nodded. She wanted to as well, to see the sun, to see it cresting over the horizon – a thing made possible only by travel, the earth’s broken orbit keeping the sun locked to one point in the sky alone. One day they’d go and see it. She promised that to herself.

“What's the topic?” 7S emerged from the pit, having just climbed one of the staircases that lined it. It was lucky androids didn't tire easily, those things were serious climbs! 23B and Kat turned to face him.

“Telling old war stories,” 23B cracked a smile, “sorry you're not in most of them, turns out it's hard to take part when you don't actually show up.”

“Yeah, yeah,” 7S waved 23B off, stepped past the two to look out from the structure, to look out over the dusty plains. “Hey Kat, we've got a mission lined up. Ready to go scouting for trouble?”

Kat smiled as she leaped to her feet. “I've been getting bored waiting!” 23B made a noise of protest, which Kat immediately had to apologise for. 23B's stories weren't boring at all, she was just... kinda needing action. It had been a while now! 23B seemed to accept that.

“Anything for the rest of us?” 23B stood as well, 7S shaking his head in response.

“'Fraid not, we need most of YoRHa to stick around here in case of disaster. We're starting to put together evacuation and defence plans, but it needs pretty much all hands on deck. It's just going to be Kat and I heading into the city to see if we can find any useful information.”

23B shrugged. “Ah well, you two have fun then. We'll occupy the crazy electro-demon or whatever that thing is if it shows up.”

That just sounded like regular 23B to Kat, but 7S was frowning. He glanced at Kat, before turning his attention back to 23B. “Hey, you okay?” 23B seemed surprised by the question.

“Me? Yeah I'm fine, no problems here. Just living life, you know? For whatever life we get to call it.”

7S didn't seem relieved by the reply, but accepted it all the same, nodding to 23B. “Okay, you look out for the others, alright? 1F and 47 get in trouble too often for 33 alone to keep them in line.”

23B laughed. “Did 47 finally let you call her that again?” 7S quickly began moving down the staircase.

“Time to go, Kat, let's move!”

23B's laughter followed the two as they went.

It wasn't long walking before 7S requested Kat just fly him there, the barren plains outside the city limits as boring as could be. The only thing of note until the hills far beyond was the structure the Machines lived in, the structure that had emerged during the earthquake of before. Kat thought, for a moment, about what else might be below the ground, before deciding she didn't want to. She didn't want to know.

“So what are we doing, exactly?” 7S turned to answer Kat as she flew through the sky, keeping him held in her gravity field. Her speed was just enough to stop their voices being pulled away, allowing conversation as they went, the city rapidly approaching them. It was nice to fly.

“We managed to rig together a long-range communicator and contact the Bunker,” 7S explained. “Once we had the Commander on the line we started planning out our next steps. As a Scanner, studying things is my speciality, so the Commander wanted me to head back into the city to try and find anything that might hint at anything. Basically this is our first sweep for anything of interest.”

Huh. Kat thought for a moment about this, as 7S directed her to land atop the first significantly tall building in their vision. She angled her flight upwards to scale it. “So what about me? Just bodyguard duty?”

“Basically.” 7S nodded as the two alighted, Kat releasing him from her gravity field. He patted down his black patterned outfit, as if it had been disrupted by the flight. Kat knew it hadn't. Her control was better than that. “Sorry if that sounds boring, but I'm a Scanner, we're not the best at fighting. And I thought you might enjoy getting out.”

Kat shook her head. “No, no, I do, thanks for choosing me to come with. The Machine Village is... kind of dull.”

“Maybe the topside,” 7S took a knee at the rooftop's edge, his Pod floating above, projecting information before him about the surroundings. “Down below you've got a bunch of Machines and Nevi on each level just doing their own thing, and the Resistance trying to build a new base in the tunnels at the bottom. It's pretty busy. Interesting.”

Kat, standing behind 7S and looking out over the city, less studying the surroundings so much as appreciating the view, wasn't intrigued. “I really don't want to go down there.”

7S made a noise that sounded dismissive. “There's nothing down there anymore, no gravity liquid, no monstrous beings. It's fine.” Kat didn't care. She didn't like the feeling of it. She wasn't going down unless ordered to. 7S made another noise and went back to studying the surroundings.

While he did that, mostly keeping quiet or speaking to his Pod, Kat wandered around. The top of the building did give a pretty good sight of the region they'd come in from, as it was the tallest building from the edge of the city. Taller ones existed further in, but not that many, the quake and the lightning having remodelled a lot of the place.

The city, it was a real wreck. The dim light of evening, the sun's light just barely visible on the horizon, made the shadows deep, and threatening. Machines, Nevi, unknown beings, anything could be hiding in there. And the city was large, sprawled for miles. It was impossible to fathom.

A few steps away, eyes roving across many readouts, 7S was busy fathoming it.

“The Machine Lifeform presence is building back up.” Kat caught his words, wandered over to listen to 7S's observations as he studied. “All Nevised signals though. I think we're done seeing non-Nevised Machines in the area.”

Kat could see one of the projections from 7S's Pod tagging Machine Lifeforms down below, far beyond her sight. The technology of YoRHa, it truly was impressive. Of course it was, she was part of it. Kat smiled lightly.

“Okay,” 7S stood up, Pod 153 deactivating its displays, “let's move further in. The more we scan, the more information we have to process. You ready, Kat?”

Kat nodded and, soon enough, the two were located atop an even taller building further into the city, closer to the crater that had once been the Resistance Base. Knowing now that everyone was safe, had escaped by whatever miracle had come to pass, Kat felt okay looking at it. Considering it. For a little bit, at least.

It really was impossible, the thought that somewhere out there was something that could do this. Kat had studied the information available at the Bunker since she had first awoken, understood that weapons of this power and beyond had existed. She knew about nuclear devices.

But a single person didn't have the ability to create a nuclear explosion at will wherever they wished. Whatever was capable of creating this crater, they'd destroyed the Ziggurats as well. It was clear that, beyond a hopeful recharge time, there was no real limit upon them. The more Kat looked at the crater, the worse she felt about it. She knew there'd be no way to fight such a creature. She was sure of it. She looked away.

7S looked up at her. “Next tower?” Kat smiled and held out her hand, the two moving out over the city once more.

A beam of energy shot up from below, dodged by Kat only thanks to 7S's timely yell. Immediately Kat was ready for action, moving to avoid further shots rising up from below. A quintet of Goliaths were standing in an open plaza, releasing shots in timed intervals. They couldn't catch Kat once she was moving though, and she had no problem weaving amongst their attacks.

7S, unfortunately, was having more trouble. Kat's movements made it difficult for him to focus on hacking, and he was unable to take over or destroy any of the Machines. Eventually he yelled at Kat to put him on a building so he could stand steady. But by the way the beams were piercing through the buildings around them, it seemed a pretty bad idea to put 7S down without a wide area to dodge in.

Kat flew over some rubble, grasped it in her gravity field, and shot it at the Goliaths, but they resisted the strikes, the rocks breaking over their metal bodies. That wasn't good enough. And she couldn't get in closer with 7S in her field, or put 7S down while the Goliaths were shooting. Hmm.

It wasn't like Kat felt at risk, her movements were so controlled that there was no way the Goliaths could hit her or 7S in her grasp. But she didn't have a good means of counter-attacking without putting 7S at risk. She should probably just gain major distance, drop 7S off somewhere safe, and then come back, right? Right.

Just as Kat made this decision, just as she moved to leave, it was then that she heard it. [That piercing whistle](http://youtubeonrepeat.com/watch/?v=vi4eTLQmLkM), movement faster than sound. Immediately Kat's pulse-rate jumped, immediately she turned back to look at the Goliaths. Could it be?

One of the five was already gone, a streak of blue flame across the ground all that remained of it. Dust was pouring out from a suspiciously Goliath-shaped hole smashed into a nearby building, the blue flame leading right to it. Kat immediately moved to combat readiness.

“Kat!” 7S yelled at her from where he was held in her gravity, “Don't do anything stupid!”

With the Goliaths turning to focus on the one who had attacked them, Kat had little trouble dropping 7S on the ground, ignoring his advice and racing in on the Goliaths. She didn't have any Spatial Power to work with, but with gravity accelerating her and an armoured leg extended, she was still going to do a lot of damage. That, she was sure of.

The second of the five Goliaths had a rough few moments before its demise. Kat hit it right in the side, denting the metal inwards, unbalancing the Machine such that it was tipping over, before it disappeared from her sight just as the first one had. The one on the attack was faster than could be followed, hitting the Goliath and still moving so fast that the giant Machine vanished into another building before Kat could get a look at the attacker.

But it wasn't like she needed to see her. Raven was here. Kat knew this without question.

One of the remaining three Goliaths was swinging a hand down at Kat. Too slow. Kat was above it, leg pointing downwards, before its fist hit the ground. Gravity pulled her right through the Machine, left a hole from top to bottom, and it exploded around her, the Nevi inside of it incinerated in the flames. Another explosion showed the fourth meeting its end at Raven's hands.

The fifth had it the worst of all. Kat shifted gravity, smashed her foot into it, and lifted it off the ground. Raven hit it from the other side, a tearing sound indicating that it was being split at the midsection. The two X-type androids passed one another by, each pushing the Machine half they had at their foot in the opposite direction, while the Nevi inside twisted and writhed as it fell, plummeting to the ground below.

As soon as Kat hit a building, the upper half of the Goliath shattering into pieces, she turned around to go and take care of the Nevi. She didn't need to though. Raven had already burned it to death.

Kat moved in, still floating, as Raven looked up at her. There she was, the same as before. Hair longer than any other's, black roots giving way to red tips. Her clothing, still as torn and piecemeal as ever. Eyes, piercing blue, staring into Kat's face. Were Kat's own eyes not covered, she was sure the look she gave would be equally intense. The two were quiet, staring at one another. Silence.

“Rave-” before Kat had even finished her name Raven had turned to leave, lifted off into the air. 7S, running towards her, yelled out.

“Kat, get down here!”

Raven was leaving. Not fast, not as fast as she attacked, but still gaining distance. 7S was below, his Pod and Kat's own floating behind him, waiting for Kat. 042 didn't get involved when Kat was shifting gravity. It was too dangerous for Pods.

But Kat wasn't going to come down. She wasn't going to stop. Raven had answers. And Kat was going to get them. Gravity twisted around her. 7S yelled at her. She ignored him.

And took off after the other X-type, speeding through the skies.

A message came in to Kat's visor, an alert from 7S. Then another. Then another. Enough to blot out her vision. Kat pulled the covering from her eyes, tied it around her neck, and kept moving, kept chasing after Raven as the two Gravity Shifters flew.

Raven was trying to lose her, weaving between buildings, under collapsed ruins, past Machines. Kat ignored them all, followed the trail of the other, and wasn't shaken. She could go faster, she could keep up. Raven's speed in battle had been fast, but at her maximum speed Kat was sure she wouldn't be shaken. She pursued.

They were flying just above the ground, so close to it that the slightest bending of Kat's knees would shred them against the cracked asphalt below her. A building, maybe the tallest left in the city, was just ahead, directly in their way. Raven didn't slow. Kat didn't slow.

Raven's control was good. As soon as she reached the building she changed the direction gravity was pulling her, realigned her body and was soaring upwards. Kat was just as capable, just as quick to adjust her own flight. The two ascended, one after the other, soaring into the sky. Blue and red lights, their Gravity Cores releasing their full power. Each glowed. Each soared. Each flew.

At the peak Raven moved, landed on the building's roof. Kat was a few steps after, refusing to be escaped. She would have her answers. She would.

Raven spun on her foot, her blue eyes staring into Kat's red own. She paused, just a second, at the sight of the colour, before closing her own eyes and shaking her head. When Raven's eyes opened once more, it was to fix Kat with a steely, resolute look. A steely, resolute tone.

“Go away.”

“No.” Kat answered it simply and immediately, not being cowed, not being left behind. She took a step forward. Raven raised a hand and blue flame lit between them. Kat didn't acknowledge it. “Raven, I want answers.”

“You won't get them,” Raven replied as quickly as Kat did, each already knowing the words they needed to say. Each unwilling to back down. “Go back to the others, 5B. You'll be called a traitor, chasing after me alone like this.”

“It's Kat,” Kat pointed at herself, “not 5B anymore.” Raven almost flinched backwards.

“I see.” The black and red haired android's lips were pursed. “Each of us given Cores, each of us renamed. I suppose the names we each used to have don't mean anything to you anymore then.”

“You mean something!” Kat said it with enough emotion that Raven's eyes widened, a moment of shock overtaking her. Quickly she readjusted her expression however, attempting to remain steely and focused. Kat saw through her. “I... I don't know what, exactly, but I know you do, Raven! Tell me! Tell me who we are!”

Raven shook her head. “I won't.”

The blue fire, that was power Raven controlled. It was an excess from her Gravity Core, much like the red light that generated around Kat when she reached her maximum. But it was something Raven had conquered and made a weapon. It crackled on the ground between them, acting as a symbol of their separation.

Kat took a step forward, directly above it, and her gravity field cracked the roof beneath her feet, collapsed it with the downwards force she applied. The stone and fire both descended below. Kat took another step forward over the hole.

“Tell me, Raven.”

“You...” Raven was getting stressed, a twitch to her brow and snarl to her face. Blue flame spun into life around her, a hand pointing directly at Kat, but Kat ignored the threat. Took another step. Raven's hand shook. “I won't tell you! You're better off not knowing!”

Kat's voice didn't shake. Her steps didn't shake. She stared Raven down. Red eyes against blue. “I'm the only one who gets to decide that. Those are my memories. I want them back.”

Raven was faltering. Her expression was softening. She couldn't fight back against this. No matter how much she tried to. “Even... even if it hurts, you want to know? Even if it could destroy you?”

Kat nodded. Raven's shoulders slumped. She breathed out slowly, refusing to look at Kat. Refusing to make eye contact.

“You're so much like her,” the former YoRHa's voice was quiet, something Kat had to strain her hearing to detect, “you sound exactly the same.”

“Everyone tells me I still am 5B,” Kat answered, taking another step forward, “just that I've lost my memories, not my self. It's... difficult to say whether or not they're right.”

“Part of me wishes they were,” Raven was still looking away, “part of me wishes they weren't. If you were gone it would hurt, but this would be easy. But if you are her, and you are here, then I... I...”

“Raven.” Kat had closed the distance. A hand rested on the woman's shoulder. Another found one of her hands and gripped onto it, “please. Tell me.”

Raven looked at her.

So close, eyes, piercing blue, with the gentlest of gazes. Lips pursed, just so, a tiny bite at the bottom, wondering what to do. There was warmth in her hand. Kat could feel it. It was shaking.

“What...” Raven tried the words, looking for what she could say, “would you do, if you couldn't go back? What if everything you had now was taken from you?”

It wasn't an easy question, and it wasn't one Kat could figure out the meaning of in this moment. Why Raven was asking this, how it was related to her fleeing from YoRHa, Kat couldn't think about such a thing at all. Not so close to Raven, not with her mind so full of fuzz and her pulse so rapid. Kat gave the answer she thought was best. Spoke without thinking. And so brought the words from the deepest depths of her mind.

“I'd keep going.” It was the truth, raw and unfiltered. This was her truth. “I won't stop. The Machines, the Nevi, the Aliens, all of them, I'd keep fighting. Until the world was free. Until humans could return. That's... what I'd do.”

Raven laughed. It was chuckling, warm, and immediately seized Kat's mind. Memories she couldn't remember. Emotions she couldn't parse. These things flooded her and struck her dumb. There was nothing she could do. Kat stood there, silent, as Raven leaned her head against Kat's shoulder, and let the laughter run dry.

It was the most powerful moment Kat had experienced in the short life she remembered.

“You are her.” The words washed over Kat, blew all thoughts out from her mind. There was nothing left. It was just her and Raven, standing here. Just them. “You really are. Down to the same words. Damn it... Kat. Why? Why does it have to be this way?”

Kat moved her head. Raven moved hers. They were so close to one another, eyes locked together without concern. Kat found her answer. Spoke it quietly, for just the two of them.

“It doesn't have to be. We can find another way. We can.”

Raven laughed again. So soft. So gentle. Kat's thoughts were all but gone. She was just here. Just her.

So when the force of gravity took her, she had no preparation to resist it.

It was not so strong as the blast before, the one Raven had used to try and destroy her Pod, the one that had torn Kat's leg apart. But it was powerful, and generated distance between them in an instant. Kat stumbled, her gravity kicking in just enough to keep her from toppling off the rooftop's edge. Why had...?

“Goodbye, Kat. I'm sorry.” Raven was turning away, gravity visible to Kat's senses bunching around her. She was going to launch, far faster than before. If she did, with that much power, Kat wouldn't be able to catch her. Raven was almost gone again.

Kat wouldn't accept it.

“No!” Gravity ripped the rooftop under her feet apart, formed pressure behind gripped masonry and launched the rocks at Raven. Each broke in the gravity field around her, but each sapped a moment from her charge. Those moments were enough for Kat's own gravity to close the distance once more. “I won't accept that!”

Kat had grabbed Raven, thrown her to the ground, grabbed her wrists and put a knee to her stomach. Yet Raven was quick to respond, the force of her own gravity pushing against Kat's own, one of Raven's own knees launching up at her. The ground under them cracked and they fell, breaking apart and taking flight into the air.

Kat made sure to chase after Raven to prevent any more distance between them.

“Don't run from me!”

“Just stop!” There was real emotion in Raven's voice, real fury and fear needing to chase Kat away. Raven was panicking, blue light shining around her. Her Gravity Core was already pushing at its limits. Kat slowly moved towards her. A fireball, were it not dismantled by the gravity field around her, would have hit her in the face. Raven pointed, more fire forming around her. “If... if I have to fight you to make you stop, I will. I'll do it.”

Kat didn't understand. She'd been so close, she was sure of it. Why was Raven refusing now? Why was she trying to escape? It didn't make sense. And that frustrated her beyond reason. Kat raised her hands, her gravity field strengthening. “And if I beat you you'll tell me everything?”

Raven's eyes showed shock. Her lips showed anger. Her voice showed focus.

Her words showed acceptance.

“Try me.”

The Goliaths slain before were enough, had provided Kat the beginnings of a recharge for her Spatial Power gauge. Not any notable amount, no, but enough to activate her Gravity Armaments. Enough to do what she did.

The light blue of Lunar State and Kat disappeared through the air, teleportation closing the gap between her and Raven. Yet such a power was rooted in gravity, and Raven's own senses interpreted it, allowed the other X-type to respond. Raven lashed up at Kat with that gravity burst she used, the force of it pushing Kat back. Yet a quick change to the orange coloured Jupiter State, her Gravity Armaments condensing and thickening with power, and Kat resisted the force, reached a hand through the gravity waves to Raven. Raven quickly swung her own and smacked it away.

The Jupiter State lacked manoeuvrability, focused on straight lines in motion. The moment it took Kat to change from it, to be able to track Raven again, let Raven gain distance. Yet it wasn't enough, and Raven hadn't built enough power to escape with speed. Kat chased after her again.

Again and again they clashed and broke apart, Kat unable to catch Raven, Raven unable to escape Kat. Blue and red light, dancing in the sky.

Raven rose up, and extended a leg. Gravity built around her. A kick launched.

Kat prepared her own. Her own gravity. Her own strike. She accelerated.

Two who bent gravity by their will, legs outstretched, closing the distance. The final clash. If Kat won, Raven would give her the truth. If Raven won, Kat would be unable to prevent her escape. This was it. Kat gritted her teeth. Raven let loose a yell.

Their feet connected.

And the Machine Lifeform dropped between them, caught on either side by their kicks, exploded in a massive shockwave.

Kat was blown back. Raven the other way. Each caught themselves, each held their place in the air by gravity, and each looked up for the source of the Machine. To see a Goliath, a giant disc that looked made out of concrete, descending from above. Descending down between them.

Kat knew, as soon as she saw it, that there were no Nevi inside of this one. It was just a Machine Lifeform. But what was it doing here?

The answer was clear as soon as it had lowered enough to see its rider. To see the one seated atop it.

A head of wiring and red cloth. An outfit of a past age: suit, shirt, tie. And an electronic voice that gave away nothing at all.

“Now now, now now,” it stood and raised both hands, palms outstretched, one towards Kat, one towards Raven, “that's enough of that. Our patrons would hate to see you fighting, would they not?”

“Alias!” Raven yelled at the Machine Lifeform and it turned to face her, offering a bow, “What are you doing here?”

“Isn't it obvious?” The Lifeform shrugged, “I've come to get you. It's been months since we last saw you, surely you're aware how desperately you require maintenance. Isn't that right, Raven?”

The look on Raven's face showed fury, but her fists were clenched and her lips tight. Kat stared. Why was Raven speaking with this Machine Lifeform? What was... it turned to face her.

“Well, Gravity Queen,” it gave a bow now to Kat, “I'm sorry to interrupt, but I'm going to have to take this one off your hands. I do hope you'll consider letting us go peacefully.”

Kat raised her hands into a defiant pose. “Not a chance!” She wasn't letting Raven go. She'd have her answers. She would! The Machine, Alias, sighed.

“Well, if you insist.”

And rising up from below, sinking down from above, having filled the area while Kat and Raven were distracted, a mass of airborne Machine Lifeforms appeared. They each turned to face Kat. And each fired in the same moment.

She was fast enough to dodge. Fast enough to weave her way around the Machines – all lacking Nevi. But she wasn't able to make it back to Raven. She wasn't able to make it to the Machine. Raven moved to stand next to it, atop the Goliath, and the floating Lifeform took its leave. Kat tried to chase it. She did. But the shots, the pressure, it was too much. She couldn't catch it as it drifted away.

Before her very eyes Raven was gone. She was gone.

The Machines stopped. It seemed as soon as Alias was gone they didn't care. They rose up into the sky, or descended into the city again, leaving Kat floating there. Floating alone.

Alone...

Drifting down, Kat settled atop a building and stared at the sky. Raven was gone. Again. And it hurt. It hurt far more than it should for how little Kat knew of the woman. Something inside of her, something that went beyond memories, was suffering. She hunched over, and waited. Let the world wash over her.

Let time drift away.

\---

[She wasn't sure](http://youtubeonrepeat.com/watch/?v=UIxtj27XXsA) when she'd recovered, whether it had been seconds or hours, but eventually Kat stood once more. Untied the visor around her neck, reaffixed it over her crimson eyes. Countless messages from 7S. Kat dismissed them all and checked her map. A marker indicated he, and the two Pods, were on the ground just below the building. Sighing, Kat stepped off of it and let gravity bring her safely down below.

Her battle over. For now.

“Kat!” 7S's voice was somewhere between relieved and furious to see her, immediately placing both hands on her shoulders and shaking her. “What the hell? You can't just run off on your own like that!”

The shaking wasn’t too bad, and the contact seemed to help her recover her focus. Kat smiled and moved her hands, trying to steady 7S. “Sorry, I thought... I thought I could stop her. But...” Kat thought about it, before going ahead with the correct response, “she got away. I couldn't get her.”

7S sighed, no longer shaking her. He was looking down at the ground, clearly frustrated. When he looked back up at her, the concern was obvious, even with his eyes covered.

“Kat... please don't chase after her. I know you want to know more about the past but... Raven's dangerous. She's too dangerous to just go after. Surely you understand that?”

Kat nodded, and gave a smile. “Yeah, she was really tough! I couldn't do anything to stop her leaving after she beat me. It really sucks that I couldn't stop her!”

Almost confused, 7S released Kat's shoulders and stepped back. He was looking at her, looking for the truth, as Kat maintained the smile she definitely didn't feel. Raven's association with the Machines, no-one needed to know that, it would only make things worse. Kat's conversation with her, it was already enough that, once studied, the Commander would have serious worries about her.

Raven had left YoRHa. And it was clear that it was believed that, if Kat knew what Raven knew, she'd leave too. She wouldn't. She'd already decided that. But who would believe her? It was simply best not to say. She maintained her smile.

7S shook his head, suitably nonplussed with her reaction. “You're impossible, you know that?” Kat worked on her grin.

“Sorry for worrying you. I won't do it again.”

7S glared at her. “Yes, you will.”

Okay... that was a little awkward. But 7S eventually relented, and let his shoulders sag. Sighed deeply. “Kat...” She nodded at him, ready to follow orders. Ready to stress no more. She had a lot to unpack in her own mind. Getting into trouble wasn't the thing to do right now. She was ready for whatever. “Let's go.”

“Yeah.” She was ready for that too.

Raven, and the Machine Lifeform Alias. There was a lot to think about. A lot to process. Kat's mind was tired. Her body was tired. She'd rest well once they returned to the Resistance.

And she'd find the truth.

Of that, she was sure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some real breakthroughs in my writing lately. A chapter that's been besting me for a few weeks was finished at last (after multiple rewrites) and I spent a couple hours at a cafe today and wrote a bunch of pages of another! Of course that's stuff still far in the future, stuff you don't even need to begin worrying about.
> 
> Not yet at least.
> 
> More Raven! There's a lot of mysteries in every direction in this fic, and Raven is a key part of a lot of them. Her themes are so defining that it wasn't a problem at all to choose the track for her and Kat's real conflict, it just had to be Bloody Claws. It's the ideal choice.
> 
> Things are really getting rolling now, and they're not about to slow down either. Next chapter? Next Thursday? Oh you best believe that's gonna get interesting. It'll rule. Look forward to it.
> 
> As always, my thanks to all readers, I hope you're enjoying this. I've seen the average reads per chapter steadily climbing since the last one, so I feel like maybe I've earned a few new people? Hi! I'm glad you took a look, and I'll be even happier if my story appealed to you. I hope it did. Special thanks to my commentors, who provide those lovely reactions that help me go even further beyond. They're the best.
> 
> As I said, next chapter on Thursday. It's gonna be a good one. Look forward to it. See you then!


	15. The Prince of [G]ravity

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Click on the Underlined text for an OST track as recommended listening. If the link doesn't work, let me know so I can fix it!

[Time passed.](http://youtubeonrepeat.com/watch/?v=ZNJ6LO1QIyk)

The new Resistance Base, built beneath the Machine Village, grew as YoRHa and Resistance androids returned to the city, raiding it for whatever parts they could gather. Adreaux and 7S seemed to encourage one another when it came to turning piles of scraps into barely serviceable mechanisms, but in the end much of the original functionality the Resistance had lost to the lightning was restored.

And so the next time the bolts fell was known.

The monitoring system spread throughout the city – while much had been fried by the incredible electric surge, a strong portion survived all the same. Once Adreaux had reconnected to it a new program, designed to predict the electrical strikes, was run. And, soon enough, bore fruit.

Kat still avoided going down below. She'd been down once, for a briefing with the Commander, but that was it. She'd returned to the surface immediately after. She didn't get how anyone else could stand it, it wasn't like the old base at all. There was a weight down there she couldn't stomach. One apparently only she could feel. Everyone else was confused by her words. Said there was nothing wrong. Kat remained adamant there was. She wouldn't go back down.

Not unless ordered.

The briefing with the Commander had been surprisingly absent of discussion on Kat's actions. In fact, not a single word or implication at all. Was 7S not reporting it? Were their Pods unable to provide the information? Kat didn't get it, but the longer the Commander put off drilling her for her interaction with Raven, the better off Kat was.

It gave her time to think.

S-I had once posited that Raven had allies in the Resistance, for on her own she would succumb to system failures without maintenance. Yet no-one in this Resistance had known of Raven, and no other Resistance Base was anywhere close to this one. So how had Raven appeared at the Ziggurat above? What was she doing? That had been a question haunting Kat.

Now she knew, of course. Raven wasn't being assisted by the Resistance, provided maintenance by a sympathetic party. She was in the care of the Machine Lifeforms – the Alias unit and she clearly knowing one another. But why?

Kat had seen Alias twice. Each time the Machine had controlled an army of other Machine Lifeforms, directed them to serve it. The first time was to save Kat and the others from the wave of Nevi attacking them. The second was to put a stop to Kat and Raven's battle. Alias controlled Machines. But non-Nevised Machines only. And he'd led an attack against the Nevi.

It had taken time to reach that point, but once she did Kat had to accept the conclusion she'd come to. The only answer she could think of. The Machine Lifeforms were fighting the Nevi. It was the only thing that made sense.

So then, what were Nevised Machine Lifeforms? If they'd obeyed the summons to the gravity liquid, was it the Nevi inside of them in control? Were the Nevi not symbiotes but parasites? Preying upon the Machine Lifeforms? And the non-Nevised Machine Lifeforms trying to fight back?

Raven had been seen attacking Nevised Machine Lifeforms. But she was on the same side as Alias, a Machine Lifeform that controlled non-Nevised Machines. And Alias attacked the Nevi too. It took a full day's thought, but eventually that was the conclusion Kat decided upon. The hidden truth no other knew.

But what did it really mean? Kat still didn't know. And that frustrated her.

That frustration lasted up until Kat saw the bolt fall.

She hadn't been notified of it, because everyone down below was fixated on the scanners. Watching as Adreaux checked and cross-checked, identifying the gathering electrical signal. It was in the city, over the tallest building that remained. And the signal was rapidly growing.

Kat saw it, saw storm clouds form. She stood where she was, at the peak of the Machine Village, looking out over the flat plains surrounding her to the city beyond. And so she saw it.

There was a brief flash of light, blindingly bright. Then a long moment, where a column of electricity hung between the sky and the ground, the building targeted falling into pieces in almost slow motion; shattered into countless fragments, all collapsing separate of one another. Then the wave of sound hit her.

It was like solid force, something that Kat couldn't resist with her gravity field. Her long blonde hair whipped back, trailing in the wind, as sound rolled over her, rolled out to the hills far beyond the plains. The searing light faded from the sky, the building which had been targeted no longer there. And the storm clouds faded away.

This continued for a few weeks.

Every two days, with measurable consistency, the current tallest building in the city was destroyed. Its timing was so reliable that the Resistance and YoRHa androids were able to move freely without fear of it; to gather more and more from the city, reinforcing the new base beneath the Machine Village. After the third strike 7S reported to Kat that Adreaux had confirmed the Resistance Base would no longer be destroyed by such. They'd moved deep enough into the caves beneath the structure that they were beyond fallout should a bolt go through the layers of the Village and, Adreaux confirmed, while the bolts could destroy buildings, they’d never actually shattered through solid stone. Only scorched it. Essentially, the Resistance was now safe.

And so the plan for a counter-attack began to form.

Monitoring systems were expanded throughout the city, upgraded to resist electrical surges from the attacker. No image of them existed yet, but those who had been close enough insisted there was a figure in the skies above. So the search continued.

Kat spent time with her fellows. Whether atop the Machine Village or travelling into the city she had moments with each, exploring, collecting, and discussing. More stories of 5B. More tales of the past. These things she filled herself up with, collected and made part of her memories once more. She was Kat. She was 5B. Even Raven had said it. Even Raven...

Why had Raven refused to tell the truth? Kat was so sure she'd almost convinced her, was at the threshold of Raven agreeing to speak openly. Yet then Raven had blown her away, had attempted to flee. Why? For something Kat had said? Kat had no idea what that could have been. It frustrated her.

That frustration continued even as the bolts continued to lower the height of the city. Whatever was doing it, it was predictable now. And in being predictable had lost so much of its terror.

In total, up until the message came in instructing Kat to head below, she'd been down into the new Resistance base three times. Each time she'd hated it, hated descending those stairs the Machine Lifeforms had followed to enter the gravity liquid, hated walking over the smooth stone, cut out from beneath the ground not by any tool but by the mere passage of the liquid itself.

The smooth caves and tunnels beneath the earth, they weren't made by any actor. Simply created by the flow of the gravity liquid, which had disappeared the stone it touched. To Kat it felt incredibly dangerous to be down here in its realm. But no-one else felt that. She was alone in her concern.

And thus, when requested, had to swallow her feelings and descend into the earth.

“Given the rate of attacks –” 7S was speaking, surrounded by a number of other androids. All the YoRHa group were here – 1F, 23B, 33D, and 47B – as well as many Resistance androids – D'nelica, Yuri and Adreaux, Yunica and Permet, Bulbosa, Chaz, and many others. Kat had seen Chaz up on the surface drilling other Resistance members, sharpening them into combat shape while he was out of action. His right side still hadn't fully recovered, and no-one would hear a word about him wanting to get back into the action. Stuck at the Base, Chaz had thrown himself into training others.

Probably for the best.

“I think it's safe to say that whatever is the source of this, it's vulnerable after each strike,” 7S continued. “Now that we've secured the Resistance, and restored functionality as best we could on short notice, it's time to go on the offensive. The more damage that thing does to the city, the more we lose of territory that gives us a major advantage over the Machines. We need it stopped.”

D'nelica stepped forward. “Thanks to our cooperation with YoRHa we are poised to perform a counter-attack on our mysterious opponent. Even knowing nothing about it, the regularity of its actions have given us an advantage. It is our firm belief that with a full YoRHa/Resistance alliance, providing the attacker can be engaged, we will be able to dispatch them in the wake of a lightning strike. That being the case, we have a day to prepare for another strike and three days for the next. We are going to make an attempt to subdue the attacker at that time.”

Those gathered around nodded. If whatever that being was did use all its power in attacking, then it would be vulnerable after each strike. Now that it was predictable, a lot of the fear to it had been lost. Confidence had returned. Even 23B didn't look as worried as before. Kat smiled. She was ready for that fight.

[Alarms screamed](http://youtubeonrepeat.com/watch/?v=TR3NNyixNew) as red flashed across the screens arranged throughout the underground base.

“Report!” D'nelica's commanding tone squashed out the panicked voices of others around as Adreaux scrambled to a terminal, rapidly entered instructions to display the source of the alarm. The screens lit up, the readouts were clear, and a chill settled in the artificial veins of every android present.

A chill at the sight.

Three markers. Three signals of electrical strikes. At three distinct locations. A full day early. The androids all stared.

A childish giggle filled the silence.

“Stupid~” Every individual whipped around, turned to face the voice behind them. Nothing on the ground. Nothing at eye level. Heads raised up, and witnessed the one laughing at them. A child, legs crossed, drifting upside-down through the air above them. He was laughing. “No-one can defeat her, don't you know? It's impossible!”

He resembled 7S in a way, Kat thought at first. His face was far rounder, his features far smaller, but his golden eyes and white hair, the colour of his skin, it reminded Kat of 7S. But this boy's hair was straightened and neat, his eyes uncovered, and his clothing white, not black. And he was floating in the air.

“You!” Kat reached a hand up, extending the grip of her gravity, but the child laughed and drifted backwards, out of her reach. Kat stepped forward after him, before 7S laid a hand on her shoulder to keep her from picking a fight. Took over speaking.

“Who are you?”

“Hey hey!” the child was standing on the ground, faster than anyone could perceive. He was in front of Kat, looking up at her, “You've got one too, sis?”

“Wh-?” Kat stepped back, shocked both by the child's movements and words. What was he talking about? “What do you mean?”

“Hey!” 7S immediately failed to follow to his own advice, grabbing the child by the collar, “Who are you?”

Kat had to intervene. Not to protect the child, not to stop 7S, but to save the Scanner from the gravity bubble forming rapidly between the child's hand and the YoRHa's chest. Raven used this ability too. Kat still didn't know how to do it, but she had figured out how to squash it. So that was something. The child turned to her with a beaming smile.

“You're good with it too!” The child began to float, spinning around to plant his feet on the ceiling, looking down at the group, “Cool, sis, you're so cool!”

Adreaux muscled, somehow, his way through the group to stand at the front. “Hello!” He waved up at the child, receiving a wave in return, “My name's Adreaux! What's yours?”

“Cai!” The child announced happily, bending his legs to sit down on the ceiling, “I'm an overseer android for the Elektricitie Project!”

Murmurs of voices erupted from all those gathered. “Did he say electricity?” “Why's there an android model that looks like a child?” “Is he related to the lightning strikes?”

Adreaux – Yuri and D'nelica both hanging back as the chief of curiosity in the Resistance indulged – continued his questioning. “What's the Electricity Project, Cai?”

“Elektricitie!” Cai pointed at the monitors behind the group, who all turned to see the word printed on the screen. No-one had any idea how Cai had done it. “She's a superweapon made by the humans!”

Immediately everyone stilled. The silence was palpable, besides the clapping of Cai's hands at their shock. The humans... the humans existed only on the moon. Why was a superweapon here attacking the city? Why had it attacked them? No-one could fathom this. No-one could.

Adreaux did his best. “Could you... tell us more, Cai?”

If nothing else, the strange childlike android was happy to answer questions. Cai nodded and spoke. Stunned all present again and again.

“Elektricitie was made by a group of humans around eight-thousand five-hundred years ago!” Cai smiled at the look on everyone's faces, though continued all the same. “She was designed as a superweapon, and a group of androids were put in charge of monitoring and overseeing her! She was meant to be the ultimate power on earth!”

Everyone was silent. Eight-thousand five-hundred years ago? That was beyond ancient, far before the aliens arrived. So then... what was the point? And why was Elektricitie attacking now?

When it became clear no-one was saying anything more, Cai continued on. “Unfortunately Elektricitie wasn't made right – she attacked everything around her indiscriminately! So the humans put her into a stasis since they couldn't kill her, and sealed her up! Then put the overseer androids to sleep as well, so that they'd wake up every century to make sure she's okay!”

Cai smiled, gravity changing for him and bringing him back down to the ground. He walked with a spring in his step as the androids parted around him. “The humans did that wrong too though!” He was laughing, “No-one ever woke up! So we all slept and slept and slept until the lab was broken by an earthquake! Then Elektricitie and I woke up! Now she's doing what she was made for, and I'm overseeing it! Hahahahahaha!”

The childish laughter continued unabated as shock rolled over the androids, as they tried and failed to recollect themselves. The lightning, the unseen attacker – it was a superweapon from the humans? A power buried in the earth and freed by an earthquake? Its appearance was... just coincidence?

It was too much. Even Adreaux was silent now.

D'nelica, command in his voice, strode to stand before the child, who looked up at him, less than half the Resistance Commander's height. Yet the child did not seem small at all. D'nelica addressed him.

“How do we stop her from destroying everything?”

“You can't!” Cai launched into a fit of hysterics, holding his stomach as gravity lifted him off the ground, left him floating in the air, “She's invincible! And designed to get stronger! She's only going to gain more and more power as time goes by... the ultimate weapon!” Cai's back bumped up against the ceiling, his eyes opening to stare down at the gathered androids. “She's going to destroy the whole world!”

The mad giggling of the child filled the room, added to the ambience of horror settling in upon the androids. A monster that only grew stronger with time, that attacked and attacked and attacked until everything was gone... this was worse than the Machines, worse than the Nevi. If Elektricitie had her way, there wouldn't be a world left at all. No, this couldn't...

“Focus!” D'nelica's strong voice commanded everyone to look to him, to escape their own fears and concerns. He stood tall, not batting an eyelid, as he looked up at the child who was staring back at him with open-eyes. “Where is the lab you and that Elektricitie came from?”

Cai blinked, but then waved a hand, the monitor he could control displaying a map and marker. D'nelica nodded towards it, before turning to the androids. “I want an investigation of the lab for any details relating to this Elektricitie immediately. It may be there is information this overseer did not have available. Information that could aid us in disposing of Elektricitie, one way or another.”

“It's impossible!” Cai clapped repeatedly while laughing, “No-one can stop her, she's the ultimate power, the ultimate weapon, the apex of-”

Distracted by his laughter, Cai didn't notice Kat's own gravity field embracing him. He dropped like a stone, Kat wrapping a hand over his mouth and the other over his chest. “Got him!” She announced, her catch wriggling in her grasp. Feisty little fella!

“Good,” D'nelica nodded at her, before looking back to the majority of the androids, “Yunica, Permet, I want you two to go to the lab. Take 7S and Kat with you. Turn it upside-down if you have to, but get me results. We have less than two days before the next strike. Perhaps even less than one.”

Yunica nodded. Permet nodded. 7S nodded. Kat would, but D'nelica wasn't facing her. She didn't have the hands free for a salute either. “Aye-aye sir!” A few of the Resistance androids gave her odd looks for her response. Kat didn't mind. 47B and 23B had their thumbs raised in response. She'd probably channelled 5B once more.

“Hey Kat,” 23B approached her, extending his hands to Cai in her grip, “let me take the tyke off your hands, since you're heading out and all. I'll keep him out of trouble.”

“Right,” Kat nodded, passing Cai over to 23B, who immediately – once out of Kat's gravity field – launched back up to the ceiling. He was pouting. 23B shrugged.

“Can't stay up there all day, kid, come on down.”

“No! You can't make me!”

Seeing that 23B was in for the long haul now, Kat excused herself, moving over to join 7S, Yunica, and Permet by the exit to the Resistance Base. D'nelica had one last message for them.

“Leave no stone unturned: this may be the most important mission you will ever take part in. Elektricitie must be stopped. Do not fail. Dismissed.”

Yunica saluted with such mechanical precision that it was clear she'd done it countless times before. Permet offered a similar gesture, though it was one which felt far more natural. 7S nodded. Kat imitated him. And the four departed.

[Through the armoury](http://youtubeonrepeat.com/watch/?v=t6kXb0NL1PE) to prepare – Yunica's lance, Resistance rifles for Permet and 7S – and then up the staircases, up into the dimmed twilight of the surface. A few of the Machine Lifeforms in the Village made noises at the androids, but no conversations. Kat looked out across one platform and saw Bolsey, watching closely as they ascended, but the rounded Machine did not move or act in any way. It was kind of spooky.

But the concept of Elektricitie was far more terrifying.

“Uhm...” the three with her looked at Kat, as they stood atop the Machine Village, facing the hills beyond it, the surfaced lab somewhere within them. “It... might be better if I carry you all? I don't know how much energy flying uses for you, Yunica?” Was there any way that Yunica would accept being carried in Kat's grip? Kat really doubted it. And, true enough to her nature, Yunica didn't even dignify Kat with a response. Lifted up into the air and offered Permet a hand. “Okay.” Kat nodded quietly.

7S in her gravity field, Permet in Yunica's grasp, two androids bearing two more flew through the air. Kat understood the height she needed to be at to catch herself when her Gravity Core required recharging, and so her flight was a pattern of sloping ascents and steep descents. Yunica, keeping pace, was going in a straight line.

“Hey, 7S?” 7S looked at Kat as they flew, passing the horizontal plane Yunica was on once more, “Cai had a Gravity Core.”

7S made a grunt, looking off into the distance, away from Kat's gaze. “You're not meant to talk about it.”

The Pods, 042 and 153, were in Kat's gravity field as well, since they couldn't fly nearly as fast as she could, but they said nothing, gave no opinions on the topic. Kat frowned. “Come on 7S, this is way more important than that! He had a Core! He's been asleep for over eight-thousand years and he has a Gravity Core! Isn't that weird? Is it just me who finds that weird?”

“Of course it's not just you!” 7S's snap made Yunica and Permet turn to look at him, but he didn't pay them any mind, focusing entirely on Kat. “But I don't know what it means! I'm trying to figure it out and I just... I can't. I don't know, Kat. It's too much. It's too much for me.”

That reaction Kat hadn't expected. 7S looked stressed, tense, was biting at his lip. What was wrong? He was never like this. It was freaking Kat out to see. “Hey, uh, 7S-”

“Look,” 7S looked away from Kat, refusing to reveal his face, “Let's do this one step at a time. If we don't figure out how to stop Elektricitie it's all going to be for nothing anyway. Let's stop her first, then focus on other mysteries, okay?”

Kat didn't know what to say. She'd never heard 7S dismiss her before in such a manner, never seen him express emotion so negative. Something was wrong, but she didn't know what and he seemed unwilling to say. So Kat said nothing, and just flew on, she and Yunica heading into the distance. Towards the hills beyond the plains. And the laboratory nestled within them.

It was easy to spot, as the androids neared it. The earth was cracked from quakes, hills marred by chasms, and the gleaming metal of the lab was obvious through one such tear. Thus Kat and Yunica descended down towards it.

Permet, Kat had learned, was not only a Resistance member outfitted for combat, but a keen analytical mind. While she lacked the capacity 7S had as a Scanner unit, Permet maintained her focus well and was skilled at studying her environment. Someone to rely on. Adreaux personally recommended her for scouting missions. Kat hadn't had the opportunity, with 7S getting involved whenever the offer was made. He'd been keeping a close eye on her since the Raven encounter. Honestly, she didn't blame him.

It was obvious, immediately, where Elektricitie had emerged from. A giant hole in the metal was blown open, electrical scorches marking the earth around it. Yunica was the first to enter, Permet and 7S following after, Kat guarding the rear. Once they were inside, it was to find the lights in the complex were still on, having remained powered for over eight-thousand years. Impressive.

“Alright, let's get started,” 7S nodded to Permet, the two immediately taking the lead. Kat and Yunica followed after each, making sure nothing jumped out to surprise them. But as they went, room to room, investigating everything they could see, nothing appeared. It was silent as the grave in there. In some respects it was one.

“Oh.” Permet took a step back from a container, 7S moving over to look at what caught her attention. His response, a flat “ah”, drew Kat and Yunica now, looking into the container mounted to the wall of the room.

The room had been a monitoring station, cracked screens and glitched terminals all there was left. Cai had said he was the only one to awaken besides Elektricitie. He had not made mention of how many others there were.

Another android, childlike in appearance, was lying in the container awaiting activation. But that activation would never come; both Pods confirmed it, there were no life-signs left in this model. Its inner circuitry had rotted away millennia ago. It was a corpse.

Many more corpses greeted the quartet as they continued to explore. 7S attempted to hack into every terminal he found, but not one had information he could extract. Permet checked through every desk, every object, every note, but there was nothing. Nothing of value at all.

Nothing, at least, until they reached the door.

As far as doors went, it was the exact type of door that made you feel like there was something incredible behind it. The metal formed a strange shape in the way it closed together, but it was closed tight, and so heavily reinforced that even after throwing a punch in the Jupiter State Kat hadn't made a mark on it. 7S and Permet were collaborating at a terminal nearby.

“Try reflecting a virus to activate the defence systems,” Permet was tapping at the terminal while 7S hacked into it, his Pod floating nearby. “I'll flood input and we'll try to reboot.” Permet's own visor, the two clear panes she wore over her eyes, were displaying plenty of data to her as well. Seemed she was able to do hacking work herself.

“You'd think eight-thousand year old code would have more vulnerabilities,” 7S complained, even as he got through it. “If these guys were so bad at their job they couldn't make Elektricitie right or do stasis correctly, how'd they make such good doors?”

“Maybe they were just repurposed doormakers?” Permet suggested. 7S chuckled as the terminal flashed red, then green.

With a loud creak the metal doors shuddered, split in two and began to part – one half rising upwards, the other descending. The air that blew out from within was cool, refreshing, and without the taste of dust. Each of the four looked at each other, then took a step forwards, into the room. Moments after they were all through, the doors shuddered closed again.

“Alright!” 7S clapped his hands, looking with glee at row after row of perfectly intact terminals, “Now we're getting somewhere! Permet, left side?” The Resistance android nodded, and each took a different side of the room, moving from terminal to terminal. Kat watched them, until Yunica addressed her, earning a shocked glance. Kat still wasn't sure the android remotely liked her.

“It's clear,” Yunica began, “that we're going to have to fight this Elektricitie.” Kat nodded, yeah, that sounded right. “I fear she may be a worse monster than the woman and man we fought before.”

Ah... Kat blinked. Hmm. “It's... hard to say that.” Of course Elektricitie was a monster, with the power to destroy a city – given enough time – but those other beings, the ones from the gravity liquid... ugh, just thinking about them made Kat recall the sensation being near the liquid caused her. Her gut was churning. “But all we can do is give it everything we have, right?”

Kat's light dismissal of the fear involved didn't go over well with Yunica, who gave a short glare before looking away. Kat just wasn't good at bonding with her, not one bit. Yunica spoke again.

“You should prepare to do that thing you did to the woman. To Elektricitie. I don't know what it takes, but we might need it to win. No, we probably will. It will likely be you who saves us all.”

Kat stared. There was a lot to that, a lot to unpack. Yunica sounded... guilty? Remorseful? Like she regretted that it was Kat who had the power to save them? Kat didn't quite get that. A little bit though. A tiny bit she understood the desire to be everything. To save everyone.

She hadn't realised Yunica felt it so strongly.

“I will,” Kat nodded, “I've been building up to it during the missions into the city. I'll do everything I can. And I know you will too. You'll be just as important to saving the day. We all will.”

Yunica gave Kat an odd look in response to that, but it wasn't one angry or upset. A win as far as Kat was concerned.

Ugh, talking about the beings from the gravity liquid though, it gave her such an ache. Way worse than being underneath the Machine Village. Why was thinking about them so visceral?

“Bingo!” 7S's enthusiastic cry was accompanied by raised hands, his Pod bobbing up and down above him. Kat, Yunica, and Permet all looked at him, as he flashed each a grin and a pair of fingers designating 'victory'. “Got a complete archive of the Elektricitie Project, including all features of Elektricitie herself! We're good!”

“Excellent 7S!” Permet strode over to the terminal the Scanner was at, looking at the information it displayed. Pod 153 was busy downloading the entire archive, ensuring it would make the trip back to the Resistance Base. Mission complete.

Yet as pleased as everyone was, as thrilled as Kat felt, that sick feeling in her gut remained. What was wrong with her? What was with this?

A loud bang echoed. Kat froze. The others went still. The sound was coming from the metal door, from beyond it. Each slowly turned to it, faced the door. Another bang against it. Kat felt sick. Her mind was spinning. She could feel it.

She could...

“No...”

And, through the door, through the join at its middle, black liquid seeped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whenever it's time to post a chapter, I determine a number of parts to it, then go through all four OSTS (GR1, GR2, Nier, Automata) looking for relevant tracks. Build a shortlist, then try out each track as I read through the chapter to find the right ones. My determination to never repeat a track means I'm burning through my stock, but I'm still roughly confident I'll be able to keep to this before Falling Star comes to a conclusion. I hope at least.
> 
> We have to be running out of Gravity Rush characters by now! Not many left unaccounted for at this rate. A few though. Still a few. While everything from chapter 10 is what I'd call the Eleketricite Arc, we're really getting into it now. Unfortunately she continues to not be the only problem running around. Oh dear.
> 
> Next chapter? I love the next chapter. I'm sure you all will too. For now though, as always, I'll thank you all for reading, double thank those who choose to comment, and instruct you to look forward to the next one. It's a goodun. See you then!


	16. [O]verpowering Fear

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Click on the Underlined text for an OST track as recommended listening. If the link doesn't work, let me know so I can fix it!

[It wasn't black](http://youtubeonrepeat.com/watch/?v=k5Figo-QTW0) in the way colour was. It was absence, the sight it stained missing from the world. A hole in reality. The liquid seeped down.

“Get back!” 7S took command, ordered the others into position. “Away from the doors! Permet, against the wall; Kat, Yunica, on the sides!”

Yunica and Permet moved quickly, taking their stances, but Kat was slow. This sensation, being so close to those beings, it was tearing her apart. She couldn't stand it. Her mind, her Core, it was screaming. They were too much, like stars searing the world around them. She couldn't take it. She was losing herself.

“Kat!” Something snapped, a jolt of fire running through her mind. Kat gasped, as if she had just surfaced for air, and moved into position, almost unwillingly. 7S lowered his hands, the hack enough. He'd brought her back. The damage would need to be fixed later.

But at least Kat was moving once more.

The liquid pooled at the bottom of the door, leaving a stain running down from its centre to base. The stain shifted, moved, and took the metal with it, tearing a hole in the solid door that hadn't budged even for a strike in the Jupiter State. Kat gulped, and raised her hands into a stance. She had to be ready. She had to.

A hand reached into the room, grasped the bottom of the upper half of the door, and violently shoved it upwards. It moved without resisting even an inch, slammed into the roof. The two beings stepped into the room.

“Ah ah ah, look who we have here!” The man wore armour now, black and yellow, his skin mostly covered. Only at his shoulders and head could the white lines and red circles still be seen, the patterns that covered his dark skin. He smiled brightly, but it was a wild and violent expression. He looked to his companion with delight. “Look, Tenebria, it's the androids!”

“Hmph,” the woman had found clothing as well, black and purple, but it covered far less of her. Her pants barely rode up to her hips, while the cut of her top exposed far more skin than 47B's, the bottom halves of her breasts completely visible. A hood and split cape covered her green hair and back, but the white wings which emerged from the sides of her head pierced through the fabric still. The red lines patterning her skin were as visible as ever. “This isn't a surprise, Lumino. We knew someone was here.”

Lumino continued to grin. The woman's pursed lips showed displeasure. Kat found herself unable to speak. No words at all. None for this.

Tenebria strode forward without consideration. “Move.” 7S was in front of the terminal he'd taken the information on Elektricitie from. With a wave of her hand Tenebria commanded a force that wasn't gravity but acted like gravity, a dark burst throwing 7S into a wall in an instant. He slammed into it and slunk down to the ground. Tenebria put a hand against the screen.

“7S!” Kat took a step to aid her fellow YoRHa, but the male, Lumino, stepped in front of her, raised and wagged a finger. Kat raised her hands again. He smiled.

“Come then android!” He spread his arms wide, a gesture of confidence, “Let us fight! A grand and mighty battle!”

“Lumino.” Tenebria spoke with a tone of complete disdain for her surroundings, utter disinterest compared to Lumino's excitability and energy. “I've got what we came for. Let's go.” Without a second thought she stepped onto the terminal, bringing a foot down onto the screen and shattering it, before walking across the desks, only stepping back down to the ground when she reached the entrance the two had come through. Lumino frowned.

“Come now, Tenebria,” his voice was almost a whine, “this is our chance for true conflict! Surely you do not intend to waste it?”

“The only thing,” Tenebria's voice, meanwhile, was cold steel, “being wasted right now is time. The sooner we are done with these disgusting forms the better.” She stood in the doorway, waiting impatiently. Lumino sighed and shrugged, turning to Kat.

“I just do not understand her,” he spoke with a joking tone, yet the threat he exhibited was unquestionable. Kat had yet to drop her stance. “Well,” Lumino took a stance of his own, “I intend to have a little fun. Don't let me down now, android: you've been fighting for millennia; make a good show of it!”

Even as Lumino charged Kat shifted to the Jupiter State, crossed her arms to intercept his first punch. The Jupiter State, it caused gravity to weigh Kat down, to flow through her with force. It made her heavier. It made her stronger. It made her unmovable.

And Lumino's fist, crashing into her crossed arms, lifted Kat off the ground and slammed her into the wall behind her.

“Don't drop that guard!”

There was no time to recover. Kat had to throw up her arms, block a swinging kick from the man, and be thrown bodily into another wall. A desk, terminal mounted atop it, crashed into her, Lumino having launched it with a single hand. He was laughing.

The blue light of Lunar State and Kat warped through the air, appeared behind Lumino. He was turning to her, swinging a hand around, but she was crouched down, changing back to Jupiter, swinging her hand upwards. He kept turning. His head was facing her. His chin was beneath her fist.

And her punch, empowered by the Jupiter State, connected with as much force as Kat could muster. Lifted Lumino off of the ground.

Slightly.

He landed on his feet, stumbled back a few steps, and shook his head. Grinned wildly. Raised his hands once more. “Good!” He slammed his fists together, “That's the way, girl! Fight! Fight!”

A hail of bullets crashed into Lumino's side, peppering him from head to foot. Facing him head-on, Kat could see that his expression at the attack was one of boredom. Tilting his head, Lumino cast his gaze upon Permet across the room, aiming her rifle at him. He pointed a hand, fingers forming a gun. Kat was too slow to grab his wrist. He motioned a shot.

A blast of light shattered the glass visor Permet wore and covered her face in blood. She sunk to the ground.

“Permet!” Yunica had been guarded, was watching Kat's battle with Lumino while also keeping an eye on Tenebria. But after the attack on Permet she lost herself and rapidly flew across the room, lance outstretched. Lumino turned to face her with a savage grin.

Yet in doing so he took his eyes off of Kat. Immediately she moved behind the man, grasped his arms at the elbows and pulled them back. “Get him, Yunica!” Kat had the Jupiter State, she could exert enough force. She could keep Lumino locked in place. She could. She coul-

With a mighty heave Lumino hauled Kat over his head and slammed her down on top of the incoming Yunica, flattening them both into the ground.

“Ahahahah!” Lumino was laughing, standing above the two. “Good, good! Seek my blood! Fight to kill! Stand back up, androids! Fight on! Fight on!”

More bullets, this time from the other side of the room, three concentrated streams. 7S holding the rifle, Pods 042 and 153 floating above him. Lumino growled a frustrated sound, and extended a hand towards the Scanner. “You cowards don't learn.”

On the ground, Kat spun around, slammed her legs into Lumino's own, causing him to tilt. As he toppled, a pleased “ah” emerging from his mouth, Yunica launched up, ramming her lance right through his shoulder. It bled.

Lumino stomped down hard, the ground cracking under his foot. He wasn't tilting anymore. As he straightened up Yunica tried and failed to pull her lance back, its pointed tip, running through the front of Lumino's right shoulder, grasped by his left hand. “Good.” He breathed the word out, savouring the pain. “Good, androids. Try to kill me. Make it interesting.”

For the second time in fighting these beings, Yunica's lance was broken. Lumino spun around, taking Yunica with him, until the force of the turn broke her lance and sent her flying, slamming into 7S and then the pair of them into the wall. The mental calculations necessary for that had to be immense. Kat realised in an instant that Lumino had a monstrous brain for combat. She stood back up, still with plenty of power to remain in the Jupiter State. She had to fight. She was the only one who could.

Those thoughts filled her mind as the fight continued, as every blow Kat struck was shrugged off, as each she took sapped more from her. She did her best, ripped the terminals from the ground and threw them at Lumino, struck with blow after blow in Jupiter, teleported outside of his grasp in Lunar, but it just wasn't enough. He wasn't tiring. The wound in his shoulder had closed over long ago.

She wasn't sure what she could do.

The room filled with darkness.

It was stifling, choking, painful. Kat couldn't gasp, for the darkness filled her mouth as well, overwhelmed her, drowned her. She was slipping away, falling into infinity. Was this death? She was...

The darkness was gone.

Kat hit the ground, the strike she'd been in the process of launching gone. She didn't even remember what the attack had been. She gasped, struggling to stand, but her legs gave way and she slouched upon the ground. She couldn't move. None of the others showed a single sign of consciousness.

“Tenebria!” Lumino was complaining, unaffected by the dark attack, “What was that? Where's the fun in just crushing the room in a single blow? Where's the excitement? The blood?”

“I'm sick of waiting, Lumino,” Tenebria's cold tone remained. “Kill them and let's go. We have something to do.”

Kat struggled to stand. She couldn't. They were going to kill her. They were going to kill everyone! She had to do something. But she couldn't.

But she had to do something!

“Electrical signals building.”

There were only three conscious beings here – Kat, Lumino, and Tenebria. All three stopped what they were doing and looked at the Pods after their announcement. Silence ticked by. The Pods repeated themselves.

“Electrical signals building.”

Kat screamed.

Red light filled the room, emanating from the X-type's body. Her Gravity Core was being pushed to its limit, filled with Spatial Power, as much as Kat could force through it. She was floating now, glowing with power, hanging in the air. The room was her domain. Gravity was hers. Weigh down Lumino. Weigh down Tenebria.

Grasp 7S and Yunica. Grasp Permet. Grasp the Pods.

Lunar State. Warp.

And Kat, along with the others, dropped to the ground outside the lab, onto one of the hills surrounding it. Away from the man and the woman about to kill them. Away from the strike.

The strike that came down a moment later.

At the distance she had been when she saw her first, Kat had still been buffeted by light and sound, the first of the two strong enough to blind, the second to force her to hold firm against it. But being this close, this was something else entirely. She felt like she was dying, in a hell of light and sound beyond compare. Electrical sparks played over her skin, but the Pods with the androids provided a barrier against it. A barrier that proved enough to survive.

When the light and sound faded, when it was silence once more, Kat groaned and tried to stand. 7S, Yunica, and Permet were conscious again and, though injured by Lumino and Tenebria's attacks, managed to rise up on their own. 7S and Yunica helped Kat up. The four looked at the remains of the lab.

To call them remains would be an insult to the power of the lightning bolt that had fallen. There was nothing left, not a scrap of metal, not a sign there had been anything there to begin with. Just a hole in the ground. A burned hole.

“Is it,” 7S looked at Kat, “too much to hope that Elektricitie killed those two?”

Kat shook her head. They'd escaped. She was sure she could feel it. “Way too much hope.” 7S sighed.

“Kat,” Permet placed a hand against Kat's arm, “you saved us all there. Thank you.” Yunica, supporting the arm Permet was touching, nodded as well. Kat smiled at her. She looked away, slightly embarrassed. The four relaxed, slowly. They were safe.

Another bolt of lightning fell after the first.

It wasn't the same intensity, the all-consuming force, but it was loud enough and surprising enough to cause all four to topple, to hit the ground. As Kat sat up, looked up into the sky, she was the first to see it. But all four saw soon enough. Saw the being taking shape from the sparks and bolts dancing in the sky.

Saw the woman take form.

She was golden, shimmering, with hair that defied sense, far larger and more voluminous than anyone's could ever be, eclipsing Raven's by an order of magnitude. Horns curved out of the top of her head, and her nude form lacked anything, much like Tenebria's own. But where Tenebria and Lumino exuded threat and wrongness, this woman, this creature, this Elektricitie, she only gave off the feeling of pure power. Like she was power given form. The aspect of power itself. That was what she had to be.

And she was descending from the sky.

Kat struggled to her feet, the other's doing so as well. Turning in the air as she lowered, Elektricitie's eyes settled upon them. Her facial expression, somehow serene, did not change the slightest bit upon sighting the group. But her hands raised. And sparks danced between her fingers.

“Electrical signals building.”

Kat tried the warp again. She truly tried. But barely did a red glow appear around her body before her Core gave out, before she collapsed, unable to move. She couldn't. She couldn't do anything. She'd failed and let everyone down. A bitter cry escaped her throat.

A great light formed around the woman above them, and her power reached out to the androids below.

Bursting up from the ground below, towering into the sky and wrapping around the woman, white silicate encircled her, creating a prison that bound itself tight. The bolt of lightning taking shape, it disappeared, and a long, drawn-out yet muffled scream emerged instead from the ball of silicate.

“Kat!” 47B and 33D raced to the group, feet pounding up the side of the hill to reach them. The silicate ball was already cracking. “Let's go!”

47B hauled Kat's body over her shoulder, 7S starting to run, Yunica and Permet following after with 33D behind them. At the base of the hill, in the direction they were heading, two Flight Units awaited. 47B threw Kat into the air seconds before entering one of the pair.

The movements were quick. The Flight Units shifted into Flight Mode just in time for Kat to land roughly on one of their flat tops, 7S hopping up to help support her. 33D was entering the other, Yunica and Permet grasping onto its surface. Pods 042 and 153 slotted into available spaces on the Flight Units, just moments before acceleration took force.

And then they were gone, surging over the ground, away from the hills beyond the plains. A great crack of thunder echoed in the sky, the sound of Elektricitie freeing herself from the silicate prison, but her targets were already gone. Had already fled.

Had, by impossible luck, survived.

\---

[When the Flight Units slowed](http://youtubeonrepeat.com/watch/?v=lhSZcD1hgt4), when the Machine Village was just ahead, when 7S grabbed her and leaped down to the ground below, Kat roused. She wasn’t sure if she’d actually fallen asleep in the flight, drifted into unconscious exhaustion, or simply barely been aware, but it was this movement that woke her fully. Yunica lifted Permet off of the other Flight Unit as the two flying machines transformed back into bipedal mode, settled on the ground for 33D and 47B to disembark. The six androids gathered together.

Behind them the Flight Units – under remote control – transformed back into flight mode and surged back up into the sky, returning to the Bunker above.

“I have no idea,” 7S shook his head, addressing the two YoRHa who had saved them, “how you got those Flight Units or timed your arrival so perfectly, but you saved us. Thanks, 33. Thanks, 47.”

The two smiled equally, glanced at each other, then at the group. 47B was the one to speak the words. “A monster returning home. Angels offering salvation. A prison of dust. The Tower Will Rise.”

Kat and 7S both breathed out heftily and shook their heads. Yunica and Permet gave looks of confusion.

“83O,” 7S said the Operator’s name, “That was a good prophecy. One of her best.” 47B and 33D nodded. Kat frowned.

That was the third time, ‘The Tower Will Rise’. Something ominous about that hung over her head. What was the ‘Tower’? And what was it going to do? It concerned her. She tried to speak. A distorted noise came out of her mouth.

“Ah! Hang on!” 7S placed a hand against the side of Kat’s head, electrical signals dancing out of his fingers and into her mind. He was doing something inside of her head. Kat almost pushed him away, but he kept his hand steady and his mouth in a tight line. No jokes. Kat waited.

A small zap, and the gasp that came out of her was normal again. Kat looked at 7S with confusion. He smiled sheepishly.

“I fried one of your circuits earlier, when you weren’t able to move. The jolt got you moving, but it looks like after a little while the damage spread to your vocal systems. I rewired it just now, but we’ll need to fix that properly later. Sorry.” 7S ducked his head, which Kat honoured by gently whacking the top of with the flat of her hand. She got it. She understood.

“It’s okay.”

“So that was her, right?” 47B resumed speaking, looking from one android to the other, “That was Elektricitie?” The group nodded. 47B seemed thoughtful, before a slightly devilish grin crossed her face. 33D sighed in advance. “So… not that she isn’t a superweapon trying to destroy the world, aside from that…” everyone looked at 47B as she got to the point, “I mean, _damn_ , right?”

Reactions varied from shaking heads to palms across faces. 7S groaned. “47…”

“What?” 47B looked offended at being addressed so, “I’m not wrong!”

Dutifully the group ignored the point 47B had made. 33D looked at them. “Did you… learn much about how she fights? For having taken so much damage before we arrived?”

7S shook his head. “No, the damage was from another source – the two beings from the gravity liquid arrived. I’ll explain it once we’re connected to the Commander, this needs reporting.” 33D and 47B both showed shock to hear the mysterious beings had attacked, and nodded quickly, began to move to the staircases ringing the structure that contained the Machine Village. Kat, 7S, Yunica, and Permet followed after. The group descended.

“Huh.” Kat bumped into the back of 7S, who had stopped still as they passed another layer of the Machine Village. It was a strange construct to consider, stone rubble formed into separate layers, each darker than the last, home to Machines and Nevi alike. The occupants seemed to like it however.

33D and 47B ahead of 7S, Yunica and Permet behind, all stopped and followed the direction of his gaze. Considered the sight he was studying.

A light was lit up across the layer they were passing, provided by a floating Pod. It illuminated the childlike android Cai, seated in front of a hole in the stone, talking amicably to its occupant. To the white Nevi inside. The distance was too far to detect just what he was saying.

“That’s…” Kat looked at the others, making sure they were on the same page as her, nodding along with her point, “weird.”

“Shouldn’t he be under escort?” Permet looked around, trying to spot anyone else of note. Nope. Just a few Machines and Nevi scattered around this layer. Though certainly, and Kat had noticed this too, the Machines of the Village appeared to have gained more… personality, over the past few weeks. They’d used paints and cloth liberally to decorate themselves. It was offputtingly strange.

“23B was looking after him, right?” 47B this time added in. 33D addressed the main point of it all.

“Why’s there a Pod with him?”

“Pod signal is that of Pod 068, assigned to YoRHa unit 23B.” The voice of Kat’s Pod, 042, made it quite clear exactly who the Pod overseeing the overseer was. But then given that…

“Where’s 23B?” The Pods with the group spent a moment in silence after Kat’s question, before delivering their answer.

“Unknown.”

A noise on the stairs drew the attention of the group now, looking down it to see an android ascending. It was 1F, a haggard expression on his face, looking up at them. He showed relief to see his fellow YoRHa. “You’re back, that’s good.”

Kat bobbed her head, the others performing acknowledging gestures of their own. 1F, after a moment appreciating that, frowned. “Have you seen 23B? I’ve been looking for him and that overseer in the caves but-“

1F’s words died out as the group all pointed to the side, over the stone platform to where Cai was sitting with the white Nevi. 1F’s eyes widened at the sight of the Pod above him. “What the…”

“Uh, Yunica, Permet,” 7S looked to the Resistance androids, the furthest down the staircase now that 1F had moved up past them, “could we get you two to go ahead? We’ll be down in a moment.”

The pair exchanged a look, but nodded all the same, moving off on their own, leaving the YoRHa androids to their business. Whatever business that might be. 1F took a step onto the platform that made up this level of the Machine Village. The others followed after.

“Hey, Cai.” The childlike android looked up from where he was sitting, the white Nevi next to him disappearing back into the hole. He smiled pleasantly at the group. 7S continued. “Where did you get that Pod?”

“It was turned off and given to me!” Cai announced with an excited grin. “So I overrode it and made it my own!”

The group looked at each other, distress and concern passing across their faces. Which part was worse – whether Cai was apparently given the Pod, or had the ability to overwrite them to serve him – was unknown, but both were more than worrying enough. 7S focused in on the first.

“And what happened to the android who gave it to you?”

Cai’s grin widened into something unnatural. Something that held no childlike innocence. Something malicious.

“He left!”

The overseer broke into mad giggles at the expressions on the faces of the YoRHa androids surrounding him, hooting and hollering as the Machines around looked over in annoyance or concern and the Nevi moved further into the holes they’d dug in the walls. 1F seized Cai by the collar and lifted the small android, slamming him into the wall.

“He. Did. Not.”

The raw threat in 1F’s voice was something Kat had never heard before, the Fighter’s tone ablaze with pure fury. Cai, even in this position, couldn’t help but giggle, his dangling legs kicking to and fro.

“He was right too!” Cai tilted his head, looked past 1F at the others, “you should all do the same! Run and run! Escape Elektricitie for as long as you can! For if she catches you she’ll kill you~ She’ll kill everyone~ The world is doomed, so why fight for the last few days? Just run! That android was right!”

It took the combined efforts of 7S, 47B, and Kat grabbing 1F to prevent his raised fist from connecting with Cai’s face. 1F was shaking, stuttering, eyes wide with anger. Kat had never ever seen even the slightest hint of this from him before. It was scaring her.

“1F stop!” 7S gave it as a command, but all it did was draw 1F’s attention to him, an ugly look contorted on the Fighter-type’s face. He was furious beyond measure. But the sight of Kat and 47B hanging onto him as well, the sight of 33D behind them, all three of those androids filled with only concern and worry directed at him, that was what did it. He let Cai drop to the ground, where the android continued to giggle. 1F breathed out slowly, and lowered his arms.

“I’m going after him.”

It wasn’t a surprise to hear that from 1F – Kat knew that if 33D or 47B disappeared the other would abandon everything to search for them in an instant. She… didn’t know if the same was true for 5B and Raven in the past, and wasn’t yet positive what she would do for Raven’s sake now. But even with that lack of knowledge, Kat still felt some understanding towards 1F. She could understand his desire to go.

“No,” 7S meanwhile, was approaching this coldly and logically, a massive departure from his usual self, perhaps even more shocking than 1F’s anger, “you won’t.” 1F stared at him in shock.

“If 23B went rogue, then you can’t just go chasing after him without going through the proper channels. You’ll be labelled a rogue agent yourself.” 1F was staring at 7S, the knuckles of his balled hands tightening. “If you went up there in the old days,” 7S pointed to the staircase, “and ran off without even a plan, you’d have E-types on you before you’d gone more than a few steps.”

The group stilled. The threat of E-types was something that haunted YoRHa. Execution units designed to hunt down androids who had abandoned the cause, who had turned their back on humanity and would only bring disaster by remaining in the world. 1F spoke with a quiet but unflinching tone. “There aren’t any left.”

“Yes,” 7S put his hands to his face, fingers pressed against his forehead, “that’s not the point. The point is that even without E-types, just running off is stupid. How would you even find 23B? You’re not a Scanner.”

The meaning of 7S’s words took a moment, but, like a current of understanding, all heads turned to face him. 1F barely managed the Scanner’s name.

“7S?“

“Look,” 7S glanced to the side, not making eye-contact with any of the group, “we could do with some scouting. I’ve already uploaded the Elektricitie Project archive to the Resistance’s Network, it can be discussed without me.” A brief interruption of 'Elektricitie Project archive?' came from a wide-eyed Cai sitting at the feet of the group. 7S dutifully ignored him. “I’m going up above to survey the area. 23B’s going to be with me as protection, so I’ll be fine. We’ll both be back later.”

1F breathed out, and seemed to almost collapse as so much of the tension in him drained away. He put a hand on 7S’s shoulder. “7S, I-“

“Don’t worry about it,” 7S raised his own hand, moving 1F’s aside, “it’s just a routine scouting mission. Go report to the Commander. And make sure to tell me all about that archive’s contents when I get back; I can’t wait to hear the truth about that ‘superweapon’.”

Quiet for a moment, 1F nodded. 7S gave a grin to the group before going ahead, heading back up the staircase as his Pod followed after him. None of the other floating machines commented on the events that had just transpired. No-one made mention of it.

“Hey!” Cai stood up, grabbing at Kat’s clothes, “Hey sis! What was that about the Elektricitie Project archive?”

Kat sighed, looking down at the childlike android. Then back up to the others. “Can you guys go ahead? I think I should talk to him.” 1F frowned.

“We really need to report to the Commander.”

“I won't be long!” Kat insisted, gesturing to the staircase, “a few minutes tops. Just... it's important.”

1F stared at her, fearful for a moment that he could lose someone else. But then he nodded, turned, and made his way off. 47B and 33D each nodded to Kat as well, following after, making sure 1F was fine. Kat looked down to Cai. The overseer had released his grip to sit on the ground, next to the hole the Nevi lived in. Kat sat down next to it as well.

After a few moments of silence the white Nevi emerged, preening when Cai addressed it. So weird.

“How can you talk to them?” Cai looked at Kat in surprise at her question, his eyes slightly widened. He giggled.

“You can't talk to them, sis? You have one too though!”

It took Kat a second to parse that statement, to realise Cai was referring to her Gravity Core. He was able to manipulate gravity as well, making it a common trait between them. Yet Cai was an android from over eight-thousand years ago, from the days when humans still walked the earth. How had a Gravity Core existed back then? “Maybe I just need practise.”

Cai nodded quickly in response, addressing the white Nevi and asking it to talk to Kat. It turned and looked at her, and she was sure she felt something, but whatever it was Kat couldn't understand. She wanted to though.

“How do I?”

“Speak its language!” When Kat frowned Cai demonstrated and, finally, she saw it. Realised it wasn't just words the android was speaking, but an action of gravity in the same moment. Speak through gravity.

Kat raised a hand, formed a tiny bubble, and pushed it towards the Nevi.

The creature immediately jumped up and disappeared back into the hole. Cai laughed raucously.

“So terrible, sis! You said such a terrible thing!” Kat spluttered, trying to explain she had said no such thing, but Cai was uninterested in explanations. This was far too entertaining now.

Eventually, when his laughter subsided, Kat addressed another point.

“What did you tell 23B?”

Cai giggled.

“I told him the truth!” The android spread his arms back, leaned backwards from where he was sitting to lie down on the ground. “Elektricitie is an unbeatable being, with the power to destroy everything on the planet! And she's going to! There's no way to stop her, no secret tactic! She'll just keep going! When he realised that he knew he had to run! Knew there was no reason left to fight! He's the smart one! The smart one!”

Kat frowned. “We have a complete archive of the Elektricitie Project. Do you know what's in it?” Cai sat up and looked at Kat with interest. His expression said he didn't. “Then how do you know it can't tell us how to stop Elektricitie?”

Cai laughed. “Then why didn't her creators stop her?” Hmm, okay, point conceded. Kat shook her head.

“There's something.”

Cai laughed again. “There's nothing!”

The two stared at one another. One frowning, one chuckling. No way forward for either. Kat sighed.

“Hey,” Cai spoke in a quieter tone now, head cocked in interest, “you made it to the lab, how is it?”

Kat considered for a second hiding the truth, but in the end that wasn't to her taste. She shook her head. “Elektricitie destroyed it.”

For a brief moment Cai seemed stunned, wordless, staring blankly. Then he chuckled. Giggled. Began to laugh. Quietly, then uproariously. Almost spasming on the ground as he roared with laughter. It was one of the most unpleasant sounds Kat had ever heard.

She stood up and moved to leave.

“Hey!” A rock hit her in the head, not with enough force to mean anything, but enough to draw her annoyance. A Machine Lifeform, sticking its head out of one of the holes in the wall, hefted another. “Take that brat with you! He's keeping us all awake! My boy's trying to sleep here!”

Kat was almost completely positive Machine Lifeforms didn't need sleep, and was actually one-hundred percent positive that they didn't have children, but she sighed and waved a hand at Cai all the same, picking him up in her gravity field and escorting the madly laughing android back down below. 23B's Pod followed after them. Cai's Pod now, technically. Kat didn't like that at all.

The feeling beneath the earth, where the gravity liquid had initially emerged from, it didn’t even compare to being next to those beings, that Lumino and Tenebria. Kat barely felt concern now, descending the inner staircases, walking through the tunnels to the Resistance Base. It was nothing to what she’d felt before. Didn’t affect her in the least. Small mercies.

The front door to the actual Base, fairly deep in the tunnels, was usually guarded, but for now stood empty. Were Misai on his feet he'd be here, glowering at everyone trying to enter or leave. But Misai was still recovering, still unconscious. Adreaux had said the best thing to do now would be to wait for the android's own systems to complete self-repair. Forcing it could cause problems. The Resistance was unfortunately quiet without him around to complain.

Kat put Cai back down on the ground. The android giggled at her.

“You're not going to go anywhere, are you?” He shook his head in response to her question, before laughing more. He wanted to see the androids fight. He wanted to see them fail. He wanted to see them run. To have everything he said be proved correct. To have Elektricitie admitted as the unbeatable monster she was made to be.

Inside the Base a meeting would soon begin, the Elektricitie Project archive studied, and a plan formulated. A means to combat the superweapon known as Elektricitie. As Kat opened the door, stepped into the Resistance to join the others, Cai's words echoed behind her.

“She can't be defeated~”

An ominous prediction Kat hoped would not come to pass.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter nine had been my far and away favourite until I wrote this chapter, and from that I learned that I just really enjoy writing Lumino and Tenebria. They're kind of lovecraftian in a way - though they appear in human form, Kat is able to see the monstrous side they keep hidden behind a normal appearance. The Keepers and Kat's overcharge are my favourite things to write in this, I feel.
> 
> Followed by 47B. I swear she gets all of the best lines in this fic. I've gained massive appreciation for Kali Angel just from writing this AU version of her. It's ridiculous. This is ridiculous.
> 
> Things are really accelerating now. The threat of Elektricitie has pushed everyone to action, but what are the mysterious beings up to? What's their plan? Who knows? I do. It was a hard choice between End of the Unknown or Yin and Yang for the first track, but I decided to go with End of the Unknown after all. It did well, I feel.
> 
> As for the events in the second half, and of our potential deserter, well, that's rough stuff. 1F isn't happy about it at all. Then again no-one is. So what happens next? Five more days and you'll find out, of course.
> 
> As always, my thanks to all readers and double thanks to commentors. Hearing that what I'm making is entertaining keeps me going, and keeps me keen to keep at it. Things are getting interesting, here and at the point I'm up to writing, so look forward to what comes next.
> 
> And then everything after that forever.
> 
> See you next time!


	17. [N]o Way But Forward

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Click on the Underlined text for an OST track as recommended listening. If the link doesn't work, let me know so I can fix it!

[The new Command Corner](http://youtubeonrepeat.com/watch/?v=lOAA9x553qM), monitors held together by patchy metal-work, was occupied by Adreaux at a seat, Yuri and D’nelica standing nearby. Yunica and Permet representing the Resistance combatants, along with 33D, 47B, and 1F, all stood at attention before the trio. One of the many monitors showed the Commander's face, another S-I's. Kat moved up to stand with the rest of the YoRHa androids and saluted. The Commander was frowning.

“Yunica and Permet of the Resistance have briefed me on the occurrences at the laboratory,” The Commadner’s gaze focused entirely upon Kat, “although it would be preferable to have heard the full report from all units present at the site.”

Unsure of what to say in response to the Commander's clear frustration at Kat's lateness and 7S's absence, Kat kept quiet. 47B, to Kat's left, nudged her ever so gently, a sign of support more than anything else.

“Nonetheless,” S-I ignored the Commander's issues, speaking for his own interest alone, “the most important aspect of the mission has already been delivered. The Elektricitie Project archive, which we are in the process of studying even as we speak. With it, we will be able to formulate a strategy to dispose of that being before her destructive rampage spirals further out of control.”

Could they? “Cai – the overseer android – seemed convinced that if the information in the archive would have been enough to stop Elektricitie, the humans and androids of the past would have done so.” The others around Kat looked at her, some seeming thoughtful, but a scoffing noise from S-I wiped out those thoughts. He looked almost amused.

“And that relic intends to imply that the technology of eight-thousand five-hundred years ago is comparable to our own? With the Elektricitie Project archive I assure you I could convert any android there is into an anti-Elektricitie being. Although with the forces available, including 47B, 33D, and yourself, I have my doubts such things are necessary. No, we have more than enough power to stop her. We merely lack... understanding.”

“How long will it take to gain that 'understanding'?” The Commander's eyes didn't change position, even though it was clear she was addressing S-I, his face visible on the monitor to the left of her own. S-I closed his eyes and seemed to take a moment before answering.

“The archive, being all-encompassing, is rather... dry. It would be best for it to be processed by those with the ability to understand it entirely into a more readable form for all present. Adreaux and I intend to do so.” Adreaux, sitting at the monitors, raised a hand and adjusted his goggles slightly, a smile of pleasure at the situation on his face. Of course the Elektricitie Project archive was fascinating to he and S-I. No doubt they'd be fawning over it as soon as they were free to.

“Aside from that,” the Commander did turn her attention back to Kat now, although the direction of her gaze barely changed, “Kat, I'd like to hear from you a full report on the beings known as Lumino and Tenebria. Given your... relationship to gravity liquid, there may be things you observed that others were unable to.”

All eyes turned to Kat, who suddenly felt very exposed. She wished she hadn't taken the moment to talk to Cai. She hadn't gained nearly enough from speaking to him for it to be worth being late to this meeting. She nodded, and began to recount.

“I did feel them before they arrived, although it was difficult to know it was a feeling of their closeness, as opposed to a memory of the feeling. I'll try to be more... paranoid about the sensations in future.”

Yunica, even sharper than the stinger lance she wielded in battle, made a small motion, nothing significant, but one that said she'd had a realisation. That she had been the one to mention the two beings to Kat, and in doing so bring Kat's memory of them back. That by saying such a thing, Kat had been blindsided by the feeling of their approach, as she had believed it was only memories of their effects upon her.

Yunica said nothing of these thoughts she had, but filed them away nonetheless.

“Describe fighting them,” the Commander was privy to none of the thoughts of those standing before her, relying on their words instead. Kat nodded and continued.

“Tenebria attacked twice – once to knock 7S away from the screen she interfaced with” - the Commander nodded, indicating that she'd been briefed on Tenebria's assumed retrieval of the Elektricitie Project archive – “and once after we'd been fighting Lumino for a while. Both attacks involved this... darkness, that seemed like a heavy liquid. It appeared in an instant each time. The first time it was just a small burst. The second time she filled the entire room.”

Yunica, Permet, and 7S, if they'd been conscious prior to that attack, had been knocked out by it. There'd been no way to resist the omnidirectional assault.

“And Lumino?” The Commander prodded. Kat frowned.

“I don't know what powers Lumino might have, besides incredible strength. And healing. Yunica stabbed him once, but the wound healed. Aside from that, every other hit he took barely fazed him. And his power was... so much. He was a monster.”

The Commander and Kat stared at one another for a moment, before Kat decided on what was next to say. To commit to the assumptions had about her, that she had a strange sense for them. After all...

“They escaped before Elektricitie attacked.” All eyes were focused on Kat. “I would have... I would have felt it, if they'd died. Now that they've been so close to me, I'm sure if they were nearby again I'd be able to sense it. I don't know why, I just...”

“Gravity.” Yunica's use of the word brought Kat's rambling thoughts to a standstill. She looked at Yunica, unsure of what to say. The Commander spared a glance to D'nelica, who was watching her in return. D'nelica turned to Yunica.

“It's not necessary, Yunica.” Yunica frowned, but said no more. For a short moment, not one of those present said a thing.

“The unknown beings' interest in Elektricitie is concerning,” the Commander resumed control of the conversation, “however whatever plan they might have, it will be overcome by our destruction of that being. Elektricitie's disposal is the absolute priority of both YoRHa and Resistance now. As such, once the Elektricitie Project archive retrieved by Kat, 7S, Yunica, and Permet is fully processed, we will immediately begin construction of a plan of attack. Stand by. Bunker out.”

The Commander disconnected from the call but S-I remained, he and Adreaux both scanning through the archive data, commenting on what of interest caught their eyes. D'nelica gestured for the attention of the six androids before him.

“Stand down for now, we shall keep an eye on those two,” a brief movement of the Resistance Leader's hand indicated Adreaux and the monitor with S-I, “while you take a moment to rest and recover. Once a plan is formulated, there will be little time for rest.”

Yunica saluted. “Yes, Commander!” Ushering the others away, even as the four YoRHa really would prefer to listen in on Adreaux and S-I's murmurings, Yunica drove them all to a rest area, benches scattered about for androids to sit at. Only a few Resistance members were there for now, the majority working with recovered electronics and parts further down the tunnels, attempting to restore more of the Resistance's lost technology. There had been a lot to the old base Kat hadn't taken notice of. A lot missing to this one.

It'd take a while to make this place a true Resistance Outpost.

While Permet was the first to sit, Yunica followed after shortly, having retrieved a repair-kit from a nearby shelving system. Only by doing so was attention actually drawn back to Permet, and the red lines marking her face. Oh right, Lumino's attack.

“Permet, is that-”

“We had to report,” Permet flinched a little as Yunica cleaned the wounds, the marks cut open by glass from Permet's shattered visor. The cloth visors YoRHa units used posed far less risk to their wearers in combat. “No damage to my eyes though, which was lucky.” She continued to flinch as Yunica tsk'd at her, cleaning the cuts. The synthetic skin of androids didn't infect like organic skin, but the wounds could still cause pain. Outside of that, the damage was mostly visual. Yunica focused on undoing it as best she could.

“Hey Kat,” Kat turned to 47B, who'd sat down on another of the benches, “can we please talk about your gravity powers now?”

Kat made a noise of protest, pointing up at the four Pods floating above the group. 47B waved them off. “Look no-one is being surprised by this. Absolutely everyone knows now. The Commander's being way too 'hush-hush' about it, like, what else is there to hide?”

33D and 1F sat as well, though kept their eyes on Kat. Yunica and Permet, while focused on the cleaning of Permet's cuts, were clearly listening in as well. Kat sighed.

“I don't know, Pod, are you going to report us talking to the Commander?”

Pod 042 turned to face Kat. “The discussion of sensitive information with non-authorised personnel and non-YoRHa individuals is forbidden. Please refrain from such matters.”

Kat shrugged and made an annoyed face. 47B flipped off the Pod. It gave her no response. “Stupid,” the X-type muttered.

“Kat,” 33D spoke now, not only drawing Kat's attention, but having 47B focus entirely on her. Those two, each time one spoke the other paid close attention. Or knew exactly what they were going to say. “You saw Elektricitie close up. Do you think... do you think that the six of us YoRHa, with Yunica and Permet, can stop her?”

Kat frowned at the question. Tilted her head. She didn't really have a means to evaluate that. Just that... “You and 47, how much did it take out of you to bind Elektricitie like that? She was out for quite a few seconds.”

“It wasn’t that bad!” 47B raised a fist, other hand resting on a bicep, “33 and I can do that again no problem, right?”

“R-right!” 33D nodded. “It was kind of the opposite of when 47 built the body and I sustained it; instead 47 helped gather even more material and we built it together. If we can get Elektricitie closer to the ground, we could make something even stronger too!”

1F, many thoughts on his mind, found himself drawn into the conversation. Kat, 33D, and 47B all smiled at him when he contributed.

“If we can lock down Elektricitie close to the ground, we might have something.” The group all nodded. For as little as they knew, drawing Elektricitie to the ground and having 33D and 47B build a prison around her was the best strategy they could construct. It was good.

A relieved sigh from Yunica drew attention as the android stood up from Permet, the other Resistance android's face looking a lot better already. That was good. Yunica nodded to her. Permet smiled back. 47B went for the kill.

“So are you two like, together-together, or still dancing around admitting you're in love?”

Yunica was immediately sputtering unintelligible words, Permet's head turned away to hide her expression. An unspeakably wide grin crossed 47B's face.

“There's no room for love on the battlefield!” Yunica eventually managed, wearing a most scandalised expression. 47B nodded sagely.

“So option B then, got it.”

Hand halfway outstretched to grab 47B, Yunica was stopped by Permet's own voice, the android maintaining an air and expression of composure. “Yunica, let's not fight with the YoRHa.” Hand shaking, but no longer moving towards 47B, Yunica nodded, and began to lean back.

47B smiled and motioned a whip.

“Wuh-pshh!”

It took Kat, 1F, 33D, and Permet grabbing onto Yunica to keep her from lunging successfully at the cackling 47B.

\---

[7S had yet to return](http://youtubeonrepeat.com/watch/?v=LPB9KOprCDc) by the time the Commander called again, by the time S-I and Adreaux were ready to present their findings. Kat worried about this, worried that the Commander might ask questions that would reveal 23B's leaving, but for whatever reason the silver-haired leader of YoRHa made no mention whatsoever of the fact. How odd.

The four YoRHa and two Resistance members lined up before the five leaders of their combined squad – Lisa, YoRHa Commander; S-I, YoRHa Head Scientist; D'nelica, Resistance Commander; Yuri, Resistance Second-In-Command; and Adreaux, Resistance Head Scientist. A group of individuals that could create and move armies.

Adreaux began to speak.

“Created to combat something known as 'The Legion', whatever that is being unknown, Elektricitie is the final state of the 'Electrical Transformation Operation', designed to create creatures with complete dominion over said fundamental force. The project brief indicates that, while the initial intention had been to install such an ability in an android, it proved incompatible, and instead a human body was used. Thus, Elektricitie herself exists as a modified human being.”

Voices immediately broke out in protest. The Commander raised a hand, ordering silence. D'nelica repeated the gesture, for good measure.

“As such,” the Commander spoke clearly, “our goal has shifted from elimination to restraint and rehabilitation. If Elektricitie still contains any human organic nature, it is infeasible to bring her harm.”

Kat and the others looked at each other. 47B spoke up. “Commander, if Elektricitie is trying to destroy the world, surely we have to prioritise her-”

“She must be captured!” The strength of the Commander's order made the YoRHa androids jump, glancing at each other in concern. Such a thing from the Commander...

Seeing them react in such a way, the Commander tempered herself and continued. “The Council of Humanity has issued an explicit statement to bring Elektricitie under control. The power she possesses, rather than eliminate it, we can turn it against the Machines and bring about the world's freedom far sooner. It is... unquestionable, that we would be benefited more by preserving her than eliminating her, providing her rampage be stopped.”

Maybe that made sense, maybe that checked out, if it didn't so obviously not fit what the Commander had said before. 'If Elektricitie still contains any human organic nature'? What did that mean? Did the Council of Humanity want to extract organic material from Elektricitie? To reproduce her? Kat kept her tongue, but she didn't like what she was hearing. Elektricitie should be stopped. No matter what.

Adreaux cleared his throat and continued.

“There are many references to a prior project to the Electrical Transformation Operation,” he indicated the monitor behind him, an acronym of G.D.S displayed on screen, “but no references as to what it actually is, besides a statement that it was successfully implemented in overseers to the project. Given the one overseer we have met, we have concluded what the first of these three characters refers to.”

Kat held her tongue. The Commander's eyes were focused on her, for a moment, before a small nod came from the woman. Kat relaxed as S-I spoke.

“Gravity.”

“Dominion System!” The loud voice of Cai, coming from above the group, drew their eyes upwards, witnessing the childlike android floating above them. He giggled happily at their stares, pleased to have successful moved into the position without being noticed. Righting himself, he floated down before Adreaux and stole the speaking role.

“When humans were looking for weapons to fight the Legion, they created numerous things in numerous places! Gravity liquid was developed and used to create living gravity manipulators, which were then installed in androids to give them command! However even with that power the Legion were still stronger, and so it was decided instead to scrap the project, keep the remaining androids as overseers, and move ahead with the Electrical Transformation Operation! So they made Elektricitie instead! But she lost control and tried to destroy the world, so all the overseers had to hold her down so she could be put into storage! That's the story!”

Silence reigned in the room, all eyes staring at Cai. It was D'nelica who fought through the stunning news, and asked the question on all of their minds. They needed to hear it again. Just to make sure. Just to know without question. As much as not one of the androids wanted it to be true.

“Are you saying that humans were the creators of gravity liquid?”

“Yep!” Cai nodded as the room chilled further, “and from the gravity liquid they made Nevi and installed them into androids! But in the end we weren't strong enough, so it was scrapped! That's all!”

Silence. Absolute. Silence.

Kat's voice squeaked out the next dot in the line. “Then... the lake of gravity liquid beneath the earth that the Machines found?”

“Was left over from the humans...” 1F concluded. Cai giggled wildly.

This was... unreasonable. Gravity liquid, source of the Nevi, was made by humans? The lake a leftover from the past, which after being disturbed released Nevi once more, Nevi which combined with the Machines, much like they had with androids in the past. Wait...

“Androids can become Nevised?” Kat's yelp drew all eyes towards her, and doubting expressions began to form. Realising what they were thinking, Kat shook her head, taking a wary step back. Even 47B and 33D were looking at her strangely now. No, no no no, she wasn't... she wasn't...

“Kat's powers,” the Commander's voice cut through the room like a razor, commanded the attention of all and saved Kat from their doubts, “are derived from a different source. It is a coincidence that she and the overseer have the same powers. By our understanding, hers are significantly stronger.”

Wait, was the Commander finally declassifying the Gravity Core? Kat looked at her with hope. S-I spoke up. “Indeed, as the creator of her Gravity Core, I can confirm there is no Nevi dwelling within the installed module. Please relax your concerns.”

For Kat, it was like a weight had been lifted. Finally. Finally! Cai frowned.

“Really, sis?” He looked at her with an almost pleading expression, “aren't we the same?”

“We're not,” Kat had no problem rejecting him, for she held no care for the overseer. He had driven away 23B, after all. Cai seemed crestfallen.

Adreaux retook the reins of the conversation.

“Anyway!” He said it loud enough to regain the attention of all those gathered, “the exact nature of Elektricitie's physical form is unknown, given she was the only successful product of the Electrical Transformation Operation. However she is unable to abandon that physical form, so it is to our understanding that if it is sufficiently damaged, she will die.”

“Which is unacceptable,” the Commander ignored Cai's interjection of 'you can't hurt her!' to focus in on the main point she was insisting upon, “Elektricitie's life has value beyond measure to the Council of Humanity. She must be captured. Focus in upon her combat abilities.”

Adreaux shakily adjusted his goggles and nodded. “Ah, right, okay. Elektricitie,” Kat at this point had restrained Cai again, her gravity powers nullifying his own so that she could keep a hand over his mouth. He was trying to bite her to get free but couldn't get purchase. “Elektricitie attacks, obviously, by using electrical abilities. She is capable of storing an absolutely massive amount of charge in her body, as well as in the air around her. Her full combat abilities are untested, due to her immediate rampage upon completion, however as we have seen she is capable of unleashing an electrical bolt of sufficient power to destroy buildings down to bedrock.”

“She's been doing it faster too,” 1F added in, the other YoRHa nodding. “After the stretch of two day bolts, she struck after only one. And then later that day hit the lab too. If those bolts exhaust her, her recovery time is faster.”

“Ah!” Adreaux shook his head, a pleased expression on his face, “Actually, we determined what that was! Elektricitie's continued presence in the city has created a significant electrical field, which she weaponised for faster strikes. The strike out at the lab, however, would have exhausted her as normal. Upon destroying a building she goes into rest, recovering power for another. As it turns out, she lacks the ability to apply precision power to targets, and always uses as much power as she can. Another advantage.”

“So wait,” thoughts were connecting in Kat's head as fast for her as for the other androids, all of the YoRHa members formulating the plan simultaneously, “if we lure her out of the city into a low electrical density location-”

“Then exhaust her of power by dodging her attacks,” 47B continued the train of thought “which she'll keep trying to use the strongest versions of possible-”

“While 47 and I use the Angel Systems to bind her and Kat weighs her down with gravity-” 33D.

“and we attack her physical body to further weaken her,” 1F nodded to Yunica and Permet who nodded back. The group all looked to the Commander, who nodded in return.

“Indeed, Elektricitie does have the ability to be exhausted. S-I will prepare a restraint system to subdue her once in that state, at which point she will be removed from combat. Our victory is possible.”

“It isn't!” Cai had slipped out of Kat's grip without her noticing, stomped a foot and floated up in the air, “you can't defeat her! She's the ultimate weapon! She's the greatest power there has ever been! She can't be defeated! She can't she can't she can't she can't she can-”

Kat grabbed Cai and slapped him across the face. He hit the ground and rolled slightly. She didn't feel even slightly bad about it.

“Perhaps,” S-I's voice slowly emerged from the monitor, “had Elektricitie been made correctly, she would be an invincible being, undefeatable throughout time and space. However you yourself, overseer, said it. She was made wrong. Thus she has faults. Weaknesses. The Elektricitie you idolise, and the Elektricitie that exists, are not the same being. Alas, not all of our projects bear such great fruit. I have also been through many trials to create the beings that I have. Perhaps you will do better the next time.”

Cai, refusing to get off the ground, pounded it with his fists and yelled. “No! No no no no no!” The tantrum only stopped when 47B, completely done with this, wrapped her cloth visor over the android's mouth and bound him tight. 33D made a small hand motion and shackles of white silicate tied him to the ground.

Wow.

“Now that we have an overarching plan,” D'nelica took over speaking for the group, “We will begin formulating precise strategies. The path to lure Elektricitie, the means of luring her, Resistance assistance, the role each member involved will play. This mission will be executed with surgical precision, and Elektricitie successfully exhausted and captured. This is the most dangerous mission YoRHa or the Resistance have ever faced, dealing with a being of such incredible power. Prepare yourselves to do such.”

The Commander took over as D'nelica stepped back, Yunica saluting him already. 47B, standing over Cai, saluted as well, but the gesture was clearly designed to mock Yunica. Only Yunica paid it any attention, and Permet's hand on her shoulder kept her from reacting further.

“Each of you have an essential role to play in this mission, and should seek tune-ups with the Resistance to ensure you are operating at top form. Kat,” Kat started at the Commander's attention, surprised to be addressed, “if you feel the need to return to the Bunker for S-I to perform maintenance, you may ask. As you will be the one necessary to lure Elektricitie, the only member of YoRHa fast enough to evade her strikes, and also the one responsible for weighing her down in battle, you are a critical piece. Do not underestimate any concerns you feel.”

Yunica made a noise of protest, which Yuri intercepted by stepping over to her. Kat wasn't sure what he was saying, but it seemed to calm the android all the same. Actually Kat was pretty sure – Yunica was super-fast in the air as well. Kat and Yunica would probably have to share the duty of luring Elektricitie. Still, so risky...

Did Kat need anything from S-I? She didn't feel so, and especially not so much to go back up to the Bunker. The last time she did the Resistance Base was destroyed and she nearly lost all her friends. Not that Kat remaining on earth would have changed that, just... she was nervous.

“I'm fine, thank you Commander.” But she didn't show it. The Commander stared at Kat for a second, but nodded a moment after.

“Once 7S and 23B return, and the plan has been completed, we will move to operation. Rest until then. Bunker out.”

Once more relieved, the androids moved away from the Command Corner, leaving the Resistance leaders (and engineer) to mull over the plan. Until 7S and 23B returned they'd be in stasis. They had to wait until then.

The group sat and exhaled as one.

“This,” 47B smiled all the same, fitting a fist into an open palm, “is going to be one of the coolest things any of us has ever done. Maybe the coolest.”

“Kat,” Yunica addressed Kat directly, stunning her. Had they become friends? “You and I will be tasked with luring Elektricitie into position. Ensure you are appropriately rested before the mission begins. I do not want you compromising the mission by failing to evade her attacks.”

Kat stared blankly. Was that... meant to be reassuring or condescending? She couldn't even tell. Permet, standing next to Yunica, had a hand over her mouth covering a laugh. Wait, was Permet laughing at Yunica's inability to talk to Kat without being rude, or at Yunica being rude? Kat really couldn't tell.

What to do...

“Hey!” 47B wrapped an arm over Kat's shoulder, another grasping Yunica and pulling her in tight, “Let's get some food! Some good eating before mission time!” Despite Yunica's attempts to free herself from the taller and stronger woman, and her repeated statements that she Does. Not. Eat. 47B succeeded in dragging Yunica off after all, 1F, 33D, and Permet all following after in amusement. This would be a sight, one way or the other.

For now, until 7S returned with 23B and the mission began, they'd relax.

After all, soon enough they'd be facing down a monster with the power to end the world.

A brief moment of peace before then, let it be enough.

Let it be enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A slightly calm chapter today sets up the events to come, and serves as a final moment of peace before things start getting wild. Are you ready for what's next? You'd best prepare yourselves.
> 
> I did a big writing session yesterday, powerful, unleashed my full power. Because of that some interesting things have happened, but I'm keeping it under wraps until the next chapter. Five more days, and you'll get not only one of the best chapters yet (If not the best), but you'll get some real fun fic meta too. Exciting times!
> 
> As always, my thanks to all readers and commentors, I appreciate your presence in this significantly. It is my hope that the story I'm telling entertains, and that you are looking forward to what's next to come.
> 
> It's gonna be wild.


	18. Fundamental [F]orces

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Click on the Underlined text for an OST track as recommended listening. If the link doesn't work, let me know so I can fix it!

[7S returned alone.](http://youtubeonrepeat.com/watch/?v=xRHsEWIC8PI)

The YoRHa androids had been waiting on the surface, deliveries from the Bunker necessary to continue. S-I was preparing a capture device for Elektricitie, something that could imprison the super-powered woman once she was exhausted of energy. Aside from that, 1F couldn't really be comfortable anywhere else. He needed to see them return. He had to be there to welcome 23B back. He had to.

When the dust parted and the sight of the gathered androids reached far enough to make out the lone figure approaching, it took everything the others had to keep 1F from racing down there. Let 7S come, they told him, let him report. You have to stay with the Resistance. The Pods floating over the YoRHa members said nothing, but an ominous feeling came from them all the same. If 23B had deserted, was there risk in 1F leaving too? The machines were evaluating that. Of that, the androids were sure.

1F finally broke free when 7S reached the top of the stairs leading up to the Machine Village, raced across the stone platform to stand before him. The others followed after, grouping around. Waiting for 7S's report. The air was chill.

“You couldn't find him?” 1F was distressed, barely keeping his hands from grabbing at 7S's collar. 7S had promised to find 23B. Why was he back alone? 7S shook his head.

“I found him. I'm a Scanner. We can find anything.” That expression of pride, Kat looked at 47B and 33D who looked back at her in response. Was that normal? 47B shook her head.

“And?” 1F's voice was already raising in volume, his hands twitching, “What's going on? Where is he?”

7S was silent, a grim expression on his face, for a second too long. Long enough for the implication to set in. Kat placed a hand over her mouth in horror, 47B staring blankly at the Scanner. 33D sunk to her knees.

1F lunged at the android and slammed him to the ground.

“No!”

“I'm sorry,” 7S didn't even look at 1F, turned his head to the side to avoid eye-contact, “the amount of Machine corpses around him, it was gigantic. He fought with everything he had but... he was gone before I found him. 23B is dead.”

1F raised a hand, shuddering, but didn't strike. Kat couldn't move, frozen by a feeling she couldn't parse. Horror? Loss? Something worse. Something far worse.

“But...” 1F's voice cracked, as if the tiniest mote of madness had found its way into his mind, “that's okay, right? We just need to gather enough materials to make a new 23B model, and load a backup of his mind? It's not quite 23B but he'll be back, right? Right?”

Even the thought of that made Kat feel weird. 7S turned his head to look 1F right in the eyes. 1F recoiled.

“1F,” 7S spoke quietly, even as 1F shook his head, mouthing the word 'no', “23B deserted YoRHa. The rules we operate by are clear. He won't be remade. 23B is gone.”

1F screamed and punched 7S in the face.

“You!” Kat and 47B found movement, raced forward to each grab hold of one of 1F's arms, pulling him back from 7S, face already bloodied by the single punch. “You!” 1F continued to scream at him. “You said you'd rescue him! You told me to stay here while you went after him! What's the point of that, if it's just going to end up with him dead anyway? You're as bad as an E-type! We should have just sent one of those instead! At least then-” 1F choked out the words, arms slack in Kat and 47B's grip, “at least then!”

7S said nothing. Kat and 47B said nothing. 33D said nothing. What could they say?

A sob came from 1F, and with the movements of a Fighter-type he slipped out of the grip of the two X-types and raced down the staircase at the Village's outside. The Pods floating above all spoke simultaneously. “Unit 1F is currently abandoning his fellow YoRHa. Listing as: deserte-”

“Oh shut up!” The snap came from all four androids: from 7S, from Kat, from 47B, and from 33D. The Pods went silent. 7S stared up at them. “He's not leaving. Give him time.” They remained silent. 7S sighed.

Kat looked to her right. 47B was looking down, one arm grasping the other. 33D was holding onto the held arm as well, as close as she could be to her fellow X-type. The two of them, as close as anyone could be. They cared for each other above anything. They understood. They had to understand.

Kat looked out from the Machine Village's top, at the form of 1F running out into the empty wastes. She lifted off of the ground.

“Kat,” 47B raised a hand, grabbing onto one of Kat's legs, “let him be. He needs to be alone.”

Did he? He was alone now more than anything else. Kat drifted out of 47B's grip even as the X-type shook her head. Kat was going.

She turned and shot off after the Fighter-type. The only one of his kind in YoRHa. More alone than ever before.

1F had come to a stop even before Kat caught up to him, standing in the middle of the empty plains, cracked earth all there was around them. He was facing away from her, fists balled and shaking. He'd lost so much. Kat didn't know what to say.

But she knew she had to say something. She raised a hand. “1F-”

“Shut up!” 1F snapped with a violent tone, rounding on Kat, visor removed, tears already evident on his face. Kat stepped back, alarmed. The Fighter didn't care. “You don't get it! You don't know what it means to lose someone like that! We were made, made to support one another. To keep us going when it felt like the whole world was against us. Don't try to pretend you understand how this feels. The partnerships in YoRHa, in whatever form they come, you don't get it. You don't have that. Not what 33D and 47B are. Not what 23B and I are. Not-”

“What Raven and 5B were.” Kat spoke it coolly and clearly, ending 1F's rant in an instant. He stared at her in shock for a few moments, before his legs gave out and he fell to his knees, hands hitting the dusty ground. His frame shuddered with breath, a thing androids kept for the sensation more than anything else.

Made to resemble humans. Made to feel like humans. Made to hurt like humans.

It wasn't fair. Not at all.

“47B,” 1F spoke her name in full, “told us not to tell you the truth about Raven. Said you'd be happier not remembering that the two of you had been partners. And... we agreed. We all knew what it'd be like to lose the one who supports us, who keeps us going. So we didn't say anything. I... I'm sorry.”

Kat knelt down next to 1F and put her arms around him. He was still shaking. She leaned her head against his.

“It's not your fault,” she spoke quietly, “none of this is. None of it is your fault.” 1F shuddered, but said nothing. For the moment, they were quiet.

Kat had suspected it from the moment she first saw Raven. Had felt... something, something forgotten, but something powerful. A longing? A desire to be by her side? Or to have Raven by hers. As Kat went along, as she studied the nature of YoRHa, she'd begun to understand. To piece it together. 1F had confirmed it now. Now she knew.

It was a clever tactic, though cruel. The YoRHa androids were paired, instructed, or possibly programmed, to support one another in all things. 1F and 23B, 47B and 33D, they were pairs. Like siblings, were one to study old human data. Supporters. It was only thanks to the other that each went on with head held high. A brilliant move. Though so very, very cruel.

The challenge had been figuring out just how Kat and Raven were related, for Kat was sure what was between them was different to what the others had. It had taken a different pair, one within the Resistance, to finally plant the seeds of an idea for what it might truly be in Kat's head.

She and Raven had a lot to talk about.

“You were so mad,” 1F chuckled, face still wet, “when Raven left.” The Pods floating above them, they remained ever silent, even as 1F spoke. Kat wasn't sure what their motivations were. She didn't question them. Not now.

“You stormed after her, ditched a mission, nearly got scheduled for some E-types to go after you. But you talked the Commander down right to her face, said you'd yelled at Raven until your voice burned out, only to claim you'd keep fighting for humanity anyway. It was a scene. I think 47B still has a recording of you losing it.”

Kat laughed lightly, wondering if she even wanted to see that. Her anger at Raven, and Raven's reason for deserting, Kat didn't know how to feel about that yet. She had to know the truth again. She'd get it from Raven.

Whatever it took.

1F sighed deeply, voice no longer shaking. When he moved to stand Kat helped him up, taking a step back as 1F reaffixed his visor over his face. He nodded to her, took a deep breath, and spoke clearly. Spoke honestly. Kat nodded as he did.

“I'll fight.” 1F took a step towards the Machine Village, the path back to the others. “I won't stop. I'll keep going. But not for them,” a raised hand to the sky indicated humans, even with the moon far beyond this horizon. “For us. For all those still fighting. I'll set us all free by ending this. For you. For me. ... for 23B, who I'll never forget. I'll fight. I promise.”

Kat took one of 1F's hands in her own, squeezed it tight. “We'll fight.” He smiled at her.

And the two returned to the Village to prepare for what was next to come.

\---

The materials from the Bunker arrived soon enough – a container that would place Elektricitie into a state of suspended animation, as well as various lightning rods designed to take extreme punishment. The area the battle was to take place in, it would be wise to prepare it as best they could to split the power of the superweapon Elektricitie. It was a good plan.

Preparation took time, of course. The location was determined, parts moved towards it, and a plan of direction drawn. Kat spent time in the city hunting Nevised Machines, recovering Spatial Power lost in the conflict at the laboratory, preparing for battle. Her ability of overcharge, its power was unmeasured, and might even be a match for Elektricitie in the short time she was able to use it. It was still a trump card, S-I insisted, but one Kat should prepare. The blow she could strike Elektricitie with would likely be the key to all of this. Kat nodded and accepted that.

Lightning strikes were more common, though at least still came with some degree of pause. Elektricitie was slowly levelling the city, and while at one point it seemed strange for such a slow rolling assault to be a threat to the entire world, Adreaux insisted that the information gained from the Project archive indicated Elektricitie was building up power for a blast that would wipe the entire city off the map.

Best to prevent that from coming to pass.

The knowledge that Elektricitie was targeting the tallest building each time, it at least gave the planning something to work with. While Kat and Yunica were running as bait, luring Elektricitie from the city, they'd need to constantly be between her and the buildings still remaining. Elektricitie had curiosity that drove her to target those who escaped her attacks, meaning the two would be well able to lead her.

It would still be incredibly dangerous though.

Adreaux, under S-I's command, performed tune-ups on all the YoRHa androids, even Kat, although the Resistance engineer did not have the luxury of deeply investigating her systems. 47B was on standby to menace him if he got too handsy.

In addition to them, Yunica and Permet also received a tune-up, again overseen by the YoRHa Chief Engineer. Yunica was the one to complain about that, but D'nelica flatly told her this was to her benefit. She bit her lip after that.

No-one else from the Resistance would be involved. Chaz would have loved to, were he not still recovering – Kat got the feeling Adreaux was skipping a perfect repair to keep Chaz grounded – while Bulbosa claimed he wouldn't be suited to the fight. Best for YoRHa and flying androids to get involved he said. No-one faulted him for his choice.

23B's absence wasn't mentioned by the Commander in briefings. No-one directly addressed it. But obviously she knew. Obviously a report had been made. She never showed it. 1F said that was just like her, when Kat gingerly inquired if he was okay. Kat didn't know how to feel about that.

And then the day of the mission began. The battlefield was set up, the plan planned down to each individual movement, and all those involved prepared. The sun, as ever, hung just below the horizon, evening light all there was in the sky to illuminate the world. The measurement of time, it wasn't an easy thing. Elektricitie's attacks had become a marker themselves.

But the time for that was over.

Connected to a communications network established by numerous relays, able to speak to the Resistance and other androids in the field despite both the Nevi presence in the environment and the incredible electrical field built up over the city, Kat and Yunica each rested atop different buildings in the city. Neither the tallest. That would be stupid.

The next lightning bolt would soon fall.

“I'll be remote-controlling the capture device from outside the battle,” 7S's voice came through to Kat, “since there's nothing I can really do against her directly. 1F, 47B, 33D, and Permet are all waiting, the lightning rods are in position, everything's perfect. Kat, Yunica, how are you feeling?”

“Ready for the mission,” was Yunica's reply, curt and to the point. 7S chuckled, given the role of coordinator by Yuri for the battle. A YoRHa Scanner was the better choice, for their ability to make quick decisions in an instant about their environment was unrivalled. If anything went wrong, it would be on 7S to correct the plan. That said, nothing would go wrong. This would end in victory. Of that, Kat was sure.

“I'm ready, 7S. Capture mission go!”

7S's reaction to Elektricitie's true nature had been very pronounced, something which all the other YoRHa androids immediately noticed. As soon as 7S had been told Elektricitie was a modified human he'd gone still, mind clearly ablaze with thought. Then he'd said it, without any prompting from the others. Then he'd made the same call as the Commander.

“We need to capture her.”

He refused, of course, to explain why he said that. Which continued to vex the other YoRHa. But what could you do? Orders were orders. This was direct from the Council of Humanity after all, those they fought for. So Kat and the others had accepted it.

They'd drill him for the truth later. Providing they were all still alive.

But it would be fine. This mission would go perfectly. Doubting that, before it even begun, that was just stupid.

Kat waited as a timer ticked down in her vision, displayed by the cloth visor bound over her eyes. Soon enough the next strike from Elektricitie would be made. She and Yunica would dash into the sky to draw the attention of the living superweapon and lure her away from the city, away from her constructed seat of power.

Soon enough.

The clock ticked down. Kat was steady, focused. She was ready. They were all ready.

[The clock ticked down.](http://youtubeonrepeat.com/watch/?v=iX_DXeBXoxw)

Five.

Four.

Three.

Two.

One.

It was time.

The lightning bolt fell just as predicted, touched the top of the tallest building left and replaced it with a pillar of electrical force, a column from ground to sky. It lasted long, waves of sound and a storm of light filling the senses of all those in the city, the building itself unmade from the world, the ground burning away until seared rock deep below was all that was left. The next strike of Elektricitie, superweapon of the ancient past.

Kat and Yunica were already in the air.

Adjustments to their systems to make them able to operate in such extreme environments allowed the two androids to move even through the light and sound. The electrical signals were dense, but their bodies were strong. It would take a direct hit to unmake them. And while such a hit would, they would not allow themselves to be hit.

There was no way they would.

As Kat flew through the air, circled the area of the towering bolt, another fell. It was far smaller, forked like regular lightning, and missed her easily. She'd seen it coming in her electrical readings long before it arrived.

Of course, in truth, the strike wasn't meant for her. It was merely a forecast of Elektricitie's arrival, the being resolving out of the lightning. Her form of a horned woman, golden in colour throughout, massive volume of hair floating in the waves of pure power she exuded, appeared, eyes searching out all movement. A target was here who had survived her.

A target must be destroyed.

And so it began.

“Hey!” Kat yelled loudly and the being, able to hear sound, turned to face her. A hand raised, electrical signals built, and a bolt lashed out towards Kat, striking into a building as Kat dashed around it, flying as fast as she could. Each time she crested above the buildings a new bolt sought her out, Elektricitie in pursuit.

Three bolts. Five. Ten. Kat called out. “Yunica, trade!”

Yunica rose up from between the buildings this time, Kat staying low to the ground. Pushing her Gravity Core to fly at max speed required time to rest, but if Kat moved any slower Elektricitie would catch her. Yunica was the same, but working together the two were able to share the burden. So long as they wore the cloaks they were equipped with, and pretended to be the same person.

The knowledge of Elektricitie's full powers were what made this plan possible. The woman, she was able to create duplicates of herself to act when faced with multiple targets – if she became aware that Kat and Yunica were both in the air, she'd target them both at the same time. But for as long as they pretended to be the same person Elektricitie would only target them on her own, flying after and unleashing bolts of electricity.

The giant bolts took time to form, and fell vertically. Elektricitie could not wield them against targets that moved as Kat and Yunica did. For a being supposed to be able to end the world, Elektricitie lacked much in term of abilities to dispose of fleeing targets with high speed. Perhaps her design was more one of inevitability, the woman tireless and almighty. Or at least, she would be, were she not striking with the fullness of her power each time.

Or so it seemed.

A building collapsed, a forking storm of electricity far greater than the individual seeking bolts from before tearing it apart. Kat dodged through the rubble, keeping to the dust clouds, as she yelled at Adreaux for what the hell that had been. Adreaux, part of the call as much as anyone else, was stammering.

“While Elektricitie always uses her maximum output, it seems she is still aware of a range of abilities to apply with each containing a different maximum. She was using individual bolts and then a storm of multiples!”

Okay, great, so Elektricitie wasn't going to burn herself out at maximum power nearly as fast as expected. The androids in combat would need to force her to use her full powers. Great. Yunica's voice came through the channel.

“Kat, switch!”

Kat rose back up into the sky.

So the dance continued, Kat and Yunica trading places as they maintained the illusion of one singular flying being, luring Elektricitie further and further out of the city. When the buildings came to an end was the biggest risk, for there was still twice as much distance to travel as they had in the few minutes since engagement. Once out in the open Elektricitie would slowly lose access to the heavy electrical field in the air, but her danger was of course still immeasurable.

The location they were moving towards, it was a full quarter-circle away from the Machine Village, and twice as far out from the city as the Village itself would have been. The area was flat and open ground, with nothing around. Loose and undisturbed dust built up was material for 33D and 47B, who would be as much keys to victory as any other.

The entire plan required perfect execution. As Yunica left the city, first to go with Elektricitie chasing after her, Kat activated the Lunar State. It was time for the second phase.

Lumino and Tenebria could feel the warping of gravity that allowed Kat to teleport. They could react to the Lunar State. Elektricitie, however, could not, and so when Kat's foot sunk into her back, pushed her down, the female superweapon received the first physical contact, and first pain, she had experienced in over eight-thousand years.

She screamed.

The scream was laced with electricity, a gigantic surging field forming around her, glowing like the sun itself hanging in the sky. Kat had already changed back to her base state, was flying away, Yunica gaining distance as well. There were very few uses of the Lunar State available, given Kat needed to maintain enough power to overcharge. Luckily the use of the Gravity Armaments was so economical. S-I had done exceptionally with that.

Lightning bolts chased after Kat and Yunica once Elektricitie had recovered from the hit, but they did not seek with their own mind and so the two androids evaded, guided for the incoming attacks by programs written to sense the traversal of the bolts. Neither turned back, looked to see if Elektricitie were following them, yet in truth neither needed to. The continued failing strikes, as the two stuck close enough together to avoid driving Elektricitie to create copies to assault them, showed she was in pursuit.

The three flew out over the sky, Kat and Yunica pushing their respective flying abilities as hard as they could. The Gravity Core, Kat refused to allow it to exhaust, because as soon as it did Elektricitie would strike. She fed it Spatial Power, tick by tick, to maintain it, refusing to allow it to drain. She couldn't. She couldn't die here.

There was still too much to do.

Slowly, so slowly that Kat felt she had to scream, the target location approached. Every second felt an eternity, awaiting Elektricitie's attacks, moving to avoid them, keeping contact with Yunica such that the two were never split too far apart. If they did Elektricitie herself would split, and the lightning bolts would magnify. It had already been decided such an act was far too risky. Getting Elektricitie into position first was the most important part. No unnecessary risks. That was the plan.

But, like all great plans, nothing goes quite as intended.

Electricity wasn't like gravity, you couldn't warp space with it. But it was fast, and you could travel quickly all the same. A bolt of lightning, of different form to the ones to come before, shot past the two, missing them completely without even the slightest need to dodge. Kat and Yunica did not pause for it, not with Elektricitie on their heels, but noted it all the same. That was not part of the plan.

So when it resolved into Elektricitie's own form, floating now before them, the two saw it. Saw the monster learning to hunt.

Elektricitie raised her hands and each became a storm, a surging mass of electrical bolts racing out from her, splitting, dividing, combining, weaving a massive net in the sky. There was no choice now, Kat and Yunica split in differing directions, racing around the searching wave of power. Each saw it, in their peripherals, the forming shapes emerging from the electrical web. Copies, duplicates, electrical clones of the superweapon herself, ready to fight. The crackling of thunder filled their ears as the two flew on, bolts lashing this way and that, cutting off the path forward, forcing them up and down, preventing their escape.

They were being hemmed in here. No, this wasn't the plan. They had to force their way through. If they didn't the plan would fail. They couldn't fail.

They had to survive.

They had to.

A massive volume of explosions formed around the Elektricitie furthest ahead, eclipsing her in fire and smoke. Permet's voice came through the call between the androids. Kat and Yunica raced forwards.

“Yunica! Kat! Go!”

“Permet!” Yunica's voice was upset, disturbed by the change in plans, “What are you doing?”

“We had to adjust for Elektricitie's actions, I'm providing cover fire!” Permet fired another wave of attacks, the countless artillery modules covering her body unleashing shot after shot. Missiles flew through the air, continuing to strike again and again upon the location Elektricitie had been. Kat and Yunica, in flight, neared Permet, facing away from Elektricitie. They had to reach the target zone. They had to.

So it was that Permet, the only one facing the superweapon, saw the cloud of smoke clear away to reveal the electrical barrier around the woman, her skin unmarked by the attacks. The many Electricities in the air each raised their hands. Kat and Yunica were already beyond. Permet was meant to be getting out of the way.

She'd overstayed to cover them.

And Yunica realised far too late.

“Permet!”

Yunica's scream was answered by Permet's own, the woman tumbling from the sky, countless electrical bolts having slammed into her hovering form. Yet before Yunica could slow or react further Kat rammed into her, pushing the woman heavily and forcing her to continue flying. Kat's own voice drowned out all others. “Yunica we do this or all die! Get to the point!”

Something about Kat ordering Yunica to follow the mission, regardless of emotions, stunned the woman enough so that all she did was continue flying. Continue on without saying a word.

Kat was sure that, if she'd concentrated harder, the tiniest murmur she heard over the communication channel would have resolved into Yunica whispering Permet's name. But there was no time to spare such thoughts. There was one place the two needed to be – at the target location.

On they flew.

Elektricitie pursued, clones unleashing seeking bolts, but seemed unable or unwilling to perform the same action as before which had brought her before the two. Perhaps the electrical presence in the air had thinned enough for her to be unable to? In truth, only Elektricitie herself could keep up, the clones losing distance and dispersing quickly enough. Small mercies. Ruthless pursuit.

As the target location came into view, as the sight of the YoRHa androids in waiting blessed the two flying androids, Kat focused. Phase three: force Elektricitie to the ground. At the height the woman fought at she would be unreachable to 33D and 47B, who were the core of this battle. It was up to Kat to use her powers to bring Elektricitie down. Only she could do this.

Only she could.

“Kat!” 47B was on the call now, one of the three figures on the ground below amongst the electrical attractors scattered about. “Ready?”

The plan had involved using Permet's shelling to harass Elektricitie at this point, but Permet now lay out among the dusty plains, seared by a storm of electrical force, status unknown. They'd have to improvise. Kat nodded, knowing none saw it. Yunica was already spiralling down below, Kat moving upwards. “As I'll ever be.”

[A loud crack](http://youtubeonrepeat.com/watch/?v=mejigdzgWDc) and Elektricitie entered the area, wreathed in lightning, pointed up at Kat. Targets in the air were first priority, and so Kat was the one pursued, chased below the clouds that had formed overhead. Elektricitie's raw presence, it commanded a storm begin. The power in her, magic of the old world, was beyond understanding.

None of those involved in this plan realised how arrogant it had been to expect to surpass it.

Kat weaved this way and that, calculating how many more uses of her Gravity Armament she had left. A lot of the ten percent she had free to burn had gone into keeping her flying, and there were a half dozen activations left before Kat would be unable to use her overcharge – an unacceptable result. The only answer was to do this perfectly. It was the only way.

Kat's armour glowed bright blue and she disappeared.

Elektricitie, chasing after Kat into the sky, once more screamed out at the kick, this time sinking into her side. Even amidst the electrical field forming around her in response she turned, seeking to face Kat, who had already slipped away and above. Orange now was the colour of Kat's Gravity Armaments, the fundamental force she wielded bending to her will, compressing and preparing. She and Elektricitie, they both commanded powers that defined reality. Certainly, Elektricitie was stronger.

Yet when Kat launched, when, with Jupiter State enabled, she surged through the sky foot-first towards the woman, Kat did not feel like she would lose.

The electrical field returned the moment Elektricitie was struck. It hurt, it burned, Kat's skin was blackening immediately as it lashed up at her. But she didn't relent. Continued the kick.

And drove the woman into the ground.

Kat hit the ground too, thrown away by the field's recoil, bouncing and rolling. The strenuous use of the Gravity Core to this point, it would take a few moments to recover. A few moments where Kat was bound to the ground, unable to fight. A few deadly moments.

Yet Kat was not alone, and in that camaraderie was a chance. As she shakily rose to her feet, looked as the superweapon in the form of a woman arose, Kat smiled to see the dust rise too, glowing white. The Angels were striking. Phase four.

It was almost instantaneous, the white dust wrapping around Elektricitie, forming a prison that bound her tight. 47B and 33D were there, each on either side, each with hands raised. They were both glowing, the venting of power from their backs resembling wings, their hair streaked with differing colours. Kali and Durga Angel, here to fight.

Yunica landed next to Kat, 1F opposite them across from Elektricitie's prison. The five androids in position. It was time. Elektricitie's scream reached fever pitch.

It was clear the sensation of being bound distressed the woman, and the storm of electricity surging around her said as much when the white silicate cracked and broke. It was Elektricitie's own internal power she was relying on now, without any external source to aid her. Even as the silicate cracked and her screaming face broke through, 47B and 33D moved their hands and rebound her. Kept her sealed, kept her spending power. For as long as they could.

For as long as they could.

The break was faster this time, a bolt of energy carrying Elektricitie out of the shell, towards 33D. Yunica was the first to reach the superweapon, lance striking against a newly formed electrical barrier, the blow only momentarily drawing the woman's attention. A wave of dust commanded by the two Angels rose up again before Elektricitie's next attack could target Yunica, and the prison formed again. It lasted all of a second before she was free once more.

1F was there as well now, fists striking against the electrical barrier. He was equipped with gauntlets to weather the power Elektricitie provided and, with a great yell as her power flickered across his skin, he sunk a fist into her back. Elektricitie screamed and manifested the electrical field that blasted others back, only for it to be leeched away by the lightning rod she had been pushed towards. Yunica's lance cut the woman's face.

Kat was back on her feet.

Elektricitie screamed louder and clones arose from the storm of bolts lashing out of her body, clones that were sapped away by the machines scattered about. 47B and 33D bound Elektricitie again. She broke free and 1F, Yunica, and Kat forced themselves through the pain of her field and struck, gained blows against her body. The scream increased still. Louder. More sound. Like the bolts that shattered buildings. It eclipsed all else.

A silicate prison. It formed and grabbed at the superweapon's legs. That was as far as it got.

She released the fullness of her fury.

\---

It was blurry, standing back up. Kat was unsure for a moment what she was doing, why she was here, or even who she was. The memories flowed back fast, first of her own nature as an android, then of the pain she felt, and then the battle with Elektricitie. All of a second lost as she realised what had happened.

As she saw she was the last one standing.

Every lightning rod, every electrical absorber scattered about the battlefield, was gone, overloaded by a surge of power far beyond expectation. Yunica and 1F were lying on the ground, each blackened by the lightning. 33D and 47B were on their knees, white silicate dusted over their bodies – shields that had been raised barely in time.

Elektricitie, wreathed in power, was on her feet. Stepping towards 47B, who struggled but couldn't take a step. Kat's mind blanked.

But this time with intent.

“Overcharge!”

This was the second time. Spatial Power flowed out of Kat's body, vented from within her, and was bound into shape by the Black Cat Gravity Core. This shroud of energy that warped the fabric of reality, it settled easily on Kat's shoulders, the feeling innate to her. The way she should be. The form she should exist in. A creature of Spatial Power. That was what Kat was.

She stepped forward and time stopped for her. Space stopped for her. Such things twisted into the shape she demanded. Before Elektricitie? It was not that she was instantly there, nor that she was already there.

Kat had always been there. It was destined. The superweapon raised a shield of power.

And Kat ripped through it, clawed hand tearing lines of space out of the woman's form.

There wasn't blood, such a thing was beyond this being, this superweapon of old-world magic. But there was power, raw and unbound, flowing beneath the surface. Leaking out. Elektricitie clutched at her face and screamed, lightning surging out from her, bending around Kat and the flow of gravity she commanded. A clash of fundamental forces? How meagre.

Kat's power demanded reality itself bend to her will. Electricity be damned.

Elektricitie be damned.

Kat swung again.

Elektricitie screamed with a voice that cracked the stone. Lightning surged. Gravity tore. Twin powers bit into and pulled from each other, sparks searing Kat's skin, gravity ripping at Elektricitie's. The two were tearing one another apart, yet in the haze of her power Kat could not tell the pain. She only had to attack.

Attack attack attack.

She now understood just how Elektricitie had lost control, had become the monster she was. If Kat were like this all the time, in this state, she too might be consumed by her power. She sympathised.

But she still intended to win.

Yunica's lance pierced through one of Elektricitie's legs, the superweapon's powers focused entirely upon the battle with Kat. 1F struck, again and again, a rain of blows to break the woman's body. 47B and 33D moved their hands and a slow tide of white silicate rose up, bound around Elektricitie only to fragment under her fury. She was tiring. Kat was tiring.

They were all tiring.

Kat swung a gravity twisted hand and left three deep cuts across Elektricitie's face. The superweapon screamed and, buffeted by the sound, Kat took a step back and found her other leg had stopped responding. Ah.

Their power was bleeding away.

A ripple, a brief fluctuation, and Kat's overcharge was exhausted, her Gravity Core depleted. A blast of power emerging from the superweapon's body sent Kat flying and she hit the ground, unable to move. She struggled, stared up at the battle, but couldn't rejoin. Please... let it be enough!

1F was the next – for all his determination and strikes, he had still been taking damage each time he forced his way through Elektricitie's defences. He was slowing. A hand caught him and the electrical force in it sent him through the air, far further from the battlefield, crashing down almost out of sight. Kat called out to him but he didn't respond. Please!

47B took the Kali Angel form, the giant woman of white silicate, and rained down new blows upon Elektricitie. Bolts of lightning stripped at the Angel’s body, but 47B maintained it and continued to strike. 33D, free to act through this distraction, raised a new tide of dust and bound it tight. Yunica rammed her lance directly through the silicate prison.

An explosion of electrical force shattered it and blew Yunica back, bounced her off the ground and left her rolling to a halt. She didn't move again.

Duplicates of Elektricitie formed, spread around 47B, each unleashing more bolts. The Kali Angel form, it was broken, and couldn't repair itself quickly enough. 47B dropped from it, and bolts from every direction caught her as she fell. She hit the ground and didn't move.

The clones of Elektricitie turned to face 33D.

“Lunar State!”

It hurt, it hurt so much, drawing this power. All of Kat's Spatial Power was gone, she didn't know where she was ripping this power from, but it hurt all the way to her core. But she didn't have a choice. Kat warped through the air, her arms wrapped around the neck of the Elektricitie that wasn't a clone, the one she'd been watching all along, and Kat heaved, attempting to break it. Capture be damned, let Elektricitie be killed. It was the only way. It was the only way!

A spear of silicate, thrown by 33D, pierced through Elektricitie and Kat both. Through the pain Kat raised her head, made eye contact with the Defender, and grinned fiercely. Good work, 33. Good work.

Elektricitie screamed and electrified and baked Kat alive. Kat's muscles spasmed, her mind blanked, and the grip she had was loosed, the spear binding the two together shattering and leaving the X-type to hit the ground.

With a shuddering step, Elektricitie moved towards 33D. White silicate rose around the superweapon, commanded by the Defender, but couldn't take purchase, eliminated by crackling lightning that wreathed the invincible woman.

Had... had Cai been right? Was Elektricitie truly unbeatable? Beyond all hope of movement, barely holding onto consciousness, Kat watched as 33D did all she could, wielded the Durga Angel System as best she could. But it was no use, Elektricitie broke through it each time. 33D took a step back.

And a bolt of lightning struck her right in the chest and she sunk to the ground.

Kat's stomach dropped. No. No...

Elektricitie was still on her feet, though struggling. The injuries were numerous. But the woman could heal. It was known that she could, would absorb electricity and regenerate. Generated electricity over time. In half a day it would be as if this battle never happened. It had to be ended now. It had to. It had to!

Elektricitie took a step towards 33D. Kat screamed, hoping to draw the superweapon's attention. It didn't work. She took another step. And another.

And another.

And, from beneath the dusty earth, giant metal jaws seized up around her, closed and in closing were bound. The capture device, positioned by 7S, timed to deploy, had been activated. Had sealed Elektricitie within the insulted environment, conduits designed to leech away her power should she wield it, to vent it to the outside. Already Kat could see electricity emerging from the dischargers lining the device, the power the superweapon was unleashing not enough. She'd been exhausted. They'd done it.

It was over.

Kat held those thoughts for a moment, one giddy moment of victory, before sound, light, and power overwhelmed her. Before the metal shattered, the ground quaked, and Elektricitie remained. Forced to one knee, shaking with exhaustion, barely able to move, but nonetheless she remained. Undefeated. Invincible. The ultimate weapon.

Kat felt despair settle within her.

With step after shuddering step, Elektricitie continued. It did not matter how much she had been exhausted, how much had been taken from her, more remained. No matter the damage her form had taken, she persisted. And as long as targets were around her, she would fight. Power crackled around her. It was time to end this.

Kat screamed. A long and desperate scream, begging for something, anything, to answer her. Some way to win. Please. Someone! Please!

A piercing whistle, one she knew. One made by movement faster than sound. Until it was over Kat didn't know for sure. But her heart had already jumped. Was... was this...

From the sky, with speed beyond measure, Raven crashed down upon Elektricitie, extended foot driving the being into the ground. The superweapon struggled, pushed to lift herself up, before failing, movement stopping altogether. Defeated.

Kat choked out Raven's name, with pure unfiltered joy. She had done it. She had.

“Raven...”

A sick feeling took place within Kat's gut.

“Raven jump!”

The scream was unnecessary, Raven held a Core as well. She had felt it too. She leaped.

The ground around Elektricitie cracked, exploded. Black liquid, coiling like a claw, surged out, wrapped around the woman too exhausted to even scream, and bound tight. Pulled her below the earth. Pulled her into the pool of gravity liquid.

Silence reigned. Kat stared, lying on the ground. Raven stared, floating in the air.

Silence reigned.

The liquid moved.

Two forms took shape, two forms rose up. Man and woman, sun and moon, Lumino and Tenebria. Each was smiling, each with arms raised. The liquid around them was surging. Each laughed.

“Magnificent, androids.” Lumino's words came as the liquid around him rose up and obscured his form. From the black mass Tenebria's own voice followed. “Your assistance is appreciated.”

The liquid bubbled, then formed a cylinder, a solid shape. Gravity liquid bound into form. Awaiting sacrifice. Awaiting those who appeared.

Machines, all Nevised; and Nevi, black and white floating freely, warped into existence, teleporting into the surroundings. Where she lay Kat saw them, saw countless numbers filling the sky. Raven, in their midst, let out a wave of blue flame, forced her way down to stand over Kat. To try and protect her from whatever came next.

How needless.

The Machines and Nevi moved as one. Flowed through the sky, across the land, into the gravity liquid. Into the pillar. And so it rose.

It was an endless tide, or so it seemed, an unending flow into the mass. The gravity liquid surged, began to rise as metal took shape on its outside, spat out from the masses consumed. A pillar of gravity liquid, ringed by metal, rose up. Higher, and higher, and higher. Its shadow grew longer, stretched out to touch the horizon, just as its peak broke through the clouds.

Even then the Nevi continued to flow, even then the Machines were consumed and their metal spat out into a shell to the tower of liquid made solid. It pulsed, with a deep and powerful gravity, and Kat lost consciousness. Drifted away into the void.

The Tower Had Risen.

And the second act ends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So ends the second act! And so begins my longest chapter notes yet. To begin with, keen eyes might notice something different with the title to this chapter. Keener eyes might notice something different with all the previous chapter titles of this fic. The keenest eyes might even see the chapter count has updated.
> 
> Yes, indeed, I admit it - I've finished writing A Falling Star Won't Grant Your Wish. In truth I had it finished before the last chapter went live, but I was saving the announcement for the end of the second act. Nine chapters for the first, nine for the second, eight for the third and last. In successfully achieving my 26 chapter goal, I was also able to apply the Nier Automata Endings naming scheme to these chapters. So I'm pretty chuffed about that.
> 
> When I finished the first act, I changed the release date for chapters from every six days to every five days. Now that the second act is done, are we moving down to one chapter every four days? You'd better believe we are! Next chapter: Tuesday!
> 
> So then, on to the events within. We started with a scene I honestly had difficulty placing - I wanted a full chapter or more to go by between 23B leaving and 7S returning, which I found difficult to place within the series of events I had planned. Hopefully it held out enough to have some weight - though I suspect that may be more due to the realtime gap between chapters than the chapter gap itself. Maybe someone reading archivally will give me an opinion on that.
> 
> There's mention of a pairing nature for androids, and followers of Nier Automata might recognise that trait, though not its application - I'm not going to address it here, for it is directly addressed in future, so don't sweat asking the big questions looking for answers from me now. Still ask them for the sake of asking though! Theorising aloud is all part of the fun! Lets me see if you can pick up all the special little hints I'm scattering around.
> 
> Beyond that, the real meat of the chapter and biggest bite of the fic so far (this is unquestionably the longest single chapter), the Elektricitie battle! Though certain androids (Cai) put all their self-worth in Elektricitie's ultimate power, when it comes to her ability to end the world it's not so much oversold as time consuming. Elektricitie builds power over time, and so has been busy creating an electrical field within the city to strengthen her, boosting her own power in a terrifying feedback loop that would ultimate blow the entire city to kingdom come.
> 
> Unfortunately due to various factors, she's not the most capable of intelligent thought, and so once located a target, fled her own seat of power to pursue them. Thus a chance was given, though even with everything thrown at her, the YoRHa/Resistance team on their own still couldn't take her down. Two watching factors each had that chance though, unfortunately the victory did not go to the ones who really wanted it. The consequences of such? Oh I'm sure they can't be good.
> 
> The second appearance of Kat's Overcharge state showed up here, and I have to admit it's one of the most enjoyable things I can write. The strange, overpowering, almost eldritch powers involved in it, I adore it, and write it as monstrous as I can make it. I don't think it's anything close to a spoiler to say this won't be the last we'll see of it. What does it do next? Oh something horrifying and beautiful, I'm sure.
> 
> I'm sure there's more I could say, but I think I'm out of things on the tip of my tongue so let's bring this comment to a close here. As always, I want to thank you, my readers, for checking out this strange, almost original, tale which warps together traits from the Gravity Rush and Nier Automata settings. Double thanks to to everyone who comments, who fills me with joy at your words and excitement to see what you have to say next. If you know someone who likes both Gravity Rush and Nier Automata, and doesn't mind a bit of a read, consider sharing this fic with them! Exposure would be great.
> 
> And, finally, I'll see you all in four more days for the next chapter. Key character: K. Look forward to it. See you then.


	19. [K]nockout Blow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Click on the Underlined text for an OST track as recommended listening. If the link doesn't work, let me know so I can fix it!

[In her dream](http://youtubeonrepeat.com/watch/?v=t-ENBB-qUME) she stands before a tower, the monolith piercing into the sky. Black and white clouds encircle it, crackling with thunder. There is nothing else but the tower and the clouds, the land around her empty and void. When she turns her head, when she does not look directly at it, the colour in the sky disappears. The sky disappears.

It is void.

“They have outmatched us at every turn, how frustrating.”

Someone is standing beside Kat, but she cannot turn and look at them. She cannot move or speak. Their voice, that of an old and tired man, is familiar to her. Kat wishes she could say something. Anything.

She cannot.

“Even knowing their intention we proved unable to stop them.” This is another voice Kat is sure she knows. Young and female, yet deep too. It has depth, that of an ancient. “Even if we'd marched an army, it would have made no difference. And now they have their tower. Now they have the source.”

There's a third presence now, standing directly before Kat, yet she cannot even lower her head. She cannot see any of them, even as they surround her. She cannot stand it.

“And now we barely have any options remaining. Don't you think it's time to tell her?” There it is, the younger male voice, yet still just as ancient as the others. It's referring to Kat. She knows it is. But who is it?

“Even if we unite all three,” back to the first, “how can we direct them? The androids will still attempt to destroy the tower. We should give them that freedom.”

The other two voices pause for a moment. Consider. Then respond in the same moment.

“Coward.”

“Sedent.”

The older man sighed.

“I will tell her when she returns below then.”

“Make sure it is everything.”

“We do not have the luxury to keep tight lips.”

The three, Kat knows, have turned away from one another. Their backs are facing her. Yet she still cannot move, cannot act in any way. The frustration builds. She wants to scream. She's had enough.

She's had. Enough!

“Kat?”

And with the voice of Raven in her ears Kat loses these memories once more, returns to the woken world. Returns to her self.

Four figures remain. The older male sighs once more.

“I pray this will be enough.”

\---

“[YoRHa unit Kat](http://youtubeonrepeat.com/watch/?v=-ilsiwD849Q), confirm reactivation.”

The voice of Pod 042 cut through the haze in Kat's mind and she answered without a second thought. “I'm here.” Wait, where was here? What was happening? Kat's eyes shot open and she rose to her feet immediately. What had happened?

The white glare of S-I's lab greeted her in return, the android in question standing over an unconscious 47B. Things were different, a host of beds set up now – 33D on another. Kat looked around in surprise. Why was she-

“All YoRHa androids were brought back up to the Bunker,” S-I spoke without even looking at Kat, aware of her reactivation only through the voice of her Pod. “It took significant effort to undo the damage each of you had suffered, the electrical assault damaging your internal systems deeply. You are lucky I was able to bring you back.”

O-oh... Had the fight with Elektricitie really been so-

Kat cut herself off there. Yeah, it had been that bad. She and the others had all been bathed in the power of the superweapon, survived only by raw determination. And the actions of another. Kat's eyes widened as the memories returned in full. That was right, Raven had-

“What happened?”

“The Commander will brief you,” S-I turned his head away from 47B, sparing Kat a moment's glance. “Now that you have been repaired, you can join 7S and 1F outside of my lab. 47B and 33D still require my attention and I do not intend to split it for those not in need. Dismissed.”

Kat frowned. S-I still didn't have the rank to dismiss her, didn't have any form of rank actually. But again, she didn't want to argue this, as she'd rather just be on her way. She wanted to find 7S and 1F, to hear that 1F was okay from his own mouth. And to find out just what had happened after Elektricitie had been... had been...

Were Kat capable of being sick she would be right now. A tangle of gravity emitted from the tower as it had formed, caught within her Core, unravelled within her. She stumbled and fell to hands and knees. Her vision blurred. Her senses diluted. A reflex like choking, something an organic being would experience, simulated within her. It was horrific. She begged for a release, even if it hurt. Just something to escape this building sensation.

Something. Anything! Please!

Electrical signals danced over her skin and Kat's muscles relaxed, her limbs going limp as she slumped against the floor. Mind blanked out. Unconscious once more.

S-I, having instructed Kat's Pod to deactivate her, made a sound of annoyance. “Toxic gravity,” were the words he uttered, having considered the phenomenon. That would need to be dealt with too.

This would take slightly longer still.

\---

The next time Kat awoke she was ushered out of S-I's lab before she could even manage a word, the chief engineer slash scientist of YoRHa completely uninterested in anything she might have to say. At least, Kat rationalised as the doors closed behind her, she wasn't collapsing when thinking about the tower of gravity liquid. She just felt bad thinking about it. That was all.

“Kat! Thank goodness.” 1F and 7S turned to her, each leaning against opposite sides of the entryway to S-I's lab. Each was smiling to see her. Kat smiled back at them. For a moment.

“What happened?”

1F indicated to 7S, Kat turning to him as well. The two both stared the Scanner down.

“Uhh,” 7S looked to his left and right to avoid making eye contact. This did nothing to stop them. “Any chance you'll wait for 33D and 47B to be up as well?”

“Nope,” 1F pointed at 7S, leaning over Kat's shoulder, “you told me you'd tell us as soon as Kat was back on her feet, and now she is. Come on, out with it. I've been waiting to find out as well.”

7S looked awkward, shuffled his feet. Kat didn't give him even the slightest chance to avoid talking about it. “7S, come on. We need to know. Come on.”

The Scanner sighed and shrugged his shoulders.

“I was still back at the Resistance Base, operating the capture device from afar. The relays we'd set up for communications, they were also giving us visuals, but they started shorting out after Elektricitie really went wild. We were keeping your Pods out of the way since Elektricitie could easily shoot them down, but we had to move them in to form a connection to the first relay that wasn't damaged by her. For a moment I was scared I'd missed the window to use the capture device at all. But it got used in time.”

Kat remembered seeing the metal jaws of the device erupt from the ground and seize around Elektricitie. 33D had to have known about it, had to have positioned herself such that Elektricitie would walk right over it. That Defender, she really was something amazing. Kat made sure to remember to tell her how incredible she was when next she saw her.

“It didn't end up working though, huh?”

“No,” 7S shook his head in response to Kat's question, “Elektricitie was even stronger than we'd expected. Cai was laughing so loudly at that point I tried to hack him and shut him down. He's... uh... well protected.”

Huh. Kat frowned. Cai had resisted 7S's hacking? That was dangerous. “So what happened next?”

“We saw it all,” 7S continued, “ Elektricitie being attacked by Raven, and then Lumino and Tenebria capturing her. Once the tower went up it sent out some kind of signal, and blew out the relays. We lost you then.”

That same signal had rendered Kat unconscious, and come back to haunt her after she awoke in the Bunker. Whatever S-I had done to help her recover from it, Kat appreciated. She'd thank him for that, if he were the type to accept such things. He wasn't.

“We had no idea what to do after that,” 7S redrew Kat's attention, “and the Bunker couldn't get satellite readings on the tower to scan for you all around it. I... may have yelled at the Commander for ordering me not to go after you all, even if it would have been pretty stupid.”

1F stepped forward to 7S and then patted him heftily on the back. Kat followed suit a moment after and the two nearly toppled the Scanner over with gestures of appreciation. 7S grinned at them.

“Anyway, while we were... discussing it, 153 told me Black Box signals were inbound. So I went up to the surface and Raven was just arriving, hauling all six of you – you, 1F, 47B, 33D, Yunica, and Permet, in her grip. She dumped you all and took off again, completely silent. The Commander is... pretty frustrated by that.”

Kat silently appraised that. So Raven hadn't been knocked out by the gravity pulse? And had taken everyone back? Wait, everyone-

“Are Yunica and Permet okay?”

“I don't know,” 7S shook his head, “once you were all brought back the Commander sent down Flight Units for us all. I had to load you all into yours since you wouldn't regain consciousness. Damage to your systems too extensive. I was... a little scared that you were too damaged to come back at all. S-I really saved the day. I have to appreciate that.”

Kat and 1F nodded. S-I might be difficult to interact with in any meaningful way, and impossible to form any sort of cordial relationship with, but his genius and assistance were unquestionable. A credit to YoRHa and a boon to the world. The Council of Humanity had done well in sending him to their side.

“So then,” Kat returned to her thoughts, “the Commander is...”

“Right here.”

All three YoRHa snapped to attention at the voice of the Commander, leader of YoRHa, its owner striding down the hallway towards them. She came to a stop, looked to the closed doors of S-I's lab, and sighed. Seemed to understand opening them would bring her no good. She gestured to the trio, “With me.” and led them away.

The three YoRHa followed their Commander in silence, the woman leading them through the winding halls of the Bunker back to her own room. It was a simple and quiet room, clearly used often for meetings. There was little Kat could tell of the woman Lisa by seeing this room. Probably by design.

“Kat,” the Commander addressed her, drew Kat's attention as she stood at such. “I want to hear your report on the battle. Spare no detail. Begin.”

Kat spoke honestly. Described the flight with Yunica, Permet's sacrifice to aid them – the Resistance android's condition as unknown to the Commander as it was to the others – and then the battle with Elektricitie herself. Of how all those involved gave everything they had, and of how Elektricitie pushed past them. How she refused to be stopped. And how, after a drawn-out battle, every combatant in the field was down. Without anyone left to stop the superweapon. Of how they were facing defeat.

And of how Raven arrived and struck a blow that ended the fight once and for all.

Past that point Tenebria and Lumino struck, binding Elektricitie in gravity liquid and erecting a tower filled by Nevi and Machines. A tower of gravity liquid ringed by metal. And the gravity pulse that not only knocked Kat out, but drove her to her knees just remembering it here in the Bunker. A horrible and sickening power. One she feared to face again, despite knowing she must. The full truth.

The Commander frowned. “1F, 7S, please step outside.”

The two others glanced at one another, yet could not disobey the Commander's order, and so moved to leave. The door closed behind them, Kat knowing the discussion in here would not reach their ears. She waited for the Commander's next question. She did not wait long.

“Why did you warn Raven to jump?”

Kat had to fight bitter feelings welling up within her at the question, focused on answering honestly. Even as simple as the answer was. She wasn't going to lie. Not here. Not now.

“Because I didn't want her to be hurt.”

The Commander stared at Kat, an emotionless gaze that did not waver. Kat stared back – for all the feelings she was experiencing she didn't intend to back down here. She had done as she believed was right. And she would defend that opinion. Aware that Kat had no intention of backing down, the Commander sighed.

“Raven is an enemy of YoRHa. Why warn the enemy of an approaching attack? What is your motivation, Kat?”

“She assisted us in battle,” Kat didn't break her gaze, stared directly into the Commander’s eyes. “And... again, I did not want her to be hurt. It is not my fault if I still care for her. That is how we were made, is it not?”

The Commander buried her head in her hands. The physical expression, it made Kat slightly uncomfortable, seeing such an emotion from the woman she knew to be the most unshakable pillar of YoRHa. But Kat wasn't backing down here. She couldn't.

“The pair programming,” the Commander's voice was slightly muffled, coming from between her hands, “was designed to ensure androids were able to keep mental stability in extreme situations. However the combat benefits of it proved so notable that pairing was kept as a permanent situation between complimentary androids, as opposed to a program activated for teammates in missions. It brought us great gains,” the woman raised her head, staring at Kat, “but also significant risks. When one half of a pair goes rogue the other becomes statistically likely to do the same. We cannot lose you Kat. Not with Raven having already taken one Gravity Core from us. We can't lose you too.”

“I'm not going anywhere.” Kat meant it when she said this. She didn't know why Raven had left YoRHa, but was insistent that even if Raven had, Kat would not do the same. What she was doing was too important to walk away. For the sake of humanity... she'd never stop. That was the promise Kat had made against her very self. A promise she did not intend to break.

“Then why,” the Commander did not have that vision into Kat's mind, and was struggling with doubts and concerns she could not assuage, “did you seek out Raven and ask her for the reason she left YoRHa?”

Kat blinked. Ah, the Commander knew about that one, huh? Well... the truth was...

“Because 5B knew.” Kat didn't hold back in the least, spoke with complete honesty. That was who she was, after all. “And I wanted everything 5B knew back.”

The Commander stared at her. “And what would you do... if you knew?”

Kat considered it. For a moment. But the answer was in the forefront of her mind, so she was able to speak it quickly. The Commander seemed to lose all the strength propping her up as the answer was given. As Kat spoke her truth.

“Then I'd know. And that's it. Commander, I'm not leaving. I'm going to keep fighting, no matter what. Until they're all gone, all of our enemies, and the battle is over. Until it's done and humans can return to the earth and we all become free. I won't stop.”

The Commander was quiet. Yet it was not a quietness of strength, there was no resilience holding her up that Kat could not overcome. It was the silence of the small, the unable to speak. Kat had overpowered her. She had no idea how.

“Hearing that...” the Commander finally found her words, although they were words Kat had never expected, “makes me wish I'd made some different choices in the past. Kat, I'm... sorry.”

Huh? The Commander was sorry? For what? For being on Kat's case about Raven? That was normal though. For something more? Kat couldn't remember anything major the Commander had done.

Then again, all things considered, there was a lot Kat couldn't remember. So then, the correct answer was...

“It's fine.” The Commander looked at Kat in surprise, surprise that the X-type had chosen this as her answer. “It's done.”

She looked tired, Kat realised. Not unbreakable like always, just... exhausted. “Commander... you should get some rest.”

A dry chuckle came from the woman, hearing Kat giving her this advice. She stood and straightened her back, fixing Kat with a focused gaze. Kat immediately felt like the small one once more. “Go with 1F and 7S to main command, Kat, and get in contact with the Resistance. Prepare a brief for me when I arrive.”

Kat blinked. That wasn't what she'd expected. What about... “Shouldn't we wait for 47B and 33D to be repaired?” They'd be upset if the others did much without them, it was best to wait right now. Or maybe it wasn't, depending on what was happening with the tower. Kat had no idea what was going on down on the earth right now. Maybe it was smarter to check in immediately. Of course it was smarter. That was why Lisa was the Commander. The right decisions, every time.

So far as Kat knew.

“It is unknown how long repairs will take,” the Commander understood the urgency, explaining it even as Kat rationalised it, “so it is best we begin reconnaissance as soon as possible. The Operators will already be studying the environment. Check in with them to begin.”

So dismissed, Kat moved to leave. Then stopped. One last thing on her mind. She looked back at the Commander. The Commander looked at her. Kat spoke truly.

“33D, she did amazingly. She's always been doing amazingly. She-”

“I know.” The Commander cut Kat off, bringing about silence. The silver haired woman nodded. “She deserves praise.”

Kat smiled widely, even as the Commander gestured for her to leave. 1F and 7S were surprised by the expression on her face, but Kat said nothing of it, and merely told them to follow her down to main command. It was time to contact the Resistance and find out just what was happening on the world below.

Kat hoped for the best.

And feared the worst.

Main command was bustling, the voices of Operators at all levels of the room in constant flow. Kat, 1F, and 7S strode forward, looked out over the balconies at the rows of androids below, and each took a moment to relax. There was a peace here unlike anywhere else. Busy, yes, but also peaceful. It meant a lot to them.

“Kat!”

“7S!”

The two names were each exclaimed with entirely different emotions, 83O waving Kat down to her with a worried expression on her face, 30O struggling to express himself to 7S through a variety of frankly quite intimidating gestures. 1F dutifully moved to follow Kat down to the right side of the room. 7S gave the most morose look possible as he moved to join his own Operator.

“83O,” Kat and 1F stood beside the Operator's terminal, watching various displays across it and attempting to interpret them. Difficult though. Operators dealt in extremely dense batches of data. 7S said he could read their terminals just fine, but the combat oriented YoRHa models didn't stand a chance. “I guess we found out what the Tower was, huh?”

The Operator frowned at Kat's brevity, glancing back at her terminal. Kat didn't like seeing her looking so... not upbeat.

“The gravity pulse that tower released,” 83O stopped and went silent for a moment, eyes darting about. She was panicking. Kat put a hand on her shoulder, a gesture Kat had learned that she herself appreciated for calming. 83O stilled, and nodded at her. Continued slowly. “Restarted the earth's rotation.”

Kat and 1F were silent.

Long ago, long before the aliens arrived, in a past fragmented and barely known, the earth was broken. An attack, or a disaster, or something unknown, but whatever it was, it had changed the world. Changed the way it spun. And so one half of the world lay in eternal light and the other in eternal darkness. Forever and ever.

Forever and ever.

But now that was no longer the case. Now the world was as it had been, returned to the form of the ancient past. The world spun, the sun's light cast across it, and the cycle of day and night, of light and darkness, had returned.

Kat could barely process it. “I... that's....” 1F wasn't having any more luck, mouth opening and closing without releasing any sounds. This was... it was too much!

“So we're,” 83O tried to focus, to report objectively, even for as stressed as she sounded, “the Bunker is moving, keeping pace with the spin and staying above the Resistance Base. Or the city, rather. Old base. Anyway it's taking enough power that we can't run the Pandora Program.” 83O reached out and held Kat's hand, squeezed it tightly. “I could really do with knowing we have a tomorrow.”

“We will,” Kat squeezed 83O's hand back, “I promise.” 1F nodded as well. They'd keep going on. They had to.

Too much depended on them for failure to be an option.

The trio, Kat, 1F, and 7S, spent half an hour in the command room before the Commander herself arrived. She looked refreshed, and Kat found herself startled to think just half an hour's rest was enough to bring her back. But clearly it had been. The woman took charge immediately, and had Operators reporting. Began formulating their next steps. Preparing for what was next to come.

33D and 47B still hadn't come back, which was beginning to stress Kat and those with her. Had they taken even more damage? Overused their abilities and damaged their systems beyond the wounds Elektricitie inflicted alone? They worried, but had to stand by the Commander for now. It was more important to be here.

They each hoped the two Angels would return soon.

“Communications with the ground are severely damaged,” the Commander repeated information provided to her by the Operators filling the room, sealing it in her awareness, “meaning we are unable to contact the Resistance. All long-range systems are down. Furthermore, with the need to pursue the now spinning earth, we are burning power at an unusual rate. This situation is... demanding.”

That was the politest possible way to put it: Kat would use far harsher words to describe how bad this was. The only way forward was...

“We will be deploying YoRHa via drop containers in the near future,” the Commander outlined, monitors behind her displaying information on the ground below, “in order to reconnect them with the Resistance. A tight-wave communicator will be taken with them and installed at the Resistance Base, allowing specific communication to the Bunker. This will be our only link of contact for as long as the gravity presence in the surrounding area remains.”

Watching the monitors displaying what aerial readings could be formed, Kat frowned as they flickered. The gravity waves were really making a mess of things. The Operators maintaining them complained about interference and tried to get a better read.

“Kat,” the Commander looked at her, “the presence of gravity exists throughout this. The liquid, the Nevi, the unknown beings, it has haunted us. While it is the role of YoRHa in its entirety to face and overcome this, it is also clear to me how valuable you will be in this. You must be prepared to give everything for this. You must be.”

Kat nodded. “I am.”

Other YoRHa gathered around – not just Operators, the few other combat units that remained as well. The Commander had summoned YoRHa from across the globe back to the Bunker, ended all active missions to gather them. This situation, these beings, this was not something that could be solved without the full power YoRHa possessed. It was essential for them all to be here.

They were needed to fight.

The group looked up at the flickering displays, the tower built from gravity liquid, ringed by metal spat out from consumed Machines, and knew the battle was nigh. Knew that they would be ready.

And as they focused, and the flickering grew worse, the end began.

[Dull metal thuds echoed](http://youtubeonrepeat.com/watch/?v=ePKjkPl8jJs) throughout the room, the sound of Pods deactivating and hitting the floor, falling from the air. Distracted by the sight, the YoRHa androids did not notice the displays behind them shutting down completely. The terminals shorting out.

The light changing to red.

“What's going on?” Kat asked the question too late, her voice drowned out by the screams. The androids around her, B-types, D-types, even Operators, they were clutching at their heads, some on their knees, others thrashing about. 1F, standing nearby, was the same, his mouth fixed open as a roar emerged from him, a desperate battle taking place.

A battle lost.

If the screams were loud, the silence was deafening. The androids went limp, those kneeling standing back up, and all raised their heads. All turned their eyes towards Kat.

Eyes that glowed red.

“Kat move!”

7S's yell pushed Kat to act, to raise her hands against the first blade swung against her. The Gravity Armaments intercepted the blade and without even thinking Kat responded, twisted gravity, and blew the attacker back. The attacker being another YoRHa. Her fellow YoRHa. Kat's eyes, behind her visor, were wide in shock.

“7S! Commander!” The two others weren't the same, weren't attacking, weren't with red eyes. The Commander had moved back, out of the attacks, as 7S attempted to draw them away. The YoRHa, they had gone berserk. Red eyes. The sign of Machine infection. But why? How? Kat didn't understand. She was panicking. Doing everything she could by just avoiding the strikes lashing out at her. Her gravity, it allowed her to push the attacking YoRHa back. But what should she do?

What... should she do?

A fist struck Kat in the back, a leg sweeping her feet out in the same moment. Gravity held her, lifted her into the air, even as the attacker lunged, grabbing hold of a leg and attempting to twist it. Kat panicked, and lashed out with as much power as she could. Pushed a bubble of expanding gravity into the one holding tight.

Into 1F.

The Fighter-type, a true upgrade to the Battlers of YoRHa, handled the blow well, realigned himself after hitting the ground and launched again. Kat moved out of his way, yet 1F's gauntlets could discharge some form of force, and he manoeuvred through the air to chase her down. She didn't have a choice. Kat swung a leg around and kicked him in the side, sending him flying.

Or she would have had he not grabbed the limb and once more attempted to rip it free.

“Kat!” Shots peppered 1F, did enough damage to loosen his grip, enough for Kat's next strike to hit him directly in the face and knock him to the ground below. 7S, still guarding the Commander, had directed his Pod and Kat's own to fire, the two somehow still floating despite all the others having fallen. Bodies were piled around 7S, bleeding, slain YoRHa who had attacked him.

Even in the tension of this moment, Kat knew that was wrong. How had he-

“Kat go!” She stared. 7S had the Pods continuing to fire, harassing 1F and preventing him from leaping again. 7S gestured furiously. “Go to the Hanger! Get some Flight Units ready while we prepare here! Move it! Take the Pods!”

The two, 042 and 153, floated up to Kat. She didn't understand. Warnings were blaring, sirens and monitors displaying disaster. What was-

“Move it Kat! That's an order!” The Commander's voice, cutting through all doubt, made her respond. She had to follow the order. It was the Commander's. She turned to the exit, the path to the Hanger and Flight Units known.

“Make sure you get there quick!” Kat flew off, the two remaining Pods following. She'd need to secure the way, take out any YoRHa interfering, and prepare the Flight Units with the Pods. One each for her, 7S, and the Commander. They had to flee. Why was this happening? Why was the Bunker infected? Why were the YoRHa infected? These thoughts filled her mind as she ran and, as static and radio signals blaring from speakers gave way to a new voice, a giggling maddening laugh sounded out. Kat couldn't stop, couldn't disobey the order, even as she recognised it. Even as she grit her teeth against it.

“Today's Pandora Prophecy is~”

83O's voice, skittering and glitching, echoed through the halls of YoRHa. Kat ran. And the final Prophecy played.

“The Tower Will Rise. The Tower Will Rise The Tower Will Rise The Tower The Tower The Tower Tower Tower Tow-”

Two androids remained in main command. 7S, with a deep groan, drew a blade out of the corpse at his feet, an android once known as a true friend. He shook his head at the fallen 1F. “Sorry.” Even now he apologised, “I had to know how to dispose of Fighter-types too.”

“7S,” the Commander stood beside him, eyes glowing with red light, “how long can you hold out?”

The Scanner chuckled, his own hidden eyes similarly hued. Then shrugged. “I've already made a mess of both of our systems, it should slow things down for a little at least. Long enough to make a difference. I need to get a Flight Unit prepared.”

The two both saw to terminals reactivated by the Scanner, both worked to prepare the vessel that would carry the last YoRHa from this broken place. How many displays showed the engines failing, redlining, overheating? How many showed the systems deactivating, shutting down? This virus, unleashed upon the Bunker, was instant and devastating. Nothing would be left in no time at all.

Nothing but one girl somehow unaffected. One given the chance to flee.

“7S,” the Commander drew his attention again, the solitary Flight Unit being prepared, “I want control over the engines.”

7S looked at the Commander with interest, but set to the task without complaint. Did so even as he fielded the call coming through to him from the Hanger.

“No, get in.” The Commander couldn't hear what the voice on the other side was saying, but she didn't need to. She knew. “This isn't up for debate. Get in and then get out of here! Go!”

7S stepped aside, gave her control. She had a direction. She had a plan. The Bunker was doomed, the systems already beyond salvation. Critical failure in mere minutes. But that was still enough time. Still enough for one last stand.

“Kat there's no more time!” 7S wasn't facing her, but she didn't need him to. Knew his expression. Knew how he felt. And allowed him this moment to say goodbye. “The Bunker's going to go down, you're getting out of here right now!”

A moment of silence, even as alarms screamed. Even as the world was falling apart. 7S breathed out. And gave his final words to her.

“You're the only one who can.”

He seemed surprised, when he left the call, to find the Commander resting a hand upon his shoulder. Sighed and lifted a hand, removed his visor to reveal red-stained eyes. “Not much longer before this thing takes over. Any last words?”

“An apology, I suppose.” The Commander looked at 7S directly, even as the change in the Bunker, the mounting acceleration, rattled through them. “I have made many decisions in my time, and not all of them have been correct. I feel that I have... hurt those I should have spared. You included. I am sorry.”

“No need for that,” 7S returned the Commander's gesture, put a hand to her shoulder as well, “at least we get to go out in style.” The two laughed quietly.

“Only her left...” the Commander murmured, eyes on the view of earth's atmosphere, the sphere of blue rapidly filling the main display. “How lonely she will be.”

“Not just her,” 7S shook his head. “They'll find each other again. Even in an empty world, they'll have one another. Even without anyone else.”

The two looked back to one another. The Commander gave a dry chuckle. “Then you knew?” The nod from 7S said it all. She sighed. “I have been underestimating you all all this time. And yet I still called myself Commander, how laughable.”

“You did well.” 7S turned his attention to the view, to the Bunker's shuddering front as it pierced through the atmosphere of the planet. As it fell in the direction the Commander had given it. “I mean it.”

The warnings were more dire than ever. A countdown until engine detonation. The Commander had forced it to run even hotter, made the coming explosion worth even more. The right choice once more. The best she could make given all she knew.

The clouds were splitting apart now. The metal structure just ahead.

Once more she and 7S looked to one another. He saluted. To who? The ghosts they'd been protecting all this time? No.

The Commander, Lisa, leader of YoRHa, turned to face the screen once more, the tower filling their view. There was only one they'd all served, all this time. Only one.

She saluted too. It was time to say goodbye.

“Glory. To YoRHa!”

The detonation transformed the falling Bunker, already fracturing apart, into a blast that scoured the land around it, consumed the tower of gravity liquid and metal, bleached the earth with fire. The crack echoed across the dry plains, shattered buildings in the city, shook the Machines in their Village and androids in the Base below.

Light and sound poured out of this final sacrifice of those who had given everything. Their final blow against the enemy they faced. Their final wish.

Metal patterned the ground, spread out for miles around. Ruins of the Bunker, ruins of the tower, a tableau of the lost. The cloud of dust and smoke, left by the explosion, hung long indeed, until a wind came and took it away. Blew away the last vestiges of this final, desperate attack.

Revealed what remained.

Neither covered by metal nor black like the absence of being. This tower, it rose from the earth, pierced into the heavens, yet was unlike any other. Brown stone, green life, marked by curling patterns. It was stone, a stone that had never existed before in this world, brought through the liquid from another realm entirely.

A pillar without compare.

And in the silence, in the emptiness of what remained, from the lines that patterned this pillar rising from the earth, bubbling, black liquid flowed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thus begins the third and final act of the story. This fiction is a mingling of events from both Gravity Rush and Nier Automata, mixed up together and reordered to fit a shape I could work with. The most (in my opinion) iconic scene in Nier Automata was always going to be here. It simply couldn't not.
> 
> This specific chapter is also the reason I changed to embedding OST links instead of posting them at the start of the chapter. No-one needed to know Crumbling Lies was coming. That would ruin all the fun!
> 
> As always, my thanks to readers and commentors. Last chapter seemed to go over well, and I hope you're ready for the ride to come. We're approaching the finale now. It's gonna get wild.
> 
> So what comes next? Four more days, a Saturday, and you'll find out. Next chapter, keyword W. See you then.


	20. The Tower [W]hich Rose

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Click on the Underlined text for an OST track as recommended listening. If the link doesn't work, let me know so I can fix it!

[The Bunker was falling.](http://youtubeonrepeat.com/watch/?v=F9B1RF3n7XA)

Kat could feel it, could sense the motion even as she ran through its halls, even as red light and screaming alarms assaulted her, even as YoRHa – Scanners, Operators, Battlers, and Defenders – struck out against her. Her fellows, those she fought to protect, to create a better future for. Without any future left.

Red were their eyes, the red of Machine Infection, a glowing and ominous presence that pierced through even the visors they wore. There was not a single being left in the base without red eyes, though one single individual who was not tainted by Machines. Or, at least, was unaware that she was.

Kat struck out, moved faster than ever, even without being able to use her Gravity Armaments – devoid of Spatial Power. Scanners and Operators, they were being forced to fight, their bodies twisted by the logic virus consuming them, but even with that bestial self-sacrifice they couldn't compare to her. Kat's blows, punches and kicks, slammed them into walls, floor, and ceiling with so much force they couldn't rise again. They couldn't stop her.

More problematic were the Battlers and Defenders. Those being combat units, they were more resilient, and a single blow wasn't enough to break them. Those she grabbed in her gravity field, stopped dead in their tracks and controlled the movement of, she couldn't launch them too hard. If she did she'd damage the walls of the Bunker. She needed a safe path for 7S and the Commander to follow. If she didn't create one, they'd be lost, and she'd be alone.

She couldn't go on, not like that. And so Kat pushed forward.

Battlers and Defenders, those she couldn't incapacitate in moments, Kat threw down the halls, caught in her gravity and launched ahead of her. Shoving the entire mounting group down the Bunker's halls, along the path to the Hanger, Kat felt despair. She couldn't do anything but hurt them. No method to save them. So what if she, 7S, and the Commander escaped? The Bunker was falling, Kat could feel it. Every other YoRHa, trapped within this metal tomb, was soon to die.

It wasn't fair.

It wasn't fair!

The gravity bubble, the ability Raven and Cai both used. It warped and twisted gravity in front of them, was a dangerous power indeed. Kat understood it, after having seen it enough times. As the group of androids she'd been pushing back bore down upon her once more, knowing there wasn't any way to save them, Kat forced a cold and rational decision through gritted teeth.

Raised a hand and ordered gravity to turn for her.

7S and the Commander, Kat thought grimly as the Hanger elevator's doors closed tight, would hopefully not be too upset by the mass of mangled corpses she'd left behind.

“Pod, connect me to 7S!”

The two Pods that hadn't fallen to the virus, for whatever reason unknown, had followed Kat; 042 her own and 153, 7S's, ordered to. They were to aid the deployment of Flight Units, such that when 7S and the Commander arrived, they could quickly flee.

Now at the Hanger, Kat could see one Flight Unit prepared, but no others removed from storage. 7S needed to hurry it up. 042 connected, somehow working through the corrupted systems of the Bunker, and a call was established, one without visuals. But it was to 7S all the same. Time to kick it into high gear.

“7S, get the Flight Units ready!” No response. Kat frowned. Was he busy working? “Come on, hurry it up, we don't have much time. I don't know how long the halls will be clear of infected YoRHa; you need to get the Commander down here or I'll need to come back to get you!”

“No, get in.”

Kat froze, the sharp voice of 7S, no joking or humour, cutting through her like a blade of ice. What? “7S, what are yo-”

“This isn't up for debate. Get in and then get out of here! Go!”

N... no, no he couldn't possibly be...

“7S no! I'm not leaving without you two! What are you doing? Stop joking around and get up here already!”

“Kat there's no more time!” Kat could already feel herself chilling further, the artificial blood flowing through her body running cold. He... he was really trying to do this. Really trying to sacrifice himself. He couldn't. He couldn't!

“I won't!”

“The Bunker's going to go down, you're getting out of here right now!”

The two Pods, 042 and 153, had already loaded themselves into the Flight Unit. Sent messages to Kat instructing her to board. She ignored them.

“7S you can't do this! Please! Please don't do this! I don't want to be the only one to survive! It can't be just me! I can't do this alone...”

There was a pause. A moment of silence, even as alarms screamed. Even as the world was falling apart. Kat heard a breath, a human action for inhuman beings. He'd exhaled. She felt tears well up. Made by humans, made to resemble humans. Made to hurt like humans.

It wasn't fair.

It wasn't fair.

7S's words came in as Kat was loading herself into the Flight Unit, fighting against her own revulsion at this decision. Obeying their final wish? How could they saddle her with such a thing?

It just... wasn't fair.

“You're the only one who can.”

Under the Pods' control, ignoring Kat's fractured desire to live and not leave anyone behind, the Flight Unit flew out of the Bunker, piercing into the atmosphere of the planet itself. It moved fast, engine burning red, to escape what was coming, what the Pods knew was approaching.

To escape the blast that the Bunker's detonation unleashed.

It was light and it was sound. Waves of each, raw power, like Elektricitie magnified a hundred times over. A blast that consumed the tower of gravity liquid, that spread its presence across the land. It buffeted the Flight Unit, rocked Kat to her core, yet in truth she did not feel it. The misery swirling within her was a far greater vortex still. She couldn't maintain herself against this loss.

Her mind was slipping.

She did not see, did not identify, the result of the Commander's last act. The transfigured tower; no longer raw gravity liquid and metal but a strange stone covered in green life, with gravity liquid oozing from patterned markings cut into its length. Had she seen that, the despair at their loss, and its lack of consequence, might have destroyed her mind altogether. It was for the best.

The tower pulsed and the entire world shifted, just a mote. A brief rise, and then fall, of gravity, like a wave sweeping across the globe. Yet it was enough, contained within it was enough, that as it rolled over Kat her entire perception of existence collapsed. She was gone now, lost to all reality. Separated from it all.

And the Flight Unit fell from the sky.

\---

[She didn't dream.](http://youtubeonrepeat.com/watch/?v=AzdNqDHpNWo)

For Kat, even as awakeness came to her, there was silence. Like a grave. So many graves, gathered together. If she closed her eyes again, if she lay down with those lost, it would end. Peacefully, quietly, it would end. There would be no more tomorrow, no more pain, no more suffering.

The thought tempted her like no other possibly could. She prepared to let go.

“Kat?”

Only for the voices of those who remained to pull her back.

It was a voice Kat knew, yet could not place, for her own mind was still so fragmented by the suffering she felt. She opened her eyes, turned her head, and looked for the one who spoke. Looked for one of the few that would still call out to her.

Yunica's expression had changed quickly. A morose gaze – something unusual for the Resistance android to direct at her, Kat thought – morphed through shock, panic, then anger, even as the woman jumped back and raised her hands, no weapons available. Kat blinked, and began to sit up.

“Don't move!”

The panicked yell, it stunned Kat, who went still, staring at Yunica in surprise. What was this reaction? Why was she doing this? Kat turned her head, looked to each side, but couldn't see anything. “Yunica, what's-”

“You,” Yunica breathed out the word, completely on edge, “are you... really her?”

Huh? How could Kat not be her? What was with Yunica? She was acting like something was wrong with Kat, but nothing was, right? Kat felt fine. “Yunica?” The Resistance android raised a hand, touched just over an eye. Repeating the motion, Kat felt the warmth of her synthetic skin.

Did not feel cloth.

Oh.

“Oh.” Kat looked around, seeing the cloth visor of YoRHa resting beside her. Reaching down, she picked it up, bound it over her face once more. Hid her red eyes from the world. “Yunica, it's... that's natural. I've always had these eyes.”

Yunica, still in a guarded state, stared. Evaluated. Judged. Concluded.

“That's stupid. Whoever did that is stupid.”

Kat laughed, and in laughing finally convinced the android before her that there was no logic virus, no Machine corruption, running through her. That Kat was the same as ever. Yunica's tension began to bleed away.

“Honestly,” Kat moved to stand, feeling a little shaky on her legs all the same, “I don't think it was a choice. More of a side-effect of making me... well, me.” Did she even need to care anymore? YoRHa was gone. Who would complain if Kat spoke about her Gravity Core?

... who would complain...

Kat sank back down to her knees and gripped at her head. They were all gone. Everyone. The Bunker, and everyone in it. Everyone was gone. Panic, loss, they coursed through her, and Kat's face shifted through many emotions, fury to heartbreak, fear to suffering. Yunica, standing before Kat, was guarded once more, concerned that a Machine infection had just taken the YoRHa android before her very eyes. But that guard shattered when Kat looked up at her, and choked out the words.

“Yunica, they're... they're gone.”

For YoRHa androids, emotions were prohibited. They created unpredictability, and made units prone to acting out in ways that compromised the mission. When Kat had studied the personality report of 5B, it had been to note 5B was an almost perpetually emotional android, and a thorn in the sides of others despite the strong results she produced in the field.

Yet since being revived, reborn as Kat, no-one had made mention of it however Kat acted. Was it to give her more free rein? Or fear that compromising her attitude in any way might impinge upon the development of her Gravity Core? However it was, Kat had been remarkably free of the pressure to be unemotional that YoRHa androids endured. And, because of that, right now her emotions were free to play out.

Kat wailed.

It was a long burnout, a release of emotion loud and lengthy. Yunica stood by, at vigil, as Kat faced the feelings within her, the deep loss of everything she had. Everyone she had.

Almost everyone.

It was that thought, cutting through her, that finally brought Kat's cry to a stop, that allowed her to focus and still. To shift her visor, wipe at her eyes, and replace it, waterproofed on all sides not for tears but nonetheless able to handle them.

Kat stood, Yunica nodded at her, and the two spoke at the same time.

“Yunica,” “Kat,”

“are you okay?”

A moment of silence, a pause, before Kat couldn't help but giggle, her emotions so riotous that every little feeling magnified itself a thousand times over. She was hunched over a moment later, laughing raucously, as Yunica of all people bit back a smile.

Eventually Kat wore herself out, and looked back up at the woman before her. She smiled. Yunica's face twitched, hiding one of her own. Kat took it as a smile all the same. And spoke.

“After the fight with Elektricitie, we hadn't heard back from the Resistance. How are you? How's... how's Permet?”

Yunica's expression quickly changed, soured, and the woman looked down and to the side. Oh no... Kat wasn't ready for any more disaster. Please no...

“I recovered,” Yunica spoke quietly, getting to the point without pause, “but Permet is still unconscious. Adreaux says the internal damage is even more widespread than what Misai had suffered before, and so it's unknown when, or even if, she'll recover. Basic repairs were completed, and she is sleeping now. I don't know if she will wake.”

Ah. Kat frowned. That was... not good. Yunica, one of the few things in the world she genuinely cared for was Permet – for the risk of Permet never recovering from the battle, especially given she was damaged in an act of protecting Kat and Yunica, that would do nothing for this woman's psyche.

Kat moved up and offered a hug to Yunica. Yunica didn't push her away, but didn't move to return it either. Kat completed it all the same.

When enough time had passed, when Kat stepped back and the two looked at each other, it was to ask another question. For all that had happened, for all she knew, there was much Kat did not. Much she needed to.

“Yunica,” Kat addressed the woman and she nodded, ready to answer any and all questions, “what happened while I was out?”

“Five days,” Yunica said it and Kat already began reeling, shocked just to hear those two words alone, “you were out for five days. After the explosion, we saw a Flight Unit falling. Went and brought you back from its wreckage, waited for you to recover. It seemed obvious that you would.”

“Five days...” Kat repeated the words, still fixated on them, “what happened?”

Yunica seemed almost... reluctant to describe it, but shook her head and continued all the same. Were Kat to pick up on the tiniest waver in Yunica's voice, the short pauses in speaking, perhaps she would understand that Yunica felt fear. That this was perhaps too much even for her. But Kat was still far too shaken to read people to that depth. She listened and heard only what was on the surface.

It was enough.

“The explosion,” Yunica described it, looking away from Kat as she did so, “burned out miles around the tower. Scattered all the metal across the wasteland. The gravity liquid was... dispersed. We think. We can't tell what actually happened.”

They can't tell what actually happened? The confusion on Kat's face was clear, and Yunica nodded in response when she looked back to see Kat's expression. Confirmed it and continued.

“There's something else there now. A different tower. Not gravity liquid and metal but... stone. And plants. We've kept away from it, so we don't know for sure what it is. It's too dangerous to go.”

A new tower? Kat frowned. It made sense, what Yunica said, that it was too dangerous to go. What might happen when gravity liquid was involved was a complete unknown. For the last great power of the Resistance, putting her life at risk for an investigative mission was foolishness. But for Kat...

Knowing what would come next, Yunica opened her mouth, slowly, before committing to the words. Making sure Kat understood.

“I can't leave the Resistance.”

Kat nodded. “I know.”

“Someone has to stay here and guard them all. If you go out there... there won't be anyone going with you.”

Kat nodded again. “I know.”

Yunica was quiet. The world was in an unknown state now – the Bunker fallen, the Tower risen; whatever might have changed beyond that beyond knowing. Going out there, it was foolishness. But Kat had to go. Yunica understood this. Nodded and accepted it.

“Your Pods are at the Commander Corner.”

Hearing that, Kat's Pods, it made her remember how 7S had ordered 153 to follow her. Now Kat was responsible for them both, as much as they were for her. But responsible to who? No-one was left. Kat would need to talk with them. If they had anything at all to say. That was a complex topic to think on.

One she'd handle later. For now Kat thanked Yunica, wished her well, and left the recovery wing of the Resistance. Made her way out onto the main floor. Out into the greeting of a far louder and more energetic voice.

“Ah, our queen returns!”

The rough greeting of Misai, waving Kat over from across the Resistance, turned all heads first to him, then to Kat. Kat frowned, unhappy with her address, distracted from appreciating that the Resistance android was back on his feet. She strode right across the floor to stand before the grinning, purple-haired, android.

“Misai, don't call me that.”

“Well why not?” Misai spread his arms, wide smile enough to make Kat want to sock him one. “You said that's what that Machine called you, didn't you?”

Shocked, Kat took a moment too long to find her voice, giving Misai ample opportunity to laugh at her expression. Thankfully, the annoyance she felt at the android's mirth helped Kat regain herself quickly.

“Misai you weren't even conscious when that happened how do you know anything?”

“Just cause I wasn't moving didn't mean I wasn't hearing!” Misai announced it cheerfully, tapping the side of his head, “It wasn't until Adreaux got a look at me that he actually managed to switch me off. Heard everything until then!”

O-oh... okay. Kat looked concerned. “Are you... alright?”

“Hah!” Misai laughed, another jubilant expression. Was he putting on a show? “I'm fine, don't you worry about me! Actually I'm more than fine, Adreaux just agreed to help upgrade my body to be more combat-ready! Look out Machines, Misai's comin' for ya!”

Hmm. Kat's focused and silent gaze quickly made Misai uncomfortable, and the android glanced away from her after a moment. Kat continued to stare as Misai shifted on his feet.

“Look-”

“Misai-”

Each stopped, having started speaking at the same time, before a light chuckle emerged from Misai. He gestured to Kat. She gestured a little more fiercely back to him.

“Sorry,” Misai didn't look happy, but it was less at saying this than at what had just happened, “for all the shit that went down. I know I couldn't really have made a difference no matter what, but I still feel... bad about it. Sorry I can't help even now.”

Kat patted the android on the back. “Make sure you help Yunica out and keep her from getting into too much trouble, she needs to be alright to greet Permet when she wakes back up.”

Misai grinned widely. “Bugging Yunica? Now that I can do! You can count on me, Kat!”

Smiling back, Kat moved on. Misai's impropriety had helped, had given her a little measure of a smile. Enough to keep moving on. Next was the Command Corner, where D'nelica, Yuri, and Adreaux could be located. And, Kat confirmed as she moved within sight, the two Pods, 042 and 153, were waiting for her.

“Unit Kat: confirm reactivation.”

“I'm here, aren't I?” 042 seemed pleased with Kat's answer, and said no more. D'nelica approached.

“Kat,” D'nelica spoke with a voice that was strong, resilient, unquestionable. Though the voice itself was different, the tone immediately evoked the Commander, the two clearly equals from the past. A deep pain welled up in Kat just hearing it. Unaware of the feelings overtaking the android before him, D'nelica continued. “I want you to know that the Resistance will always welcome you here. You are free to stay as much as you want, and consider yourself one of us. We will support you, should you wish it.”

Kat was quiet. There wasn’t much else she could do now, right? The Resistance was basically all there was left. Staying here, it made sense.

It made sense, but... “Thank you,” Kat raised her eyes, looked at D'nelica with focus, “but I'm going to be heading out first. I might return after... I don't know. We'll see.”

Neither D'nelica nor Yuri, standing nearby, seemed pleased by Kat's answer, but neither seemed willing to argue it. Maybe they understood. Maybe they just knew they couldn't stop her from doing as she wanted. No-one really could. She was Kat, last of YoRHa, cut free from all command. What was left?

She didn't know. Not yet.

“Pod.” 042 floated out above Kat, 153 following a moment after. It seemed Kat would need to get used to addressing both. “Let's go.”

“Kat,” Yuri raised a hand, bid for a moment of her attention. Kat stopped and looked at him. He gestured to Adreaux.

The engineer of the Resistance gave a wave, though did not quite fully turn from what he was working upon at his desk. Looking now, Kat could see it was a Pod, mostly disassembled. 23B's Pod. She frowned.

“Just before the Bunker fell,” Yuri explained, “the Pod dropped out of the air and became unresponsive. Cai was still staying at the Resistance, but after the tower released the gravity wave, raced off to go see it. You may encounter him out there.”

“I see.” Kat considered this new information. Did she care that she might run into Cai? There was no way he had more power than her, could be anything resembling a threat. And he didn't have that Pod, which Kat found herself feeling thankful for. What was left of 23B... shouldn't be in Cai's hands. She nodded to Yuri. “I'll keep an eye out.”

That was it for the Resistance, and despite D'nelica and Yuri's misgivings about her leaving, Kat did so all the same. Moved through the tunnels leading from the Resistance to the Machine Village's base, set foot on the staircase ringing its side, and began to climb.

[“Proposal: Unit Kat should state her intentions.”](http://youtubeonrepeat.com/watch/?v=fI26lvJlFjg)

Pod 042 was wasting no time, demanding Kat keep nothing from it. Kat considered ignoring the Pod, but ultimately acquiesced to the demand. Pods got needy when you ignored them.

“I'm going to the tower to scout the ruins. If there were any survivors... we need to see if they can be saved or not.”

“Analysis: it is exceedingly unlikely for any YoRHa to have survived the Bunker's collapse and detonation.”

“Unlikely doesn't mean impossible.”

“... acknowledged.”

As she climbed, passing layer after layer of the Machine Village, stone platforms constructed in tiers, Kat noticed something odd. Or rather, noticed the lack of something that should be here. The familiar, rotund form of Bolsey on one of the upper levels drew her eyes, and Kat left the staircase, walking across to the leader of the Village. It turned to face her.

“Bolsey.”

“Kat.”

It surprised Kat that Bolsey knew her name, addressed her by such. She briefly ducked her head as a greeting. The green-eyed Machine said nothing in response. Kat got to the point.

“Where have all the Nevi gone?”

The truth was, there weren't any left she could see. Before, when passing through the layers of the Machine Village, you could always see the white forms of the Nevi living there, nesting in holes dug into the walls. But now those holes were empty, and the lights of their red cores were gone. It made the place darker. More eerie. That was the last thing the world needed right now. Bolsey shrugged.

“They all just up and left after the big blast. No idea where they went. Sure made the place a lot quieter though.”

The few Machine Lifeforms on this level, wandering around as they always did, the exact state of their consciousness a mystery to Kat, seemed a little sadder at the absence of the gravity-born beings. Kat frowned.

“Were any of the Villagers Nevised?”

“Nope,” Bolsey answered quickly, shaking his head. “White Nevi never even tried. Didn't seem to want much of anything but some peace and quiet. I respect that.”

In all the time she'd been here, Kat had never seen even a single enemy approach the Machine Village. Somehow Bolsey had been completely correct in choosing this as a home for disconnected Machines. She nodded.

“I'm going out.”

“Careful out there.”

Smiling at Bolsey's well-wishes, Kat continued on up above. To the surface of the world where darkness covered the land and stars danced in the sky overhead. Night. True night.

It seemed what 83O had said was real, that the gravity pulse from the tower when it first formed had restarted the earth's rotation. The cycle of day and night existed once more, and now, for the first time in her memories, Kat stood in true night. It was beautiful and stunning and Kat wanted nothing more than to share it with another. To show 1F, 23B, 47B, 33D, and 7S. To point and laugh at how the world moved.

Fighting those feelings, Kat snared the two Pods above her in the gravity she controlled and took off into the sky, towards the monolith in the distance. Towards the tower which rose.

“Hey,” the Pods could still hear her, pick up on her voice as Kat carried them through the air, and so she began dialogue. Something was bugging her, after seeing the fallen Pod that had once been 23B's. If it too had been knocked out by the virus... “why did neither of you break before?”

The two Pods paused, before 042 answered. “Unknown.”

“Did you detect a virus or anything wrong and fight it off?”

“Negative.”

Hmm, weird. Why was it these two Pods weren't affected? Why was it Kat wasn't affected? She couldn't tell. Maybe because she was a special X-type? That still didn't explain the Pods, especially given one wasn't even associated with her. Why was 153 fine?

Kat frowned, and flew on.

The air of the night was cool, yet as Kat closed in upon the tower, as she crossed the threshold of the Bunker's blast, it changed. The ground was scorched, the air cinders, the land now a hellscape, twisted metal from both Bunker and the former tower spread across it. It was a horrifying sight, and one Kat fought against, alternating between gazing up at the ominous tower, and looking away from it to scout the wreckage below.

One form, white in colour, caught her attention, and Kat pulled herself to a stop after flying past it. Returned to land before the figure, and study what it was. To gasp in horror as she turned it over.

It was the overseer Cai, the childlike android from the ancient past, preserved in stasis and revived by the upheaval of the earth caused by the gravity liquid's flow. But it was no living being, all life gone from his body, the overseer now like all the rest. Not one left. Not one left.

The cause of death was obvious, and Kat fought against her revulsion at seeing it. The hole in Cai's chest, it was huge, his internal circuitry exposed to the open air. How... how had this happened?

“Hypothesis:” Pod 042 took a guess, “this damage is caused by the Nevi living inside of Cai having forcibly exited his body.”

Kat paused. That... seemed right, actually. Moreso because... “All the Nevi in the village left as well.”

“It may be that the gravity wave from the tower has called all Nevi to leave their hosts.” Pod 153 this time put out a thought, the two discussing probabilities and observations. Kat sighed, shaking her head to try and fight off the sight of the corpse haunting her vision. It didn't work.

“Well,” she tried to lighten her tone, tried to pretend she wasn't stressed to breaking point, “that's probably a clear sign I don't have a Nevi in me, right? Or else it would have come out too.”

In truth, ever since the reveal that Cai had been Nevised, Kat had begun to fear that she too contained one of the gravity creatures. It would explain a lot – how she could tell where Cores were, her ability to sense gravity liquid, her response to the unknown beings. But no, if the Nevi had been ripped out of Cai by the Tower, her own should be gone too. It couldn't be. That's right, it couldn't be.

Rising up from the corpse, Kat turned to face the tower once more, once more grasped the Pods within her gravity. “Let's go.”

There were no more android bodies to be seen as she flew, and Kat found it difficult to determine whether that pleased or distressed her. No survivors, but no corpses either. She wanted to find survivors, but she didn't wish to see the dead. Especially if it was those she knew. In the end, she just accepted the most likely outcome, that she was the only one left.

Well, besides one other. Slowing down to a stop, Kat considered how best to find her. Maybe go back to the city? Maybe work with Adreaux to prepare a scanner? Kat wasn't sure. So deep was she in those thoughts, she missed the first announcement of the Pods, heard words but not what those words were. Kat paused, then asked the Pods to repeat themselves.

And, as they did, found her pulse-rate soar.

“Black Box signals detected.”

Black Boxes! That meant YoRHa! Immediately Kat set her visor to detect the signals, to point her in their direction. Two, closer to the tower, likely looking for survivors themselves! They weren't tagged, she couldn't tell who they were, but Kat could clearly tell two YoRHa androids were ahead. Without a single care she accelerated towards them.

Missed the two Pods, 042 and 153, slipping out of her field of gravity and away.

As she neared the tower, so excited at the possibility of survivors that even the feeling of the gravity liquid dripping from the structure couldn't ruin her mood, Kat saw them. Three figures – not two? – all dressed in white. Odd, but still, YoRHa! YoRHa!

The trio were sorting parts, metal remnants from Bunker and Tower mixed together. Close enough now, Kat could tell, could see in their forms, in the colours of their hair. She knew who they were. And raced towards them with a loud yell of joy, greeting them in such a manner for the second time.

They just kept surviving like that, huh?

“47! 33!”

The two other X-types, the Battler and Defender, they jumped, turned and looked up at Kat in shock. Similarly shocked at their survival, yet thrilled to see them, Kat landed, wide smile on her face, reaching her hands up to cup 47B's face. A few steps past them, focused at a surprisingly in-tact terminal, S-I turned to consider the new arrival, raising a hand to tweak at his beard.

“Kat?” 47B managed the name moments before Kat shifted to wrapping her arms around her fellow, the strength of the hug actually enough to lift the Battler off of the ground – no mean feat. 33D, standing nearby, showed surprise as well, the two androids just plainly confused. Kat didn't notice. Didn't parse.

“I can't believe it!” Kat only let 47B go so she could move over and hug 33D as well, emotions rampant within her, “I really thought everyone had died! I'm so glad you survived. I'm so glad you...”

33D was stiff in Kat's grip, not returning the gesture. 47B hadn't either. Kat, a moment's rationale forcing its way through her feelings, widened her eyes. “How did you survive?”

“Interesting,” S-I's voice, clear and calm, cut through the air, drew all eyes to him. 47B and 33D needed to know what to do. Kat needed to know what this was. S-I answered all three at once. “I was sure I'd prepared that virus to handle your special systems as well.”

... huh?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As we approach the finale, events and revelations continue to occur. Many questions will still form, but which I should clarify and which the story answers is an unknown. I do promise to answer any and all questions made after the fic is done though.
> 
> I've started thinking about what my next writing project will be, juggling various ideas in my head. I need to do a thing for a friend, but after that I'm free to choose whatever. Some Gravity Rush fics that are actually accessible would be nice, I also have a little bit of Voltron and Persona 5 on my mind. Outside of that... hmm, stuff to think about.
> 
> The next chapter releases on my Wednesday! Keyword I, and something I have a lot to say about when it arrives. Until then though you'll have to wait once you reach this comment, having already completed the chapter you good reader you. As always, my thanks to readers and commentors, who I hope I am entertaining through this ridiculously niche tale I devoted myself to.
> 
> See you for the next one.


	21. Sole [I]nheritor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Click on the Underlined text for an OST track as recommended listening. If the link doesn't work, let me know so I can fix it!

[A dull silence roared in Kat’s ears](http://youtubeonrepeat.com/watch/?v=QE5FtOBpKZM), understanding failing to take purchase in her mind. S-I’s words, each had meaning on its own, yet strung together as they had been Kat couldn’t parse them. All she could do was stare, stare as S-I looked over her with interest, as 33D and 47B refused to look her in the face.

Finally, finally it clicked. A horrified expression morphed quickly into rage. A scream from the depths of her self emerged. Kat charged.

“You!”

Gravity rose up around her, built up like a tide, grasped and ripped a sheet of metal out of the dusty earth. It bent and twisted, forced into a shape – a spear – and with her scream still emanating Kat put everything she had behind it. Launched the spire of steel directly at S-I’s murderous form.

“Die!”

It missed. No, that was incorrect, it did not miss: Kat’s aim had been true. Yet as the spear reached S-I it redirected, suddenly changed its course. The dust cloud thrown up by its impact said the spear had lost none of its force, but it was clear as day it had been deflected all the same. S-I was smiling serenely. Kat’s mind was almost blank with hate.

“S-I!” She couldn’t form words, nothing to express the fury burning within her. Everything, everything she had, he’d taken from her. How dare he. How dare he! More metal, more debris from the tower and the Bunker, Kat ripped it all into pieces, remoulded it into weapons. She’d destroy him. She’d destroy him!

Yet each time, each time one of her projectiles neared the traitorous monster, each time it was deflected. Turned aside by some power protecting him. Almost frothing with rage, with the need for vengeance, Kat took a step forward, intending to do with her hands what she seemed unable to do with the debris.

Her vision went black.

“I must admit,” S-I’s voice, calm and clear, echoed through the night air as Kat clawed at her face, tore the cloth visor YoRHa units wore away. S-I had deactivated it. Fine. Fine! Kat didn’t need it to kill him. Unconcerned with her looming threat, S-I continued, “that while the promise of a gravity-controlling squadron I’d made to your Commander was nothing but a falsity, the data you gathered was put to good use. X, you’ve done well.”

Kat couldn’t even begin to start answering that, every single word from S-I increasing her fury further. She was within range, outstretched a hand, and formed the gravity pulse. Raven had destroyed her leg with it. Cai would have killed 7S with it. Kat did kill a mass of infected YoRHa with it. It was a killing ability. Kat unleashed it without a second thought.

Only for nothing to come of it. S-I’s relaxed expression only drove Kat wilder as none of the powers she could unleash reached him. Another step. And another. So what if S-I was protected, Kat’s own gravity would see her through his. All she had to do was make it to him herself. Wrap her hands around his neck and tear his head clean from his body. Simple as that.

Kat took another step and her body jerked back, a strong grip on her wrist preventing her from moving any further. Stunned by it, Kat could only stare at 47B, her hand holding Kat tight. “47, what-“

“Just stop. It’s not worth it.” 47B was shaking her head, still refusing to meet Kat’s eyes. She and 33D weren’t wearing visors anymore either. And they were dressed in white, different outfits to the YoRHa black. They hadn’t just fled the Bunker. Of course not. They were with S-I from the beginning. But that meant… that meant…

A deep pain in Kat’s core formed at this realisation, the knowledge that 47B and 33D had known. Had, for whatever reason, allowed it. But no, no! They wouldn’t do this! Kat knew they wouldn’t! She knew them!

With fury, even though 47B would not allow her to take another step, Kat turned her attention back upon S-I. He was watching closely, but without concern. How dare he be so confident? How dare this monster…

“What did you do to them!?”

47B’s grip on Kat’s wrist tightened the slightest bit at Kat’s yell, the X-type still looking away. 33D nearby was similarly silent and still. S-I, completely relaxed, took a step towards Kat. She wanted to kill him.

She wanted to so very much.

“I told them the truth,” the android from the moon spoke as if that explained everything, “the truth about humans, about YoRHa, and about the way the world would end. After that, it only made sense for them to follow me. _This_ only made sense.”

“ _Sense_?” Kat screeched the word, turning back to 47B, pulling her arm hard enough to force the woman to actually look Kat in the eyes. 47B’s own, deep brown, seemed almost lifeless. So different to the energy and exuberance she always had. It sickened Kat to see.

“They’re dead!” She yelled it at 47B, who seemed to recoil at the words – though still refused to let Kat go. “7S! 1F! 83O! The Commander! Everyone’s gone! Because of him! And it makes _sense_? They're all dead!”

“We’re all going to die!”

Kat stopped, stunned by 47B’s passionate retort. For a moment she had been transfigured, alive in a way Kat had never seen before, that androids shouldn’t be. Then the once-Battler, the X-type Angel, looked dull and muted again. Almost broken. But not quite.

“We’re all going to die,” 47B repeated, in a lower voice. “They died… so that our deaths could have meaning, that’s all. Kat, please. Just… let it go.”

Let it go. Let it go!? Kat pulled at her arm and 47B’s grip tightened, the woman’s raw strength eclipsing Kat’s own. Fine then, if that was how she wanted it to be. Kat didn’t care in the least for 47B’s reasoning, not for any of this. She wanted S-I dead. And she’d have that result.

That was all she wanted.

Red light began to glow, gravity twisting around Kat. She didn't care how much raw power 47B had, there was no way for her to overcome Kat like this. There was just no way.

So Kat believed right up until the woman looked at her, eyes so lifeless, and shook her head. Reached up a hand, through the gravity field, and rested her palm upon Kat's skull. A moment's touch.

And then Kat was slammed into the ground, her power completely unable to resist 47B's own. This strength, it was something else, something unnatural. This couldn't be what 47B had been before. It couldn't be! What was this?

“Let me tell you, X,” S-I was so close now, just a few steps away from Kat. She could see his feet, standing before her. She’d kill him. She’d break free and kill him! “The truth. Because you have survived. You deserve as much for your tenacity, and your contribution. It is all thanks to you, after all, that we will finally have an ending. Do be still as I tell you the true history of YoRHa. It is very relevant to you, after all.”

“I don’t care!” Kat continued to struggle, 47B refusing to let her rise again. What could Kat do here? She didn’t have any Spatial Power, she couldn’t use the Lunar State to escape or Jupiter State to overpower. S-I appeared immune to Kat’s gravity attacks. If she attacked 47B directly? But her gravity didn't seem to be affecting her either. Kat wasn't sure what to do.

So focused was she on searching for a solution, Kat missed the first time S-I said it. She heard the words but did not parse them, the trio only floating around within her mind. Yet those three individual words, there was enough potency in them that Kat still found her struggle slowing.

Wait, what had…

S-I, aware his first utterance had been missed, repeated himself. Kat’s artificial blood ran cold. No. No…

“Humanity is extinct.”

Kat went still. Looked, with wide eyes, up at the android before her. Her murderous will, the fury that burned within her, it had all disappeared in the blink of an eye. In the utterance of a word. Three words.

“Indeed,” S-I continued, not bothering to leave Kat time to process, “there was never a moon colony to begin with – humanity had died out long before the Aliens ever arrived. All that is up there, on the moon's surface, is a small base staffed by a few tired androids and a server with a copy of the human genome. That is all there is left.”

No, that couldn't possibly... Kat shook her head. No, this had to be a lie. Of course it was a lie! S-I had lied about everything! She smiled slightly, satisfied with the conclusion. Of course humans, the beings all androids lived for, were programmed to their deepest levels to love, were fine. Victory would bring them back. Of course that was the case.

Of... course...

“You can feel it, can you not?”

Kat's smile faded. S-I's words, they evoked something, something deep within her. A sense of understanding? No, of loss. Kat felt the loss, the hole where humanity should be. They weren't there. How? How did she know this was true? How had S-I known? She stared at him with wide eyes, unable to understand. He nodded approvingly.

“You have insulted me, X, believing that the loss of your memories is due to my own lack of ability. It was the orders of your Commander that kept them from you, no accident or irreparable damage. Though I have not seen them myself, it seems unquestionable that you knew this truth before your previous demise. Consider yourself lucky for 83O's Prophecy to have called you back. Most YoRHa who learn that truth are disposed of without a second thought.”

Kat's mind was reeling. Her... her lost memories... were because of the Commander? They were kept from her because she knew? Because she knew the truth about humanity? No, that couldn't be it. The Commander, she was a good leader! She wouldn't do that! Not to Kat! Not to her!

And besides! What did it matter? What did it really matter? Some part of Kat's mind, insulated against the horror of humanity's demise, reminded her there were still so many living on the earth itself. So many androids. They should still live. They should still have futures. So should have YoRHa. Yes, even if Kat had known, even if 5B had known, it ultimately wouldn't mean anything.

She'd fight on and continue. That was what she'd told Raven. That was what she'd told the Commander. She'd keep going. No matter what.

A moment later and that belief turned into pain, a gasp forming in Kat's mouth. But wait...

She'd told Raven that and... then Raven had rejected Kat, refused to tell the truth. Because Raven knew. Raven had known.

She'd told the Commander that... and the Commander had apologised. Said she'd made choices she'd regretted in the past.

Oh no. Oh no.

“It seems you understand.” S-I, throughout this emotional turbulence, remained unaffected, remained calm and in control, standing before Kat. She looked up at him, blinking blearily. She wanted justice but... what was she supposed to do? Fight 47B to kill S-I? She didn't want to fight 47B. 47B and 33D, they were the only ones left now.

They and one other.

“Do you know,” S-I looked at Kat, a crease of frustration forming on his brow, “how many millennia I spent on that accursed base? How long those of us there deluded ourselves – just a little longer, just a little longer until the Machines were all gone and we could all work together on a plan to recreate the humans. As if an electronic copy of a genome was enough. As if anything could be done with that.”

S-I spat at the ground, a distinctly human gesture. His tone was changing more and more, tilting into anger. Into fury. Into hate. “The other androids up there, they grew despondent, and gave up. Performed the motions each cycle without any thought. Like machines themselves. As if we hadn't copied them enough already.”

Kat didn't know what to do, stared up at S-I as he let loose anger built up over millennia. This reality, it couldn't be...

“And so I left,” S-I smiled, flipping from the anger previously painting his features, “and travelled to the Bunker, announced myself as a gift from the Council of Humanity to serve YoRHa, and had countless witnesses before your Commander could ever reach and chase me off. She had no choice but to accept my presence then. And so I was given something to do. A purpose at long last. I flourished. For a time.”

No, that couldn't be right, Kat shook her head. The Commander hadn't... she hadn't... “Lisa-”

“Did everything she could to perpetuate the lie,” S-I didn't take well to the interruption, cut Kat off quickly. “Played the good YoRHa Commander, sold the lie to androids across the globe. The reason to keep fighting. She was an exceptional liar. One of the few traits of hers I truly respected.” Kat's face creased into a hateful stare. 33D, looking away, did not reveal her own expression.

“My work was enjoyable at first,” S-I continued “for there was a true feeling of success against the Machines. We pushed them back, more and more, and I began to delude myself into believing there would be victory. True victory. False hope, even after so long. It is not age, X, only experience, that saps that foolishness from us. I advise you to remember that.”

Kat struggled, attempted to push herself up, but 47B's foot on her back kept her weighed down. She couldn't move at all. Where had 47B gained this power? She hadn't had it before. Kat would have known.

“The Gravity Cores,” Kat's attention perked as S-I moved on to the topic closest to her heart. She stilled, paused her struggle for a moment. She should listen to this. Of all S-I was spewing, this she should listen to. “Were an ongoing trial. When the gravity liquid first appeared the recordings from the Pods made their way to me. The details, beyond just what was seen, were not only fascinating, they were ground-breaking. On that alone I created the first Gravity Core, a device that would allow androids to manipulate gravity with it installed. Pleased, I took aside a B-type and applied it.”

S-I nodded, his smile changing to something more relaxed as he described the challenges of his work. “She died, of course. It was four versions of the Gravity Core before it did not kill the androids it was installed into, and even after eleven I could not cause any reaction in an android at all. It was simply an inert ball. I did not understand, could not fathom what the missing link would be. That is, until you brought me precisely that.”

A deep feeling of horror began to mount within Kat. She knew. But... it couldn't be. It couldn't be!

“I must admit, X,” S-I waved a hand absently, “to choosing my words most carefully when you asked before. Asked if androids could become Nevised. I plainly said there was no Nevi in the Gravity Core I installed in you and that was the truth. They were already inside the Black Boxes of yourself and Raven to begin with.”

[“No!” Kat's scream](http://youtubeonrepeat.com/watch/?v=ST45EM6Mz2I) and lunge held so much force that 47B was pushed up, surprised by the fury that had powered the Gravity Shifter. Yet barely did Kat make a step toward S-I before chains of white silicate wrapped around her, pulled her back down to her knees. 33D wasn't even looking at her, yet she'd still been able to act with such precision. That was different too. That power... neither Angel had had it before.

S-I had been preparing for this.

“Cai died.” Kat hissed out the words, looking up at S-I with fury coating her face. “The tower ripped out his Nevi. There can't be one inside of me.”

“Simply untrue,” S-I refuted Kat without a pause. “If you are looking for a reason the Nevi inside your Black Box is still there, the cure I gave you for the gravity sickness you experienced at the Bunker is that. Or it could be that the Black Cat Gravity Core that surrounds it keeps it bound. Or perhaps that it is simply too deeply interwoven to you. Nevi bond to Black Boxes to the same degree they do Machine Cores, obviously.”

Something was wrong. 47B had been hovering besides Kat, preparing to exert force the moment Kat tried to break the chains that bound her. Yet the woman flinched, Kat could see the movement from the corner of her eye. And a sharp noise, a gasp like pain, came from 33D. This was her moment. Kat pulled against the chains, raised up to her feet, and stretched a hand out to S-I. It was over. She was going to kill him now. It was finally over.

“After all, they are the same thing.”

Kat's mind went blank. Her outstretched hand, it was inches from S-I's face, so close to applying the killing blow. But she couldn't move. Couldn't think. Couldn't do anything as the white silicate shackles pulled tight, dragging her back down to her knees, back down to the earth.

S-I began to circle Kat.

“I learned it by my own two hands, no secrets revealed to me by any other. The store of Black Boxes we keep, the essential component of a YoRHa android, each made from a Machine Core. I stole one and took it apart to learn how to improve it. Instead I was cursed with the knowledge I was surrounded by Machines.”

Kat just stared downwards, unable to rise again. Her Black Box... it was a Machine Core? With a Nevi inside of it? She was just the same as a Nevised Machine then. Just... exactly the same. She couldn't believe it. Even though she understood it. All the way to her core.

“Elektricitie,” S-I continued to circle Kat, deep in the release of all of his frustrations, “was the one point of hope we all shared. Whatever she may have been, she was once a human – if she had anything: ovum, blood, even dna, we could harvest that. With an electronic copy of the human genome, we might have been able to do it. To bring them back. Even I let myself be taken by that false hope. Even I.”

The Commander's reaction was obvious then. Why she had demanded Elektricitie's capture. And... 7S's? Had he known as well? Had everyone but Kat known? Yet even Kat once had, if the Commander's reason for taking her memories had been as it was. What a terribly guarded secret.

S-I stopped, his back to Kat, facing the tower. His hands at his sides curled into fists.

“They took that, however. Took everything. The victory we were building towards before the Nevi appeared. Then the chance of reviving humanity. And now, X, they intend to take the world. Can you sense it? The gravity liquid pooling at that tower's base? Surely you can. Look.”

Kat looked. The rate at which the revelations had come: humanity's extinction, the Nevi inside of her, YoRHa Black Boxes being Machine Cores; they had crushed Kat's defiance flat, rebuilding too slowly to resist this order now. She looked and let her senses feel the liquid, the liquid that sickened her every time.

And her mind disappeared, lost in an endless sea of emptiness. She'd seen it, just for a moment, before being consumed, before becoming a single point of light in an infinite darkness. There was... so much. So much, so densely packed together. And it was growing. Deeper, more concentrated. More and more gravity liquid with each passing moment. Enough to wash out over the plains, over the city, over the country.

Enough to...

“-flood the world.”

S-I's words brought her back, Kat's mind snapping back into its container. What had he just-

“It is clear to me that is their intent,” S-I continued to stare at the tower, “those beings, that Tenebria and Lumino, their plan for the gravity liquid is to flood the world.”

“F-flood?” Kat squeaked out the word, stunned by just the thought. A world, covered in gravity liquid... nothing could survive that: neither android, nor Machine, nor any living being. Only Tenebria and Lumino. And the Nevi. In an endless black sea.

“And that,” S-I turned back to Kat, knelt down before her so they might each look the other in the face, “is why we must do as we have. Your Commander would have given everything to stop the tower, and failed. The gravity liquid is going to flow, that is unquestionable. It is reality.”

Neither 33D nor 47B would meet Kat's gaze. How dare they avoid looking at her, while still following S-I's orders. She couldn't understand, couldn't understand why they were broken so. But it didn't matter. She'd kill S-I and end it all. Set them free. She knew what to do now. Kat began to prepare. S-I continued to speak.

“I made the Gravity Cores as test. Raven, and then you, were to collect data. Now I have rebuilt my greatest works, my Angels, with the power to control the liquid. With the power to command it. Gravity, X, does more than simply weigh you down. It is a force that can bend space and time itself. So my Angels, my Kali and Durga, they will take this liquid as it floods the earth and command it. It will not be a haven for beings of gravity, oh no.”

S-I rose up again, stared at Kat with something new. Something like zeal. Passion. Intent. Something she'd never seen in him before. “This battle, this millennia-long, pointless, battle, it is time for it to end. The plan of the gravity beings, it would be the death of androids and Machines alike, but I find their victory unpalatable all the same. Something more. Something more absolute. That is what this will be.”

47B and 33D moved. Stood to each side of S-I. Still refused to meet Kat's eyes.

“With the gravity liquid under the command of my Angels, with it taken from those beings, we will bring about a true ending. With its power, with its immensity, this entire world, even the moon beyond it, we will take it all. And seal them away in a world of frozen time. A quiet and peaceful place. An end to everything. The freedom we've been waiting for. That is the truth.”

“That's insane!”

Kat couldn't even begin to process that. Seal the world in time? What did that even mean? It wasn't like... it wasn't like...

She remembered. Remembered the power of the overcharge, of her body wreathed in Spatial Power, Nevi energy, and how she could do anything. Could twist space. Could twist time. And that was with only a small fraction of what that gravity liquid ocean would contain. With it, under their command, then yes. Yes it could be done. Kat knew that she could do so herself.

Could wrap the entire world in her grip and order it to stop. She understood.

And despaired.

“You call that winning?” Kat's furious gaze did nothing to S-I, who seemed unsurprised by her reaction, simply smiled serenely. “You call that winning? Stopping time? That's just running away! You'd do more to save the world by dying!”

[The android from the moon](http://youtubeonrepeat.com/watch/?v=ady--PNMsfI), tasked with guarding the server containing the human genome, began to walk away from Kat. Kat cursed at him. He stopped, and looked back. Not at Kat. At the two standing guard before her. At 47B and 33D. At Kali and Durga.

“Kill her.”

Whether the two Angels might have resisted the order, refused to perform the action, would never be known. A surge of light and a long scream was followed by the shattering of the silicate chains, by the dull boom of warping space. So freed, Kat floated freely in the air above, the blue glow of Lunar State fading from her Gravity Armaments. S-I looked at her with interest.

“You know,” Kat forced out the words, pain from her core, her Black Box, lacing her synthetic nerves, “if there's a Nevi inside me, that's a source of Spatial Power. I can work with that.”

“And yet a single Nevi is worth so very little,” S-I seemed unimpressed, shrugged his shoulders. “How much can you use before you run out? Or will you kill your own inhabitant to fight a second longer, and lose everything in the process? Just leave and let us complete this if you will not die quietly. Enjoy your last days in peace.”

The expression on Kat's face, it said more than enough. 33D waved a hand and formed a silicate barrier around S-I, insuring him from Kat's wrath. Both Angels began to manifest power, the white glow, the shape like wings emerging from their backs appearing.

Was Kat really going to fight them? If she had to, to get through to S-I. She would.

She'd save this world, no matter how many times she had to she would. And right now, that was stopping S-I. Like an arrow, Kat flew at the barrier protecting him.

47B wasn't turning into a giant, her rebuild by S-I having changed her power to something else. She leaped, found footing on a plate of silicate 33D created, and lunged at Kat, hands pushing through the gravity waves Kat sent against her. The two locked hands, tangled, and spiralled through the air, neither able to loose nor overpower the other. Kat yelled at the one before her.

“47 how can you accept this? You? You don't have to do what he says just because he made you like this! You have a choice!”

Not paying attention to the direction the two were spinning in as they struggled, Kat found herself surprised by 47B suddenly exerting force, slamming Kat into a giant piece of wreckage, one of the many remnants of the Bunker spread about the land. The android was still supported by a plate of silicate, 33D following behind on wings of white. A new strategy for the two.

“I made my choice.” 47B was pushing back, her superior strength, laced with something otherworldly, beginning to overpower Kat's own gravity. “This is best, Kat. Just let it go.”

More pain. Kat didn't know how much Spatial Power she could tear out of the Nevi within her, but she had to all the same. Her Gravity Armaments changed, glowed orange for a moment and, with the power of the Jupiter State, Kat fought back.

Yet even as she sent 47B flying, a fierce kick having struck the woman directly on the chin, 33D attacked, commanding a storm of white dust to encircle Kat. For as fast as Kat flew, changed gravity to drag her out of its reach, the mass of dust pursued, refused to be shaken. 33D had gained great strength as well. This power, if S-I had given it even a few days earlier, Elektricitie would have been captured for sure.

He didn't care for bringing humans back. He didn't care for ending the battle. All S-I wanted to do was end the world. The most grandiose death his despair could envision.

Kat would kill him and end it all here and now. She just needed to reach. The dust was following her, but it could not keep up as Kat glowed red and her Core pushed out even more power, leeched it from the Nevi nesting in her Black Box and transformed it into control, command over gravity. This was who she was, Kat, Gravity Shifter. She flew and charged the shell guarding S-I. Break through and destroy him. Victory lay ahead.

Kat flew faster still.

Closer, closer, hands outstretched, gravity carrying her, spiralling like a drill preparing to burst through her foe, Kat approached the barrier around S-I. Her hands connected, the white silicate shattered, and Kat passed through the barrier, a storm of wind and pressure scattering the dust 33D commanded.

But dust was all that scattered.

S-I hadn't been inside the barrier, had moved while Kat was distracted. She had no idea where he was at all now. Turning to regain herself, Kat was surprised by 47B's speed, and the fist that cracked into her face sent her flying, bouncing along the ground until she slammed into a sheet of metal half-buried in the ground, the remnants of the original tower's casing bending at the force.

There wasn't time to recover, 47B was already on top of Kat, hands reaching down to her. Kat screamed gravity and pushed the grasping fingers back, kept 47B away, only for the woman to slam her own forehead directly into Kat's. Artificial skin tore and synthetic blood flowed, an entire layer scraped off of Kat's head by the impact. She gasped, lost herself for a moment, only for 47B to close her hands around her neck, to drive a knee into Kat's gut.

47B wasn't wearing her visor, Kat could see her eyes. They weren't filled with her usual joy of battle, but neither was there sadness or misery. They were cold. Her hands were cold. Kat gasped, the force of 47B's knee pushing further and further into her, the force of her hands taking more and more away. She was being broken. She couldn't get free. Couldn't do anything.

Gasped the name in one begging plea.

“47...”

The android's lips curled with distaste. She pushed harder.

“My name... is Kali Angel.”

She was almost gone, almost lost. Kat begged for Spatial Power, tried to fight back, but couldn't. Her body was cracking. Her mind was fraying. Her Core overpowered. She couldn't do anything.

As consciousness flitted at the edge, gazing into the abyss and considering its lure, Kat heard it. Heard that sound, that high-pitched whistle. How many times now, how many times had she heard it? How many times had her heart leapt for it?

Even as she was, in pain, on the verge of death, Kat's mouth twisted and formed a smile. Here she was.

47B, Kali Angel, was dislodged from Kat a second later. The force of the incoming kick, slamming into her side, was so strong that there was no way to resist it, and the X-type disappeared, thrown through the wreckage scattered about the tower. Still smiling, Kat cracked open her eyes, gazed at the figure floating before her. The strong back of the one who had saved her life. Ah. Here she was.

“Raven.”

The X-type, the Gravity Shifter, turned her head, looked at Kat, and nodded. Her mouth, Kat couldn't see it, but her blue eyes said it all. Said care, concern, and caution. She'd come to save Kat. Come to be with her again. Raven looked forward, raised both hands, and blue flame manifested into orbs that hung around her. She was ready to fight.

A huge mass of white dust approached, commanded by 33D, Durga Angel, directed by her will. An outstretched hand, a gravity pulse, and Raven blew it back, forbid its passage further. The blue flame followed her orders, slammed into the mass, and began to overcome, transfiguring the dust into liquid glass. The heat transmitted, and a huge mass of the silicate sagged, disobeying 33D's command.

47B tackled directly into Raven's side.

The leap had to have been significant, to cover the distance to reach Raven once more. The two X-types soared away from Kat, hit the ground and rolled, blue flame wrapping around them. Yet 47B could plainly been seen fighting through the flame, and grabbing Raven's leg before the Shifter could fly up. A moment later and Raven was slammed into the ground, 47B now positioning herself atop the other and preparing to administer a lethal blow.

Through her pain Kat moved, launched herself away from the metal plate she'd been embedded in seconds before 33D entombed it in silicate. Over the land, rocketed by gravity, Kat flew, slamming into 47B and throwing her off Raven in between the Battler's punches. 47B reacted quickly, grabbed Kat by the shoulder and used her free arm to slam an elbow into Kat's back, pushing Kat into the ground. Kat forced herself against 47B's power, gravity pushing up, and grabbed the X-type in return, struggled to hold on and strike.

The two struck at one another, but for every hit Kat took, she lost more and more of her grip on consciousness. For every hit 47B took, she seemed more and more invincible. Kat, pushed into the ground by a foot against her chest, saw the woman above preparing a strike that would surely destroy her skull.

Raven arrived and engulfed 47B in blue flame, the fire barely drawing the woman's attention. A gravity pulse though, that was enough to push her back, just off of Kat, enough for Raven to grab her fellow and sling Kat over her shoulders.

Hanging as she was, Kat could see a huge wave of white silicate bearing down on Raven from behind. Tried and failed to yell a warning through a battered and broken body.

Somehow, somehow it communicated all the same. Raven's timing, it was impossibly good, dodged 47B's next strike with the barest millimetre free, dived away from the silicate wave just as it washed around the Angel.

Raven was in the air, holding Kat, each already injured by the two. The white silicate parted around 47B, revealing her barely scratched. 33D, flying towards them, remained untouched. A horrible matchup.

Thus, the only one who could make the decision, Raven chose wisely. Gravity took her, pulled her back, and with blue light she accelerated. Cracked sound and disappeared into the distance, leaving the Angels, stronger but not faster, behind. Carried Kat with her into the beyond, away from the tower that had formed under the fire of the Bunker, fire that had mixed with gravity liquid and encouraged something else to emerge.

Something from a realm beyond their own.

Somewhere along the way, somewhere in the flight, Kat's mind officially lost hold of reality. Unfocused, drifted, and disappeared into unconscious sleep.

\---

When Kat recovered, when her eyes opened and her mind realigned, it was to quickly study her surroundings. She was in a cave, rock carved open, with light filtering from one direction. The surface?

Beyond that, there were others here. The two Pods, 042 and 153, floated nearby. Kat was unsure how they were here, and in truth unsure when she had misplaced them. They hadn't been present at all for the meeting with S-I. Where had they been?

It took a second, noting that despite seeing the Pods she could not read their tags, for Kat to remember she was no longer wearing her visor. It was gone, left behind, and the skin of her face felt its absence keenly. She sighed, rubbing a hand over her eyes.

Finally, as Kat focused through her confusion, she saw her. Saw the android curled up against the wall opposite, covered in a black cloak. Raven. The one who had saved her, who had come to be with her once more.

Rising to her feet, standing on her own, Kat took a faltering step forward, body still exhausted by the damage of the battle with the Angels. With 47B and 33D. Just the thought, that they had aligned with S-I who had killed everyone, that they were working with him and his insane plan, it tore at Kat's very core. It was wrong. This was wrong!

But she didn't know what to do.

Kneeling down before Raven, Kat noticed she was sleeping herself, eyes shut tight. Androids only breathed for show, to resemble humans and remind themselves of who they sought to protect, and so there was no sign of breath for those asleep. Still, Kat amused herself by imagining the rise and fall of Raven's shoulders. Such a normal thing, for someone she'd fought with, and against, so many times.

Raven murmured, and began to stir. Kat reached a hand out, to brush a hair back from her forehead.

The movement was quick. A hand lashed up, secured around Kat's wrist, held it tight. Kat froze, stunned by the motion. Stared at Raven, as Raven's eyes slowly opened.

As her glowing red eyes stared into Kat's own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dear readers, may I present to you the most difficult to write chapter of this entire fic. I went through no less than three FULL rewrites of this chapter, trying to make it right. It was not an easy task.
> 
> There comes a point when the true ending of a story begins, and all the secrets begin to be revealed. The problem for me is, the original narrative I outlined had the "S-I reveals all" chapter specified and then I forgot the part where a monologue revealing every secret is just bad narratively. Kinda dropped the ball on that one.
> 
> Still, I'd like to believe I managed to write this well enough so that while for Kat the wave of revelations was overwhelming, it was still digestible for the readers. Hopefully at least. Lessons to learn for future fictions no doubt. Gotta spread those reveals more evenly. Alas alas.
> 
> There's roughly three weeks left of this fic now, are you ready for that? In opposition to this chapter which took forever to write, the finale flowed from me like fine wine, ready for delicious consumption when the time comes. Though, quite obviously, there's still a little more setup to go before we can have something like that.
> 
> My thanks to all readers and commentors, keep at it, I do this because I have the story in mind, but also because I wish to entertain. I hope I do. Next chapter is on Sunday, look forward to that. Key character: C.


	22. Raven's [C]hoice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Click on the Underlined text for an OST track as recommended listening. If the link doesn't work, let me know so I can fix it!

[There was silence, for a while](http://youtubeonrepeat.com/watch/?v=nKsZD9R8ohk). Not a silence she understood, not a silence she found recognisable, but a silence that felt absolute. Oppressive. And unquestionable.

For a moment she considered whether this was death. Had she died? Was this the other side? This eternal silence, without form or motion? If it was, she wasn't fine with it. She didn't feel at peace. There were things she still wanted to do. Things she still wanted to be. A fierce and unyielding will flared up within the silence.

No. She was not done here. This was not the end. She refused it. She refused!

And her eyes opened to behold golden irises staring back into her own.

“6B?” Relief coursed through the voice of the android hovering over her and 6B, a Battle-type android of YoRHa, relaxed. Whatever that had just been, it was over now. She was where she was supposed to be. She was with who she was supposed to be. All was well.

“No need to worry, 5B, I'm fine.” She reached a hand up, traced the cheek of the android 5B, the golden-haired, golden-eyed Battle-type that was her partner, and felt at ease. As long as 5B was here, even in an infinite void, 6B would be okay. As long as they had each other.

“Ahem.” The noise that came from the side drew 6B's attention, her head turning as she raised up, only now realising she had been lying on a bed. What had happened to her, exactly? Her mind was still hazy. She and the others had been on a mission, they were fighting Nevised Machines, then there was a blank spot in 6B's memories. Then she was here.

She looked, and there were two other androids in the white room, the room with almost oppressively sterile light. She hadn't been here before. Where was this?

The two androids, however, she recognised. The woman in a dress of tan, coloured cloth wrappings visible at neck and wrists, with hair of silver and a look that could stop any android still, was the YoRHa Commander. Lisa, by name, though you'd have to be both confident and rebellious to ever use it. Most androids would only ever call her Commander. They'd be right.

The man to her side was taller, wore all white – coat over simple clothing – and possessed a mass of pink groomed hair both on the top of his head and around his face. This was S-I, an engineer and scientist, who had driven YoRHa to new heights ever since being sent by the Council of Humanity on the moon. These two figures, they were powerhouses of YoRHa. Why were they here? Why was 5B here? Why... was she here?

“Uhm,” 5B looked nervous, scuffing at the ground with her foot, “should I leave now?” 6B was quick to give her own opinion, wrapping a hand around 5B's and holding it tight. She didn't want her to leave. Having 5B by her side helped her stay calm. And whatever this situation was, it demanded one be calm.

“No,” the Commander eventually spoke, 6B and 5B both immediately releasing a sigh of relief in response, “as 6B's partner on the field, it is important that you understand what has changed about her.”

Changed? 6B looked around, then down at herself. She didn't seem different. Turning a hand, nothing was off about it. Her clothing was fine. Her hair... she ran a hand through it, revealing some black and red strands – that was still fine. Looking up again, 6B gave a quizzical look. The Commander nodded dutifully.

“It is important you both be aware of your existence, as the new X-type, Raven.”

\---

“Shouldn't you be more worried about her?”

Background chatter filtered through Raven's ears, only to be focused on with pinpoint accuracy when 5B's voice joined in. Hmm?

“It's fine, Raven knows to be careful! She won't get hurt!”

5B and 23B, the second a male Battler – bushy brown hair, a taste for clothing that bared a deep V of his chest, and an attitude that wavered between friendlily cajoling and annoyingly interruptive – were having a conversation.

Raven wondered how she did feel about 5B's faith in her. The mission before Raven was renamed – rebuilt as an X-type of YoRHa, a secret experimental unit – had not gone well for her. Everyone had taken injuries, the forces which materialised out of thin air overwhelming them into a desperate retreat, but Raven had been injured the greatest of all. The way 22B had described it, 5B had pulled Raven out of a pile of dead Machines and then nearly broke down seeing Raven, or 6B at the time, cracked open so badly her Black Box – the core of a YoRHa – was visible.

It was incredibly lucky that 5B and the others had managed to bring Raven's body back to the Bunker, YoRHa's orbital base, and that Raven had been successfully repaired. With the loss of raw materials suffered over recent years, creating new YoRHa bodies from scratch was a far more laborious process than ever before.

“But after last time-” 23B was cut off, another Battler putting a hand to his shoulder. That was 22B, darker brown hair, far shorter cut, more conservatively dressed. A little at least. Battlers seemed to have a taste for rather partial outfits.

“She gets it,” 22B spoke calmly, the easier-going one of the pair. Pairing was a tactic brought to YoRHa by S-I, the programming so complex it seemed amazing he had it ready to go from the outset. The bonding of two YoRHa units together, it created a deep level of trust between them, allowed them to operate far more effectively when together, and provide mental support for one another. Originally designed as a temporary system to be activated for missions only, it ended up being so effective that permanent pairs were active at all times.

23B and 22B, 6B and 5B, pairs that, though they saw their partner with feelings of different forms, did care for one another deeply all the same. The most common form of pairing was modelled on the human concept of siblings – children that shared the same parent. Most operated with that.

Some were... different. But that was more due to feelings and relationships defined before the pairing system was put into practise. That 6B would be paired with 5B was unquestionable from long before S-I came to YoRHa. From the original days, when she was A2, when 5B was A11, when they'd been members of the first YoRHa squad – the only older androids left in YoRHa being the Commander, S-I, and a few Operators and Scanners.

“Raven! How're you feeling?” 5B had wasted no time adapting to Raven's new name, her new designation. The truth of Raven, of her Gravity Core – the Mk. XII – was known only to 5B, the Commander, and S-I. It was still in early development, spreading its existence thus unwise. So Raven had kept it secret, and only wielded its immense power – its control over gravity itself – outside the vision of the unaware. It involved her being separated from the group a lot.

But she was fine with it.

“I'm fine, 5B. Are you alright?” 5B was, by nature, always energetic and on-the-go. She rarely let that slip, and so while she emoted far more than most YoRHa would, she still proved difficult to read. Naturally, however, 6B could see right through her – just as 5B could read 6B in return. They'd been together so long, after all.

“A little nervous, I'll admit.” So knowing how well they knew one another, the two rarely ever hid their feelings. 5B showed energy at all times to any other, but for 6B she'd reveal the few moments of self-doubt, or missing confidence, that could affect her. Their next mission would be a similar situation to the one which had nearly killed Raven before. A concern, yes.

But Raven had the power of the Mk. XII Gravity Core, she was confident enough for the both of them. She placed a hand on 5B's shoulder, a gesture that never failed to help the Battler calm, and 5B smiled at her with that bright energy that sent streaks of light through Raven's mind. She smiled in return.

“I'll be fine. We'll be fine. Don't worry, alright?”

5B nodded, reassured by Raven's own confidence. Of course they'd be fine! Raven had dominion over gravity itself! Who was stronger than Raven? No-one! It would be fine.

“Okay killbots, who's ready for some action!?”

Now that voice could only belong to one, to the ever-energetic 47B. Half of another pair, the Defender 33D meekly trying to get her to stop yelling, 47B strode through the Hanger, freshly emerged from the elevator leading up to it.

47B was on the taller side, long creamy hair shaking with each step, pinkened skin visible between gloves and shirt, boots and shorts. And at waist and chest – the android's top forming an X that covered her, barely, but didn't leave much to imagination. 33D was the odd android out, the Defender wearing clothing that could almost be called fully covering. What was it about Battlers that they seemed to enjoy riding the line as they did?

Perhaps their drive to stand on the line between life and death as well. Perhaps that.

“Raven!” Aware of the silent scrutiny of the X-type watching over her, 47B immediately bee-lined for Raven, threw an arm over her shoulder and brought her in close. The two were fine with one another, though didn't speak nearly as much as 5B did with either. Honestly, 5B was something of the glue that kept their three pairs, alongside a few others, together. The life and love of them all.

“Going to show us your moves today?” 47B knew something, though exactly what Raven was unsure of. Still she seemed convinced, from the moment Raven was revealed with her new name, that there was a special secret about her. Maybe it was obvious, given how YoRHa androids rarely dealt in names. It was hard to tell – 47B joked about everything, and never gave serious focus to anything besides caring for 33D. Those two as partners were a legendary team – Raven had to admit she admired how they fought together, longed to be as perfect a partner for 5B. Alas those two too often got into trouble without guarding – something that 33D took care of for both herself and 47B. A Defender and a Battler was a tactically stronger partnership than two Battlers, clearly.

But that didn't matter. Raven would fell the Bunker itself for trying to split her apart from 5B.

“Seriously,” 47B shifted even closer to Raven as the Scanners in the Hanger starting instructing the YoRHa combatants to board Flight Units, the group splitting apart. Raven looked at 47B with an expression that requested a slight bit of distance as the woman leaned in even closer. “You'll have to tell me sooner or later. One X-type to another.”

… wait what?

\---

The mission went about as expected, at first. The six YoRHa, five Battlers and one Defender, three pairs, all arrived at the mission site and set to work. A lot of noise took place at the discovery that, once again, the Scanner that acted as mission coordinator, 7S, had skipped out, opted to provide support from the Terminal, the Bunker's relay system, instead of directly on the field

Some called him lazy. Others described him as a coward. Raven just shook her head. No-one knew how he kept arguing his success rate. Even if it was notable.

Nevised Machines weren't easily hacked, you couldn't take control of them without some serious effort behind it. So yeah, the Terminal was a big help for that. But there was a key difference in responsiveness when in the field, and 7S never really acknowledged that. It was annoying. Everyone was annoyed.

But whatever, they had to get to work. There was a Server to shut down.

Machine Lifeform Servers were the core of their Network, acting as long-range relays. Destroying a Server caused Machines to shut down in droves, and created entire regions of safety for androids. Unfortunately the Servers were often buried, and guarded fiercely, so locating and then destroying them wasn't easily done. It had taken a lot of work, a lot of Scanner and Operator time, to narrow down the location of this one.

To the location they had been driven from before, where Raven had been all but killed, they'd returned. But this time they'd win, and the Machines would lose. Of that Raven was sure.

And so the mission took shape. 47B and 33D were special and, honestly, it annoyed Raven that she hadn't clued into them being X-types as soon as she’d discovered what the designation was. Why had her name been changed then, while their names were kept the same? It didn't make sense.

Whatever the reasoning, those two had powers S-I had given them and them alone. Angel Systems, they were called; Kali and Durga respectively. Control over a material known as white silicate, which allowed the two to act with far-reaching power. It was impressive.

Raven broke off from the group soon enough, began tearing through Machines – Nevised or not – with the gravity powers her Core provided. The need to maintain visual separation from the others was annoying but, following the prompts coming in to her from the Bunker, nonetheless Raven pushed through the masses alone. The amount of noise all the others were making, acting as a draw for the Machines guarding the Server, it allowed Raven to make her way into the underground depths. To where the Server itself was located.

The Machines outside the Server room were fierce, but ultimately unable to resist the power of gravity. What could? Raven felt heat, power venting, as blue flame flickered around the room – a by-product of her Gravity Core. Wherever she fought became bathed in wreckage and flame. It was beautiful, in its own destructive way. But she paid it no heed.

The Server room was just ahead.

The doors guarding it, too, failed to stand against Raven's power, and crumpled inwards as a new wave of blue fire washed out behind her. Stepping into the room, feeling its chill, hearing the hum of the systems within it, Raven smiled. It was time to take victory.

Her vision went black.

\---

[In her dream she watches sand](http://youtubeonrepeat.com/watch/?v=VPXuopwIdBo) pour from broken hourglasses, filling up a bowl patterned in black and white. The world shifts, just a mote, and now she stands within the bowl itself, atop the sea of sand that has formed. Stars blink in the void above, before blossoming into flowers of blue, spreading out further and further until they create a sky.

A red sun rises. Then another by its side. They blink.

Blue, black, and red, Raven's own colours swirl before her. Take shape. Hair of blue. Eyes of red. A dress of black, red circling holes across its layers. White skin. Feminine form. A girl, staring up at her.

Raven stared down.

“Raven,” the creature addresses her, voice young yet deep, ancient mysteries contained within it, “welcome.”

A hand outstretched brings no gravity with it, no power obeying Raven's will. She is not as she is in this world. She does not have the power to bring this being to bear. The creature smiles at her, gently. It is the most threatening thing Raven has ever seen.

“I have brought you here,” the girl explains, “to request your aid. Your assistance against a threat that seeks to destroy us both.” Orbs of red dance in the sky, briefly taking shapes of blackness. Nevi. Raven knows them, creatures that appeared from a lake of unknown material found deep beneath the earth. Creatures that turned the tide of victory back against the androids, and threatened to claim the world for Machine Lifeforms once more.

But then why is...

“You're a Machine.”

The girl nods, slightly, in response to Raven's accusation. Raven reaches out a hand, but it can't stretch the distance between them. There's an infinite void no matter how close the girl looks. She is untouchable.

“Cyanea,” she introduces herself, before continuing, “and we need you. The Nevi, they are taking Machines for themselves. Taking Servers for themselves. They seem intent to wipe out the non-Nevised Machines entirely. To make us subservient to them. We can not allow this.”

Raven does not laugh freely, and she does not do so as hard as she does now ever, but for now she laughs. The Machine girl, Cyanea, waits patiently for her to finish.

“You brought this on yourself,” Raven finally manages, amused beyond measure, “why should I care about what happens to you?”

“For peace, of course,” Cyanea replies without a missed beat. Raven is silent. What did she just say? “There is no reason,” the girl continues, “for Machines and androids to fight. It is time to end that battle. Yet the Nevi do not see this, and will take over Machines and attack androids through them forever. Destroy the Nevi, and Machines will no longer need to fight. Androids can return to this world freely. Victory, is just ahead. Surely you see such a thing is worth your while?”

There is silence. Raven stares at the woman, unsure of what to say. Peace? How could androids have peace with the Machines? It didn’t make sense. And even if the Machines did follow that promise, stopped attacking once the Nevi were gone, that didn't mean...

“You're still keeping this world from humanity,” Raven found her reply, nodding, content with it. “Humans can't live on this world with Machines filling it up.”

She was pleased with that answer. Forget this Machine. Forget its plans or its worries. It was a threat to humans, the humans all androids love with all they have. No, this is foolish. Raven was done here.

Unperturbed, the Machine girl answers simply and earth-shatteringly.

“What humans?”

\---

“Raven? Raven!?”

5B's voice in her ears, transmitted from the battle above, shook her from her stupor, lying against the cold floor of the Server-room. Raven stood, shaking, the voice of Cyanea still in her ears. The voice telling a truth that Raven refused to accept. This was a lie. It was a Machine lie! Gravity twisted around her, blue flames venting from her body, and Raven reached forward. This room, this damned room, let it end!

Machines, for miles around, stopped. There was no Server left to bring them the messages of the Network. That room was nothing but burned and torn metallic scrap now. Nothing else.

The Nevised Machines, those which could warp through space and contained creatures from another world, did not stop. Twisted space and disappeared instead, gone to somewhere else. Somewhere they were awaited. A lake in need of filling, which calls those not at Network command to its depths.

But none know this. Not yet.

\---

“I see.”

The Commander was silent throughout Raven's personal report to her. No-one else was present, no-one else needing to hear the lies she was told. She needed them to be lies. Please tell her they were lies.

“You were right to report this to me,” the Commander nodded, stepping up from her desk to approach the at-attention Raven. A hand briefly rested on her shoulder, a gesture unfamiliar from this woman. Raven stared at her, begging for the answer she needed to hear. The Commander gave it to her. “The Machines are clearly employing advanced tactics now, attempting to turn androids, to feed them lies and make them believe there can be peace. Raven, you were targeted for your nature as an X-type. Do not allow them to tempt you.”

The tension drained from Raven, relief coursing through her. Of course, of course they were lies! Of course the Machines were lying! Humanity was fine, alive and well in their colony on the moon. Anything suggested otherwise was a lie! A lie!

“However,” the Commander's stern voice demanded attention, demanded Raven focus and follow directions, “do not speak of this event to any other – not even 5B. Do not allow the Machines' lies to spread, even in the context of being lies. Understood?”

Raven did. She nodded, agreeing. Even the hint of mistrust in humanity, it would hurt too much. If the Machines were choosing priority targets in YoRHa, the Commander would know who to warn. It was not up to Raven to do so. She'd keep this terrible secret lie away from all others.

Pretend it wasn't true. She was sure it wasn't.

She was sure.

“Dismissed.”

As Raven left, as she went back to the others with whom she could be at peace, the Commander sunk down into her chair, feeling no peace herself. A hard decision now needed to be made, a choice of how pre-emptive one must be in protecting this world and those who fight for it.

Was it right? Was it wrong?

She couldn't say.

But her choice, she made.

\---

The next mission saw Raven alone, using her gravity powers on the surface. Her Pod, 153, was overseeing; a Scanner, 7S, watching from the Terminal. 7S had been briefed on Gravity Cores, it seemed. He knew everything, and instructed Raven evenly.

The Machines weren't much of anything. All Nevised, which was something notable, but they really couldn't compare to Raven. Her gravity field redirected their shots, seized and crushed them, as all the while she left that blue flame in her wake. As a by-product of her power it made working with others difficult, but it proved useful providing Raven was mindful of it.

The seeds of a desire to control the flame took place in her mind, but it would take some time until the method was grasped.

There was a peace in destroying the Machines, flowing with gravity and directing its force. Raven found herself comfortable in it, focusing less on the individuals and more the grander, sweeping motions. A few cycles free for thought, free to study her surroundings. It was thanks to that that Raven saw it, and was prepared.

All thanks to that.

Between cracked metal, burning Nevi, wavering smoke, she saw it. A figure, rising up from a pile of broken Machines, method of approach unknown. It was strange, humanoid bar for a head of twisted wires and red cloth, wearing a pinstriped suit. Raven stared at it, watched as it raised a hand, a finger, and held it before where a mouth would be. A gesture for silence? Then it pointed. Raven turned.

Was given the opportunity to dodge.

The blade, thrust forward by an android that had just lunged out of another pile of corpses, missed Raven's head by an inch, the surprise attack baited by Raven's back, revealed by the strange being with the head of metal.

Raven's reaction, even shocked by the attacking figure, was good. She reached out with gravity, grabbed at the android, and flung it far away, with as much force as she could muster – a significant volume. The blue flame vented from that action, it swept out from her and pushed back the three other androids that had attempted to attack while Raven was dealing with the first – unused to handling the abilities of the Gravity Shifter. So the fire slowed them, gave them a moment's pause, and allowed Raven to see she was under assault.

Immediately she launched up into the air.

“What is this?” Her demand was met by silent stares, the three androids pacing around beneath her. They were... they were YoRHa, their clothing identified them as such, though no tags came in to her visor at all. “Pod!” They must be rogue units, attacking for... what reason? Raven called out to her Pod, to the red and black 153, and waited for it to answer her call.

It did not.

On the ground below, unconcerned by Raven's predicament, the strange-headed being picked up the deactivated Pod, overwriting its user id.

Raven's visor went black.

In the time it took her to rip it off, to bare her piercing blue eyes to the world, all four YoRHa below her – the thrown one having made its way back already – had opened fire using Pods of their own. The streams of shots riddled Raven's body, injuring her rapidly before a burst of gravity pushed most of them away, a direction and force pulling Raven further beyond their reach. Pods... the androids were using Pods. You couldn't just steal a Pod, they all served YoRHa. So these androids, they had to still be YoRHa. And the way they moved, the way they acted, they had to be... had to be...

They were Executors.

A deep, tearing emotional pain took place within Raven, pulled a choking gasp from her mouth. There was only one reason Executors could be here, only one reason they could be seeking her life. She was a threat to YoRHa, someone who had to be eliminated. And the only way that could be true, the only way that could be thought, is because what she'd been told, what the Machine had revealed to her, had been the truth. It was the only way.

The human race was gone. Had never existed in YoRHa's history. And even though Raven had told the Commander that, the Commander had lied to Raven and then ordered her execution. The pain, it burned. Raven burned, fury quickly transmuting from misery.

How dare they? How dare the Commander? How dare the world?

The Executors had given chase, streams of shots from their Pods following after Raven. Four of them, working in sync. Likely two pairs. Or a squadron of four? The pairing program extended to that reach? Perhaps. It had never been revealed to anyone, but what other lies was the Commander keeping? Perhaps this group was one.

Raven would kill them all. Or die trying. Her hate demanded that.

She rushed in.

The shots, they were powerful, and – already injured – Raven was forced to mind them. To obey the lanes they defined. This quartet, they were directing her, bringing her into range. Let them. She'd tear them apart.

The first Raven caught in gravity, attempting to rip it apart. But she was damaged and the precise control demanded a focus she did not have. The others slipped through, blades stretched out, and for a moment Raven considered this end. This ignoble and miserable end. A bitter cry escaped her throat.

Then the world was upheaved, Machines bursting from beneath the earth – not only small footsoldiers but Goliaths too. Raven reached out, attempting to attack them, only for a strong hand to grip her wrist. The suited figure, the one with the strange head of metal, it had grasped her tight, was keeping her held. Raven struggled, but could not pull away.

Could not fathom her situation.

The Executors, they were being swarmed, unable to fight off the horde. Their Pods had deactivated, which they failed to notice in the melee, and so they had no means to fire from above, or alert their situation. To those watching in the Bunker, those who would check records, it would read as Raven alone destroying the four. Raven alone.

When the Machine Lifeforms parted, when the YoRHa Executors were no more, the strange being holding Raven's wrist released her. She stared at it, tired, wounded, and wondering what was next. It nodded to her, swept into a bow, before speaking. An electronic voice, one which revealed nothing of its true nature.

“Now then, will you come with me, Gravity Crow?”

What... what other option was there? YoRHa had cast her out now. Raven nodded. And outstretched a hand.

\---

[It was... quite the surprise when 5B found her](http://youtubeonrepeat.com/watch/?v=4zy20Ae2rbc). Raven had travelled far already, across the surface of the earth, and was nowhere near where she had been seen last. Missions involved targeting areas heavy in Nevised Machines, the thought of destroying the non-Nevised lost from Raven's mind. She'd received repairs, received care, been given a goal she could still live for. That it was by Machines had been difficult at first, but ultimately their words had been validated by the Commander's desire to have Raven silenced.

They wanted peace, or so they said. And the Nevi were a danger to both androids and Machine Lifeforms. So destroy the Nevi, and the Machine Lifeforms they had taken over. That was the only way. That was her mission now.

That mission Raven pursued ruthlessly, effectively, and unerringly. And then 5B found her.

Hearing her voice, it was enough to almost ruin Raven alone. The yell of her name, the anger and betrayal behind it, pulled Raven from the air, brought her down to the earth. An android, the first YoRHa she'd been this close to in months, approached in a huff. Raven stared in shock.

A slap, and then a hug, 5B burying her head into Raven's shoulder. Unable to respond, Raven stood there lamely as her partner, the single person closest to her in the world, went through emotion after emotion. Here was Raven. She'd found her. At long last.

“Idiot,” 5B's disapproval was clear, Raven felt terrible just hearing it. She sounded heartbroken. “Why didn't you tell me you were going to desert?”

Desert, huh? Of course Raven would be branded a deserter, a traitor to YoRHa. Certainly it wouldn't be stated she needed to be killed for knowing a secret. Raven could almost laugh at the insult. But she didn't. Instead she tilted her head to look at 5B holding onto her tight, like she'd never let go again. No doubt she intended such.

“Would you have come with me?”

5B wasn't wearing her visor, her Pod wasn't with her. She looked up at Raven, golden eyes shimmering. Raven loved those eyes. Such beauty within them. So beautiful was she.

“No, dummy,” 5B's face creased into a frown, disapproval filling her expression, “I would've convinced you not to leave!”

Ah, right, that would be what she'd do. Of course it would. 5B never backed down, never surrendered. Just one of the many things Raven found drew her to the woman. One of so very many.

“I can't go back,” Raven spoke quietly, the words only for 5B, holding onto her tight. “There's no place left for me there.”

“I can change that,” the gold-eyed woman answered in return, “I can make them take you back. Please. Please come back, Raven. I miss you.”

That hurt. It had hurt to realise humans were gone, that the Commander had given Raven up to death, that the world had rejected her. But this was a different pain. The pain of someone she cared for so dearly being hurt by her. Raven didn't want this. She didn't want to be this way.

“Why did you leave?” 5B was looking up at her, eyes boring into Raven's own. Oh no, Raven could already sense the feelings within her building. She wasn't going to be able to resist this. If 5B truly asked...

“I...” 5B was staring at her, lips just slightly pursed, frown just slightly creasing her face. Raven found herself unable to lie. “I... didn't.”

A stronger frown. Disapproval. A hand indicating their present location. “Obviously you did.”

“I didn't!” 5B leaned back from Raven, surprised by the strength of her expression. She didn't understand. And then she did. Then her eyes widened, her mouth opened in shock. Wait, she couldn't mean...

“What happened?”

5B's question, it was delivered with precision. Focus. Intent. Raven tried to resist it, to hide the truth. And failed. She couldn't lie to her. She couldn't do this, not after being apart for so long.

And so she told her the truth about the human race.

The expressions on 5B's face, the emotions she exhibited, they were powerful. Some furious. Some turmoiled. It took a while to wear herself out, to complete her emotional venting. She'd spent a good few minutes yelling unintelligibly. Raven couldn't help but find amusement in the sight. There was something truly charming to it.

And then, finally, after 5B was done, after her shoulders had slumped and she turned back to Raven, she spoke truly and honestly. And surprised Raven beyond words.

“So what?”

Raven paused. What? What was that reply? What was 5B thinking? She stared, waiting for more. 5B gave more.

“So what, if they're all dead? So what! We're all still alive. And we all deserve lives that aren't,” 5B waved her hands around, indicating the world around them, “this. This endless battle. So so what! Let's keep going! Fight all the Machines, all the Nevi, all the Aliens! We'll keep fighting! Until the world is free! For us! That's what!”

Raven bowed her head, bested. 5B had spoken with pure honesty, and in that honesty shamed her. For she was right. So what? So what!

But still...

“The Commander won't let me back,” Raven spoke in a low voice, full of contemplation. “She won't accept this. You can't let her know either. She'll turn on you too.”

“You leave that to me,” 5B slammed a fist over her chest, over where a heart would be for humans. A species gone. “I'll wear her down. Raven, you just stay alive, okay? I'll get you back to YoRHa. I'll fix everything. And… if I can't... then I'll come back to you and stay with you! Okay?”

She'd... stay with Raven? Raven had difficulty accepting that. Oh she wanted it, she wanted it so much, but 5B shouldn't do this, shouldn't leave all of her friends, all the others she cared for as well, to be with Raven. She shouldn't sacrifice herself for this.

Could 5B change the Commander's mind? Convince her to let Raven return? Raven had difficulty believing so. In truth she feared for 5B's chances of survival, if the Commander got wind at all that 5B knew the truth about humanity.

But still... “5B, please, be safe.”

She nodded, golden hair bouncing as she did so, softening Raven's expression with the sight. She wanted to go back. She wanted to be with her partner once more. To continue fighting for the future.

It might not be a future for humans, but it was a future for them. And in the end, wasn't that good enough?

Wasn't it good enough?

\---

When next Raven saw 5B, she was standing atop a metal bar jutting out of a broken tower. A YoRHa mission had struck a Machine Lifeform Ziggurat, and Raven had used its chaos to sneak in. She'd destroy some Goliaths to help the mission succeed. YoRHa taking out the Ziggurats was to her benefit as well.

But she hadn't expected to see 5B.

Was it even 5B? She was dressed different, held herself differently. And, of course, one thing was clear. There was an air of gravity around her. Just the same as with Raven. Could she possibly be 5B?

“5B?”

Raven stared at her, emotions beginning to spill out. It had been months since she saw her last, since 5B promised to convince the Commander to let her return. Raven had thrown herself eagerly into combat at first, awaiting the message of either 5B's success or choice to return to her, only for nothing to ever be heard again. Alias, seen rarely, didn't know. Or didn't say. Usually only gave Raven missions, or insisted she go in for repairs. She didn't understand that creature.

But now here was 5B. Was it her? But it looked like 5B. But she had a Gravity Core. And she was here, on a mission. Just... doing her own thing? Why? After so long?

Raven's emotions reached a boiling point. And, in spite of herself, she lashed out.

\---

The next time she saw 5B, the name Kat was inscribed in Raven's mind. Those golden eyes were gone now – red instead, like a Machine's. Yet Kat was still 5B, and Raven found herself unable to resist her will, even knowing her memories were gone. Kat didn't remember Raven. And yet, the feelings within her, they still seemed so genuine in spite of that.

It wasn't fair. Raven almost broke down before her, almost begged for them to return to one another. Almost.

But then Kat spoke of humans, her ignorance to the truth obvious. Now Raven knew what had happened to 5B's memories. That sort of damage, the loss of memories that are backed up, it wasn't something that made sense anyway. Just a convenient lie.

Rather than being eliminated, 5B had been reborn. She had a Core. There was a Nevi inside of her too then. She and Raven, both Gravity Shifters. Paired Gravity Shifters.

It could almost make her laugh.

It almost made her cry.

And she ran away, so as not to face the feelings inside of her. Not right now. Not right then.

\---

The electrical strikes in the city proved problematic, Raven learning from Alias's warning that they targeted the highest points in the city. The Machine warned her again, always aware of YoRHa's movements, when the androids, Kat included, were planning to fight the being responsible for the attacks. Raven watched from afar.

And struck when she saw the moment appear.

Yet a moment later their victory was stolen. Gravity liquid, Raven knew the name as well. It seized Elektricitie, bound her in its grasp, and formed a tower. Released a wave of gravity that shook the world. That shook Raven to her core, resisted only by a year of experience.

She didn't know what to do next.

Not now that the Tower had risen.

\---

Raven scouted the lands in the days that followed. The Bunker had fallen, and though corpses could be seen strewn amongst the ruins of the new tower – transfigured by the detonation that had enveloped the prior one – none showed signs of being the one Raven longed to find, and despaired to see deceased.

The Machine Lifeforms were gone – the Nevi gone. Notifications from her patrons, the core minds of the Machine Lifeform Network, told Raven the world was reaching a tipping point. A disaster lay ahead. It was not long now. She must be ready.

Raven watched, observed, and a few days after, in the depth of night flying by the tower, she saw something. A group of figures. Combat breaking out between those in white and the one in black.

The one in black with hair of gold.

She entered the battle. All but lost, yet still escaped with Kat in her grip. The two fled. Escaped once more.

As Raven sat Kat down, inside the cave she kept as a place of rest, she wrapped herself in a cloak of black, reclined against a wall. Attempted to rest herself. Unaware of the virus now working its way through her mind.

In her restless sleep Raven did not see them, the two Pods 042 and 153, entering the cave. Taking vigil beside her. She did not know any of what took place. Not until a hand stretched out to touch her head.

A hand she caught, held tight, and gazed into the eyes of its owner. Red eyes met red eyes. Silence reigned.

And Raven leaned upwards to place her lips against Kat's own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A gaze into the past and the history of the android now known as Raven. Setting the stages of the finale now. Not long to go.
> 
> If you wonder about 5B's golden eyes, as I specifically mentioned her red eyes were a result of her transfiguration into a Gravity Shifter, she'd needed a different colour for before. I gave her gold, the same as every other Etoan, and I think it worked well. Just like 5B adapted to the new name Raven, Raven had adapted to the new colour of Kat's eyes.
> 
> The final section of this fic built focused on Raven's reunions with Kat, so we didn't get to see anything she did that wasn't related to Kat. I was honestly designing an encounter between Raven and Lumino and Tenebria, but unfortunately there was no good place for me to put that. It would have been post the first appearance of the two, with Tenebria still recovering from her injury, and Raven and Lumino squaring off.
> 
> Speaking of things Raven would have gotten up to but didn't, another plan for her was to more directly involve her in the Elektricitie fight. Kat would have realised Raven would've been extremely helpful for the battle and sought her out, securing Raven's promise to help with the luring and in exchange Raven wouldn't take part in combat - putting herself at risk from the other YoRHa. Of course Raven would keep watching from afar and strike when the moment was right. Unfortunately Yunica kind of blew that part of the story up because when Kat was like "I'm the only one here who can lure Elektricitie", Yunica went on to remind Kat, and me, that she was too. So she and Kat ended up doing it themselves, and Raven just watched from afar all the same. Ah well, ah well.
> 
> That's that for Raven's Choice, so stay tuned for Thursday's chapter, key character: H. My thanks to all readers and commentors, keep doing what you do, and I'll see you for the next one.
> 
> Bye-bye!


	23. Their Last [H]ope

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Click on the Underlined text for an OST track as recommended listening. If the link doesn't work, let me know so I can fix it!

[Raven’s lips were soft.](http://youtubeonrepeat.com/watch/?v=pCEDfaHVo5w)

That was the first thought to come to Kat’s mind, and she was unsure how long it had been before that thought arose. Between being stunned by the sight of Raven’s red eyes and having this thought, how long had it been? How long with their lips pressed gently together?

Kat wasn’t sure.

But she didn’t mind.

Human reactions – the warmth of skin, the feel of nerves, the ritual of breathing – those were things androids were given to remind them of who they lived for. Who they loved with their all, who they would do everything to save. To return to the earth. That was how they were made.

Yet the nature of androids, so lifelike themselves, drifted from this. Bonds of care between each other, those who fought side by side, blossomed and began to transform them. Feelings of strength almost comparable to their love for humans took shape, aided them, and made them even more. That was how they’d changed.

Humans were gone. Had never truly been. Raven knew this. Kat knew this. And so that love within them, the love designed to protect humans, to desire their approval, it transfigured. Was consumed by another, one unique to these two alone. Made it even more.

Filled them with only one other in their artificial hearts. Artificial minds. Genuine emotions.

When the two broke apart, each leaning back slightly from the other, Kat watched in surprise to see Raven blink, and in that blink witness the red colouring of her eyes change back to blue. She was herself again, the Raven Kat had inscribed the visage of into her mind the moment she first beheld her.

What… what had just…?

“Connection established.”

The twin voices of the Pods floating above the two, 042 and 153, echoed in the cave, making Kat and Raven realise they were not alone at all. There were two others here, of course.

And then there were two more.

“My apologies for the delay.” The voice emanating from Pod 042 was not Pod 042. Deep and masculine, it was coming from a broadcast transmitted to the Pod, allowing it to speak. Kat and Raven stared at it.

“It took us a while to catch that one.” A second voice, feminine this time, came from Pod 153. Different again, a second broadcast. Kat and Raven split their attention now, each staring at a different Pod. No screen displayed, no faces revealed. Who was…

“Now then,” the man, “introductions: my name is Singlor, one of the androids tasked with overseeing the Moon Server.”

“And I am his partner, Nala, tasked with the same,” the second voice added into the silence, silence of Kat and Raven staring, unsure what to say or do. Androids from the moon? Like S-I? The two Pods continued to bob up and down in the air as the two voices spoke.

“I suppose then,” Singlor – was it? – began to explain, “that our situation be appropriately explained to you two. Allow us, please.”

Were Kat and Raven supposed to respond to that? There was silence, so after a moment looking at each other for reassurance, they faced the Pods and nodded. By whatever method, the two saw this. Continued.

“Much like S-I, one of our fellows from the Lunar Base, we had grown despondent over the… time, which we spent operating the Base, ensuring its continued functioning across the…”

Singlor drifted off almost immediately, the action of discussing the length of time the androids had spent overseeing the Moon Server enough to distress to silence. Nala picked up the conversation.

“When S-I snapped and left, we attempted to be better than him. To continue doing our duty, waiting for the Machines to be eliminated, and for the earth to be freed. Freed so we could return and attempt to make something of the record we kept of the human genome. To try and bring humans back.”

“Yet it did not take long for us to fall victim too, even supporting the other.” Singlor and Nala traded off, statement by statement. “A few more years with the seed of leaving planted in our head by S-I and we chose to ourselves. Yet S-I had taken a ship he’d constructed himself – we had no similar method to flee. No parts available to do so. I feel as if he were modifying the shipments to the Base to keep us from doing anything ourselves.”

“He is not, however,” Nala continued, “our superior in anything but impatience. We made do. Created a connection deep into the Bunker. And did what we must.”

The two spoke as one. “Transferred our minds into the Bunker’s Server itself.”

Kat and Raven, silent during the explanation, looked at one another. Androids like S-I? Who’d transferred their minds into the Bunker? But what did that mean? And if they’d been in the Bunker…

Raven was the one to ask. “Where are you now?”

The two voices, so in synch with one another, chuckled. “Patience,” Nala spoke. Singlor continued the tale.

“S-I’s work was on a private system we could not access. Although we had the ability to do whatsoever we wished within the Bunker’s Server itself, we could not gain understanding of anything he was doing. Thus his actions surprised us as well. Though we’d transferred our minds into the Bunker, there was little beyond that we found ourselves wishing to do. Watching a moving world was enough to satisfy us. So we quietly watched and enjoyed this together. There was nothing we wished to do and, in truth, were we to reveal ourselves in any way we would likely be eliminated. So we stayed in that Server, kept ourselves hidden, for years.”

That made sense, Kat found herself nodding. S-I himself had said he’d needed numerous witnesses to prevent the Commander heading him off and forcing him back to the moon. These two, Singlor and Nala, were right to keep themselves hidden. And, even though Kat could not sympathise with S-I for the horrific actions he had committed, she did find herself believing that Singlor and Nala, who came from the same situation, did deserve to find peace and happiness too.

“The virus surprised us,” Nala followed on, “S-I had kept it hidden all this time. We weren’t even able to monitor inside his lab. Didn’t know what was happening until he and the Angels were already leaving.”

How had S-I fled? Kat wondered this, wondered how he, 47B, and 33D had all made it down to the earth. Had they escaped while the Bunker was being consumed by the virus? Or before? And what had they used? Flight Units? Kat hadn’t seen any around the Tower, around where they had fought. She wondered. Singlor spoke.

“Ultimately, while we had determined to remain passive within the Bunker, we had still… indulged in curiosity. In expanding our influence. The ability to ride in Pods, and androids, to observe the world through them as well, we developed that. There were times the two of us even ventured down to the earth together, carried by YoRHa into missions.”

Huh. Kat and Raven glanced at each other. These two android minds, AIs now they supposed, had ridden alongside YoRHa? Had they ever been inside of them, then? Wait… “Wait, are you-?”

“Indeed,” Singlor’s voice came through clear as day, transmitted from its host to the Pod before them, “we two are inside of you now. When the Bunker began to fall we transferred ourselves first into the Pods 042 and 153, then through them into their connected owner – you, Kat – in order to eliminate the logic virus.”

Oh, so that was why she hadn’t died. S-I hadn’t made a mistake, his surprise had been genuine and valid. For he had designed the virus to kill Kat too. It was just that two more androids, equals in intellect to S-I, had involved themselves without anyone knowing. And in doing so saved her life.

Wait.

“Wait,” Kat went almost rigid as the thought came into form, “you said connected owner? What about 7S then? Pod 153 should have been assigned to him! You should have been able to transfer into him and cure him too!”

A noise like a sigh came from 153, yet it was in Nala’s voice. She explained as Kat shook her head, unable to reject the truth. “7S had transferred Pod 153 to you before I could be done. Even if I had cured the virus, he intended to fall alongside your Commander. Staying with him would have killed me. I transferred back to 153 to go with you.”

No… Kat found herself refusing to accept this. She couldn’t believe it. 7S, that idiot, he’d had a chance! He could have lived! If even one more person had lived! Why had he done it that idiot? Why had he done it!

A hand rested on Kat’s shoulder, bringing her back. Every time, it worked. Those around her knew. They had experienced it many times over. Kat looked at Raven, whose soft expression melted her heart. What could she do against that? Nothing at all.

Nothing at all.

“It’s…” Raven spoke quietly, focusing on making sure the words were right, “difficult, for YoRHa to choose ends. We keep going until we die, victory always so far away. Fight to live, fight forever. That’s all we had.”

Kat knew this. It was inscribed into her, far deeper than memories. She and Raven were from the first age of YoRHa. They knew. Raven continued.

“For… 7S…” Raven paused on his name, which Kat noticed but didn’t push further on, “being able to define his own terms, to choose his end and do what he wanted in it. To save you was… was everything he would have wanted. He would have been happy, even knowing it would hurt you, to make sure you survived. Even though it would cost him. That’s… worthy of respect.”

Kat was silent. Raven was right, had spoken truly, and Kat knew it. But it still hurt. She understood, could see how such a decision would be made, but still hated that it had been. She wished 7S were still here. She wished everyone were still here.

She stepped in closer to Raven and held onto her tight. Raven returned the gesture.

“I transferred into Raven,” Nala resumed speaking once the two androids were ready to listen once more, “as soon as 153 got close enough to her. The connection was deactivated, but still there, as the Pod had once been hers.”

It had? Kat looked up at Raven in surprise, who nodded slowly down to her. Why had Pod 153 been in 7S’s possession then? Just by coincidence after Raven left? That didn’t seem likely. Kat frowned, but couldn’t figure it out.

“The virus,” Singlor finished the tale, “was somewhat prolific. Even inoculated, the X-types under S-I’s command still transmitted it. Just getting close to them is enough to infect another android. Your complex systems, Raven, especially with a Nevi threaded through them, made it slow to act, giving us time to eliminate it. That is how this came to pass.”

The two androids looked to one another. Was this same act allowing the two minds riding alongside them to see one another? Though they had needed to open calls to the Pods for communication, what did they see, and feel, while inside Kat and Raven? They didn’t know. This was strange. But what was really important was…

“What now?”

Raven asked it, but Kat nodded along. What should they do now? S-I’s plan, to have 47B and 33D seize control of the gravity liquid, to flood the world and seal it in time, was insane. It had to be stopped. But the two X-types, the two Angels, were so strong. How could they be stopped? How could any of this be stopped?

Two androids, two Pods, six minds. All remained in silence for a moment, thinking, searching, for what could be done. What answer could be given to this hopeless situation.

[And into this silence drifted](http://youtubeonrepeat.com/watch/?v=ntHbvoYr1Lk) an electronic voice, one which gave away nothing of its owner.

“I believe I can offer a suggestion.”

Both still on edge from the battle before, Kat and Raven took positions immediately and instinctively, each forming a pincer around the newest entrant to the cave. Yet the figure did not flinch in the least to have the two Gravity Shifters surround it, and stood tall, yet relaxed, without a word. A moment later and Raven breathed out a sigh of annoyance.

“Alias,” she spoke the name with a voice that said each time she encountered the Machine it brought her trouble, “what are you doing here?”

“Answering a request,” the Machine swept into a bow that continued to show neither respect nor mockery. They were gestures that were too mechanical to understand. What a frustrating creature to try and parse. “I've been sent to deliver to you two, or four, or six, an invitation. Our patrons have requested your presence.”

A sound like a growl came from Raven, clearly unimpressed with the Machine's message. But wait. Wait wait wait.

“Hold on!” Kat raised her hands, drawing the attention of everyone to her, “Can you _please_ explain what's going on here? Who are you? Why are you doing this? What are our patrons? What is _any_ of this?”

A slight smile crossed Raven's face, drawing Kat's ire further. Oh she was enjoying this was she? Kat was so far out of the loop that those aware couldn't help but smile? Kat stuck her tongue out at Raven, whose eyes widened before she put a hand over her mouth, unable at all to stop her laughter. They knew each other so well.

“All will be explained in due time,” Alias spoke again when a moment's silence arose, “and you will understand. But for now, as time is indeed at a premium, I would advise you to head to the meeting arranged. The location has already been provided to your Pods.”

The two Pods, 042 and 153, continued to bob in the air at the back of the cave, silent watchers of the developments taking place. As the last observers of the YoRHa project, it was their duty to support the remaining YoRHa units, and so they would follow Kat and Raven until their ends.

Yet still, so much was different. So much out of the norm. What was the right way forward? It was difficult to judge. But the immediacy of the problem posed by S-I, posed by the Angels he’d created, was enough to focus on for now. There would be time for more thought later. For now, a solution to the threat of a world without time was required.

A solution this strange Machine before them seemed to be offering.

“Location marked on map.”

Alias bowed again, this time to the Pods, before taking a step backwards, towards the entrance of the cave. Kat took a step to go after it, but a shake of a head and her name coming from Raven stopped her. “I'll tell you what I know when we go,” the other X-type said. Kat nodded and accepted it. In the time of that conversation, Alias was gone.

Kat frowned at the entrance, looking back to it a moment too late to see the strange Machine disappear. She turned back to Raven. “Do they always do that?” She asked with a clear air of frustration. Raven nodded, taking a step back towards Kat, closing the distance they'd formed when preparing for the threat of attack.

“All the time,” she said it with a voice that had similar frustration, yet equal amusement at Kat experiencing the same as she. “It's a real pain.”

It really was. Kat shook her head. She wasn't sure what to do. Just follow directions? She guessed. Didn't mean she liked it however.

“As threatening as the Machine Lifeforms can be technologically,” Singlor's voice came out of Pod 042 again, the connection the AI had established from within Kat still active, “I do believe that the two of us can insure you. And without any other way forward...”

“The Machines are having equal troubles with the Nevi,” Nala similarly remained speaking from Pod 153, “perhaps moreso since the Nevi take Machines for themselves. I cannot imagine this meeting is to threaten the two of you.”

“Of course it isn't,” Raven shook her head, “I've met them. The ones waiting for us. They're desperate. And prone to troublesome decisions. It makes working with them a pain.”

Working with... Kat looked at Raven with a sidelong glance, which Raven immediately caught. She shook her head again. “I'll tell you more while we fly, let's get moving. It's either go see them or wait for the world to end, after all.”

Well... hard to argue with that. Kat nodded, and reached out to her Pod, which dutifully flew into the grip of her gravity. Raven similarly grasped 153. “Good to work with you again,” were the quiet words she spoke to the mechanical assistant. The Pod paused, before retorting with a message that Kat couldn't help be surprised by. Raven too, in truth.

“I am pleased to see you well.”

Huh. The two YoRHa looked to one another, before shaking their heads and making their way out of the cave, the actual nature of it being a levelled subway system within the city proper. Though every tunnel had collapsed centuries or millennia ago, though each surface building had been ruined by the passage of time, the actual connection between surface and underground still remained enough. Enough to hide within. Enough to seek safety from those outside. Enough to survive.

“You've been in the city for a while then?” Kat asked of Raven as the two stood in the early light of morning. It had been the dead of night when Kat had encountered S-I and the Angels, the passage of time while she was unconscious notable enough. Raven nodded.

“I came here when I heard about the YoRHa mission to take out a Ziggurat, flew up to help that along. Elektricitie though, she made things... noisy.”

Kat laughed as the two lifted off of the ground, gravity theirs to direct. Reverse it and they fly upwards, into the sky. Direct it and they fly forwards, through the cloudy blue, the Pods in the grip of their gravity fields providing directions to follow. They were moving west, towards the forest Kat and the others had first come in through, long ago when the Ziggurats kept the city below sealed away.

And as they flew they spoke.

“The Machines are the reason I found out about the humans,” Raven told her tale, Kat listening intently as they soared, “when I went to destroy a Server one approached me. They're minds behind the Networks, core programs, personalities conjured to solve a problem. The problem was: the Nevi are taking over the Machine Network. Or rather creating their own and taking Machines from one to the other. Three consciousnesses were spawned to figure out what to do about it.”

Three minds behind the Machine Network. Not the Network itself, but constructs to resolve the trouble they faced. Like... living formula. Trying to determine the correct solution to the problem posed. Kat nodded, understanding as best she could. The Nevi were a threat that needed to be answered, and without a dedicated process the Network couldn't form that answer. She got it.

“They've yet to tell me themselves what their grand plan is,” Raven continued, “but it seemed to involve making YoRHa units aware of the situation. They contacted me. And you. And built that Alias unit to oversee me. I don't know how it always appears like it does. There's not much at all I know about it. Just that it's always an annoyance to deal with.”

Hmm. Kat frowned as they moved over the treetops, the location they were approaching near by their Pods instructions. “I don't think they contacted me? I don't remember knowing anything about it.”

“They did,” Raven shook her head, the two flying side-by-side. “I saw you. They have this... communication plane. Somewhere they go to speak and bring those in the know into as well. I've seen you there.”

Really? Kat looked at Raven, who was focused forward. Kat definitely didn't remember that at all. But... it still felt right. Why? She frowned further.

The location they were looking for was deep in the forest, giant trees growing above it, twisted roots forming a dense network of tunnels there would be no sane reason to navigate. Yet once within them, once navigating them, the directions provided to the Pods by Alias led the two Shifters to something different. Something unnatural.

Nestled beneath a tree, beneath its roots, beneath the earth, a pair of metal doors awaited. Slid open at their approach to reveal a metal box. A lift.

For a moment Kat and Raven looked at each other. Raven hadn't been here before. She didn't know much more than Kat did. Yet still, what else could be done? The two shrugged and stepped in together, their Pods following after, and the doors closed after them. The box shuddered and moved.

Down into the depths far below the earth they went. When the doors opened again it was after a long few minutes of movement. How far down could they be now? There was no real way to tell. The Pods said nothing.

Once free of the elevator, the path that awaited was one of cold and clean metal, a darkened corridor lit only by faint blue lights emitted from the walls. There was nothing else to greet them, and so Kat and Raven simply walked forward, along the solitary path defined. Down the pathway, through impenetrable looking bulkheads that opened as they went, and to a set of doors that put those located within the lab Elektricitie had emerged from to shame. The kind of doors that told you they'd never give in to a hundred thousand years. A hundred million fists.

The room within was small. Circular. Other entrances branched off from it, but they were sealed as well. When Kat and Raven stepped in, when their Pods followed after, the doorway shut behind them. Sealed in here. The lights flickered.

And their patrons appeared.

The first was an old man, not tall by any means yet still taller than the other two. His grey beard hung long, and he was robed in a coat of pink. His eyes appeared small, and a slight grin creased his face. Kat immediately felt a sense of deja-vu at the sight. She frowned.

Drawing Raven's attention was one she'd seen before, the girl of blue hair, dress of black pockmarked by holes circled in red. Cyanea once more.

As opposed to the lighter skin of the first two, the third, a young-looking boy, had darkened skin. Orange hair peaked out from a covering of white cloth wrapped around his head, and bright yellow eyes studied the two. He held his tongue, as patron to neither. This was the speech for others to give.

“Welcome, Kat, Raven,” the older man spread his arms, “my name is Gade. Thank you for answering our call.”

Something was annoying Kat. The fact the Machines had contacted her, the fact she couldn't remember. The nostalgia she felt being here. The recognition she couldn't parse for this figure before her. She'd had enough. She straightened her back and stepped forward.

“Tell me the truth.”

Raven was watching Cyanea, and so saw the Machine Intelligence stifle a laugh – a gesture so human Raven couldn't help but widen her eyes at the sight. That was... why this?

The third, yet unintroduced, smiled as well. Gade had this coming.

“Ah, well,” Gade seemed surprised by the demand, and shuffled his feet slightly, “the, uh, failure of our previous targets of contact to... well, take well to the information we provided, encouraged me to try and be more, uh, subtle in our next target. So when we accessed your mind through the Bunker, we planted knowledge without making you aware of it. Things that would aid your development, and make you more, uh, amenable to seeing things our way.”

Kat's wide eyes, shifting from surprise to fury, kept Gade apologetic. He bobbed his head once to her. Kat couldn't even put it into words.

“We've already called him a fool many times for his choice,” the third spoke up, drawing both Kat and Raven's eyes, “and will make available directly all the information we have to you both, as well as answering all questions. Bar for the time limit we have upon us. When our third soon returns we will need to begin.”

Begin? Kat and Raven glanced to each other, before focusing on other topics first. What they needed to know.

“Who are you?” Kat decided to start at the beginning, and get the truth directly from these three beings themselves. The young man smiled.

“I am Bit, Gade stands behind you as you know, and that is Cyanea over there.” Cyanea waved a hand when Kat glanced to her. “We are Intelligences formed by the Machine Lifeform Network once it processed the threat the Nevi posed to it, as the beings were disconnecting Machines they inhabited and attaching them to a new Network of their own.”

Right, right, Kat knew that. She nodded and gestured for Bit to continue. He nodded in return. “Immediately upon generation, the three of us analysed the Machine Lifeform core programming and came to a conclusion on it – that conclusion being: 'why is victory important?'”

“Victory is the core concept of Machines,” Cyanea spoke in her cool and deep voice, drawing the eyes of all gathered, “the solitary instruction Machines were given by the Aliens was to obtain victory. But what is victory? What is the point?”

“We were spawned not to find victory but survival.” Gade continued on. “How to survive the Nevi. Yet immediately we realised that there was another aspect important as well. Survival against the androids. And the truth was quite obvious.”

The three spoke as one, three voices overlapped. Kat and Raven, standing back to back, felt themselves tense under the weight of it, even though the content was nothing but good news. After all:

“There is no need to fight.”

The three Machine Intelligences nodded, content with their announcement. Bit continued. “We must escape the Nevi, in order to survive as a Network of minds, but beyond that there is no point in conflict with the androids. Victory is a foolish program written into us. So we have already suppressed it. Your need to fight the Machine Lifeforms... is all but over.”

Raven snapped, hearing these words directly for the first time after waiting for so long. “Then why go one by one, picking androids at random for aid? If you'd announced that, pulled all the non-Nevised Machines back, told every android that you were done fighting and simply wanted to survive the Nevi, things could have been different! Your method was stupid! And now look! Almost every YoRHa is dead! You could've stopped this!”

Three sets of cold eyes judged the androids. Kat remained at Raven's back. She didn't know what would happen. But she was here for Raven no matter what. One of her hands found Raven's and gripped it tight. Raven gripped back.

“Announcing ourselves,” Cyanea was the one to say it, “would have been a foolish act. There were two more Intelligences originally besides us. The Server they were in was consumed by Nevi and they became part of the new Network. We were forced to hide from them, and minimise our presence. Otherwise they would have found us, and destroyed us. Those small revelations, small directions we had to give, were all we could do to try and survive.”

Kat frowned. “Tenebria and Lumino.” The three Intelligences nodded. So those two minds had been taken in by the gravity liquid and became new beings, with power that changed everything. And now...

“Those two intend to turn the world into one of gravity liquid,” Bit spoke, images of the two Nevised Intelligences floating behind him.

“These two plan to seal this world in a case of locked time, bringing everything to a close.” Cyanea held images of 47B and 33D, each with white wings emerging from their backs, in her hand.

“And you two will be our response,” Gade gestured towards Kat and Raven. “We will give you everything to try and stop them all. An army will do nothing. You two, you Gravity Shifters, are the only ones who can stop this all. Who can save the world and everything in it. Only you.”

Only them? Wasn't that far too much? Kat and Raven hadn't even been able to stand against the two Angels. If the Nevised Intelligences were to raise up against them as well... that was way too much. Wasn't it?

The doors behind them slid open.

“Ah, you've returned.”

Into the small circular room, occupied by two androids, two Pods, and three Intelligences, a new figure stepped. A Machine Lifeform, tall, humanoid, with a suit from ancient times, and a head of wires and red cloth. Alias, patroned by the Intelligence Bit, had arrived. Bearing another.

Kat jumped seeing the figure dropped at her feet, looking up at her with wide and worried eyes visible even behind his strange goggles. Adreaux, chief engineer of the Resistance, rapidly scrambled behind the YoRHa android.

“Adreaux?” Kat was completely shocked to see him, not understanding how he was here. Alias, still standing in the entrance, shrugged.

“It took a little to collect this one.”

“Nonetheless well done,” Bit approached the Machine, nodding up to it. “You've made excellent use of the Alias units, a fine choice. Perhaps a little too subtle, but I suppose it has kept you involved for as long as you have.”

While Kat was preoccupied by trying to calm down the Resistance engineer, Raven focused in on Bit's words. Alias units, plural. There were more than one? Thinking about it, that would answer a lot. But 'excellent use'? That sounded like a controller. A controller not named Alias. And didn't Gade mention multiple previous targets to Kat?

Was... was there an android behind Alias? Raven rounded on the being. “Who are you?”

For a brief, cold moment, Alias stared at Raven. Then, without a word more, it turned and walked out through the exit, the heavy metal doors closing after it. Bit chuckled. “So shy, that one.”

“Kat!” Adreaux had finally recovered enough to speak and not gibber in fear, though was still holding on tight to Kat's leg, “Help!” Kat sighed, looking down at the engineer. What was he even doing here?

Smiling, Gade stood before Kat and Adreaux. The engineer was quaking. Gade's smile didn't change. “As the world's pre-eminent expert in integrating Machine and android technology, we've brought you here to aid us in preparing these two to save the world. My apologies for the rough ride.”

'Pre-eminent expert'? Wait, what did that even mean? Kat glanced at Adreaux who, while still scared, looking equally intrigued now. Cyanea, standing by another entrance to the room, waved a hand and opened it, revealing a large workshop within. Adreaux was immediately on his feet.

“The flight sphere,” Cyanea managed to stop Adreaux from racing past her to inspect the room and its delightful technological contents with just three words, “was our gift to you. To prepare you. You made fine use of it as well, we've seen.”

Flight sphere? Oh! Kat quickly clued in, solved a mystery she'd been wondering about. No android had the sort of freedom in the air Yunica possessed besides Kat and Raven themselves, and Yunica had no control over gravity. So how did she fly as she did? The answer, it seemed, was Machine interference.

Wait...

“Wow, Yunica would _flip_ if she found out there was a Machine part installed in her.”

“Ah,” Adreaux almost jumped at the observation, turned on Kat with a clenched grin, “we'd, uhm, best not tell her then, no no.” And yet, despite his concerns, before Kat could give Adreaux another response he'd dashed into the room to inspect its wonderful, wonderful contents. Incorrigible. That was all there was to him.

Bit and Gade paced over to stand by Cyanea, all three Intelligences facing the two Gravity Shifters. Gade was the one to speak.

“We have a, well, significant volume of materials available. As well as a significant study of your systems, lifted from the YoRHa servers. The protected subsystems that S-I made use of could not stand up to us. So we have, well, everything. And more. In order to stand up to Tenebria and Lumino, as well as those Angels, the two of you will require significantly more power, as well as the ability to control gravity liquid yourselves. So, yes, we've prepared this. If you would?”

Wait, what? Raven and Kat looked to each other. It kind of sounded like the Machine Intelligences were asking the two of them to consent to being rebuilt by Adreaux. That was... well, it made sense, but at the same time...

“You're telling us to be remade to save the world?”

Gade nodded at Raven's question. The two Shifters looked to one another again. Was this right? Each was trying to find reassurance in the other and finding only equal worry. This was... a lot. What should they... what should they do?

“Connection established.”

The twin voices of their Pods gave way to the opinions of Singlor and Nala, adding into the mix. “Given the situation,” Singlor addressed the room, “we two would also be willing to contribute, as equals to S-I. By my understanding, you Intelligences possess bodies we may make use of?”

If the three Machine Intelligences were surprised by the addition of two more voices they did not show it, and indeed with a wave of his hand Bit brought two more Alias units, identical to the other yet motionless in their stance, up from the floor. “They are ready for you.”

It was a surprise to Kat just how readily she felt the absence of the second mind within her. When the Alias unit started to move, Singlor transferred now, Kat realised she had been aware of him in some manner. She felt emptier now. Raven, making a small noise of surprise, showed that she too was aware of it as the other unit moved. The two Alias units, each identical to the other, raised and pressed a hand together. Then turned to the Shifters.

“Please allow us to give our all in saving the world.”

Well, with a request like that, what else could be done? One last time, Kat and Raven looked to each other. Yeah, this was it then. If they were going to save the world, they'd need to do this. Singlor, Nala, and Adreaux would use everything the Machine Intelligences gave them, all of S-I's knowledge, and all of their own, to transform Kat and Raven into something else. Something more.

Something that could stand up to the Angels. Stand up to the Nevised Intelligences. Control the gravity liquid.

And save the world.

Each nodded. Each took a step through the doorway, into the room where they would be transfigured. And as the three Intelligences smiled, and the two Alias units followed after the Shifters, the world continued to turn.

And far away, beneath a tower of stone brought into this world from another, the gravity liquid continued to pool.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When I said that "basically everyone" from Gravity Rush is in this fic I was not playing around. Minor NPCs sure whoever, maybe there are some wandering around the Machine Village, but did you expect Nala and Singlor not to occur? They had to. They simply had to.
> 
> With today's answers, I believe there aren't any questions left. Bar the question of: how will this all end? Well, maybe one or two others, but you'll find out about those in due time too... Still, what's important here is all the pieces are now falling into place. Next chapter, the true end begins. Please look forward to that.
> 
> As always, my thanks to all readers and commentors, I hope you've enjoyed the ride to this point, we're hitting the peak of the rollercoaster now. Next chapter, key character X, begins the fall.
> 
> I'll see you then.


	24. The Power of [X]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Click on the Underlined text for an OST track as recommended listening. If the link doesn't work, let me know so I can fix it!

[In their dream](http://youtubeonrepeat.com/watch/?v=wX2FUU8jA3Y) they stood before a tower of void, its length piercing into the sky. The earth, the sea, the clouds, and even the stars above, all were painted in black and white, strange patterns defining the borders of their shape. And, throughout it all, throughout all there was, tendrils of void from the tower spread.

“We have pressured them,” Bit stood nearby, the two Shifters turning their eyes upon him, watching as he holds his hands out to the tower, “and slowed them as best we can.”

“Yet the power behind them is far too vast,” Cyanea continued, her hands raised as well, “and soon they will overwhelm us. The liquid will flow faster then, the ocean growing beneath the tower ready in moments. Then it will all be over.”

“Those Angels intend to battle them to determine how the world ends,” Gade was there as well, hands outstretched too. All three of the Machine Intelligences were continuing to mount pressure through whatever means they held, anything to slow down the actions of the two Nevised minds. Of Tenebria and Lumino.

All three spoke as one. “You must stop them all.”

This was the first time Kat had control within this dream, and in this moment she remembered all of those to come before. Of Gade and Cyanea visiting her before she first awoke, inscribing secrets below her mind to give her power, and understanding, over her foes. Of the trio fretting after the emergence of the two rogue Intelligences into physical forms. And then of the three feeling it was almost over when the tower arose.

And of Raven being there, calling out to her.

Raven was here once more, standing beside Kat as always, and Kat made sure to slip her hand into Raven's grip, a grip Raven returned. They were both here. Side-by-side. Forevermore.

“When we first awoke,” Raven spoke quietly, only to Kat, “all I thought about was fighting the Machines. Every day I broke one was another step towards victory. Just those little steps, they were all that mattered.”

Memories filtered back, memories of a group of androids, the originals of YoRHa, rising up. Appraising one another with focused gaze. The first squadron. Enough time and only two remained of the original guard. That length of time again and now they were all that was left of YoRHa itself. Somehow surviving, throughout all of this. Somehow still together. Side-by-side.

“Now we're being asked to save the world from monsters trying to destroy it,” Kat smiled, knowing exactly Raven's thoughts, “it's a bit of a demand.” Raven smiled back, surprised but pleased to find Kat could still tell what she was about to say. Remaining together for that long, of course it would result in this.

Of course it would.

The world rippled.

“Well now,” white sand rose up before them, resolved into a shape, a man with a smile that spoke of only the bestial desire for combat, “aren't you all looking for trouble? I would have much preferred a direct confrontation, you know?”

The threat of Lumino, the wrongness of his entire being, was still present even here within this dream, and so Kat's guard was both immediate and stressed. The feeling exuded by this being was something she could not stand. Raven, by her side, seemed similarly unsettled. The two kept their stances held.

“How long have you three been holding us back?”

While Lumino was the type to appear before foes, to challenge them directly, Tenebria employed more elegant tactics. The three Machine Intelligences, Gade, Cyanea, and Bit, were already bound by black sand, risen up from the world in response to their controller's will. Tenebria's expression, considering them, was one of disgust.

“How long have you been deceiving our senses, and slowing our perception of time?”

Kat and Raven couldn't move, one of Lumino's heavy hands on each of their shoulders. Each sunk to their knees, responsiveness fading. The world was breaking.

“Now if you want to join the show,” the dark-skinned being, the mind of a Machine consumed and transformed by the Nevi and the gravity liquid which spawned them, spoke calmly and evenly, “then come to the tower itself. Meet us there. Then you can see how your world ends. And how ours begins.”

The world was one of black and white, strange lines defining clear boundaries between each. Yet the lines were widening, and those lines were neither black nor white but void. This world was coming apart.

And then they woke up.

\---

It was quiet, they noted, as they arose. Adreaux wasn't in the room. Two Alias units were slumped against a wall, hands held, but movement absent. Signs of life: non-existent.

Each had been resting on a table, Kat and Raven, and each took to their feet feeling an almost strange lightness in their step. They were different. Something was very different.

The light in the room was different too – far weaker, not filling it up as it had before. Just faint blue coursing along the walls. Only one other light was notable, a flashing green on a small disc resting atop a workbench. Stepping over to it, Kat considered the device. A button was directly below the light. She pushed it.

“Ahem, hello!” The voice of Adreaux filled the room, emanating from the recording. Kat stepped back in surprise, Raven moving quickly to her side. The two watched the device, yet it displayed nothing for the eyes. Merely delivered the message encoded within.

“That Alias unit is demanding I leave now, the one who brought me here,” the engineer of the Resistance's voice was pleased – seemed he'd enjoyed this work. “Says it'll take me back to the Resistance, so... that's nice? I'd rather be here to answer your questions but they're not letting me do that. So uh, well then, let's begin!”

Where were their Pods? They were absent too. It was truly just Kat and Raven here. The two were looking around the room, seeing little of interest, though kept a focus on the words being spoken. Listened as Adreaux explained.

“So! Each of you now has the Mk. XIV, that's Mark Fourteen, Gravity Core inside of you! Between S-I's notes, and the Machines information, as well as that Singlor and Nala's brilliance, we were able to upgrade the Core without harming the Black Box and Nevi it's built around. So that was nice.”

The Nevi, huh. A being of Spatial Power, emerged from gravity liquid, living within each of the two androids here. Bound to their Black Boxes, cores of YoRHa made from Machine Lifeform Cores themselves. It still felt unpleasant to think about. Kat tried not to focus on it.

“The first notable thing about the Mk. XIV is, of course, that the two of you can control gravity liquid now,” Adreaux rattled off this fact and continued on, ignorant of the surprise Kat and Raven would both feel. Control over gravity liquid? That was... a lot. “Each of you can not only direct it, but process it into Spatial Power. Given that your next battle is going to take place in the presence of a theoretically infinite amount of gravity liquid, you can consider yourselves as possessing unlimited Spatial Power for the length of the fight.”

Unlimited... Spatial Power, the thought was almost enough to knock Kat off of her feet. The ability to use her Gravity Armaments without concern was one thing, but with an unlimited amount, more than she could hold always available, then that meant the overcharge ability was... a shiver of pleasure ran through her at the thought.

“On that topic!” Adreaux's voice cheerily continued on, “Raven – the Mk. XII Gravity Core was made before a proper understanding of Spatial Power existed, so you didn't have the ability to use it before. Kat will teach you much about it, but allow me to go over the basics. You possess an internal reservoir of Spatial Power now, which you can transmute from gravity liquid or take from slain Nevi. You can pump Spatial Power into your Gravity Core to further strengthen your gravity shifting, or use it offensively to fight. Kat uses it with her Gravity Armaments, but I didn't have the time to make a second copy for you, so I set you up with something different. Try and light a flame.”

Following directions, Raven tilted her hand and directed gravity, the offshoot from the motion one she was used to, the flame that would vent in return due to come under her control and obey her will. But that didn't happen. No flame appeared. Raven's lip curled in annoyance. Adreaux happily explained.

“While you'd learned to weaponise it, the venting process was still ultimately degrading to your body. But obviously you'd still want it. So now it runs off of Spatial Power! You can burn the energy to generate flame from your body that won't harm you to produce. That does mean you can't use it without Spatial Power, but these are necessary sacrifices. You'll find you adapt to this new condition quickly enough.”

If Raven had something she'd say to Adreaux in response she didn't say it to the recording. She and Kat listened further.

“Anyway since you can use Spatial Power as well now, you are also able to perform an overcharge. Kat should be able to explain that to you.”

A wide smile crossed Kat's face. She'd be more than happy to.

“Finally, on that note, while an overcharge will still exhaust you, the length of time you can maintain it has increased. Can't tell you for how long, but it should be notable. It's up to you to determine when the risk of having your Core exhausted is worth using that power. That's in your hands.”

Kat nodded to the recording, Raven noticing and looking at her with interest. The distance she'd been watching at, during the battle with Elektricitie, meant that while she'd seen Kat embrace that terrifying form and fight the being with incredible power, Raven hadn't been able to feel it. All she knew was that it was strong.

She had yet to learn that it was all but intoxicating.

“Okay,” they could almost hear Adreaux nodding as he finished up, “that's the outline of your changes. In general, just assume that every aspect of you is stronger than before. That Alias is demanding I hurry up, the lights are getting strange here, so I guess that's it for me. If you save the world, come visit the Resistance and let me know, I'd appreciate that. Best of luck!”

And so the voice of the Resistance engineer disappeared. Silence reigned. For but a moment.

“Alright,” this voice the two Gravity Shifters knew as well, knew that it belonged to an android from the moon. Nala, who had ridden within Pod 153 to escape the falling Bunker. And settled within Raven as her place of safety. “Adreaux skipped some things so I could tell you. You two are probably wondering why no-one else is here. I can tell you that.”

If Singlor was involved in this, his voice did not come through. It was just Nala instructing the two. Telling them the fate of those beside them. Forever by their side.

“The systems within you we upgraded to a level that was, quite frankly, unmanageable for a regular android. I know Adreaux will only tell you what you can do, not why you can do it, so that falls to me. Listen carefully, Kat, Raven, and stay calm. It is fine that it is this way.”

Being told to stay calm was the quickest way to induce panic, and the two looked to one another in concern. A light chuckle from the recording seemed to show Nala had predicted that response.

“Raven was the one to say it,” Nala spoke in a warm yet even tone, “that it was difficult for us to choose our ends. To define the reason we die. After living so long, it took hearing those words to really make us see it. And it took this chance here to give us the right finale.”

What? Kat's expression changed from concern to outright distress. What had happened? Where were Nala and Singlor now? The recording continued.

“We are inside you once again, within your systems like before, but also differently. Our consciousness is... part of you? Subsumed within you? Somewhere between asleep and dead now. The complexity, and incredible demands, of your systems required a dedicated process that was more than any regular program could manage. It took something adaptable, and brilliant. It took us.”

That was... that was a lot. Kat managed to return to the table she'd awoke atop, somewhere for her to sit and process what she had just been told. Raven sat by her as well, the contact between the warm skin of their shoulders and arms reminding each other that they were here. Still with one another. What was most important.

“Please do not be upset,” Nala's voice continued, “we are happier for this. It is a good choice. And... we are not completely gone. We are still within you. So as long as the two of you are together, so shall we be. That is enough.”

Raven's hand found Kat's and held it tight.

“Finally,” one last message from the woman from the moon, “about your Pods. The Alias unit ran off with them, said they were integral to preparation. We assume you'll meet them again. That's all we know.”

That was it then. That was how this was going to be.

“Kat, Raven,” for the last time they heard her voice, “do your best. We will support you in all things. Farewell.”

The green light on the recording device flickered off. Silence was all that was left. Silence, dim blue light in a black room, and two androids sitting side by side, hand in hand.

For a moment.

“We need to go.” Raven was the one to say it, the first to stand, though Kat quickly followed after. There wasn't time to consider their situation, wasn't time to determine whether or not they needed to mourn. Tenebria and Lumino, 47B and 33D, two pairs of beings presently sought to end the world. Only Kat and Raven could enter that fray, could define an ending that preserved the future. Only they.

The room outside the workshop was quiet too. If the Machine Intelligences were still present in any form they did not reveal it, and the dim light that ran through the underground base said there was little here. Only ghosts and two androids left.

Yet there was one thing, one last present for the pair. Two containers, small, yet filled with a vast amount. A pair of crucibles bearing gravity liquid. Enough to transfigure. The first taste of another world.

The means of ascent.

Kat was the first to outstretch her hand, to know the feeling of the gravity liquid, the sensations it exuded wrapping around her mind. But they weren't overpowering her this time. Weren't consuming her. She was the consumer. The power in it, the energy that warped through space and time, it was hers to claim. And claim it she did.

Though no gauge was visible to her bare eyes alone, Kat still knew that this gravity liquid had given her enough. She was prepared.

Only after Kat was done, looked back to Raven and nodded, did the dark-haired woman outstretch her own hand. Her fingers curled at the feeling the liquid gave off, but she stretched them out again, resisted the instinctive response, and took deeply of the power. Filled herself up with it, the energy flowing through her Core.

Two Shifters, ready to ascend.

Gravity warped. Space stretched. Time dilated. The base, the secret hideaway of the Machine Intelligences, was deep below the forest, hidden from the world. A moment ago, Kat and Raven had been standing within it. Not anymore.

Kat turned her head, looked to the woman standing by her side, the woman wreathed in power just as she was. The Spatial Power, it had given Raven wings, great black feathers patterned by stars. Claws were formed around her feet, and the head of a great bird rested over her shoulder. It was a form that surprised Kat, for she had never seen her own in this state. Only believed she was wreathed in power.

What then, did she appear to be?

Raven saw it, looking at Kat just as Kat looked at her. Giant claws were formed around Kat's arms and a great beast, feline in appearance, stretched out over her shoulder. She was glowing red, just as Raven was blue. Each within their overcharge. Each having moved through more than a mile of solid stone in the span of a single moment.

The power faded away.

Raven was the first to stumble. Kat caught her, and the two sunk down to their knees. “That...” Raven spoke in a quiet voice, still shaken by the experience, “was... wow.”

It would take a moment for their Cores to recharge, perhaps a minute at most for the Nevi deep within to allow them to draw command over gravity once more. Once it did the two rose up, Shifters cresting the treeline. In the distance, visible even from this far away, the tower rose into the sky. Strange bronze stone, origin unknown. Gravity liquid leaked from the patterns that coated it, pooling at its base. An ocean building to be unleashed over the world, once there was enough.

Once Tenebria and Lumino emerged from within it and ordered the flood.

It was time to go.

Over the treetops. Past the city. Out over the plains. Into the battle.

The finale began.

\---

[Shapes began to pop into view](http://youtubeonrepeat.com/watch/?v=ndrGCrGKy68) as the two Shifters approached the tower, as they entered the final battle for the sake of this world. Nevi and Machines swarmed around it, filling the air, explosions of fire and Spatial Power blossoming every way one looked. This was a war, a battle made to occupy two armies. The final conflict of Machine and Nevi.

If Alias was among the battle, if the Pods it had taken were involved, Kat and Raven could neither see nor sense. Not, in truth, that it mattered. There was far more they had to focus on.

Although the Machines and Nevi filled the air in conflict with one another, there was a gap of space between their circling of the tower and the tower itself. A free region in which only the chosen could exist. The ground below it, the ground surrounding the tower, was not ground but gravity liquid, still and void, droplets running down the sides of the tower and adding more to it with each passing moment. The threshold moment was approaching – the one where Tenebria and Lumino would command the gravity liquid to flood the earth; the one where 47B and 33D would command it to seal time away.

The moment Kat and Raven would stop the end of the world.

Three figures, clothed in white, stood atop the liquid, as if it were solid ground. The tallest of them, pink hair covering head and chin, had his arms crossed, tapping foot sending ripples across the surface of the sea. The second, cream blonde hair hanging around her shoulders, outfit the same as that she once wore for YoRHa bar it being white instead of black, had her arms raised. The third, mirroring her, wore something new – a white dress with a strange brown pattern across it. Great wings emerged from her back, similar in shape yet opposite in colour to the black wings Raven had held in her overcharged state.

That second and third, 47B and 33D, Kali and Durga Angel, were quiet, and still. Slowly commanding the gravity liquid, preparing to seize it at the moment of release. The moment it would be unleashed.

A set of ripples came from Kat and Raven as each set down atop the liquid, their command over it keeping them suspended as well. S-I, having seen their approach, seemed to sigh, shoulders heaving in the moment. Although he too was able to stand upon gravity liquid, he did not possess the same degree of power as the others here. That was all too obvious.

“The two of you have taken quite the path to make it back here,” he spoke clearly, in a loud voice that broke 47B and 33D from their trances, caused them to look around in surprise and then react to Kat and Raven's presence with a startled gasp, a raising of their hands into combat positions. 33D waved a hand and white crystals began to rise up from the liquid, the silicate she commanded forming a shell around S-I. None would see it, but the android from the moon frowned at being removed from the conversation so suddenly. He'd intended to question just how Kat and Raven had changed in the short time they'd been gone.

“Go away,” 47B gave the order with clear intent, staring the two Shifters down. “There's nothing left. Just let us end it all. Please.”

“This is stupid 47!” Kat called back, not taking another step while the Angel was so guarded. “What's it even matter that humans are gone? Or even YoRHa – which is all S-I's fault anyway! There are still lots of androids that deserve life! So let's just stomp out the Nevi and stop this tower and keep on going! The Machines have already backed down! It's just this left and we win!”

“Win _what_?” 47B screeched the word, voice immediately cracking. Kat's wide eyes at the response did nothing to stop her. “What's the _point_ , Kat? What's there to live for? What's there to do? What's there to be? We had a purpose and that purpose was a lie and now there's nothing left! Androids that deserve life? Who deserves life? There isn't any life left! There's _nothing_ left! It's _over_!”

33D, who was quietly watching this all, said nothing. Gave no opinion. Both Kat and Raven noted that.

“You don't get to choose that for the rest of us!” Kat yelled back at 47B, taking a step forward, the gravity liquid rippling underfoot. “Even if you want it to end, you don't get to say that everything has to end! Who told you you had the right to kill everyone because you didn't want to live? Who lied to you like that?”

The two once-Battlers, once-friends, stared one another down. Kat and 47B. Troublemakers for as long as they'd known one another. Rarely did an android of YoRHa see the pair hunkered down together, discussing intently, and not sigh in preparation for whatever disaster lay ahead. Those two. Best of friends, worst of enablers. Whatever could be done?

“This world's a corpse,” 47B said it with venom, said it with feeling Kat had never heard before. She was sure something was wrong, something had been changed in the woman. She shouldn't be like this. Kat was sure she shouldn't. “And I'm putting it to rest. Everyone left, trying to live on the corpse, it's sickening. I'm sick of it all. So I'll stop it all. And there's nothing you can say to stop me.”

Raven stepped up besides Kat. 33D moved to stand beside 47B.

The Angels and Shifters stared one another down. It was time.

The gravity liquid rippled around them, four sets of ripples intersecting.

Then six.

“I find your assumption of our ignorance most insulting.” Tenebria spoke first, resolving out of a geyser of gravity liquid that had just burst up, sending a rain of droplets down across the surface of the lake surrounding the tower. Although the droplets fell on Kat and Raven too, they were not harmed or weakened by them. Indeed Kat felt her body leech the power from the liquid immediately. She truly was above this now.

“It's our choice when to begin the end,” Lumino appeared from a second geyser, cracking the knuckles of each hand. “So if you intend to try and make a mess of our finale, all we have to do is stomp you out first! A final battle before our victory! Just what I always wanted!”

“Dragging me out one last time,” Tenebria was far less pleased to be here than Lumino, “I'll make your end as painfully slow as I can stomach this form. You androids... I'll kill you!”

Six figures raised their arms, preparing for battle. In three pairs they existed, two rings of ripples from the gravity liquid beneath each merging into one before radiating out and conflicting with the others.

The Gravity Shifters Kat and Raven – experimental units from YoRHa with a Nevi deep inside them, a Nevi powering the special Gravity Cores that gave them power beyond power. They were here to save the world.

The Angels Kali and Durga – YoRHa units transfigured by the android S-I, who longed for nothing more than to end the world's time itself. They drew power from the gravity liquid too, commanded it, yet their strength was something else. A mastery over white silicate, a material they could draw from the earth itself. Durga transformed it into shape. Kali into power. They were here to bury the world in its grave.

The Beings Tenebria and Lumino – once Machine Intelligences, consumed by the gravity liquid and made into something else. Demons from another world lurked beneath their physical forms, a will to manifest gravity liquid and flood the world in it what drives them forward. They would make this world a ball of gravity liquid, floating in space, home to the dark beings that lurked within it. A quiet and solitary existence.

Six figures. Three pairs. Each raised their hands. Gravity liquid rippled beneath them, each under their control. Explosions surrounded the tower, Machine and Nevi in conflict. Yet the inner space was clear. Clear for their battle.

Clear for the end.

So it began.

Gravity liquid exploded upwards, a huge geyser between the three groups sending waves across the surface of the lake, obscuring the view of each from the other. Yet each had senses beyond this, each knew their foe.

Each charged.

Bursting through the torrent of liquid, the orange glow of her Gravity Armaments in the Jupiter State, Kat sunk her fist into the side of Lumino's head, the Being standing tall. Even as Kat pushed further he refused to budge, arms crossed, resisting her strike. So strong. So incredibly strong.

From the opposite side, obscured by a wave of gravity liquid, Kali lunged upwards, her fist impacting with the other side of Lumino's head, her incredible strength sending ripples out across the liquid. Kat could feel it, feel the fist on the other side of the head, pushing against it. Pushing against her own.

Still standing strong, unwilling to be moved by the strikes, Lumino took a moment. The air stilled. He smiled.

“Interesting!”

The scream had force. The raise of his arms in excitement had force beyond measure. Waves of wind were moved by the action, catching at Kat and Kali, throwing them into the air unable to resist. Kat caught herself with gravity, with quick directions of its movements, and spiralled around the great tower rising up from the liquid, barely able to comprehend the power unleashed. Incredible.

When she came to a stop, feet against the tower, halfway up its length, Kat looked up in surprise to see Kali had followed the same route. Was standing right next to her, each horizontal against the tower's surface. For a moment each considered the other.

Then Kali threw a punch that rippled the air.

Kat's reaction was quick, dodging around the punch, hands wrapping around wrist and bicep, pushing her back into Kali's chest. Jupiter State, as much force as she could muster, and Kat pulled Kali overhead, slammed the woman down onto her back, into the side of the tower. The gravity liquid running down its length was thrown up by the impact, forming a black cloud which descended down below.

A foot cracked into the stone as Lumino lunged through the cloud, dug into the tower's side, and swung his other leg up into Kali's gut. In the same motion a hand swung around, caught Kat in the face, and threw her downwards. The Angel ascended. The Shifter fell. The Being smiled.

Further out, away from the tower, three lights flew up, one after the other: white, black, blue. Crystals of silicate followed after Durga; masses of twisted darkness Tenebria; flames of brilliant blue Raven. Those attacks, each impacted with the other and exploded – white and black, black and blue, blue and white. Raven had to react fast, forming flame, directing it, striking the shots approaching her, taking shots at the other two as the three circled around one another. Careful, cautious, yet aggressive and relentless. Any less and she'd be overcome. Any less from any of them and they'd be the first to fall.

With the gravity liquid available an overcharge was possible, but the risk was too great. Kat had told Raven: all these beings knew of that power. They'd know to avoid it as best they could. To scatter and make things difficult. Kat wasn't sure they could best all four in the unknown length they had in that state. It was far too risky just yet. Best to wear them down, one by one. Two by two.

Tenebria and Lumino wanted the Angels and Shifters dead. Kali and Durga wanted the Shifters and Beings dead. Kat and Raven... the Beings needed to die, but the Angels? It sucked. Raven knew Kat would rather nothing more than to save them from themselves. But that option... it probably didn't exist. Raven was fighting to kill. Any less and she'd be the one to die, Kat left alone against four. That was not acceptable.

She wouldn't die here. She would not die.

Kali appeared in their midst, thrown up from below by Lumino's kick. A plate of white silicate formed beneath her, shaped by Durga's will, and the Angel recovered quickly, dived from it to another, stepping stones set in mid-air. Tenebria turned her attention to Kali as she approached, ready for her rematch, leaving Raven and Durga time to exchange shots of blue and white. Durga was brilliant, focused, able to support Kali and fend off Raven in the same moment. Raven couldn't get close enough to unleash her gravity either. It was the fire alone she had.

Although that fire she possessed a perhaps unlimited amount of, thanks to the ocean below.

Kali leapt, pushed through a pulse of blackness from Tenebria, and slammed into her, one hand holding on tight, the other striking rapid blows. Raven and Durga turned their attention on that conflict – Raven attempting to immolate the pair, Durga fending off her shots and providing reinforcement to Kali so she might resist Tenebria's attempts to push her back. The Angel and Being struck one another relentlessly.

A tower of gravity liquid, bursting up so high as to stretch above the stone tower itself, scattered into droplets, a golden blur showing Lumino slamming into Kali and throwing her free of Tenebria. A moment later and a red light struck into him, the orange glow amongst it indicating a Jupiter kick from Kat at ground level had chased after him. Lumino arched into the blow, vicious smile on his face, and turned, hand reaching out to Kat. She vanished, the blue light of Lunar directing her to Raven's side. The eyes of all four others followed the movement. Teleportation through gravity – all those here could sense it. It would not be the aid Kat needed.

But she was fine. Raven was by her side. That was aid enough.

Lumino rushed in. Hands raised, Kat and Raven each knew the gravity pulse, the killing move. Each unleashed it, stopping the Being dead, eyes wide and the pain finally enough to shuck his grin. Lumino having moved apart from Tenebria, the Being of darkness had been left to resist Kali and Durga both – the first engaging directly, the second mitigating Tenebria's attacks with the white silicate she controlled.

A weakness exposed, two pairs preyed upon the third. Kat and Raven circled Lumino – teleportation of Lunar, flames of blue, fists of Jupiter striking upon him. He was fast – so fast, able to react to both equally, but how much did it take? How much would it take to exhaust him? He'd tire first. So Kat and Raven believed.

Behind them, in the air as well, the only flightless being supported by Durga's own incredible reaction time, the Angels faced down Tenebria. Kali's fists were heavy, broke through the protections Tenebria attempted to form, and drew hisses from her with every blow. For as much as Tenebria brought up wrappings of darkness, surges of power, the white silicate under Durga's control infiltrated the attacks and weakened them, prevented them from doing what Tenebria needed them to do.

If this continued, the Beings would be the first to fall. That would leave the Angels and Shifters left. The gravity liquid was still flowing, the ocean still deepening, preparing to be unleashed. Even without the Beings there was enough now for the Angels to unleash themselves. These two, their purposes were lost. It was time to be rid of them.

The Angels prepared a killing blow. The Shifters were twisting gravity once more. The Beings at their end.

It was time.

The tower pulsed.

[There was an explosion](http://youtubeonrepeat.com/watch/?v=1lmVg-EXmfI), but not of flame nor Spatial Power. No, it was something electrical, something fierce. Something that was defined in terms of power alone, without good or evil. The air was filled with crackling, Kat's senses reeling. She wasn't sure what had just happened, but something was wrong. Something had to be wrong.

Something was indeed wrong.

A surge of light from Lumino, of darkness from Tenebria, washed out through the sky, black and white patterning the air. It tore at those it caught, the Shifters and Angels, and plunged them from the sky, falling down below. Remaining above, electrical bolts crackling over their skin, Tenebria and Lumino stood more than unharmed. Recovered and re-energised.

“Don't overuse it,” Tenebria stared down at the gravity liquid below, the sparks fading, “controlling it for too long will exhaust us.”

“Well aware thank you.” Lumino too let the power fade, momentarily borrowed from the pillar of their intent. It was their answer to the threat the two Shifters posed, after all. The pair dived.

On the surface of the liquid below the Angels and Shifters fought. Waves of gravity liquid directed by each crashed into one another, obscuring their movements as blue flames met white crystal, as orange fists met unyielding power. Kali and Durga, they switched targets so willingly, seeking to burn down everything around them. They were just lashing out, full of pain, seeking release. It was sad. It was truly sad.

The gravity liquid distorted and burst as the two Beings each pierced through its surface, their dive one that did not slow in the least. More geysers exploded upwards, seeking the four standing upon the liquid, harassing them as they went.

Yet the senses of the four were keen to the gravity liquid, and with a wave of their hands they exposed the Beings. Blue flame and crystals peppered them, drawing them out and back into the battle – yet each was seemingly as energetic as they had been when the battle began. They weren't slowing down.

This was bad.

“We can't continue like this!” Kat yelled it as the six intersected, her words for Kali and Durga as much as for Raven. The Beings, whatever they were, had to be stopped first. They had too much power. Yet the threat of overcharging, of releasing their power and then being exposed because of it, kept the Shifters' guarded. Not yet. Not yet...

“I don't care!” Kali was beyond sense, only seeking battle now. Her fists exchanged with Lumino's, being beaten back, as Raven, Durga and Tenebria filled the environment with shots once more. There had to be a solution to this. Kat looked around desperately. Something. Anything.

Anything!

Explosions lit up the field, defined by missiles descending from on-high. A Machine piloting a machine descended, Alias strapped into a Flight Unit. Kat could tell at a glance the two Pods were there – had been used to help override the YoRHa machine and bring it under control of the Lifeform. That helped.

Alias's control was good, almost natural, weaving around the attacks of Tenebria, the surges of gravity liquid as it continued to fire. Kali and Durga had broken back, were taking a moment while white silicate covered over them, repairing wounds, preparing for the second round. They too possessed the means to restore themselves then, huh? It seemed Kat and Raven remained at a disadvantage.

What could be done? Kali and Durga couldn't be left as foes. It wasn't right. Kat shook her head. The answer was... the answer was...

“Raven!”

When the Gravity Shifter looked at her partner, she saw there was a plan already in mind. Nodded to Kat, nodded acceptance. Whatever Kat wanted to do, Raven would trust her and follow. “What do you need?”

“Help 47B against Tenebria and Lumino.” Raven seemed surprised by the request, but nodded all the same. She had given her trust. Moved to intercept.

Kali Angel, once 47B, was again wreathed in white silicate, the material obeying her movements and strengthening her further. She struggled against Lumino, Tenebria continuing to be harassed by the Flight Unit. Durga, 33D, held back, directing the silicate she controlled with careful movements. She was looking for a weakness. Looking for a moment to strike.

Missed the movement of gravity under Kat's command.

Blue light, Lunar State, and a hand wrapped around 33D's mid. Another flash and they were further away, up the tower, Kat pushing 33D’s back hard into its surface. She gasped, surprised by the closeness of her former friend. Kat's red eyes, they stared into her brown own. She averted her gaze.

“33!” Kat punched the tower directly next to the android's head, cracking the bronze stone. The Defender, the X-type, flinched. “You need to stop this!”

“I can't.” Her voice was quiet, her eyes focused on anything but Kat's own. “Please, Kat. Let it go.”

“This is stupid and you know it!” White silicate was crawling up Kat's body, beginning to wrap around her limbs. She refused to back away or fight it off, keeping 33D pressed against the tower. Far below Raven was covering Kali, the two Beings attempting to converge upon her. The Flight Unit was already sinking into the gravity liquid – Pods ejected, another Alias unit lost. Another of however many lurked about.

33D wasn't saying anything. Kat punched the tower again, the imprint of her fist growing deeper within it. The Defender was shaking.

“You can't let it end like this!” The silicate had already entombed her lower half. Kat paid it no mind. “This isn't how it should be! You and 47 can't die like this! You're meant to be together aren't you? What part of dying makes that happen?”

33D flinched again, the nerve Kat had been aiming for struck. Her mouth opened and closed a few times.

“It needs to end, Kat, we can't let it continue. All of this... it hurts too much. All the betrayal and emptiness. You... you should know. After all, what she did to you was...”

Kat knew. She knew and she snarled and the one arm she could still move grabbed 33D's chin and forced her to look Kat in the eyes. 33D's own were wide, in shock. Kat stared her down.

“Lisa told me,” Kat saw 33D's reaction to hearing the name, still so proud of the Commander yet marred by the truth of the decisions she'd made, “she told me you deserved praise. She looked proud when she said it, seemed to know what you'd been trying to do. And she was proud.”

The white silicate exploded, scattering from Kat yet piercing her at the same time. Wounds and freedom, Kat staggered back at the force. White wings beat as 33D pushed away from the tower. “She betrayed you!” 33D was screaming, emotion running rampant within her, “Betrayed us! She took your memories! Tried to have you and Raven killed! Lied about everything! Why should she be proud? Why should I care what she feels?”

There were tears, and gasps. 33D clawed at her face, the question burning her from within. “Why do I care that she's gone...?”

“33...” Kat reached out a hand, but could move no further. The white silicate, it had infiltrated every part of her body. Even suffering as she was, 33D was still that powerful. It was scary. Yet somehow Kat did not feel fear. Only sadness. She wanted to reach out to her friend. But she could not.

33D reached out to her.

“Kat,” the white silicate was doing something. Not damaging. Repairing. Just as it had for 47B before. “I don't... I don't want this. Any of this. It hurts but... I don't want to destroy it all. I don't know what to do. Please... what...”

Their hands were pressed together, Kat struggling to curl her fingers to grasp 33D's own. “We can stop this,” she forced the words out, silicate flowing around her, “we can stop the Beings, stop the liquid. 47, we can... we can convince her to stop as well. She loves you more than she wants this to end. I know she does. We can all, the four of us, we can keep going. There's still a world. There's still others in this world. We don't have to be alone. There can be a future. Please. Help us stop her.”

33D choked out a sob. The silicate fell away, freeing Kat to move once more. The Defender looked up, and Kat saw it immediately. Saw the tiredness, the exhaustion, and the desire to stop. Wait, no, that wasn't what she'd meant to- “33! Wait!”

33D was faster. Dived, and fell, and descended. Bursts of blue light showed Kat chasing her, teleporting after the falling android, but every time 33D moved further away. Kat couldn’t catch her. No, no no no, breaking the will to destroy the world hadn't meant to do this. Hadn't meant to leave her with nothing. 33D was meant to keep going on. She couldn't. She couldn't!

With light step 33D settled atop the gravity liquid, her descent stopped in a motion so perfect it was stunning to consider she lacked control over gravity herself. There was a ripple in the motion, something full of focus, so powerful that the battle nearby, the struggle between the two Beings against Kali and Raven, came to a close.

All stared at the Defender as Kat raced down from above to try and stop her. No no no no-

33D raised her arms. Gravity liquid raised up, hers alone to dominate in this moment. It wrapped around her, became a bubble, and glowed white for a moment as the silicate infused it. Tied together and became one.

A moment's silence.

And the bubble disappeared into the liquid below.

“33!” Kali's scream was one anguished, unable to comprehend what had just come to pass even as her heart of hearts felt the loss. Gravity liquid surged once more, controlled by only one, the other Angel now taking command. Recognising that power was beyond control, the two Beings held back. Arriving too late, Kat reached the surface and Raven went to her side. The four observers watched.

Watched the Angel's fall.

“33! 33!” 47B was ripping at the surface of the liquid, throwing huge gouts of it into the air to dig deeper into its oceanic state. 33D was down there, she had to find her, had to bring her back. White silicate flowed around her too, the material the purview of the Angels. 33D had used it to define shapes and forms. 47B drew from it power to strengthen her, armoured and extended her form. The silicate was in the gravity liquid, the white and black mixed together, and so both obeyed 47B's will. The tainted liquid claimed by an Angel's last breath.

Without 33D her constructs faded. The ball of silicate that had protected S-I disappeared, leaving the android from the moon free to move once more. The sight of the battlefield was immediately distressing – the two Beings hovering above, the two Shifters nearby, 47B digging into the gravity liquid, the liquid-silicate mix under her command extending her body, producing a form that grew larger and larger with each passing moment. No, this was not how it was to be. This was not the proper end!

“Kali!” S-I raced to the Angel's side, “Stop this! You have to take control of the liquid! What are you doing? What are you-”

A fist, made of silicate and gravity, curled around S-I, lifted him off of the liquid's surface. 47B, so desperate to regain that which was lost, did not think twice. Roared one order alone.

“Find her!”

And plunged her fist beneath the liquid's surface.

That was the last moment of the android S-I, once a guardian of the final vestige of humanity, hidden away on the moon. Taken by despair, given a desire to see only an absolute end to the world. The creations he had made, one lost, the other fracturing. So he was consumed.

So the gravity liquid rose once more.

47B was growing larger and larger, the silicate and liquid mixture transfiguring her. Limbs blossomed at odd angles from one another, faces forming along her length. The liquid continued to split, tearing hands scraping away at it in the desperate search for her sister. But there was nothing to be found beneath. Nothing but more and more liquid, awaiting the order to encircle the world.

47B screamed and that scream was the end of her mind, consciousness shattering, scattering like dust on the wind. There was neither Kali nor 47B now. Just a twisted monster of gravity liquid and silicate, the concept of pain the only thing driving its motions.

It screamed again and the scream shook the tower, shook the earth, and disturbed the liquid far into its depths. The possibility of a world flooded with gravity liquid, of a world locked in time, a third end was now added to those.

A world torn apart into nothing at all.

The scream of the end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The finale has finally begun.
> 
> I have a thing I say a lot, and it's that "endings are hard". This is something I've determined for myself in my years of writing, and has led me to be rather generous in scoring things that other people would describe as poorly ended. I find endings difficult to write, so I have to hope that having two videogames as a guide helps me get something stronger than I would do on my own. You'll have to tell me how you find it.
> 
> The names of 47B and 33D give way to their inspirations, their original selves, for the battle in which the Angels themselves are present. Kat though, she never truly gave on 47B and 33D, and always thought of them that way. The result? Well, it's not quite what she was hoping for. There's an ongoing theme of exhaustion, and a struggle to hold onto the will to go on, throughout this fic. Yunica had it, Lisa had it, 23B (Vogo) had it. These poor androids, they're just way too human! What jerk made them like that?
> 
> The big-name songs are finally out to play, I envisioned part of this chapter (where Lumino kicks Kali up the tower) back before I ever wrote the first words of this fic. I hope the part of Bipolar Nightmare where the camera zooms out and 9S flies up the tower matches to the part in here where the camera zooms out to see Raven, Tenebria and Durga going at it. Precise synching there.
> 
> This chapter ends with what is the midway point in the conflict, and let me promise you you have no idea how the next chapter is going to go. The only thing I'm going to say is, when I played Gravity Rush 2 and the thing happened to Kali, my precise words were "we suddenly turned Drakengard". Sooooo yeah, look forward to it.
> 
> My thanks to all readers, all commentors, and prepare yourselves for the next chapter, [U]ltimatum.


	25. [U]ltimatum

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Underlined text indicates an OST track link for recommended listening.

[The world was ending.](http://youtubeonrepeat.com/watch/?v=ph4f06Q5ItE)

Two Angels had fallen, and in their fall created a singular devil, a being erupted from the ocean of gravity liquid, screaming with the pain of absolute loss. Four stood against it – two androids, Kat and Raven, who possessed power over gravity; and two creatures, Tenebria and Lumino, transformed from artificial minds into unknowable beings by the liquid itself. Perhaps the monster before them, once the android 47B, was like a sister to them now. But if she was she had a differing intent for this world. A different end to make.

The tide of Nevi and Machines, conflicting beyond the edges of the gravity liquid ocean that was being prepared to flood the world, had stopped. The Nevi could not act while this being drew from the liquid that had made them. The Machines could not act in the presence of this vile intent. There were only four that could stand against this one.

Two that wished to end this world in their favour. Two that wished to stop all ends.

And one who wanted nothing more than the destruction of everything. If her sister was gone, what point was there left? Let it all end. Let it all end.

The final song of 47B, the one known as Kali Angel.

The first note was a scream of black.

Gravity twisted, Kat and Raven outstretching hands, breaching the wave that washed out over them, washed out across the world. The Beings, Tenebria and Lumino, answered with a calculated response, a darkness of similar nature emerging from the female of the pair. Alone Tenebria wouldn't have the power to order this stop, Lumino was required to lend her his strength to overcome the wave. Yet it was counteracted and nullified. The first threat resolved.

The second note was blinding white.

Once more the Shifters pushed through it, forced their way through the power that shook the world. Once more the two Beings counteracted it, Tenebria giving power to Lumino.

Third note white. Fourth note white. Fifth note black. Lumino, Lumino, Tenebria – the two Beings unable to do anything else but hold off the end of the world.

There were only two who could save it.

 _Black black black_. Three waves, three bursts of gravity, Kat and Raven pushing through. The monster, the demon and devil, the once-android 47B, disregarded them. Only continued to sing. _White white black white black_.

A sea of gravity liquid beneath them, power waiting to be transmuted into form. Spatial Power; that was its name, the energy Kat and Raven could command. It flowed through them, strengthened their Cores and made them faster. A hand from the devil lashed out, not seeking their forms so much as simply lashing out at the world, yet could not touch them. Each was beyond its speed.

Spatial Power, it flowed through them, gave them power beyond what they possessed alone. Kat’s weapons, the Gravity Armaments, they responded to the liquid and changed their gravity. Lunar State, light blue in colour, let her warp through the air, disappear from place to place. Kat danced across the devil, her touch upon its twisted skin of white silicate and black liquid drawing its wrath. Drawing further notes of the song of the end.

_White white white. Black black black. White black white. Black white black._

Each note had to be pushed through, gravity twisted by the Shifters to withstand it. Yet even pushing through it, its power would still raze the world. It took the Beings, Tenebria and Lumino, sharing and directing their power to negate each note before it stretched further afield. If they missed one the world would be destroyed, and both Shifters and Beings would lose this battle. Neither intended to lose. So they relied upon one another.

Spatial Power flowed through Raven, giving rise to an ability she had possessed once before. Blue fire was once a by-product, an offshoot of an older model of Gravity Core. And although Raven had mastered control over it, directing its motions with her own gravity, still it had damaged her each time. Now though, now the fire bloomed from Spatial Power itself. Took nothing from her. She was wreathed, like a comet, and flew through outstretched limbs of the devil. Left holes and burning in her wake.

_White black white black white black white._

_Black white black white black white black._

More limbs erupted from the mass, stretching hands and feet, screaming faces lining them. A shape that even roughly resembled humanoid was gone, the once android subsumed by its own power and pain, natures that had twisted the silicate and gravity liquid into one shape and one will. The will to end the world.

Was now the time? Kat and Raven continued to force their way through the notes, striking the devil with all the power they possessed. When not the light blue of Lunar State, Kat's Gravity Armaments were orange, the Jupiter State strengthening her gravity, making her strikes harder than any other. A kick in this form, like a meteor Kat crashed into the being and broke some of it away. She and Raven were cutting limbs loose by simply bursting through them. Yet still more grew. More and more and more.

_Black._

That Lumino and Tenebria were fighting off the notes, did it guarantee a moment's peace when the song came to an end? If Kat and Raven gave all their power to killing this devil they would expose themselves, and in that moment perhaps doom the world. Guarding their power, for as long as their opponents threatened them, was wise. Yet without that power could they kill this creature that was singing the world's end?

It was hard to say.

_White._

Kat and Raven accelerated, meteor and comet bursting through the creature as it regenerated from their strikes, grew more and more twisted, and continued to sing its song.

_Black white black black white black white white white black white white white black black white._

The gravity liquid was twisting, a deep depression around this being formed in the once flat surface of the ocean waiting to flood the world. More and more power was being drawn from it, more and more consumed by the devil and sung into the end. Red and blue lights flashed around it, piercing through its twisted mass again and again, yet little changed. The notes continued. The screaming faces unleashed their intent.

And the Beings held fast against the conclusion they did not choose.

_Black black black black white white white white black white black white white black black black white black black white black white._

Raven outstretched a hand, twisted gravity, and dug an entire chunk of twisted flesh from the being. It regrew, sprouted into many grasping hands, and enveloped her – before being blown apart by surging fire, Raven escaping its grip.

Kat sunk through the creature in the Jupiter State, leaving a hole running through the creature's head. Yet as Kat turned the wound closed over, an eye forming in its wake staring directly at her, following her movements as she raced around, avoiding the thrashing limbs. It just. Wasn't. Tiring. The two Shifters had no means to check upon the Beings, to see how Lumino and Tenebria were holding out against it, and so could only put their trust in them. The enemy of my enemy, as the saying went.

Maybe they did need to overcharge. Yet even then could they truly rip this being apart? It was being fed gravity liquid, laced with white silicate, and was using that power to infuse itself. The only true way forward would be to cut it free. Yet Kat and Raven, for all they pulled at the liquid themselves, couldn't separate it. This being was going to survive, and sing, for as long as the liquid was here. What could be done?

They didn't know.

They didn't know.

The song continued.

_White white black white white black white black black white black black white black white black black black white white white white white black black white black white white white white black._

“Connection established.”

“Queen, Crow, in need of a hand?”

The electronic voice of Alias entered the minds of Kat and Raven, the voices just prior that of their Pods, 042 and 153. Neither could see the two however, and knew that the Pods should have no way to approach through these screams. Where were...

“Eyes forward!” Alias's voice had intent and determination, something different from every time the two had heard it before. It was giving an order, a directive. Kat and Raven burst through another scream and unleashed gravity once more. Two more pulses, two more chunks of the devil torn away and regenerated. What was the plan?

“That thing's eating everything it can to regenerate – so gravity liquid and silicate. But if we introduce other materials, we can affect it.”

The words from Alias were not answered, the two Shifters focused on forcing their way through the notes of the song. Yet they were acknowledged. Introduce something else to the devil? What could be...

“You just leave that to me. When it starts freaking out, you need to find and take out its core. I'll do my best to expose it, so you two just make sure you don't miss.”

There was something familiar to this, to the way Alias was speaking, the wording it was using. But Kat had not the time to think on it. She had to act. They all had to act.

The notes were coming faster. It was almost the end.

_Black white black white white black white._

“Coming in!”

A surging mass of metal, a storm of parts caught up in the shape of a giant serpent, descended from on high, piercing through a rising note. Parts began to scatter, falling into the liquid below, yet even more forced their way through. Rained down upon the devil.

Quickly, as the metal implanted itself into the being's flesh, it was overgrown, subsumed, made part of it. Perhaps a thousand Machines or more buried into the being once known as 47B. Plates, wires, chips and boards, all spread throughout it. Electrical pulses of life. Electronic orders from a Network just surviving.

And the directive of Alias, given command, racing through its remains.

The scream was not stopped. The notes were not stopped. But the being thrashed against itself and was pulled taut, limbs stretched out, body held tight. Its chest heaved forward, faces covering breasts screeching as they were pushed aside, and a point seemed to dent within the creature. A centre to it all revealed.

The song reached crescendo.

 _Black white black black white black white black_ – two Shifters surged forward, gravity twisting around them, parting before their outstretched feet – _white black white black black white black black white black white_ – each slammed into the exposed core, pushing against it, skin, liquid, and silicate all tearing apart – _black white black white black white white white black black black white black_ – when it gave way there was a moment of silence, Kat and Raven between worlds, between everything; a single, small being looking at them with eyes that were tired, pained, and thankful – _white black white white black black black white white white black white black white_ – “Hey Kat, Raven? I hope... I hope you find what you need to keep going. I really hope you do.” – _black white white._

_Black._

The final notes. The song exhausted. And an ending denied.

[Kat and Raven fell](http://youtubeonrepeat.com/watch/?v=z5YChAFjxks), hit the liquid's surface, and were held by it, supported by that which acknowledged their mastery. Lumino and Tenebria sunk down too, knelt upon the void sea, exhausted by the action of holding off the end of the world. The liquid raised up around them, feeding them power once more. Soon to return to their feet.

The creature, the devil, decayed. Liquid sunk from its rotting skin, white silicate blown away in the wind. The pink, once artificial android covering, was something else entirely, something that could not survive on its own. It disappeared, before the very eyes of those who watched.

And if, perhaps, one studied closely, among the falling remains of this being that tried to end the world, perhaps you would see it fall. A small body, the size of an android, broken and exhausted. It hit the surface of the liquid, spent a moment buoyed upon it, then sunk. Down to join both sister and creator. In peace, at last.

The end of Kali Angel, the android known as 47B.

A pair of bubbles rose up from the liquid now, rose up before Kat and Raven attempting to support one another. Each bubble, once the gravity liquid had drained free from it, revealed a YoRHa Pod within, their colours indicating them to be 042 and 153, the Pods of Kat and Raven. A healing field settled around the androids.

“The Alias unit modified us for sub-gravity travel,” 042 was the first to explain, “though the battle itself is still too dangerous for Pod presence. Nonetheless we will continue to support you.”

“The final stretch is just ahead,” 153 continued on, each speaking with a voice that while theirs sounded different. Had they always been like this? “Are the two of you ready?”

Tenebria and Lumino were walking across the liquid's surface, ripples following their steps reaching out to the two YoRHa androids. Recovered now, as best they could be, Kat and Raven nodded, raised up to their feet, and took steps of their own.

Ripples met ripples. The Pods backed away. The four remaining, two Shifters, two Beings, stared one another down.

“Impressive restraint,” Lumino was the first to speak, “keeping your trump card out of that fight. Weren't you risking the world trying to prepare for us?”

“Either end is as bad as the other,” Raven answered back, staring the dark-skinned being that towered over them all down. “We had to be prepared to stop you as much as we had to stop that.”

Tenebria raised a hand, indicated the tower to their side. “Things will not be the same as before, when you tore me apart as you did. We will overcome and make this world our own.”

“Just try it,” Kat raised her own hands, settling into a stance just as the others did. “The world will go on without Nevi, gravity liquid, or you. That's how it'll end!”

Tenebria and Lumino nodded. Kat and Raven nodded. Four and two twos. The final, final battle. They leaped back.

The gravity liquid surged, waves bigger than any before rising up, flowing across its surface. Ripples rapidly formed beneath Kat and Raven's feet, spreading out, the liquid pushed further and further away. More and more power, ripped from it, transfigured into strength. Into form. The Nevi within them, its will the same as their own, channelled power through their Gravity Cores. Out into their bodies and beyond.

Shape resolved, coated them, and the gravity liquid, the Spatial Power, took form. Kat and Raven. Gravity Panther, Gravity Phoenix. Queen and Crow. The final battle.

Across from them, the pulsing tower sending its power through the liquid and into their bodies, Tenebria and Lumino began to crackle. The outlines of their forms distorted and blurred as bolts of electricity raced across them. The consumption of the ultimate power, the unlimited source of energy known as Elektricitie, was complete. And while wielding that power was draining, would leave them exhausted too, it was the only answer to these strange beings and the immense power they themselves held.

The two Beings acknowledged the Shifters' strength.

The Shifters acknowledged theirs.

The gravity liquid twisted and blew around them, a storm under their combined power.

So the end began.

Twisting claws met an electrical surge, gravity and electricity merging together and connecting the outstretched hands of Kat and Lumino. A swing of their arms split the join apart, split the ocean in two, split time and space to reveal a gash into another world. Another hand raised, a claw swung upwards, and Kat put three more cuts into the world, three more cuts that stretched the distance between her and the man from the gravity liquid.

Three cuts that settled upon his skin, opened and closed moments later, stitched tight by electrical thread.

Fire, with the heat to sear space itself, spread atop the gravity liquid, burning as if oil. But the flame was burning space and time, the flickers of other realms and other eras visible in their twisting shape. Tenebria closed her hands, closed the world around Raven, only for fire to light within her palms, Raven's hand reaching just shy of touching the green-haired woman's face. The gravity cut was deep, liquid and flame both sucked through it and vented outside reality. Another hand and Tenebria intended darkness at a conceptual level to tear Raven apart. Break into nothing. But the light of the flames staved it back. Raven outstretched a hand of her own. A gravity pulse. That killing move she always used. Die.

The axis of the world groaned, the pulse echoing through time and space. The gravity liquid was blown back, a clear realm of nothingness surrounding Raven as the Spatial Power around her glowed bright blue, blue stars studding black void. She was unreachable. A star of power. Wings beat and the distance was closed. Tenebria!

Rough hands settled upon Kat's shoulders, a knee that could split mountains driving into her gut. She neither bent nor broke, her own claws running through Lumino's body. His form was twisting against the gravity, sparks dancing across his skin, insisting he maintain his shape. A hand lifted off of Kat's shoulder. A fist sunk into her face and threw her back. Gravity warped around her, opening holes, defining pathways. Kat could see Lumino approaching. Let him. She was faster. She was stronger.

She was going. To. Win!

Space warped. A foot sunk into Lumino's back, driving him downwards, Kat pushing with all her might. Through the liquid, through its infinite depths, Kat pushed further and further, with as much force as she could command, in as little time as she could define. The liquid parted, more and more, as Kat continued to push Lumino, his sparks and struggles unable to free him from the endless kick. Further. Further. Further! Absolute will, absolute intent, defined the blow.

And, through infinity, Kat and Lumino emerged.

This was not the world to which either belonged – more than the air, it was the raw sensation itself that told Kat this. Giant plants filled its length, towering into the sky, twisting around one another and forming an endless series of platforms and pathways. A green sky hung overhead, a distant sun casting yellow through it. For a brief moment, Kat was stunned by the sight. A moment enough.

Lumino warped now, electricity carrying him, and slammed into Kat, shoulder digging into her back. She couldn't push back against the intensity of the force and was thrown, Lumino keeping pressed hard against her, towards one of the giant plants – immense spikes emerging out from it. No, no no no, absolutely not! Kat denied this end.

And swung her hand again.

Into a plane of twisted geometry, burning fire and searing heat the two arrived, Lumino pushing Kat through the rift she had just opened. This time it was he who was caught off guard, unaware of this new environment. So too did Kat repeat the motions of before, warp, grab Lumino from behind, and apply all the force she could. The fire below, she'd sink him into it and push him beneath, bury him in flame. Downwards the pair, tangled together, fell.

Sparks and gravity stretched out. Another hole opened, Kat slamming Lumino into cold stone. Snow danced around them in a flurry, ice cracking as Kat drove Lumino further into the remains of a frozen fountain. Scattered bodies lay about them, claimed by ice, yet no focus did either give, intent only upon their struggle. Lumino heaved and rolled Kat over, pushed her into the ice, and began to strike, punch after punch met by her own, each striking fists and faces, each enveloped in the fight. The ice behind Kat cracked, more and more, until it gave way and she and Lumino both fell through it. Fell through reality once more.

Ancient ruins of floating stone. Strange flowers blooming in void. Bubbles of water suspended in the air. Through plane after plane their battle took them, their strikes enough to tear at reality and force each other through. An endless battle across time and space. To the very end.

Wreathed in gravity liquid, a blue sun burning at her back, Raven directed her hands. Each location she indicated became a pillar of flame, twisting and wavering as it burned between the layers of existence. Countless Beings, countless Tenebrias, directed their hands, directed darkness to quench at Raven's flames, the two locked together in combat. Yet the darkness was sneaky, and a Tenebria had used this on-going battle to find her way behind Raven, and the mass of blue that was her sun.

A hand outstretched, a pulse of darkness at its core, and the star detonated into a nova, flame extinguishing the Tenebria yet also washing out over the Shifter before it. The surface of the gravity liquid ocean was scorched, burns racing down between its layers, as the burning gravity fire was scattered. Unbreakable, immutable, Raven emerged from the flame, black liquid dripping from her skin. More power taken from it, power consumed into longevity. Tenebria manifested from the ocean once again, a singular being with infinite intent. Her hands raised up. Raven's outstretched.

Twin pulses. Enough to split a world. Time and space tore around their blows.

And the rift exploded as Kat and Lumino burst through it, each disappearing into the liquid below.

Two geysers, one obscuring Tenebria; the other, Raven. Gravity liquid surrounded each, Spatial Power drained from it, energy restored once more. Lumino and Tenebria, side-by-side, were coated by crackling electricity, wavering shape defining their twisted forms. Kat and Raven, together once more, shared the same gravity. Same will. Same intent.

[Same soul.](http://youtubeonrepeat.com/watch/?v=PqXPW0oBKgg)

There was a pulse, from the tower, and for a moment Kat saw it. Raven saw it. A figure, like each – black hair, brown skin, an outfit of red and gold. In her Kat saw Raven. In her Raven saw Kat. A figure of another world, another place, another reality. A soft, and gentle nod. Be one. Be together.

Be victorious.

There was a quake, yet it did not touch the world. It was beneath the world, layers beneath this reality, at a core few would ever even comprehend. Yet the quake caused a ripple, a ripple that ascended those layers, and reached up to the two Shifters. Side-by-side, together as one. Be victorious.

Gravity twisted and bound together, stitching into a singular form. Blackness in red and blue poured out from them, their transfigured forms growing larger and larger, mixing together. Two wings, two tails, emerged from the mass. Limbs resolved, four in total, as the body took on definition and shape. Red and blue lines were running throughout it, enforcing form. Resolving this being into the world.

Two shining lights emerged at its head, one brilliant red, one unyielding blue. They mixed together, becoming one, as the creature moved. Raised a paw and beat its wings.

In that singular beat all gravity liquid answered, pulled back and spiralled. Around the tower, all the way into the sky above, it formed, a new tower consuming the first. The land below, it was visible once more, the infinite ocean pulled away. Lumino and Tenebria, left floating in the air before this impossible creature, could only stare in fear.

The sensation of facing an absolute being, what else could be done?

A tail lashed about, carved through space, and wrapped around Lumino. A second bound Tenebria, the two pulled from where they were into the creature's clutches. Their struggles, despite the power of Elektricitie being within them, were meaningless. There was no escape. Gravity began to infuse their skin, their forms, and stretch down into the endless layers within them. Made from gravity liquid, commanded by minds seized and corrupted. Those minds, those Machine Intelligences, ah, there they are. There at the core.

A hand, so gentle and soft, rested upon each mind. It was time to rest. Goodbye.

And so their struggles stopped. So movement left the two beings. From the grip of the gravity creature's tails sand poured, all that was left of their forms, falling to the earth below, caught by the wind and scattered away. The end of their battle.

Victory at last.

Inside of that being, together as one, Kat and Raven held each other tight. Foreheads pressed together, this moment of contact eternal, they knew what was next to come. The gravity liquid was under their command, yet would not simply be disappeared. There needed to be an answer to it, lest it spread once more.

An answer each came to.

“Kat,” Raven spoke her name quietly, the moment just between the two of them, “it's time.”

“Right,” Kat sighed gently, placing a hand upon Raven's chest, “yeah.”

Gravity pulsed.

The blue lines in the gravity creature dispersed, red all that remained. Its chest bulged, for a moment, before a form shot out of it, thrown back by the force of gravity. Barely did she catch herself, hold herself in the air, before the air shimmered around the creature. Shimmered around the tower of gravity liquid.

“Kat!”

Raven's scream did nothing to stop what was taking place, to stop the creature unwinding, leaving Kat remaining in its place. The shimmering air though, it was a barrier impossible to cross, and for all Raven pounded her fists against it, for all she attempted to push through and return to the one she loved, it refused to yield. Kat's expression was set.

“I'm sorry.”

“No no no no no,” Raven continued to strike against the barrier, trying to reach the one on the other side. She couldn't accept this. She wouldn't.

“I know this is selfish. I know this won't make you happy.”

“Kat stop!” Raven's voice was anguished, blue light reflecting from the barrier as she tried with all her might to tear it open. This wasn't right. She couldn't do this!

“But still,” Kat choked on the word, looking at Raven with shimmering eyes. The horrified and pained expression on Raven's face made this no easier. But still... “I want you to live.”

The gravity liquid was falling. Kat raised her arms. Raven screamed her name, pounded against the barrier, begged to be let in to join her in this. Please, Kat, don't do this! Don't do this! “Kat!”

The liquid fell. The Shifter within it commanded. The tower obeyed.

And when the sparkling barrier faded, when all was safe once more, all that remained was a tower of sleek black, devoid of time.

The world safe at last.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Words cannot do justice to the absolute joy I felt when I began this chapter, and had the sudden and striking epiphany that I was indeed about to write an almost exact copy of the Drakengard final boss. The final sequence of notes, the extraordinarily astute might notice, are indeed the actual final notes of that fight as well. For those of you not as deeply, horrifically, obsessed in the DrakeNier lore as I, I hope the battle was still one to fascinate. So ends Kali Angel.
> 
> And so we now look to the final conflict between Shifters and Keepers. I never got to tie that title to them in this fic, so they had to be Beings, but I hope they were still remarkable in their own right. Thanks to the sheer weight of Elektricitie's power they were able to keep up with the Overcharge states of Kat and Raven, and indeed the battle could be described as "ridiculously overpowered". I had a brilliant amount of fun writing it.
> 
> Those of you following the Gravity Rush tag on AO3 might indeed notice one of the Rift Planes visited is not exactly from the games itself. Let me just say now, if you're not reading StumblingCamelid's Shifting Dreams, you absolutely should be. It's fantastic, and a truly grand continuation of the game's story itself, as opposed to this wildly niche AU. Go read it. But don't mention this! I know Camelid's going to be reading this fic one day, and I do so look forward to that moment surprising them >:3
> 
> The resolution of the battle is indeed one no-one saw coming. A hint of souls, alternate realities, and a singular unified being that can dispense power to those in need. I liked it, I'll say that. Aside from that, Kat's own decision. The gravity liquid had to go, and ultimately that was the choice she made. Selfish, but well, true to canon I get the feeling. A similar ending there.
> 
> There is one chapter left, and I'll say it now it's nowhere near as large as the others. It's E for [E]pilogue, and you'll still have to wait four more days for it. Almost time to say goodbye.
> 
> My thanks to all readers, commentors, and those of you who've shared this story with others. It's been a ride, but the ride is nearly over.
> 
> I'll see you next time, for the last time. Until then, byebye.


	26. [E]pilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Underlined text indicates an OST track link for recommended listening.

[The sun rose.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tmmrKK2GD6g)

The dawn of another day settled upon the shoulders of Raven, last of YoRHa, Gravity Shifter. Her black hair, running into red tips, basked in the sunlight, while blue eyes stared out over the land.

Another day.

“Let's go.”

After her flight followed two others, the floating machines known as Pods: 042 and 153. Her companions to the end.

The highest peak in this ruined city was hers, her perch to see the world. From its peak she dived, fell without fear, gravity embracing and guiding her as she reached its base. Through city streets, past cracked and broken buildings she flew, direction known. There was somewhere to be.

Mid-flight and another joined her, Raven slowing her pace to meet the other's, her two Pods joining the repurposed 068 to converse amongst themselves. For a brief moment the blonde of this one's hair caused a vision to flitter across Raven's mind, but she shook her head to disperse it soon enough. This was Yunica, of the Resistance. An android with flight, yes, but not with gravity. There was a distance between them.

Yet even still.

“I've been patrolling for two hours already,” Yunica reported to Raven, “did you only just wake up?”

“I was up past midnight,” Raven retorted, “we keep different times to make this easier you know.”

If there was a smile on Yunica's face at being talked back to so, she didn't make it obvious. Simply continued on. “Nothing showed up today, not even the odd troublesome Disconnected. This city might finally be at peace.”

“Did Adreaux confirm that?” Though the great battle had ended, though the Machine Intelligences had promised peace from the Network, some conflict still remained. Some Machines already disconnected were less tolerant of androids, while though gravity liquid had been purged from this world, the occasional Nevi still lurked about. Still enough to do.

“Says he can't scan deep enough,” Yunica shrugged as the two flew on, street to street, eyes searching for movement. “You'd think with so much free time now he'd make something that works. All he ever seems to accomplish is repurposing Machines.”

Yunica... definitely didn't know, right? Raven said nothing on that subject. Just nodded and moved an arm, indicating she was about to peel off. Yunica nodded as well. “Come by the Resistance,” she left with a message from others, “Permet and the others keep telling me they want you back to eat with them again. Don't know why, since you keep emptying our stocks.”

A slight smile tugged at Raven's mouth. If Yunica saw it, she said nothing, simply let Raven take her leave.

Out across the city. Out across the plains.

The Resistance had left the Machine Village, moved back into the city, and so blessed the location in the empty plains with peace once more. Rarely Raven visited, landed to check for trouble identified by its citizens. Even in the months since she'd first visited, Raven had observed the Machines living within it rapidly gain cognizance. Bolsey barely kept them in line anymore.

It was good.

The Machine in question, its rounded form so different to most Machines, was waiting at the village's peak, the stone platforms and staircases constructing its interior filled with Machines. The numbers had increased too, more that left the Network coming to join with them. Raven was fairly sure they'd moved into the tunnels beneath by now.

They, at least, weren't affected by the feeling of being where gravity liquid once had.

“Visiting again,” Bolsey spoke as soon as Raven landed on her feet – the Pods which followed her surveying the land around the structure, “almost feels like you miss us.”

“Any news, Bolsey?” Raven skipped pleasantries, going straight for the point. The Machine seemed to sigh without a sound, the heaving of its form barely resembling the act.

“There's a lot of Disconnected Machines setting up in the hills, don't know what they're like. Might be trouble, might not. Careful if you go.”

Raven nodded, turning to face the hills. The ruined lab from whence Elektricitie had emerged was out there, or had been before being destroyed. There wasn't anything left beneath the earth. Was there?

“Aside from that,” Bolsey continued, “not much. Saw some fliers going overhead a few days back, way up, but they didn't stop or do anything. Speed they were at, definitely not Nevised.”

Nevised Machines were the rarest of all to see, one in a month an event. But still, you had to be aware. Every day you had to go out and search. It was something to focus on. Raven needed that.

She needed it so much.

“Thanks, Bolsey,” Raven nodded, taking a look around as well. A few Machines were wandering around the surface, but most still preferred living down below. It was quiet and peaceful, or so Bolsey said. Honestly... “Why'd you let the Resistance stay here to begin with?”

“I was asked,” Bolsey shrugged. “One of those overseer Machines for the Network came by and told me to help out just before they showed up. Said the Network would ensure the Village's safety if I did. Seemed a good deal.”

Huh. Raven paused for a moment, before miming the shape of a head made of wires and red cloth to Bolsey. The Machine hmmed an agreement. “That's the one.”

When Raven took off again, heading out to the foothills beyond the plains, there was much on her mind. A few mysteries yet unsolved of the world. A few answers she suspected, but had no proof of.

Until, it seemed, now.

“Incoming transmission.”

The Pods had been given more than the ability to move through gravity liquid before – they kept up perfectly fine with Raven even when she flew at speed. They'd grown more talkative as well, keeping Raven's mind in place during the harder days. Sometimes she swore they sounded like Singlor and Nala, but neither said anything of that or responded to those names. Raven sighed at those times.

The incoming voice brought her surprise. “Hey there, Gravity Crow. Been a while.”

“Alias,” after a moment to recover, Raven answered back, “you're checking out the hills too?”

“All's calm here, so far,” the electronic voice returned, “though they are a little jumpy. Best not go spooking them, I think.”

The display Pod 153 was showing, providing the transmission, indicated a location determined. The Pods had grown cleverer as well. Raven wasn't sure just what upgrades Alias had given them itself, but the results were quite clear. Well, Raven didn't feel in the least bad using those against the Machine.

“Anything else of note?” The Machine was surprised by Raven's reply, given the length of time between that question and its next response. It was used to Raven blowing it off, making this an odd situation. It was smart though, and its reply did cut right to the point.

“You planning something?”

But it was far too late for that, Raven was already within reach. Gravity carried her in, silently parting the air, and she set foot down upon the hill the Machine was sitting atop, looking off into the distance. Raven closed the call.

“Something, yeah,” she announced, seating herself down beside the Machine. If it was surprised by her presence it did not show it, tilting its head once to acknowledge her, before looking back out over the valley. A lot of Machines were down there, amongst the tree line, digging away at the earth. Whatever their intent, it seemed Alias was keeping an eye on it. Fair enough.

“Hey,” Raven said it, not looking at the being beside her, “isn't it about time to tell the truth?”

A moment, a pause, then an electronic chuckle. “Guess it wouldn't hurt.”

Movement from its hands at its head was followed by a click, followed by the sound of ruffling hair as the mass of wires and cloth was lifted away. The covering it wore hit the ground of the hill, began rolling freely down it, and the controller within the Alias unit gave a short noise of relief. It was honestly good to get rid of it.

“Took me a while to get looking like I used to though.”

“I'll bet,” Raven tilted her head, a nod to the Machine, or android. Hard to tell, really. For most of them. “Still hard to believe you survived.”

“Well,” he shrugged, the pinstriped suit moving with the gesture, “I didn't technically. Just lost one body amongst many. Admittedly it was my favourite, but what are you going to do?”

There was a pause, a moment of silence for the two. After a bit, the one beside Raven spoke again. “Hey, about Kat-”

“Don't.” Raven's voice was steel, shut his mouth immediately. “You're not allowed to say her name until she forgives you for everything.”

There was more silence, the being considering Raven's words. Then he nodded. “Alright.”

For a while they sat there, watching the world. Though two Pods floated behind them, nothing was said. They understood the need for peace.

“I'm not sure how you did it, honestly.” Raven finally opened conversation again, her thoughts reaching this point. “When those Intelligences told me everything I broke down, couldn't keep going. You though, you kept it from the Commander, kept everything hidden, and kept doing your job. Even knowing it was pointless. It's... a little embarrassing given how badly it broke me.”

“Well,” the machine android replied, “It's a little more than that. It was honestly kind of a relief, because I could stop caring as much as I did. Just had to do the motions, and it didn't matter. It was freeing, in a way. Mostly.”

“Except you still kept using the Alias units to help out behind the scenes.”

“Well I'm a helper.”

Raven laughed, lightly. Yeah, he was. All those times never showing up, and he'd been behind the scenes twice as much as they'd thought. This guy...

“What should I call you?” She asked eventually, looking into the golden eyes of the one beside her. “I'm not really fond of the S or E name anymore.”

“I've been thinking about it,” he replied with a light grin, a hand tousling white hair, “figured that since everyone else has names now, I should get a proper one too. Workshopping a few at the moment, I'll get back to you when I settle on one.”

“Right,” Raven nodded. No more codes, no more numbers. Just their names. Just them. She stood up.

“Raven-”

“Don't worry about it,” Raven cut the man off, looking out across the hills, settling her focus, “I'll keep going on. I was asked to do that much.”

“Right,” the figure gave a small smile in response, a small nod, “I'll see you.”

The Shifter took off, ascending into the sky above, leaving the man caught between machine and android behind. He hmm'd aloud. “Syd maybe? That's not too bad.”

As the day wore on, as dusk began to stretch out across the land, Raven allowed her focus to settle upon that which she spent so much time avoiding. To the black pillar in the distance, piercing into the clouds above.

Gravity carried her, bore her aloft with barely a thought, as Raven flew through the sky towards the monolith. First a tower of gravity liquid and metal, then consumed by fire and transfigured into strange bronze stone. And finally encased once more in the liquid, sealed in time itself. You could touch its perfectly smooth surface and your hand would slide right off. You could strike it with all the force you could muster, twist gravity for hours, and never leave a mark. It was isolated, separate, perfect and smooth.

Raven had spent weeks trying to dig into it, and failed to secure even the slightest scratch. Just thinking of this, as the tower approached, frustrated her.

Yet still she returned, every now and again, still she flew around its length. Any crack, any deformation, anything. Any way in. Just... Raven clenched her eyes shut, killing off that thought. Let it go.

Let it go.

The base of the tower was silent, dust undisturbed. No-one came here, nothing approached. Raven sighed, resting a hand against its smooth surface. It slipped away, unable to find any purchase at all. The gap between them far too wide.

Far too much.

The patrol ended at the peak. Raven circled the tower, corkscrewing up, studying its sides. Any crack, any mark, if she saw it she would investigate. But she never did.

She never did.

Until now.

It took a moment to realise, to parse something was off. Raven had flown past it, noted it, and only a few moments after came to a dead stop in the air. Wait, what had she just-

It took longer to find again, scanning the area, up and down the tower's length. In the fading light, and with the tower's perfect blackness, it was difficult to tell. But she found it, and placed her hand against it in disbelief, pulse-rate rapidly accelerating. This wasn't a crack. This wasn't a mark. It was an entire depression in the tower. Like someone had scooped out a chunk of it. What... what was...

Raven ascended. She couldn't help it, couldn't bite back at the feelings within her. This couldn't be, it couldn't be. But. But! Faster, faster, she couldn't stand the moments, each passing by and not knowing. Upwards, through the clouds, into the sky above where the sun was still visible in the distance. To the tower's peak.

Atop its flat and circular surface she set foot, standing and staring, looking out into the distance. A step, and another, before her shoulders slumped. Of course she wasn't here. Of course she wasn't. That sort of hope, it was, it was-

A sound. A footstep. Raven's eyes, staring forward, grew wide. Her pulse-rate was so strong she could hear the pounding in her head.

Slowly, unwilling to believe, she turned to face the one behind her.

“Ka-”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Four months ago, in a discussion with a friend about what Gravity Rush characters would be which Nier Automata characters, the seed of this fic germinated. It bloomed pretty quick once I had the Lumino/Tenebria to Adam/Eve thought (Though that mapping is actually reversed here) and once the concept of a final throwdown between Angels, Keepers and Shifters was in my head, I knew it was something I had to get onto paper.
> 
> The fic clocks in at 280ish pages in my editor, 140k words, and a solid few months of work. In the end it was an incredibly niche thing, I know that I'm certainly not reaching a wide audience with it, but I choose to believe those of you who did end up reading had a good time. I hope so, at least.
> 
> The ending, well, it reads almost one to one doesn't it? Ultimately this story was still a blend of Gravity Rush 2 and Nier Automata, more heavily on the Automata for story reasons of course, but the Gravity Rush came right back. Is there anything still on your mind? Any questions you still wonder about? If you ask, I will answer.
> 
> With this, the story is done. What's next for me? I'm attempting to wrap up my fixation on playing Persona 5 right now, which tbh is going to result in a transition into writing some P5 fics, but there'll be Gravity Rush too in time. Gotta rep the girls. Give them something nice after putting their AU versions through this. We'll see what happens.
> 
> As always, I'd like to extend my thanks to all readers and commentors. Throughout this story I've thought about how you would enjoy this fic, and finishing it now, all I can say is, I hope you did! Consider keeping an eye on my AO3 Profile, and maybe a fic that catches your attention will appear.
> 
> I'll see you again, in another place, and another nice. Bye-bye!


End file.
